Le Règne Rouge
by Beast Out
Summary: Le rouge était partout, sur les habits, sur les lames, parfois sec, parfois liquide. Il y en avait qu'il ne gênait pas, d'autres qui le vénéraient aux frontières de la folie et, surtout, il y avait ceux qu'il commençait à dégoûter, dont la conscience s'éveillait. Note : La liste des pairings n'est pas du tout exhaustive. Voir le prologue pour davantage d'informations.
1. Chapter 1

**Le Règne Rouge**

* * *

 _ **Pairings :**_ Darius x Vladimir ; Riven x Katarina ; Vi x Caitlyn ; Swain x Leblanc ; Zyra x Cassiopeia (et sans doute bien d'autres...)

 _ **Note**_ **: Pour des raisons évidentes de cohérence scénaristique, je ne peux pas traiter tous les couples, faire apparaître tous les personnages en même temps. Je consacrerai probablement alternativement un chapitre au développement des personnages principaux (tous ne le sont pas).**

 **Cette fic est un cadeau pour une personne qui se reconnaîtra ;)**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Ce n'était pas bien compliqué d'ordinaire pour lui de capter l'attention de quelqu'un. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette personne-là. Avec ce petit génie, un sourire trop assuré et brillant ou le fait de multiplier les coups d'éclat, aux yeux de ses camarades naturellement et non de ses professeurs qui le réprimandaient constamment, ne suffisait pas. En réalité, ça ne le menait nulle-part, excepté en retenue, week-end après week-end. Il ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait, en tentant ainsi d'entrer en contact avec lui. Il était probablement juste intrigué ; il peinait à imaginer quel plaisir l'albinos pouvait trouver à lire des bouquins ennuyeux à longueur de journée, cloîtré dans la bibliothèque mal éclairée de l'école. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait regardé par la fenêtre, jetant un coup d'oeil depuis le terrain de basket. Il n'était peut-être pas bien futé, mais avait noté quelques petits détails surprenants. Vladimir s'asseyait toujours à l'exacte même place, qu'il y ait d'autres élèves ou non. Il disposait toujours d'une manière similaire ses effets personnels sur la table, et ce après les avoir sortis dans un ordre invariable. Darius s'était senti encore plus éloigné de lui que s'il avait été un extraterrestre. Lui passait pour un gros dur plutôt brutal, un peu lourdingue sur les bords, voire grossier quand il balançait des plaisanteries douteuses, insultait ses camarades. Il était surtout réputé pour être le cancre de l'institut et c'était sûrement le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit de quiconque parlait de lui. Ils se gaussaient de son manque de culture, de sagacité, et du fait qu'il était fraîchement sorti de ses campagnes de Noxus pour devenir soldat. La majorité s'accordait sur le fait qu'il ne gravirait jamais les échelons et stagnerait au rang minable de troufion. D'ordinaire, Darius se fichait bien de ce que racontaient les gens, dans son dos ; ceux qui s'étaient hasardés à se moquer devant lui avaient fini leur journée à compter leurs dents dans la cour. Par la violence, il avait gagné une forme de respect, même si ce n'était qu'hypocrisie. Le comportement de Vladimir à son égard, en revanche, était le pire, parce qu'il ne lui donnait pas l'occasion de le « corriger » d'un bon coup de poing en le raillant en public, mais il le méprisait si cordialement qu'il ne lui lançait pas même un regard dédaigneux. C'était comme vivre en pleine guerre froide et Darius, qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça, avait envie d'en savoir la raison.

Il n'était peut-être pas malin, mais il pouvait se montrer convaincant, quand il vous plaquait contre le mur en vous menaçant ; il avait vite appris deux trois choses au sujet de Vladimir, en interrogeant de la sorte ses fréquentations. Toutes ces informations l'avaient conduit à une seule conclusion : ils n'étaient pas du tout du même monde. Bien que noxiens, c'était comme si Vladimir et lui avaient grandi dans des univers opposés. Et ce fut précisément ce qui décida Darius à se rapprocher de Vladimir ; il voulait savoir comment était sa vie, comment aurait été sa propre vie s'il avait été né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche à son instar. L'inconnu l'intriguait. Lui avait grandi dans une petite ferme, fils de paysans, tandis que Vladimir descendait d'une lignée de la haute aristocratie noxienne. Apparemment, des serviteurs l'avaient élevé, sans pour autant pouvoir prétendre à quelque autorité sur lui, ce qui expliquait ses airs d'enfant roi, et pour cause, ses parents semblaient comme... _absents_ ? Darius n'avait pas saisi ce que balbutiait le type qu'il étranglait à moitié. C'était d'autant plus étonnant que Vladimir était bien plus jeune que Darius, déjà majeur ; Vladimir, lui, ne dépassait pas la quinzaine. Qu'il fût livré à lui-même, assisté par des domestiques, était étrange. Tout cet ensemble d'éléments inexplicables et incongrus renforçait la curiosité de Darius.

Destiné à poursuivre dans l'armée de Noxus, sa journée se scindait en cours et entraînements physiques, les seconds occupant davantage de plages horaires. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa session de fin de matinée, au lieu d'aller directement déjeuner, il choisit de faire un détour par la bibliothèque. Comme prévu, Vladimir était là, fidèle à son poste.

 _Hum..._ Darius n'avait pas honte de l'avouer ; il n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant dans cet endroit. Le seul son de la porte s'ouvrant et se fermant parut agacer prodigieusement Vladimir, qui lui jeta un regard bref, mais incisif, par-dessus son épaule. Darius en eut l'impression de profaner une terre sacrée. Ou un refuge. Il alla à lui de sa démarche habituelle, calme, plutôt fière mais sans excès ; il n'était pas de ceux qui roulaient des mécaniques et cherchaient toujours à impressionner. La nervosité le gagna incompréhensiblement alors qu'il se rapprochait de son but et il devina que Vladimir n'était pas imperméable à cette gêne non plus. Ses longues mains trop pâles frissonnèrent légèrement, alors qu'il tassait ses feuillets. La proximité le mettait mal à l'aise, de toute évidence.

\- Vladimir, j'peux te parler une minute ?

Le regard que Vladimir lui lança était si agressif, si glacial, que le grand Darius, celui-là même qui ricanait ouvertement au nez du principal et des professeurs, tressaillit. Pendant quelques secondes, incapable de savoir comment réagir, il resta debout, ne faisant plus un geste, ni un son. Remis de sa surprise, il s'empara de la chaise voisine de la sienne et s'assit. Sur-le-champ, Vladimir se décala. C'était bien plus cruel qu'une moquerie c'était plus vicieux et insultant. Vladimir lui signifiait clairement : _Tu n'es même pas assez bien pour que je t'accorde le privilège de siéger à mes côtés_. Lorsqu'il le regardait, il ne voyait que ce fils de roturiers méprisable. Mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'il lève de nouveau les yeux sur lui ! Or il ne lui accorda même pas cette attention. A la place, il se replongea dans sa lecture, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Darius n'osait plus bouger, pétrifié sur son siège. Et il se mortifiait, parce qu'il vivait là la situation la plus ridicule de toute son existence. Il se mettait dans des états incroyables pour rien. Il en venait à se poser des questions absurdes, à se répéter mentalement les phrases qu'il avait dites ou à se rassurer en se souvenant s'être douché après le sport ; peut-être paraissait-il encore en sueur ? Il se secoua. _Ça me ressemble pas._ Il coupa cette sérénade de pensées stupides. Il s'éclaircit la voix et rompit le silence, arrachant un soupir ennuyé à l'albinos :

\- J'me demandais...

Un reniflement peu amène, suivi d'un coup d'oeil en coin des plus désagréables, lui annonça la couleur. Néanmoins, il poursuivit :

\- Comme t'es le meilleur élève de notre promo, t'accepterais de m'aider pour les examens ?

Vladimir ferma sèchement son livre et ricana nerveusement.

\- Même si je t'accordais chaque minute de mon temps, qui est bien trop précieux, il ne reste que deux semaines et je doute que ton cerveau assimile quoi que ce soit en ce laps de temps.

Darius crut qu'il allait le tuer. Il se contint à grand peine.

\- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Rétorqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés, Vladimir l'imitant vite, surpris qu'il lui réponde.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?

\- Tu t'enfermes dans cette putain de pièce comme si c'était une tour de verre ! T'es à côté de la plaque !

Personne au grand jamais n'avait dû lui parler de la sorte, car Vladimir manqua de s'étrangler. Ses joues blafardes rosirent presque de colère.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas besoin de l'avis d'un débile profond sur la façon dont je mène ma vie.

A ce stade, Darius regrettait d'avoir essayé de faire un pas vers lui. Il se dressa et sortit en claquant la porte. Durant son entraînement du soir, il envoya bien quelques gars à l'infirmerie et, dans sa tête, tous avaient le visage de Vladimir.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas que Darius qui suait sang et eau pour espérer une vie correcte. Si douée qu'elle défiait parfois les garçons, Riven ne déméritait pas non plus dans les matières requérant davantage d'intellect, même si elle devait avouer préférer battre des mannequins de bois à bouquiner. En dépit de son jeune âge, de légères cicatrices parsemaient déjà ses bras et jambes bronzées. Elle travaillait dur en vue d'atteindre son objectif et son corps qui avait d'abord souffert de son entraînement intensif s'était développé et musclé à hauteur de ses ambitions. Aujourd'hui, elle maniait presque avec aisance son épée. Mais elle se montrait si perfectionniste, si attentive à son but, qu'elle en perdait tout le reste de vue. Aussi n'avait-elle ni amis, ni même simples connaissances. Son caractère dur et affirmé ne la rendait pas forcément très avenante. Elle intimidait les garçons et se faisait rejeter par les filles qui ne la comprenaient pas.

De l'endroit où elle s'exerçait, elle entendait les éclats de voix des disciples de la maison Du Couteau et tâchait de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer. Elle n'était pas du genre à espionner, à se mêler des affaires d'autrui, mais elle avait détecté la présence, derrière ces murs et cette rangée d'arbres lugubres, d'un homme assez âgé, d'un second plus jeune et d'une jeune fille, qui devait avoisiner son âge. Jamais elle n'entraperçut l'un d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, un ricanement ne lui parvienne. Elle se désintéressa de sa lame qu'elle aiguisait et se tourna vers la muraille. Perchée entre deux créneaux, une jeune fille à la chevelure rouge tressée, dont des mèches rebelles s'échappaient, l'observait d'un air à la fois narquois et alangui. Dans l'instant, Riven ressentit une montée d'agressivité, mais elle ne réagit pas et baissa de nouveau les yeux, reprenant sa tâche, faisant fi de l'inconnue. Celle-ci, peu habituée à être ainsi ignorée, la héla :

\- Jolie épée...

Elle sauta à bas de son perchoir.

\- Mais pas vraiment maniable.

Riven gardait les yeux rivés sur son arme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit avalée dans l'ombre de la femme. Comme elle demeurait muette, celle-ci reprit, toujours de la même voix assez taquine qui irritait Riven :

\- C'est trop lent. Voilà pourquoi les poignards sont plus efficaces.

\- Très bien, répliqua sombrement Riven. Tu me piquerais avec tes dagues, mais je te couperais en deux avec mon épée.

Katarina ne souffla mot. Alors que Riven l'imaginait furieuse, offensée, son sourire s'accentuait. Loin de s'en douter, Riven rangea son aiguisoir dans sa besace.

\- Ecarte-toi.

L'apprentie assassin ne remua pas d'un pouce. _Butée ? Bien, moi aussi_. Riven avait à peine feint de se redresser que l'assassin dégainait un coutelas. Ce que l'inconnue ne soupçonnait même pas était qu'elle avait déjà tout prévu. Son poing se resserra autour de son poignet, beaucoup plus fin, et Riven retourna le couteau contre sa propriétaire, le plaquant contre sa gorge.

\- ça manque de muscles et... de rapidité tout ça. C'est... trop lent, rit-elle, à mi-voix.

Malgré sa contrition d'avoir été si prévisible, l'assassin afficha un sourire forcé.

\- Tu m'as déjouée... Tu es douée. ça ne m'étonne pas. Tes coups d'épée sur ces pauvres cibles me donnent la migraine à longueur de journée.

Une bien petite pique, qui n'en était peut-être même pas une volontaire. Riven rétorqua, d'une voix peu amène, le visage fermé et dur :

\- Je t'entends aussi et, rassure-toi, ça ne me fait pas davantage plaisir.

Cependant, elle relâcha sa prise, libérant le bras de la femme et la repoussant presque, ce qui ne la désarçonna pas.

\- Katarina, déclara-t-elle subitement.

Riven la balaya brièvement du regard, d'un air absolument désintéressé, avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner , son sac sur l'épaule et son épée rengainée. Aux abords des grilles, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, paraissant hésiter, puis finalement lâcha :

\- Riven.

Elle n'escomptait pas revoir cette Katarina de sitôt, sauf s'il lui prenait encore l'envie de franchir le mur qui les séparait, mais cracher son nom une fois de temps en temps n'engageait à rien. ça ne pouvait pas lui nuire.

* * *

Il passa une main calleuse sur son visage harassé. Les jointures avaient été déjà brisées plusieurs fois ; la peau couturée en attestait. C'était sans doute son second moment préféré dans la journée. Quand il se retrouvait seul, sur le banc devant son casier. Il ne ressassait pas ; il faisait juste rapidement le point. Il était mécontent, mais ne pouvait en déterminer la raison précise. Sa journée n'avait pas été plus mauvaise, ni meilleure, que d'habitude. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Peut-être parce qu'il avait permis à ce petit bourge insupportable de Vlad de l'insulter en toute impunité, sans en payer le prix ? Il se fustigea ; il n'allait pas le laisser en plus gâcher sa soirée. Sur les coups de sept heures du soir, Darius quittait les vestiaires. Il marchait vers le portail, quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent.

\- Je vous ferai tous pendre ! Vociférait une voix sifflante, assez aiguë en dépit de la menace qu'elle proférait, elle trahissait de la peur. Une peur réelle.

\- Je ne crois pas, Vlad. Notre sang est aussi bleu que le tien.

Puis retentit un son que Darius connaissait trop bien. Le son d'un poing qui s'encastrait dans l'abdomen, cognait dans l'estomac. L'idée de Vladimir recevant la correction qu'il méritait n'aurait pas dû le déranger. D'ailleurs, pendant un moment, il songea à simplement passer son chemin, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, voire à encourager ceux qui le maltraitaient. Son dilemme résolu, il marcha droit sur le groupe.

\- Hé ! Vous foutez quoi là ?

\- Darius ! Piailla presque l'élève le plus proche de lui.

Les autres, intimidés par sa seule présence, s'arrêtèrent de frapper Vladimir, qui resta prostré une seconde, par crainte d'un nouveau coup, puis il scruta Darius, dans l'attente, incertain. Par chance, il n'était pas trop amoché, pas assez pour que les conséquences de cette soirée soient graves. Darius perdit ses moyens ; par chance, il sut le dissimuler. Ce ne furent pas des remords qui le firent se raviser, mais plutôt la sensation étrange et formidable d'être une sorte de miracle inattendu. Dans la vie, il n'était pas loué et, pour la première fois, il se sentit puissant, véritablement puissant. Comme s'il incarnait la Loi. Les petites frappes prises en flagrant délit l'épiaient avec cette angoisse dans leurs yeux qu'il les châtie, parce que, soudain, il était devenu celui qui avait raison, celui qui possédait l'autorité. Il adora ça. Cela le fit même changer d'avis.

\- Dégagez. Laissez-le.

\- De quel droit nous donnerais-tu des ordres ? S'écria le plus grand des garçons, mais il s'aperçut bien vite que Darius le dépassait d'une bonne tête, quand il s'avança.

\- J'te jure, tire-toi p'tite merde avant que ce soit moi qui t'envoie par-dessus la grille...

 _Celle avec les piques évidemment_. Darius esquissa un sourire moqueur, en voyant sa mine se décomposer. _Pas de vrais durs. Pas comme moi_. Il aurait sûrement pu l'amener à se pisser dessus, si son ami n'avait pas commandé à son groupe de partir. Darius, qui se sentait si sûr de lui, perdit toute son assurance lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, nez-à-nez avec Vladimir. Il ne savait plus que dire, ni que faire. Le héros tout puissant s'effaça. Heureusement, Vladimir parla en premier cette fois-ci.

\- Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes... murmura-t-il, d'une voix éteinte.

\- ça ira. J'ai l'habitude, sourit Darius.

Il n'y aurait pas de preuves de toute manière ; il n'avait pas battu ces idiots. Darius observa Vladimir. Il l'avait laissé le midi en désirant lui arracher la tête à mains nues et il le secourait maintenant ; étonnamment, il était comme soulagé. Son mal de tête s'était estompé. L'albinos continuait, tout en époussetant ses habits :

\- Les rumeurs... vont aller bon train... Ils diront que je déshonore mon rang, en traînant avec un sans-titre...

\- C'est toujours mieux que de finir en sang, la gueule éclatée par terre, non ?

Un sourire fugace apparut sur la bouche du noble.

\- Oui... je suppose...

Darius n'osait pas lui demander, mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Vladimir n'allait certes pas vaincre un groupe entier, mais il aurait pu au moins essayer de se défendre. Tout le monde savait se battre à Noxus ; c'était primordial ; un vrai noxien devait en être capable, sans quoi il n'était rien. Un faible. Vladimir n'était pas stupide. Il dut deviner ses pensées. Lui, qui était toujours si impeccable, se laissait à présent glisser au sol, les vêtements salis et la mine abattue. Tout à coup, il admit, d'une voix plutôt piteuse dont Darius ne l'aurait pas cru capable :

\- Je n'ai aucun talent. Rien pour assurer mon avenir...

Darius n'était certes pas une personne attentive, à appeler en cas de coup dur. Pourtant, il s'assit par terre, près de lui.

\- Tu es intelligent, lâcha-t-il après un temps.

Vladimir fut agité d'un léger rire ironique.

\- Tout le monde ici est intelligent. Sauf toi peut-être, acheva-t-il avec un sourire, mais qui ne semblait plus méchant, si bien que Darius ne se sentît point offensé.

L'albinos recueillit ses livres éparpillés non loin de lui.

\- Je n'ai rien pour me défendre dans un combat... Ici, à Noxus, c'est une tare énorme.

Pas de sortilèges à lancer, pas de force herculéenne. Juste rien.

\- ça viendra avec le temps, présuma Darius en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne crois pas. Regarde Leblanc, Elise... Tous les autres maîtrisent déjà chacun un type de magie. Je suis... loupé.

Darius le trouva un peu trop fataliste, mais la mine qu'il affichait prouvait sa sincérité et sa détresse. Vladimir ne devait pas être du genre à s'apitoyer longtemps ; il se redressa, non sans peine, se retenant de grimacer.

\- Merci... pour le coup de main. Si tu veux toujours de mon aide, tu l'as gagnée.

Darius dut s'efforcer de ne pas sourire trop largement ; il réalisait mal pourquoi il était si content d'entendre ces mots.

\- Bien sûr. T'es toujours le premier de la classe. ça a pas changé.

Un sourire étrangement pudique fendit les lèvres de Vladimir. Se faire passer à tabac lui avait inculqué un brin d'humilité dans l'instant, mais le naturel reviendrait à coup sûr au galop.

\- Nous commencerons demain.

Et il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, quand Darius se pressa de le rattraper.

\- J'te raccompagne ! Proposa-t-il il crevait d'envie d'apercevoir sa demeure ; il l'imaginait luxueuse, magnifique.

Vladimir parut très embarrassé.

\- Darius... Je préférerais qu'on ne se fréquente pas en dehors de l'école... et qu'on reste discrets.

 _Ça m'étonne pas..._ Il l'avait sauvé, mais ça n'effaçait pas le fossé entre un aristocrate et un fils de serf, de rien du tout.

\- Ils sont peut-être encore dans les parages. J'veux juste m'assurer que t'arrives pas plus abîmé chez toi.

De tranquille le regard de Vlad devint suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé de savoir ne serait-ce que si j'existais avant aujourd'hui et...

\- C'est ce que tu crois.

A cette réponse, sa confusion se lut dans ses yeux grenat.

\- Il n'y a rien à voir, trancha-t-il, de nouveau sur la défensive.

Darius eut envie d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu déconnes ? T'es putain de bizarre !

Vladimir tiqua à cause de son langage davantage encore que de sa remarque. Il aurait pu s'emmurer dans le silence et s'éloigner tout seul, mais il enchaîna, preuve que discuter ne lui déplaisait tant que ça :

\- Je ne suis juste... pas très doué en matière de relations sociales.

\- Alors on est deux !

L'albinos émit un sifflement de reproche.

\- Toi, tu as au moins ton frère.

\- Draven ? S'étonna Darius ; bizarrement, la possibilité que Vladimir le fréquente l'ennuyait. Tu le connais ?

\- Qui ne le connaît pas ? Ricana-t-il et, pour la première fois, il avait presque ri de bon cœur. Il passe son temps à fanfaronner et draguer. On l'entend jusque dans la bibliothèque.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Darius se sentit obligé de se défendre :

\- Je suis pas comme lui.

 _Pas du tout. Tout l'inverse en réalité_. Vladimir lui accorda un léger sourire malicieux.

\- Je sais, sinon je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu m'accompagnes.

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Doppelgänger**

\- Voilà, nous y sommes.

Vladimir pencha légèrement la tête, soudain amusé par la réaction que la vue de son château provoquait. Darius semblait à la fois stoïque et charmé ; il fixait la demeure aux innombrables étages et fenêtres. La bâtisse devait même abriter une chapelle ; la lumière traversait d'immenses vitraux chamarrés sur le flanc est. En même temps, il songeait à sa propre maison, où il avait grandi. Deux pièces, sales, où ils dormaient à même le sol de pierre froide. Il aurait pu envier Vladimir, voire le jalouser, le détester, pour avoir eu cette chance qu'il n'avait pas eue, mais ce n'était point le cas. La voix insidieuse de Vladimir le sortit de sa torpeur.

\- As-tu déjà regardé quelqu'un de cette façon, Darius ?

Un frisson remonta l'échine du brun, qui se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas spécialement les mots qu'avait employés Vladimir qui le perturbait, mais son regard et son ton, lorsqu'il les avait prononcés. Personne ne disait de telles choses, de cette manière, sans une idée derrière la tête. D'un côté, l'inconscient de Darius saisissait l'implication ; d'un autre, il préférait se dire qu'il se faisait des idées. Vladimir n'était encore qu'un gamin insolent. Il existait ce palier apparemment anodin, mais qui ne l'était pas, entre avoir quinze ans et avoir dix-huit ans. Ce que Darius entendait quand Vladimir parlait, celui-ci n'en avait probablement pas conscience.

Quelque part, Vladimir songeait à lui montrer davantage de son palais, à condition de ne croiser aucun domestique ou visiteur. Il ne cherchait pas à le narguer. Ou alors juste un peu. Il enviait assez Darius pour sa force, caractéristique la plus prisée à Noxus. Au lieu de lui faire signe de partir, maintenant qu'il était arrivé à bon port, il l'enjoignit à le suivre.

\- Viens !

Cette fois-ci, Darius se mordit la langue, assez embarrassé. La perspective de poser le pied dans un vrai château le faisait exulter ; tout petit déjà, il rêvait d'un dédale de pièces, d'une forteresse. Puis il avait compris que, du fait de sa naissance, même s'il avait été exceptionnel, il ne pourrait jamais prétendre à tant de richesses. Il envisagea un piège, mais pourquoi Vladimir aurait-il orchestré ça ? Il venait de le sauver.

\- J'croyais que tu voulais pas...

\- Personne ne t'apercevra, garantit-il, sur un ton malicieux.

Incompréhensiblement, Darius se vit mentalement jeté dans un puits sans fond ; Vladimir, quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi de glauque et attirant à la fois ; c'était presque agaçant. Sans doute aimait-il aussi trangresser les interdits. Si quelqu'un était venu le voir à son réveil, en lui disant qu'il passerait la soirée avec Vladimir, celui-là même qui l'exécrait et qu'il l'inviterait chez lui, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il l'aurait battu pour lui avoir donné de faux espoirs. Il n'aurait pas pensé non plus que l'élève modèle de l'école aurait été du genre à aimer le risque. ça le sortait de son quotidien monotone sans doute.

\- Ok, lui concéda Darius, trop ravi de vivre son rêve d'enfance. J'resterai pas longtemps.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'entrée principale, une immense porte au bout d'une galerie abritée et bordée de cyprès, Vladimir tira sur sa manche d'uniforme.

\- Pas par là.

Ils pénétrèrent par la porte arrière des jardins, située tout près de l'église. Là, Vladimir se dirigea vers un bosquet, derrière lequel, ancrée dans la muraille, se trouvait une porte.

\- Mes parents me grondaient toujours quand j'empruntais ce passage.

Qu'il parle d'eux au passé mit la puce à l'oreille à Darius.

\- Ils sont plus là ?

Vladimir ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le couloir dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent était aussi étroit que glacial.

\- Disons... qu'ils sont partis pour longtemps.

ça n'avançait guère Darius, mais il n'insista pas. Il craignait d'ennuyer Vladimir s'il le harcelait de questions. Il se fourvoyait. Vladimir feignait de s'en plaindre, alors qu'il appréciait le jeu désormais. Il n'avait guère l'occasion de parler de lui-même et il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas désagréable. On le louait, souvent sans raison, uniquement en raison de sa noblesse, mais jamais on ne s'interrogeait réellement sur son bien-être. C'était parfois pesant pour un adolescent, et malsain.

Ils débouchèrent sur la nef, qui n'était pas aussi reluisante qu'elle aurait dû. Tout n'était pas si rose chez les riches. Au vu des bancs défoncés et des dalles fêlées, voire brisées, il apparaissait qu'ils manquaient d'argent.

\- Ma famille a beaucoup perdu ces dernières années... Depuis que l'aristocratie doit lutter pour garder les commandes du gouvernement. Cet arriviste de Swain... grinça méchamment Vladimir entre ses dents serrées. Il nous étouffe. Il nous tue à petit feu...

La fameuse et éternelle lutte des classes. Darius ne se préoccupait guère de politique, mais il lui arrivait d'écouter les discours de ce Swain, un homme comme lui, issu de la populace, mais qui, au lieu de se résigner à demeurer parmi les ombres, s'élevait contre le gouvernement maîtrisé depuis les origines par les castes élevées de Noxus. Il incarnait une bouffée de renouveau, le changement dont la cité avait peut-être besoin. Et rien n'importait davantage à Darius que sa ville. Noxus, à ses yeux, aurait dû dominer le monde entier et il haïssait ces passages dans les livres d'histoire relatant ses défaites. S'il fallait, pour restaurer la gloire d'antan de Noxus, mettre les nobles au placard et reformer le gouvernement, il ne s'y opposerait pas. Vladimir, en revanche...

Il invectivait toujours ce Swain qu'il jugeait responsable de tous ses malheurs, quand ils parvinrent, après avoir grimpé un long escalier, devant une nouvelle porte, plutôt richement décorée.

\- Ici, dit simplement Vladimir.

Et il déverrouilla l'entrée. Darius demeura frappé. La chambre était immense, dépassant toutes ses attentes, transpirant le luxe, tout en étant parée avec bon goût. Les murs tendus de tentures de velours sombre. Un lit immense, à baldaquins, surmonté d'une couronne d'où partaient les voiles ; une couche comme Darius n'en avait jamais vue. Sur le bureau en acajou, étaient étalés des parchemins décrivant des expériences auxquelles Darius n'aurait rien compris ; il ne s'y attarda donc pas. Sur le mur, au fond de la salle, auréolé de chandelles, était accroché un immense portrait de famille. Un homme d'allure sévère maintenait d'une main ferme, apposée sur son épaule, un gringalet de six ans à peine, mais qui semblait déjà trop sérieux et grave. A leurs côtés, siégeait une femme, dont la beauté était à couper le souffle. Ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient d'un blanc immaculé, en dépit de son jeune âge. Même ceux de Vladimir n'étaient pas aussi clairs. Par contre, il avait hérité de ses yeux. Deux orbes incandescents, sanglants.

\- Comptes-tu entrer ? finit par s'impatienter Vladimir.

Darius était resté sur le pas de la porte, contemplant la salle avec une forme d'émerveillement candide qu'il n'exprimait plus depuis la petite enfance. Il franchit le seuil et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- J'avais jamais... vu ce genre de choses, s'excusa-t-il, tout en sachant bien qu'il confirmait là sa pauvreté.

\- Où vis-tu actuellement ? s'enquit Vladimir, davantage par politesse que par réel intérêt.

Le colosse mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- J'ai une chambre dans un bâtiment près de l'école. ça paye pas de mine, mais, au moins, j'ai un chez-moi.

\- C'est... comment ?

\- Rien à voir avec ici ! s'exclama-t-il et, de l'index il dessina une petite portion de la salle. ça fait à peu près cet espace...

\- Tu vis dans un placard à balais ! s'écria Vladimir, d'une voix si choquée que Darius ne pût réprimer son rire. Tu n'as pas de quoi te laver ?

\- Si, les sanitaires sont sur le palier. Suffit de faire la queue.

Visiblement, il ne serait pas le seul à avoir appris quelque chose et découvert un nouveau monde aujourd'hui ; Vladimir ne semblait pas conscient de l'envers du décor. Il ne roulait peut-être plus autant sur l'or qu'avant, mais son train de vie demeurait très supérieur à celui du reste de la population. Converser avec Darius lui remettait les pendules à l'heure.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous misez tout sur l'entraînement physique.

Par "vous", il entendait naturellement "vous, tous les enfants de pauvres". Comme Noxus faisait primer le physique sur toute forme d'intellect, le moyen le plus sûr et aisé de gravir les échelons sociaux était de se renforcer. Darius ne préféra pas répondre et Vladimir entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Il n'était nullement gêné ; il ne le réalisait même pas lorsqu'il blessait parfois.

\- Le monde va pas s'arrêter de tourner si tu changes tes habitudes, commenta Darius, en le voyant une fois de plus sortir les livres dans son ordre de prédilection.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répliqua-t-il tout de go, sur un ton très cinglant et sombre qui surprit Darius.

 _Tu ne peux pas comprendre que c'est grâce à ce genre de petites manies que je ne perds pas tout sens commun_. Il ne désirait pas paraître encore plus bizarre que d'ordinaire, mais ce fut tant le cas que Darius lâcha un pitoyable :

\- T'es sûr que ça va ?

Vladimir cessa plusieurs secondes toute activité, tout mouvement, puis ses yeux errèrent sur le portrait familial, juste un instant, avant qu'il ne semble tout à fait revenir à lui.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi en irait-il autrement ? rétorqua-t-il, pour le moins caustique.

Très ennuyé, Darius n'envisageait pas cependant de s'esquiver.

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour...

Et il désignait les blessures et ecchymoses sur les bras de Vladimir.

\- Même les fils de riches savent prendre soin d'eux-mêmes.

Réalisant que Darius n'avait que de bonnes intentions, il poussa un profond soupir.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu tendu ce soir. Nous nous revoyons demain ?

Darius acquiesça en silence, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Que Vladimir lui demande pardon représentait un immense progrès. Vladimir lui conseilla de ressortir par le passage secret qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller et, bientôt, il se retrouva dans la rue. Il jeta un dernier regard avant de partir sur le manoir. Le mystère Vladimir demeurait entier. Etonnamment, il avait davantage appris sur lui-même que sur lui. La beauté des lieux l'avait enchanté, mais il s'était rendu compte que l'argent, le pouvoir, n'était pas son réel objectif, ce qui primait à ses yeux. Il réalisa que son patriotisme, son amour de sa nation, l'emportait sur toutes ces vétilles bien trop personnelles, futiles. S'il voulait entrer dans l'histoire, il devrait d'abord s'oublier lui-même et se dédier corps et âme à sa cause. Celle de Noxus.

* * *

Riven déplia ses orteils en grognant doucement. Assise en tailleur à même les bambous tressés, elle finissait d'avaler son bol de nouilles. Un autre récipient vide, ayant auparavant contenu un mélange calorique de poulet blanc et de boeuf, agrémenté de tofu et de légumes, trônait à côté sur la nappe. Le mobilier d'apparence sommaire se composait d'un futon, d'une table basse et de rares espaces dédiés au rangement. Le clou de la pièce résidait en le râtelier d'armes, qui occupait la majeure partie de l'espace étroit. Elle massa ses mollets endoloris vivement, ses muscles fatigués se crispant, puis appuya sur ses trapèzes. Peut-être, en fin de compte, qu'elle ne s'accordait pas assez de repos.

\- Tu te crèves à la tâche, souligna la jeune femme allongée derrière elle, sur le tatami.

Le silence retomba sur la petite chambre.

\- J'ai rencontré ta soeur, déclara soudain Riven, sans crier gare.

Un rire envoûtant, mais cruel, retentit dans son dos.

\- Katarina ? fit-elle, d'une voix plutôt mauvaise. Et alors ?

\- J'ignorais que tu avais une soeur.

\- Nous avons tous un monstre dans le placard, ricana-t-elle sarcastiquement. Un sujet de honte. Darius a Draven ; j'ai Katarina. Je ne voyais vraiment pas l'intérêt de la mentionner.

Les yeux émeraude de Cassiopeia se braquèrent sur Riven, fourmillant de questions sans oser les poses, de peur d'obtenir une réponse déplaisante. Le coeur attendri, mais le regard toujours dur, la guerrière contempla la femme la plus belle de toute l'école. Même lorsqu'elle lui avait appris son désir d'espionner plus tard pour Noxus et les lits qu'elle devrait partager pour remplir ses missions, Riven avait persisté. Cela faisait un mois déjà, qu'elles se fréquentaient à l'insu de tous, la politique de Noxus visant à encourager la natalité bannissant toute relation homosexuelle. Toujours pas de confiance au demeurant, malgré ce secret dangereux qui les liait. Elles risquaient tant. Leur avenir, voire leur vie.

Cassiopeia soupira, en rejetant son opulente chevelure noire.

\- Comment ?

Sa compagne s'étira et laissa retomber sa tête sur ses cuisses nues.

\- Il s'avère qu'elle s'entraîne juste à côté de moi, mais tu sais déjà tout ça.

Les doigts aux ongles impeccablement limés qui voulaient caresser les cheveux gris s'arrêtèrent, suspendus dans les airs, dans un moment de doute.

\- Est-ce... toi qui a établi le contact ?

Un sourire à la fois satisfait et tendre chassa la moue pincée de la bouche de Riven. Cassiopeia n'avait pas le coeur dur, comme elle aimait le prétendre ; elle montrait de la jalousie pour si peu. Riven s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- A ton avis, rit-elle ; il n'y avait bien que Cassiopeia qui pouvait la voir aussi détendue et libre.

Comme Cassiopeia ne semblait toujours pas apaisée, elle attrapa sa main, captant son attention.

\- Pourquoi ça t'inquiète autant ?

La brune soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, si c'est ce que tu imagines. Je crains juste... qu'elle ne soit au courant pour toi et moi.

\- Quand bien même ce serait le cas, elle ne le crierait pas sur tous les toits. Elle aurait ta mort sur la conscience.

\- Il y a des moments où je me demande si ça l'empêcherait de dormir. Tout ce qu'elle apprend au sein de la guilde des assassins la change peu à peu, acheva-t-elle, baissant la voix, pensive et anxieuse, elle qui ne l'était que très rarement.

Malgré son masque d'indifférence, Riven possédait un coeur d'or et, à la vue de celle qu'elle aimait si pétrie d'inquiétude, il se serra. Malheureusement, elle ne maîtrisait pas aussi bien les mots que les épées. Elle murmura :

\- Nous évoluons tous.

\- Mais pas toujours de la bonne manière.

\- Es-tu toi-même sure de savoir laquelle est la meilleure ? lui retourna-t-elle.

Cassiopeia exhala un soupir défaitiste.

\- Je dois rentrer, chuchota-t-elle, à contrecoeur.

Riven ne détacha pas son regard d'elle, tout le temps qu'elle ramassa ses habits éparpillés et les revêtit ; elle la scruta, alors qu'elle s'évertuait à reprendre son visage enjôleur, cette face grimée, travestie qu'elle portait si bien et qui lui seyait comme un gant, mais si éloignée de la femme sensible derrière. Riven avait tout de suite perçu la nuance. Peut-être était-ce cela l'intuition féminine. Tout à coup, la brune releva brusquement la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Accorde-moi une faveur : évite-la.

Riven, qui aurait probablement tout oublié de Katarina si Cassiopeia n'en faisait pas une telle obsession, se contenta d'agréer d'un signe de tête. Elle la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, mais la laissa quitter le bâtiment toute seule, afin de ne pas mettre en danger leur secret. En fait, c'était ce qu'elle aurait dû faire. A la place, elle esquissa quelques pas dans le corridor, pour se pencher à la rambarde et la regarder s'éloigner. Riven avait très vite choisi de se suffire à elle-même, sans pour autant évincer toute éventualité d'intimité. Elle n'avait jamais été de ces filles qui s'extasiaient en rêvant d'un mari fort et puissant, les protégeant, mais de là à tomber amoureuse d'une autre femme... Elle s'était juste fourrée dans le pétrin. A la seconde où Cassiopeia avait croisé sa route, elle aurait dû tirer un trait sur elle et sur les pulsions anormales que sa vue déclenchait chez elle. Pourtant, elle avait cédé. Il s'agissait de l'unique chose qu'elle ait accomplie sans réfléchir, par pur instinct. De là à dire qu'elle le regrettait... Sûrement pas.

Elle revint sur ses pas et s'immobilisa face au paillasson. Au centre, épinglé par une dague qu'elle reconnut sans peine, on avait laissé un message.

* * *

\- Tu es mauvais. **  
**

Darius ne sut quoi répondre ; son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas à plein régime. Il ne pouvait le nier. Des tonnes de pensées parasites le polluaient, si bien que même les exercices qu'il effectuait normalement sans souci se muaient en problèmes inextricables. Vladimir le faisait travailler d'arrache-pied depuis près de deux heures et dix heures du soir venaient de sonner à l'horloge. Le stylo s'approcha de la feuille, gribouilla une réponse fausse, comme toutes les précédentes ; Vladimir manqua de s'arracher les cheveux.

\- ça ne mène nulle-part, asséna-t-il, agacé au possible, car il peinait à juste comprendre que quelqu'un puisse louper une opération aussi facile.

Le grand type lui lança un regard un peu penaud, qui lui arracha un soupir désabusé.

\- Reprenons les fondamentaux...

En vain. Darius n'intégrait rien. Il cumula les échecs une heure de plus. Conscient de l'énervement de Vladimir, qui commençait à douter de ses propres méthodes, il marmonna :

\- J'suis pas concentré.

\- Autant remettre ça à demain alors, trancha l'albinos et il rangeait d'ores et déjà toutes ses affaires.

\- Attends, l'arrêta Darius. Pourquoi on en profiterait pas pour faire un tour plutôt ?

Vladimir ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il le devança :

\- Il fait nuit noire. Personne nous verra.

Vladimir se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant comment s'en dépêtrer. Darius ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver un autre argument.

\- T'as jamais bu, j'parie ?

\- Si, s'indigna-t-il. Les domestiques servent du vin à chaque repas.

\- C'est ce que j'disais, rit Darius, dont le rire s'accentua devant l'air bougon et renfrogné de Vladimir. Jamais bu de vrai alcool, jamais saoul.

Non sans fierté, il continua :

\- J'avais un match de basket cet après-midi et j'ai gagné. Les autres doivent s'en jeter une à l'heure qu'il est.

Les félicitations qu'il espérait ne vinrent jamais. A la place, Vladimir promena un regard suspicieux sur lui.

\- Je vois... grinça-t-il, d'un air pincé. En réalité, tu comptes m'attirer dans un endroit qui va grouiller de monde.

\- Juste quelques gars ivres morts. Ils se souviendront de rien demain.

Il le poussa du coude, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allez, Vlad. Allez...

Vladimir leva les yeux au ciel et le repoussa sensiblement. Pas sûr cependant que Darius l'ait senti.

\- Et les cours demain ?

Ses dernières résistances. Quelque part, il devait admettre éprouver de la curiosité ; il ne sortait pour ainsi dire jamais de chez lui, en tout cas jamais pour une soirée entre amis, le mot "ami" étant inexistant de son vocabulaire.

\- ça t'fera pas de mal de penser à autre chose, Vlad.

\- Arrête.

Darius lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Arrête de m'appeler "Vlad".

Le baraqué se rapprocha de lui et se pencha sur lui, goguenard ; il trouvait visiblement la situation très divertissante. Vladimir fondit dans son ombre trop immense. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa bouche ; il en eut un haut-le-coeur qu'il supprima. La colère le gagnait promptement. Son coeur s'affolait.

\- Sinon quoi ? le railla Darius, très loin de se douter que ce qu'il percevait comme un jeu de taquineries déchaînerait une telle fureur.

Vladimir serra les poings, au point que ses phalanges blanchirent davantage encore que sa peau déjà blême. Darius se fichait de lui et ouvertement en plus.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, accompagné d'un rire tonitruant. ça contrarie "Sa Seigneurie" ? "Son Altess...

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un cri de surprise et de douleur. Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas, puis son regard atterré tomba sur le compas brutalement planté dans sa main, qui reposait sur la table. Il remonta sur le visage exaspéré et glacial de Vladimir, qui le fixait sans broncher, une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux vermeils. Ce face-à-face mortel ne s'éternisa pas ; il ne dura qu'une brève seconde, peut-être même moins. Darius rompit le contact visuel pour arracher la pointe métallique de sa main ; Vladimir ne manqua pas d'apprécier l'infime gerbe écarlate qui jaillit de la blessure.

\- Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?! rugit Darius et, à sa voix, il paraissait clair qu'il était totalement et réellement ulcéré. T'es complètement taré !

C'était un miracle qu'il ne massacre pas le fautif à coups de poing. Vladimir se murait dans le silence, comme si son mutisme allait le rendre invincible, inatteignable. Confronté à cette attitude de retrait confondante, Darius restait dans l'incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? grogna-t-il, en enveloppant sa main d'un mouchoir.

La pointe n'était pas bien large, mais Vladimir l'avait plantée si fort qu'elle avait pleinement transpercé le derme, en profondeur. Le silence perdura, pesant. Le regard de Darius, toujours confus, planait sur Vladimir, immobile, renfermé, au point de n'en sembler plus là mais ailleurs. Absent. Avec infiniment de difficultés, l'albinos finit par murmurer dans un souffle :

\- Ne te moques pas de moi.

 _Tout ça pour... ça ?_ Darius en fut trop estomaqué pour répondre. Il était violent et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, mais il avait la courtoisie de prévenir avant de mordre. Vladimir ne montrait pas les dents ; il attaquait aussitôt. Vladimir n'avait rien à envier côté intelligence à Darius, mais celui-ci sut pourtant cette fois-ci se montrer bien plus fin et raisonnable que lui. Il dédramatisa la situation.

\- ça va... J'ai connu pire, maugréa-t-il.

L'ambiance en avait pris un coup et la vieille tension des débuts était remontée en flèche. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus absolu, jusqu'à ce que Vladimir, assez consternant, ne demande d'une voix piteuse :

\- Pouvons-nous... toujours y aller ?

Darius ravala toute sa rancoeur et l'agressivité que la souffrance provoquait en lui. Il répondit avec sarcasme :

\- Tu viens tout juste d'me planter un compas dans la main, mais j'imagine que c'est okay.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que Vladimir n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. L'albinos se tordait les doigts, affreusement gêné, ce qui était pour le moins inattendu.

\- Pardonne-moi... Tu ne le méritais pas.

La formulation sonnait un peu trop solennelle aux oreilles de Darius, mais ce n'était qu'une énième traduction concrète du fossé social et culturel qui les séparait. Darius s'étonna lui-même ; il s'entendit répondre :

\- Parlons plus de ça.

 _Vaut mieux pas..._ Et il lui décocha un petit sourire.

\- Puisque t'es si riche, tu peux toujours te rattraper en m'payant un verre.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tenais tant à ma présence, rit Vladimir, mais sa voix était désormais dénuée de toute amertume.

Au terme d'une bonne marche, ils parvinrent sur les lieux de la fête. Une grande fille aux épaules carrées les regarda passer, tapie dans la nuit ; elle ne fit pas grand cas de leur arrivée. Elle attendait quelqu'un d'autre. Darius, en grand sportif, n'était pas du tout fatigué, tandis que Vladimir était essoufflé. L'itinéraire qu'ils avaient pris, afin d'éteindre la paranoïa de Vladimir, avait considérablement rallongé leur chemin.

\- ça grouille de monde...

Darius jeta un coup d'oeil sur son partenaire qui traînait des pieds.

\- ça va être sympa. Ramène-toi.

\- Tu prends tout ça beaucoup trop à la légère. En tant que noble, je ne peux pas me permettre de...

\- Il y a de tout ici, l'interrompit Darius. Pas que des destitués comme moi, ok ?

 _Maintenant, tais-toi et profite_. Vladimir ne semblait pas avoir la même définition du mot "profiter". Après avoir fait le tour de ses connaissances pour les saluer, Darius le retrouva installé dans un coin, à contempler sa bouteille de bière sans y toucher.

\- Pourquoi tu te joins pas aux autres ? Si tu te sens pas de côtoyer plus de pauvres, plaisanta Darius, en s'installant près de lui, va discuter avec Elise ou Leblanc.

Toutes deux descendaient de nobles lignées elles aussi. Vladimir s'empara enfin de cette bouteille qui tiédissait depuis des heures et l'entama. Il réprima une grimace en goûtant ce liquide amer ; ça arracha un sourire à Darius. L'albinos parut longuement se creuser les méninges, puis il lâcha, concentré :

\- Je crois que le problème vient davantage de moi que des castes...

Peut-être avait-il bu finalement. Darius préféra le laisser poursuivre, plutôt que de le questionner. Il se cala dans son siège et se servit une bière.

\- Je ne m'intègre nulle-part.

\- Si ! répartit Darius, avec un rire qui sonnait comme... fier. Avec moi !

Vladimir le considéra d'un drôle d'air. Puis il eut une réaction qui dérangea Darius. Dans un bon sens, pour sa plus grande honte. Les joues de Vladimir s'empourprèrent subitement et il baissa les yeux, avec un sourire irrépressible aux lèvres. Quinze ans, pompette. Un noble de quinze piges à peine pompette pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était encore plus marrant. Darius aurait explosé de rire, si Vladimir n'avait pas été du genre à poignarder les gens avec tout ce qui lui passait à portée de main. Mais, un sociopathe qui rougit, c'était quand même une première. Il se permit un rire discret.

Au lieu de finir dans le caniveau, comme régulièrement, à cuver, Darius quitta la soirée une poignée d'heures plus tard, pas sobre, mais pas saoul non plus. Il laissa Vladimir, qui, lui, devait bien avoisiner le coma éthylique, se pendre à son bras et balbutier toutes les incongruités imaginables. Aurait-il le courage de se lever le lendemain ? Rien n'était moins sûr, avec la gueule de bois qu'il subirait. Pourtant, il avait ingurgité moitié moins d'alcool que Darius. Celui-ci lui avait tenu compagnie, même si cela le gardait loin des bagarres de bar qu'il affectionnait et de ses autres fréquentations, rares au demeurant. Il aurait pensé s'ennuyer, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. La soirée était passée étonnamment vite. Il fallait dire que Vladimir n'avait cessé de, tout à la fois, l'abasourdir et le désorienter. Nombre de ses paroles l'avaient décontenancé. Notamment une.

Ils conversaient à propos de leurs relations passées. Vladimir, conformément à ses attentes, n'avait jamais eu quiconque dans sa vie. Ce n'était guère étonnant au vu de son caractère ; de plus, il n'avait encore que quinze ans. Il avait le temps d'y penser. Darius, quant à lui, se rappelait bien une ou deux personnes lui ayant plu, mais jamais au point de dépasser le stade du baiser. De toute manière, son entraînement physique était si intense et si chronophage que son esprit ne se préoccupait nullement de la gent féminine. Vladimir l'avait écouté, ses lèvres formant un sourire mutin, et, sans crier gare, il avait lâché cette bombe :

\- Tu préfères les garçons ? Je te plais ?

Aussi simplement que ça. En le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Darius avait failli s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de bière. A ce stade, il décréta qu'il était amplement temps de rentrer. Vladimir oublia probablement ses paroles aussitôt qu'il les prononça, mais elles s'ancrèrent dans le cerveau de Darius, pour le torturer tout le reste de sa nuit. Il ne laissa pas le noble rentrer seul chez lui dans cet état, mais, cette fois-ci, se résolut à ne pas franchir la grille. Vladimir ne lui facilita pas la tâche ; il lui offrit de nouveau de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Darius refusa poliment. S'il était monté ce soir-là, il se serait sûrement produit une chose qu'ils auraient tous les deux amèrement regrettée.

* * *

Riven consulta une énième fois sa montre, tout en poussant un soupir nerveux. Cassiopeia aurait dû se montrer depuis deux heures déjà et elle, en bonne poire, l'attendait encore et toujours, collée à ce mur, dehors, pendant que tout le monde s'éclatait à l'intérieur. Une silhouette émergea doucement de l'obscurité. Riven huma le parfum suave que le vent apportait à ses narines. Pas celui qu'elle espérait. L'odeur était plus féroce et métallique, moins nuancée et subtile.

\- Elle ne viendra pas, déclara la visiteuse.

\- C'est elle qui t'envoie ? s'enquit Riven, de sa voix placide, puis elle sourit et ricana tout bas. Non, bien sûr que non...

Katarina renâcla de mauvaise grâce. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, dont le rouge agressa les pupilles de Riven lorsqu'elle vint se placer sous la lumière du porche. Le garçon avec qui elle s'entraînait, un certain Talon, un type plutôt taciturne et pas franchement sympathique, ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux. Une balafre en voie de guérison traversait son visage maquillé à la hâte.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être déçue. Après tout, tu es venue au rendez-vous, constata Katarina, baissant le regard à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait et que des gens en sortaient.

Riven répliqua tout de go :

\- Je devais la retrouver ici aussi.

\- Je sais, rit-elle tout bas.

 _Les deux messages, c'était moi_. Riven s'apprêtait à se fâcher, mais la rousse l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Ecoute, je sais ce que tu t'imagines, la coupa-t-elle, mais crois-moi, je ne m'intéresse pas à toi de la même façon que ma soeur. Je ne suis pas... comme vous, acheva-t-elle, non sans dédain.

Autant elle s'était montrée aguicheuse à leur rencontre, autant elle s'exprimait avec froideur aujourd'hui. La conversation ne ravissait pas Riven ; Katarina, de même, semblait tenir à ce qu'elle se termine vite. Elle alla droit au but :

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu appartenais à la promo de l'école qui comprend Vladimir.

Riven tourna vers elle un regard intrigué. _Quel rapport ?_ Katarina s'appuya contre la paroi, juste à côté d'elle, et inspira l'air nocturne.

\- Il y a maintenant près de six mois, les parents de Vladimir ont disparu. Du jour au lendemain. Envolés sans laisser de trace.

\- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? rétorqua la guerrière, mais elle devait s'avouer bien plus intéressée subitement.

Cette famille comptait parmi l'une des plus renommées et anciennes de Noxus ; ce n'était pas du menu fretin. Ils bénéficiaient d'une garde personnelle, de domestiques à tous les étages. S'ils avaient été assassinés, ce n'était sûrement pas l'oeuvre de vulgaires bandits.

\- La Maison Du Couteau est absolument étrangère à leurs disparitions. Justement, nous cherchons des réponses.

Katarina planta son regard dans le sien. Ce damné vert émeraude. Le même que Cassiopeia, la cruauté et la détermination en plus. Riven retint son souffle.

\- Débrouille-toi pour découvrir ce qu'il leur est arrivé et transmets-moi toute information que tu jugeras utile, poursuivit Katarina. Dénouer cette affaire nous propulsera dans l'échelle sociale. Je m'assurerai que tu sois récompensée. Les supérieurs entendront parler de toi sous les meilleurs auspices.

Prise de court, Riven ne sut que répondre, d'autant plus qu'accepter équivalait à rompre la promesse faite à Cassiopeia. Pareille opportunité ne se présentait pas deux fois dans une vie, surtout à un si jeune âge. D'un autre côté, pouvait-elle vraiment se fier à Katarina, surtout après les mises en garde de son amie ? Katarina assimila son silence à un agrément.

\- Un conseil : méfie-toi de cette famille de dégénérés. Le père n'était pas un ange, mais la mère...

Sa phrase se perdit dans la nuit.

\- Les hommes qui épousent leur cousine, voire leur soeur... Au bout d'un moment, toute cette consanguinité, ça pose quelques problèmes... Surtout mentaux, appuya-t-elle, avant de s'esclaffer sans pudeur aucune : Tout ça pour conserver leurs précieux chevelures blanches et yeux rouges. C'est ridicule !

Elle pouffa cyniquement. Sa bouche était charmante, même quand elle débitait les pires atrocités.

\- Prends garde à toi. Ma soeur ne me le pardonnerait pas si je causais ta perte.

Et sa voix était subitement redevenue enjôleuse. Riven ne la regarda qu'un instant. Comme si elle allait se faire embobiner si facilement !

* * *

 _Voilà un premier vrai chapitre où je pose des éléments ^^_

 _Pour répondre aux interrogations, oui les premiers chapitres seront dédiés au passé des personnages, à leur adolescence (surtout que Vladimir, Darius et Riven vont énormément évoluer entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte au niveau tempérament etc - heureusement d'ailleurs xp) Vladimir n'a pas encore toute sa superbe en jeunot et Cassiopeia n'étant pas encore sous sa forme de serpent n'est pas encore inhumaine et amère.  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs ^^_

 _Beast Out_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Où il atteignit la limite _  
_**

La nuit suivant la fête compta parmi l'une des plus effroyables que passa Darius. Il ne ferma pas l'oeil, son esprit repassant en boucle les mots de Vladimir, décryptant la moindre de ses attitudes, de ses gestes bizarres, comme lorsqu'il s'était appuyé sur sa cuisse pour ramasser une bouteille par terre ou encore quand il s'agrippait à son bras, sur le chemin du retour. Darius en crevait de honte, mais son corps, sur lequel il pensait posséder une maîtrise parfaite, ce corps-là avait réagi. Comme il n'aurait surtout pas dû. Darius connaissait la loi et il respectait bien trop sa patrie pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager en violer les règles. Il pria pour que les envies qu'il ressentait disparaissent avec l'alcool.

Le lendemain, il sécha toute la matinée, pas parce qu'il avait flemmardé au lit, mais plutôt dans l'angoisse de recroiser Vladimir. Une foule de questions le taraudait, comme jamais auparavant. Lui se souvenait de tout, mais Vladimir ? Partageait-il les mêmes désirs coupables ou s'était-il juste comporté comme ça, parce qu'il était saoul ? Darius aurait été peiné de l'entendre, mais, quelque part, cela aurait mieux valu pour eux. Parce que toute histoire était irrémédiablement vouée à l'échec. En tant que noble, Vladimir devrait prendre femme pour perpétuer sa lignée. Quant à Darius, il ne vivrait que pour sa patrie, pour la guerre ; il s'y consacrerait pleinement, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Une telle perspective était presque tragique quand choisie si jeune.

Mais si Vladimir refusait de se marier avec une femme ? Le futur redevenait une voie ouverte. ça restait compliqué, mais pas infaisable. Darius se secoua. Il soupira. Il avait dix-huit ans. Il avait autre chose à penser... Quoique... Non, il devait construire sa vie, se concentrer sur son futur métier de soldat. Il reprit l'entraînement, mais ne retourna pas en classe, pas plus qu'il ne retourna aux cours du soir que Vladimir lui dispensait. Il se détestait un peu d'agir de la sorte ; il se figurait Vladimir l'attendant, sans nouvelles. Il tâcha de tranquilliser sa conscience en se disant que Vladimir patienterait peut-être une dizaine de minutes tout au plus, avant de s'en aller ; Darius ne s'imaginait pas important à ses yeux ; Vladimir passerait vite à autre chose. Chacun reprendrait sa vie d'antan et tout irait pour le mieux.

La stratégie d'évitement débuta. Elle perdura, s'éternisa sur près d'un mois, durant lequel Darius et Vladimir n'échangèrent pas un traître mot, ni l'ombre d'un regard. Plus ses pensées inavouables, qui étaient en réalité des fantasmes, croissaient et l'obsédaient, plus Darius en évitait l'origine. Il excella à ce petit jeu, même s'il lui coûtait cher ; il foira la quasi-totalité de ses examens et, par chance, se rattrapa par tout ce qui touchait à l'éducation physique. Mais le pire était que l'éloignement ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait. Par moment, il se prenait à espérer que Vladimir revienne de sa seule initiative vers lui ; ça n'arriva pas.

* * *

Darius se rendait sur le terrain de basket, quand il s'immobilisa net. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Vladimir, _son_ Vladimir tout réservé, discret, débattait à bâtons rompus avec son crétin de frère cadet. Tous deux paraissaient si absorbés dans leur conversation, à moins qu'ils ne soient juste distraits par la ribambelle de filles suivant Draven, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas Darius. Celui-ci en profita pour filer incognito.

Quand sept heures sonnèrent, il jugea possible de quitter l'école sans risquer de croiser qui que ce soit, surtout Vladimir. Il s'apprêtait à se dresser de son banc, lorsque des claquements de langue nerveux retentirent. Il leva la tête ; Vladimir, l'air exaspéré, le scrutait, l'enveloppant d'un regard venimeux. C'était l'heure des règlements de compte. Mais, au moins, il était venu à lui. Darius dut se retenir de sourire.

\- Heureusement que Draven a la langue bien pendue concernant tes habitudes, ironisa Vladimir.

Avant même que Darius ne se soit dressé, il enchaîna :

\- Si tu ne veux plus de ces cours de soir, il suffit de le dire. ça aura au moins le bénéfice de ne plus me faire perdre mon temps !

Il était agressif, parce qu'il se sentait terriblement déçu ; Darius s'en rendit compte. Il voulut calmer le jeu ; maintenant que Vladimir lui avait prouvé son attachement, en revenant vers lui, peut-être pourrait-il essayer de recoller les morceaux ? Manque de chance, le noble était prêt à tout sauf à l'écouter. Il l'engueulait toujours.

\- Tu penses que, parce que tu es le Grand Darius, le "Roi du Dunk", tu peux disposer des gens ? Tu crois que je vais m'écraser devant toi ?

Pour un peu, Darius aurait pu lui retourner chaque phrase, mot pour mot, exception faite que Vladimir quant à lui usait de son rang social. _Quel sens de l'autocritique Vlad..._ Au fond, ils étaient peut-être assez semblables.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

\- Tu vas m'laisser en placer une ? réussit miraculeusement à glisser Darius, entre deux insultes. S'il te plaît.

Vladimir dut prendre son apparence maîtrisée pour de l'indifférence. Peut-être même pensa-t-il qu'il s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique depuis un mois par pure vengeance pour leurs premiers échanges tumultueux. Il ne décoléra pas, bien au contraire. Darius le détecta. Par bonheur, il repéra une seconde avant lui son couteau papillon, laissé sur le banc. Il étendit le bras pour le saisir et le chopa. Vladimir recula aussitôt.

\- Tu croyais faire quoi avec ça, huh ?!

\- Je... J'en sais rien !

Emotif. Beaucoup trop émotif et sensible. Comme un grand écorché vif, tout à fleur de peau. A force de rester tellement à l'écart de la société, le moindre fait banal devenait de nature à déclencher des réactions totalement disproportionnées.

\- Vlad. Contrôle-toi un peu. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

Darius n'avait pas de raison de paniquer ; il aurait pu l'allonger d'une vulgaire baffe, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il baisserait sa garde, en période de conflit. Vladimir respira à pleins poumons, s'efforçant de se calmer. Il répondit avec difficulté :

\- Oui, je crois que je peux.

La crise semblait passer. Le brun désigna le banc, l'invitant à s'asseoir ; incroyablement, il agréa et s'exécuta. Darius reprit place près de lui, les mains jointes, avant-bras appuyés sur ses cuisses ; il réfléchissait. Il avait une décision à prendre. Vladimir reprit la parole, sa voix trahissant sa confusion :

\- J'avais l'impression que le courant passait bien entre nous.

Darius rit doucement, en secouant la tête. Il dit tout bas :

\- Justement, il passait beaucoup trop bien.

Vladimir ouvrit de grands yeux, se tournant vers lui et cherchant son regard. Darius ajouta :

\- J'veux pas te causer des problèmes.

 _Tu en as visiblement déjà assez_. Vladimir entortilla ses doigts autour des pans de son écharpe, signe qu'il était gêné.

\- Je sais que j'ai freîné des quatre fers tout le temps, mais tu avais raison, admit-il à grand peine ; il n'avait pas pour habitude de reconnaître ses torts. Personne ne semble choquer par le fait qu'on se fréquente. Rien ne nous empêche de continuer.

Un soupir nerveux, ce qui était inhabituel venant de Darius, le fit se détourner de nouveau.

\- Vlad, tu te rappelles de la soirée où on est allés ?

L'albinos fit la moue ; ses doigts s'enfoncèrent davantage dans la fabrique de ses habits.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je me souviens de nous entrant... Ton frère vomissait déjà dans les toilettes... Deux trois détails de ce type, puis c'est le trou noir.

Darius se gratta la nuque ; ça ne lui facilitait décidément pas la tâche. Il parla sans détour.

\- T'étais déchiré, alors je t'ai raccompagné et tu... m'as proposé de rester dormir.

La face blafarde de Vladimir se colora légèrement. Il ricana tout bas :

\- En tout bien, tout honneur je suis sûr.

\- Joues pas sur les mots. Tu t'serais vu. C'était sûr que j'allais pas finir sur le canapé.

Vladimir déplia enfin ses longs doigts effilés. Il respira profondément.

\- J'en conclus que tu m'évites pour cette raison... Quoi ?

Il avait surpris Darius à le fixer avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ? répéta-t-il, d'une voix beaucoup moins amène.

Si Darius persistait, il s'énerverait encore ; il se sentait déjà monter en pression. Vladimir fronça les sourcils. Le sourire de Darius s'agrandit. _J'emmerde cette stupide loi. Nous serons discrets ; nous avons déjà l'habitude_. Avant que Vladimir ne se remette à l'injurier, il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne lui laissa pas le choix, ni le temps de protester. Vladimir se montra un peu réticent au départ, mais Darius eut tôt fait d'anéantir toute forme de résistance. Le brun le pressa contre lui. Quand il prit ses aises et que ses mains commencèrent à se balader un peu trop loin, Vladimir se raidit. Il rompit le baiser.

\- Nous devrions... arrêter là.

Avec un léger grognement contrarié, Darius se passa la main dans les cheveux, rejetant sa mèche en arrière.

\- Putain d'hormones...

Ils rirent ensemble, toujours avec un semblant de pudeur, voué à disparaître tôt ou tard. Le silence supplanta les bruissements de vêtements et de mains. Cependant, il n'était plus gêné, ni gênant ; chacun pouvait l'apprécier pleinement, avec l'autre, de concert. Il s'était mué en un moment d'intimité et de connivence.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas commencer par faire ça ? lâcha soudain Vladimir. Au lieu de m'ignorer, de me fuir, pendant un mois ?

\- Si on... se met ensemble, "pour de vrai", entama Darius, en choisissant bien ses mots, de peur de le froisser, notre vie en sera bien plus compliquée. Vlad, tu n'es déjà pas très stable. Tu pourrais surmonter tout ça ?

Un grondement sourd fut la seule réponse qu'il tira de lui. Vladimir, au moins, n'avait pas pris la mouche ; Darius avait juste voulu le préserver. C'était tout à son honneur. De nouveau le silence. Il restait bien un point qui chiffonnait particulièrement Darius et, s'ils voulaient éviter au maximum les ennuis, il fallait qu'il l'éclaircisse.

\- Vlad, mens pas. T'as déjà... tué quelqu'un ?

Il voulait savoir à quel point il était marqué, mesurer ce qu'il restait à sauver de sanité. Il s'acharna, puisque Vladimir s'entêtait à l'ignorer. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder bien en face. Il pouvait se permettre de le malmener un peu ; Vladimir savait désormais qu'il n'était certainement pas contre lui. Mais entièrement avec lui, de son côté.

\- T'as fait quoi à tes parents ? M'prends pas pour un con.

Vladimir, qui tenait son avant-bras, serra au point d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau. Darius posa sa main sur la sienne. _Détends-toi_. Darius avait beau se répéter qu'il devait lui aussi frôler la folie pour accepter toutes ces anormalités si sereinement, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était là. Pour l'aider, pour qu'il puisse se reposer sur lui.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il n'aurait pas dû, mais il le suivit. Encore et toujours. La curiosité était un bien vilain défaut.

* * *

Riven n'aimait pas mener cette sorte de double vie ; sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait coupable, comme si elle trompait Cassiopeia, alors qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal. Au contraire, elle oeuvrait pour sa cité. Avec Katarina. Voilà où résidait le coeur du problème. Actuellement, cet épineux problème se tenait élégamment assis sur le rebord d'un muret, la chevelure flottant dans le vent, libre et reluisante. Pareille à un étendard sanglant. Riven dut se forcer à en détourner le regard. A son approche, Katarina sauta à terre. Si Riven n'avait pas été si stoïque de nature, elle aurait poussé une exclamation de surprise. Le visage de Katarina était horriblement tuméfié, au point d'en paraître monstrueusement déformé. Il était en partie bandé. Les bandages voilaient assurément une plaie bien laide ; ils étaient souillés de rouge noir. Le sang avait abondamment coulé et séchait à présent. Le reste de son corps était dissimulé par sa combinaison et ses gants, mais nul doute ne faisait qu'il devait être dans le même état, strillé de blessures et bleui d'ecchymoses.

\- Alors ? attaqua-t-elle ; son temps était précieux.

Même aussi affaiblie, elle ne désertait pas ses devoirs. Riven ressentit enfin une once d'admiration pour cette femme dévouée à sa nation.

\- Pas grand chose pour l'instant, répondit-elle, en s'efforçant de ne pas fixer la pauvre défigurée. Il partage son temps entre la bibliothèque et chez lui, mais il semble d'accointance avec Darius...

\- Cette brute sans cervelle ? ricana Katarina, hautaine, et elle réfléchit, tapotant sa lèvre inférieure de son index. ça expliquerait comment il aurait pu assassiner ses deux parents, en dépit de sa faiblesse. Utiliser un demeuré de son espèce en lui faisant miroiter de l'argent... Classique, mais efficace.

\- Tu soupçonnes Vladimir, un adolescent de quinze ans, d'avoir commis un double parricide ?

\- Pas moi, la guilde des assassins. Nous étions sur le point de conclure un accord avec sa famille, fondée sur l'assassinat de Swain, le leader populaire. D'après ce que je sais, les idées de Vladimir sur l'aristocratie, en matière de politique, sont encore plus radicales que celles de ses père et mère, qui, eux, avaient compris qu'ils étaient acculés et que nous représentions leur dernière chance d'écarter définitivement Swain de toute possibilité d'obtenir le trône. Je pense que le cher enfant n'a pas supporté que ses géniteurs songent à s'allier avec des non-nobles.

\- De là à occire des membres de sa propre famille...

\- Je te l'ai dit : ils sont tous tarés dans cette lignée. Garde-le à l'oeil.

\- Si je le surveille constamment, je finirai par être grillée. N'essayes pas de me tromper. Je sais très bien que, toi et tes supérieurs, vous me laisseriez périr sans hésiter si j'étais découverte. Je suis une perte négligeable à vos yeux ; je suis au courant.

Elle conclut avec fermeté :

\- Laisse-moi gérer la situation à ma façon.

Katarina n'avait pas envie de s'attarder pour discourir ; elle ne s'entêta pas et commença à s'éloigner. Anonner un traître mot lui causait des souffrances au-delà du supportable. Riven voulut se retenir, mais elle n'en fut pas incapable plus longtemps.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- En mission, la cible était simple, désignée. Un banal petit officier démacien. Rien de compliqué. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réalisé pourquoi mon supérieur m'attribuait une mission si anodine. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi...

Riven buvait ses paroles.

\- Il testait ma subordination. Et j'ai échoué. J'ai été assez stupide pour contourner les ordres. Je voulais seulement faire mieux ; c'était une belle idiotie. J'ai péché par orgueil.

Sa voix se cassa. Elle le taisait, mais elle avait cru mourir là-bas et tout le temps qu'elle avait traîné sa carcasse sanglante jusqu'à Noxus, les soldats de Démacia lancés sur ses traces, la traquant parmi les arbres.

\- Le reste ne présente aucun intérêt. Autant ne pas le raconter.

La cicatrice sur sa joue suffirait à faire revivre le passé en permanence. En atteignant sa cité, elle avait cru que son cauchemar prenait fin, mais, ne s'étant pas scrupuleusement conformée aux directives de son maître, elle avait reçu, dès son retour, un châtiment à la hauteur de sa désobéissance, quand bien même sa mission avait été couronnée de succès.

\- Notre allégeance à Noxus, notre loyauté... Notre soumission au bien commun, supérieur, c'est tout ce que nous avons.

Riven ne contesta pas. Elle partageait cette vision pragmatique. A leur inverse, Cassiopeia se révélait de jour en jour de plus en plus laxiste. Elle différait d'elles par son hédonisme et son dévouement moins exhaustif. Avec honte, Riven, ce jour-là, se sentit bien plus proche de Katarina que d'elle. Elle pouvait s'imaginer à la place de Katarina, mais elle était certaine que Cassiopeia n'aurait jamais agi identiquement. Au lieu de tout mettre en oeuvre, quitte à risquer sa vie, pour remplir sa mission, elle aurait fait demi-tour vers Noxus. Elle ne misait pas autant sur son honneur. Riven eut un sourire attristé.

\- On jurerait que tu ne ressens rien.

Le visage martyrisé s'efforça de sourire. Un sourire tordu sur ses lèvres gonflées et fendues, révélant quelques dents déchaussées par la brutalité des coups.

\- Si. Au contraire. J'ai juste appris à la dure que faire preuve de sentiments n'était généralement pas bien vu, lorsqu'on embrasse comme profession l'assassinat.

\- Ils veulent te changer en une machine, ricana Riven.

\- Une machine à tuer, mais tu es pareille. Tout le monde ici à Noxus est destiné à le devenir. ça fait des siècles que le coeur de notre nation ne bat que pour la guerre, que les enfants sont élevés dans le seul but de grossir les rangs de l'armée.

Elle épia Riven, qui ne semblait plus vraiment attentive, mais plutôt partie dans ses pensées. Katarina n'avait pas bénéficié d'une formation d'espionne ; elle ne savait point non plus lire dans les esprits, mais elle devina :

\- Ne te tourmentes pas avec des questions inutiles. Suis juste la ligne que nos prédécesseurs ont tracée.

Sans écart possible ; sans alternative imaginable.

* * *

Vladimir l'avait ramené chez lui. Pendant un instant, Darius devait l'avouer ; il avait été persuadé que Vladimir essaierait de l'attirer plutôt vers sa chambre et d'ainsi éviter un sujet pénible. Il fut rassuré de constater qu'au lieu de gagner sa tour, ils empruntèrent un escalier de la chapelle qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs. Ici-bas, l'air glacial charriait des relents d'humidité et de moisissure. De violents courants d'air leur arrivaient en pleine face. Au fin fond d'un interminable couloir encaissé, ils obliquèrent sur la droite et aboutirent à une immense pièce ressemblant à un caveau mortuaire.

Darius rentra à la suite de Vladimir. La pénombre qui régnait ici était telle qu'il n'y voyait guère à deux mètres et la flamme de la seule torche qu'ils avaient emportée faiblissait de plus en plus. Vladimir semblait chercher quelque chose. Darius en profita pour arpenter les lieux, sans trop s'éloigner. Tout à coup, il buta dans ce qui produisit un son des plus étranges, à mi-chemin entre un gargouillement et un craquement d'un tissu de déchirant. Il abaissa la torchère et se redressa tout aussi brusquement.

\- Putain de merde ! s'exclama-t-il et, par réflexe, il plaça une main devant son nez et sa bouche.

Les cadavres, du moins ce qui semblait l'avoir été mais se résumait désormais à un amas organique, étaient entremêlés à même le pavé, barbouillés de sang. L'odeur putride qui en émanait lui paraissait plus forte maintenant qu'il les avait sous les yeux. En raison de l'humidité ambiante, les dépouilles entraient en voie de putréfaction et se recouvraient de plaques verdâtres, aux endroits où le derme n'avait pas déjà percé pour cracher les sucs digestifs.

\- Tu les as trouvés, fit simplement Vladimir, en le rejoignant, comme si de rien n'était ; il était atrocement paisible.

De toute évidence, il ne regrettait absolument rien.

\- Je te présente ma mère et mon père. Ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse. C'est difficile à dire maintenant qu'ils sont dans ce piètre état.

\- Sortons deux minutes, commanda Darius et Vladimir trottina derrière lui hors de la pièce, sans discuter.

Darius se doutait bien de ce qu'il découvrirait, mais le choc n'en était pas moins brutal. Quelque part, il avait nourri l'espoir que Vladimir ne les eût pas assassinés. Il tâcha de rassembler ses pensées. _Je peux le faire. Je peux suivre ma voie tout en contenant Vladimir. On s'en sortira_. Lorsqu'il fit volte-face, Vladimir le scrutait, le regard un peu vide, éteint.

\- Comment t'as pu en arriver là ?

\- Ma mère a décrété que mon père n'était pas pur.

\- "Pur" ? ça veut dire quoi ces conneries ?

\- Qu'il ne correspondait pas suffisamment aux critères de notre famille. Ma famille, c'est un peu comme un élevage, tu saisis ? Nous... nous reproduisons qu'avec ce qu'il y a de mieux et qui nous permet de conserver cette apparence. C'est comme un blason. C'est par ça qu'on nous reconnaît.

Darius se remémora la femme aux cheveux prématurément immaculés et au regard vermeil. Son image se superposait à celle de son fils. Mais pas celle du père. Quand Darius s'en souvenait, il lui revenait à l'esprit un homme aux traits moins raffinés, à la chevelure plus grise que blanche. C'était dingue, mais le genre humain avait maintes fois prouvé qu'il était capable du pire comme du meilleur, du logique comme de l'absurde.

\- ça ne répond toujours pas à ma première question... insista Darius, mais d'une voix calme ; à raison, Vladimir détestait évoquer ce sujet.

\- Ma mère me cherchait une femme pour ma majorité depuis quelques années déjà, mais elle n'avait trouvé personne qui ait le profil voulu. Par conséquent, elle avait planifié qu'elle...

Il déglutit difficilement, extrêmement écoeuré.

\- Elle et moi...

\- C'est bon, j'ai pigé, l'interrompit Darius, en pressant son épaule gentiment. T'as pas à le dire.

\- Lui ne s'y est même pas opposé, gronda Vladimir, la voix tremblante de rancune. Il n'était bon qu'à ramper à ses pieds de toute manière. Elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait, articula-t-il en appuyant sur chaque syllabe et Darius crut percevoir comme de la jalousie dans ses mots. Comme un animal de compagnie à qui on fait accomplir des tas de tours ridicules, en en riant.

Darius resta silencieux ; il se demandait par moment si Vladimir ne le menait pas lui aussi par le bout du nez. La voix désabusée de Vladimir le rappela à la réalité.

\- ça n'aurait pas été la première fois dans notre famille...

\- Et toi, tu envisages... de te marier plus tard ?

C'était peut-être un peu précipité, mais ça ne coûtait pas grand chose de demander. D'ailleurs, Vladimir ne parut ni étonné, ni dérangé.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, ma vision des femmes n'est plus vraiment excellente.

\- Alors... pas de mariage en vue ?

Darius affichait un petit sourire en coin. Si, par hasard, ils réussissaient à se supporter sur le long terme, ils n'auraient pas une bonne femme à se coltiner ; Vladimir n'aurait pas à s'inventer des alibis. Il n'y aurait qu'eux deux.

\- Ma lignée s'éteindra avec moi. ça sonne un peu... mégalomaniaque, non ? Un peu pompeux ? fit Vladimir en riant.

Le brun se contenta de sourire. Avant de se souvenir des deux corps qui pourrissaient juste de l'autre côté de la paroi.

\- Dégageons les cadavres d'ici, préconisa Darius, au cas où des fouilles seraient organisées par les soldats, dans les jours à venir.

Il poursuivit, son sourire s'allongeant et se faisant plus complice :

\- Et... peut-être qu'après tu me réinviteras à dormir...

Vladimir esquissa un pas vers lui, silencieux, et ses deux longues mains glissèrent sur son torse, attrapant son col. Darius fit de son mieux pour ne pas surréagir, quand Vladimir réduisit l'espace entre eux.

\- Et qu'accidentellement tu me rejoindras dans mon lit ?

\- En tout bien, tout honneur.

Il voulut éradiquer ces petits, ridicules, centimètres entre sa bouche et la sienne ; Vladimir l'arrêta tout net.

\- Les morts d'abord. Nous aurons tout notre temps après...

Ils enveloppèrent les dépouilles dans des sacs, avant de les transporter dehors, à la nuit tombée. Vladimir avait récemment congédié la majorité des serviteurs, si bien qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'être pris sur le fait. Il n'aurait pas pensé que partager ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules lui procurerait tant de soulagement. La réaction, ou plutôt l'absence de réaction, de Darius l'avait détrompé. Darius s'apprêtait à devenir soldat et il était noxien ; il n'était pas un tendre qui allait vomir ou être ébranlé par la vue de cadavres. Néanmoins, les actes de Vladimir auraient pu le choquer, bousculer ses valeurs. Mais non. Ou alors il avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas le montrer.

\- Comment ? s'enquit soudain Darius, en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de main.

Il avait beau faire frais, après le coucher du soleil, il redoublait d'efforts et suait à grosses gouttes. Ils enterraient le corps de la femme. Le visage blême de Vladimir lui fit face une seconde ; un sourire radieux l'illuminait.

\- Comment j'ai procédé ?

Darius hocha la tête, sans cesser de creuser.

\- J'ai utilisé une hache, déclara-t-il, avec une désinvolture attestant d'une immoralité immonde. Celle du jardinier. J'avais prévu de la déposer pour brouiller les pistes, au moins un temps. Je me suis tapi avec, dans leur chambre. Aussitôt qu'ils se sont couchés, j'ai frappé. Dans la tête. Au départ, je comptais les décapiter, mais ça s'est avéré plus ardu que prévu...

Il relatait ces meurtres de personnes pourtant proches avec un détachement formidable. Darius enregistra chaque mot de cette conversation. Avec le temps, les haches deviendraient son arme de prédilection. Et lui ne raterait jamais une seule décapitation.

\- Les haches... souffla Vladimir, entre deux pelletées. Les meilleures armes. Elles démolissent, tranchent, purement et simplement. La destruction, à l'état pur. La manière la plus sure de tuer quelqu'un. Les bourreaux ne les choisissent pas pour rien.

\- Ces bâtards l'avaient bien cherché, marmonna Darius.

 _Mais pas l'homme que tu voulais charger_. Vladimir l'observa dans les ténèbres, avec un sourire de bonheur véritable ; Darius l'agréait. Il ne se contentait pas d'accepter ses actes ; il en reconnaissait la légitimité. Il ignorait cependant que Darius émettait des réserves quant à son plan de faire accuser et exécuter à sa place un pauvre innocent ; ça aussi, il s'agissait d'un meurtre, même s'il laissait le soin de le commettre par le bourreau.

Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, ils avaient achevé leur macabre besogne. Darius tassa la terre, pendant que Vladimir jetait pêle-mêle quelques branchages et feuilles sur la terre fraîchement retournée.

\- Voilà.

Darius se massa la nuque, tout en lorgnant Vladimir. Celui-ci fixait les tombes, une moue maniaque sur son visage ; il essayait de cacher sa joie, au point que sa lèvre inférieure tremblottait. Il crevait d'envie d'exploser de rire. Ce n'était pas pur altruisme, mais Darius alla à lui et l'enlaça dans le dos.

\- Il m'semble qu'il nous reste un truc à régler...

Il voulait l'écarter de cet endroit et effacer cette expression sadique de son visage. Pour son bien et pour leur avenir. Il fallait vraiment que l'état de Vladimir régresse ou, au moins, ne s'aggrave pas. _Qu'il se rétablisse, pitié._ Même si on ne guérissait pas d'un vice pareil comme d'une maladie ordinaire, physiologique. Vladimir se tourna, brisant l'enlaçade, et le regarda, ses pupilles dilatées comme s'il était drogué. Un regard d'excitation extrême, pas provoquée par ce qu'ils se préparaient à faire, mais plutôt parce qu'ils venaient de faire. Morbide. Darius ferma les yeux une fois de plus. Ils se douchèrent et rejoignirent la chambre de Vladimir. Celui-ci ferma la porte derrière eux.

\- Les serviteurs sont partis jusqu'à demain soir, non ? On risque rien, fit remarquer Darius.

\- Question d'habitude... ou au cas où tu voudrais prendre tes jambes à ton cou, susurra Vladimir, en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Quoi ? T'as prévu d'me tuer aussi ?

Il était peut-être partiellement sérieux. Vladimir rit tout bas, en secouant la tête.

\- Je m'ennuierais trop sans toi.

A l'heure qu'il était, il était son seul contact humain. Vladimir avait bien discuté une fois ou deux avec Leblanc et Elise, depuis la soirée, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il s'écarta de deux pas.

\- Alors... Nous y sommes.

\- Ouais...

Darius se sentait un peu stressé ; il s'imagina que Vladimir l'était aussi. Pourtant, ce dernier eut un sourire féroce. Il ricana :

\- Je ne mords pas. Approche.

* * *

Il n'avait pas de référence, mais il était cependant certain que l'amour ne devrait pas ressembler à ça. Il s'était attendu à rencontrer des problèmes. Des questions qui n'existaient pas avec une fille se posaient entre deux garçons. Qui serait le "dominant" ? Pour la plus grande surprise de Darius, Vladimir avait consenti à endosser le rôle de dominé sans opposer la moindre objection. C'était presque trop facile, mais Darius ne voyait pas de raison de se méfier. Il avait vite réalisé que la vision du sexe de Vladimir était aussi distordue que sa vision de la vie en général. Darius s'en était aperçu trop tard, alors il avait cédé à tous ses caprices. Même quand ce qu'il réclamait lui faisait mal au coeur. Il avait trop peur de mal faire, surtout qu'il s'agissait de leur première fois.

\- J'referai pas ces trucs...

Darius s'était assis sur le matelas. Il ne regrettait rien ; le mot était trop fort. Cependant, il aurait préféré faire l'amour plus "normalement". Sans coups, sans douleur. Il n'osa pas se tourner vers Vlad qui épongeait encore le sang coulant de sa lèvre. Les marques de strangulation sur son cou s'estomperaient vite heureusement. C'était la manière dont il expiait inconsciemment ses crimes.

\- Je te l'ai ordonné, déclara Vladimir posément. Tu as obéi. Tu n'as commis aucune faute.

Quelque part, Darius pensait que si. En le sauvant, il avait pris une image de bonne personne. Les bonnes personnes châtiaient les mauvaises. Dans l'inconscient, ça se résumait sûrement à si peu. Dès lors, il n'y avait plus de relation amoureuse normale possible ; il resterait toujours ce rapport de "gentil" à "méchant", teinté de violence et d'antinomie. Vladimir essaya encore de le réconforter.

\- ça m'a plu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... je me sens mieux. Plus détendu.

 _J'ai péché et j'ai payé pour mes péchés_. Darius déposa un baiser rapide sur son épaule.

\- La prochaine fois, on essaye à ma façon, ok ?

Il reçut pour toute réponse un "oui" plutôt faiblard et peu enthousiasmé, mais une main retint son bras.

\- Reste ici pour dormir.

\- Tu veux dire pour vraiment dormir ?

Vladimir se frotta les yeux et bâilla. Il paraissait en effet beaucoup plus relaxé.

\- Oui...

Tout de suite, il était presque mignon. Presque. Il portait encore toutes ces marques sur sa peau. Darius retourna sous les draps et se colla à lui. Ils s'assoupirent, sans se douter que, au même moment, Riven s'infiltrait dans le domaine. Elle avait vu les domestiques quitter le château il y avait de cela quelques jours ; la voie était libre. Elle n'aimait pas pénétrer comme un voleur chez les gens, mais ne souhaitait pas revoir de sitôt une Katarina battue. Si elles réussissaient à découvrir la vérité, peut-être que la rousse gravirait les échelons et échapperait à son maître effroyable. Les deux femmes avaient passé davantage de temps ensemble ces derniers jours. Cassiopeia avait quitté la ville. Un très mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé de Riven, mais la brune semblait si excitée et enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller visiter ces ruines shurimiennes qu'elle ne s'y était pas opposée. Elle l'avait laissée aller et, depuis, pas de nouvelles. Cassiopeia avait promis de lui en donner, mais, dans l'agitation des fouilles, elle avait probablement omis sa promesse.

Elle jeta des coups d'oeil par les vitraux de l'église, sans rien détecter d'anormal, et se rabattit sur les jardins. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne pouvait distinguer les zones où des trous avaient été creusés et rebouchés, mais elle sentit l'odeur de la terre fraîche et le sol plus meuble sous ses pieds. Elle revint le lendemain, lorsqu'il faisait encore jour et que Vladimir étudiait à l'école, mais les domestiques et les gardes étaient de retour. Elle dut rebrousser chemin. Ce petit enfoiré avait bien calculé son timing.

* * *

Le temps passa. Quelques semaines. Vladimir ressentait un sentiment étrange, qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu. Il avait l'impression de flotter, d'être sur un petit nuage. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un monstre pareil puisse tomber si bas ? Tomber amoureux... Tout ce qui importait était qu'il entrevoyait désormais une possibilité de mener une vie normale. Il s'était débarrassé de ses vieux démons. Le futur lui ouvrait les bras. Et, même s'il avait éprouvé une jouissance sans bornes en tuant ses parents, il ne comptait pas renouveler l'expérience. Il imputait cette joie extatique non à l'acte d'ôter la vie, mais au fait d'écarter enfin ceux qui l'avaient brimé et le menaçaient d'inceste. **  
**

Il n'avait dès lors aucune raison de recommencer.

Et, sans se l'avouer, il ne voulait pas décevoir Darius. Il enfonça le dernier bouquin dans son casier et se figea, en plein mouvement. L'ordre. Il n'avait pas respecté l'ordre de rangement. Il sourit, puis, doucement, se mit à rire. Il était en train de changer et le changement avait du bon. Son esprit n'avait plus autant besoin de placer des barrières, ces manies, entre lui et la réalité, pour ne pas défaillir.

\- Vladimir !

 _Oh non, pas eux_. Vladimir ne craignait pas pour son intégrité physique, d'autant plus qu'ils se trouvaient encore dans le bâtiment principal de l'école. De plus, ils n'étaient que deux cette fois-ci, mais cela suffisait amplement pour qu'ils l'ennuient. Vladimir prit sur lui et tourna un visage indifférent vers eux.

\- Un problème ?

\- Nous voulions juste te présenter toutes nos félicitations.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla-t-il, baladant un regard confus de l'un à l'autre.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un coup d'oeil amusé.

\- Pour toi et Darius.

Le souffle de Vladimir se coupa net. Comme si son coeur et ses poumons se bloquaient. Il revenait. L'énervement. Ses doigts tremblèrent ; il serra les poings tout en se répétant de garder le contrôle. Ils avaient manqué de discrétion la veille ; il lui avait demandé de vérifier les fenêtres. Il essaye de déglutir ; la salive peina à passer sa gorge trop serrée.

\- Une chance que tes pauvres parents aient péri avant d'apprendre que leur fils était un anormal !

L'autre cessa de rire pour lancer :

\- Quand les autres vont apprendre ça !

En une série de flashs mentaux, Vladimir vit tout ce qui risquait de se produire s'ils venaient effectivement à tout révéler. Tout ce qu'il perdrait. Et Darius aussi. Ils n'étaient que deux et il avait l'avantage de la surprise. Une fois que sa résolution fut prise, il n'y eut plus de place pour l'angoisse ou le doute. Il agit. Il agrippa par les cheveux le plus proche qui, ne s'y attendait pas du tout, ne résista pas, et le cogna de toutes ses forces dans le casier métallique. L'autre laissa échapper un cri et voulut le frapper. Vladimir l'évita de justesse et son poing s'encastra dans le mur. Un craquement retentit ; les phalanges avaient volé en éclats. Vladimir attrapa le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main. Un livre, mais des plus lourds, et il lui en balança un coup brutal en pleine figure. Le type bascula en arrière, un peu sonné. De son nez fracassé, coulaient des rigoles de sang. Vladimir ne s'éprouvait plus, comme s'il était soudainement devenu extérieur à lui-même. Il se rua sur lui et le roua de coups sur le crâne, lui piétinant les mains quand il tentait de se relever. Finalement, le garçon s'écroula.

Vladimir, les mains dégoulinant de sang et la face livide tachetée de rouge, contempla les deux corps. Il était si fatigué. Il avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie, mais c'était surtout une fatigue nerveuse. Mais il avait face au problème. Il l'avait éradiqué, résolu. _Calme-toi_. Il s'attardait à les contempler. Il discernait aujourd'hui des nuances, des couleurs, une beauté en fait, qui lui avaient échappé la première fois. Il se baissa avec lenteur et passa sa main dans la mare écarlate, puis l'en ôta et observa le sang filer entre ses doigts. C'était magnifique. La plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Enfin, il se dit qu'il était peut-être fait pour quelque chose. Qu'il avait une raison d'être. Et ce ne serait pas dans sa noblesse, ni en Darius, qu'il la découvrirait. Le sang l'appelait, comme s'il avait une voix, une âme. Vladimir resta là un bon moment, juste à admirer ces immenses taches vermeilles évoluant, au fur et à mesure que les corps se vidaient sur le carrelage. Leurs motifs changeaient, se muant en larges fleurs aux corolles déployées. Vladimir se sentait apaisé par ce spectacle. La vie s'écoulant hors de ce qu'elle animait il y a peu.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, que l'extase s'amoindrit face au sang stagnant, Vladimir se rendit compte de la gravité de sa situation. Il n'avait guère le choix ; il serait à coup sûr découvert, pour ces meutres ou pour les précédents. Il devait fuir, loin de Noxus. Mais pas seul. Quand Darius lui ouvrit, qu'il le découvrit ensanglanté sur le pas de sa porte, il ne put réagir sur le coup. Alors il laissa Vladimir entrer et parler, lui raconter ce qui s'était produit. Darius soupira. _Pourquoi ? Tout est gâché..._ Il avait échoué. Totalement même, à en croire la façon dont Vladimir s'attardait sur la description du sang couvrant le sol. Le meurtre en lui-même avait été traité en une phrase ou deux, tout au plus. Mais le sang, ce fichu sang, il discourait dessus depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Ses yeux brillaient, davantage que pendant l'amour. Darius se dit qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu.

\- Pars. Pars avec moi, déclara subitement Vladimir.

Il exécra la manière dont Darius se détourna, l'air abattu et résigné à la fois. Puis quand il dit :

\- Non. Non, Vlad. Là c'est trop.

Vladimir en resta coi. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que Darius répondrait non. Il aurait juré qu'il le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. Darius le vit se démener pour ne pas craquer.

\- Je...

Il n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de déclarations, mais il s'y força pour ne pas le miner :

\- Je t'aime. Vraiment. Mais ma vie, mon futur, sont ici.

Il voulait participer à l'effort de guerre. Même Vladimir ne passait pas avant ça. Ce dernier luttait toujours, partagé entre l'envie de le crucifier et celle de fondre en larmes, ce dont il ne se serait même pas cru capable auparavant. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le touche, une fois dans son existence. Au bout d'un moment, il murmura :

\- Tu... m'appartiens.

 _Comment peux-tu me refuser quoi que ce soit ?_

\- Vlad, écoute-moi. Exile-toi. Attend quelque temps en te cachant à l'étranger et, ensuite, reviens. Je te cacherai, si jamais tes crimes n'ont pas encore été oubliés.

Vladimir s'apprêtait à protester, mais il le devança :

\- Je t'attendrai.

Un rire des plus amers agita Vladimir. Ses épaules osseuses se soulevèrent.

\- Comment penses-tu... que je vais me contenter de ça ?! Tu te crois "clément" ?!

En un éclair, il empoignait une tasse qui traînait et la lui lançait dessus. Une furie. La tasse se brisa. Darius voulut l'attraper pour le maîtriser, le temps qu'il regagne son sang-froid, mais Vladimir lui porta un coup de couteau à l'épaule, quand il s'approcha. Darius n'avait pas rangé sa lame ; Vladimir n'était pas censé débarquer ce soir-là. En retour, Darius lui fila un bon crochet du droit et Vladimir s'étala de tout son long. Il resta plusieurs secondes allongé, son cerveau ayant sévèrement cogné contre sa paroi crânienne. Darius prit soudain peur de l'avoir tué. Il aurait juré ne pas avoir frappé si fort.

\- Vlad ?

Enfin, il donna signe de vie. Il se redressa avec peine, puis il le regarda, l'air un peu hagard, et détala sans demander son reste.

\- Vlad !

Darius se précipita dehors à sa suite et le vit déguerpir dans la rue. Il réfléchit toute la nuit, après avoir pansé son épaule. Il ne comptait pas abandonner Vlad ; il ne voulait pas qu'il parte en croyant ça. Il se rendit chez lui le lendemain, baissant les yeux devant tous les soldats qui encerclaient le château et interrogeaient les domestiques. Force était de constater que Vladimir avait déjà fui la cité.

* * *

 _Un long chapitre qui clôture la phase d'introduction. Pour les chapitres suivants, finie donc l'adolescence. Ils auront tous pris du plomb dans la tête xD  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs ^^_

 _Beast Out_

 _Note : La voix etc... du sang est en référence à Aatrox._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Où la chasse s'ouvre  
**

 ** _Note préalable_ :** Je pense que c'est évident, mais je le précise au cas où : les passages en italique sont des événements passés, dont l'ancienneté est variable.

* * *

 _\- Je vous le redemande : Où est-il allé ?_

 _Le fer incandescent se rapprochait de nouveau de son torse déjà marqué maintes fois. Les brûlures l'élançaient horriblement. Pourtant, il persista._

 _\- J'en sais rien, insista-t-il, en articulant clairement chaque syllabe._

 _Le métal rougeoyant s'appliqua de nouveau sur son pectoral. Il réussit cette fois-ci à taire son cri, mais, dans la douleur extrême, il se mordit la langue et se mit à saigner. Le contact lui parut durer une éternité. Lorsqu'enfin le fer s'écarta, pour retourner chauffer dans le four face à lui, pareille à une bouche béante embrasée, il put respirer de nouveau. Son front ruisselait de sueur ; il faisait si chaud, à moins que ce ne fût les formidables décharges d'adrénaline que son corps propulsait pour tenir le coup. Ses muscles, en proie à d'horribles crampes à force d'être attaché ou enchaîné, se contractèrent furieusement.  
_

 _\- Trois jours et vous n'avez toujours pas craqué._

 _Darius risquait gros, mais il souffrait tellement qu'il ne se souciait plus vraiment de mourir ou non. Il ricana d'une voix rauque et répliqua :_

 _\- Peut-être parce que je dis la vérité depuis le début ?_

 _L'inspecteur claqua des doigts et le tortionnaire se rapprocha de nouveau._

 _\- Un témoin nous a informés. Vous et le coupable étiez engagés dans une relation interdite. Même si vous avez abjuré vos mauvais penchants, que vous vous êtes repenti, vous devriez déjà être écartelé pour ça. Ou brûlé vif._

 _Leurs yeux convergèrent vers la grande bouche de feu, qui ressemblait à la porte des enfers._

 _\- Je vous offre une chance de sauver votre peau. Vous n'avez qu'à parler._

 _\- J'sais rien..._

 _C'était la vérité pure et simple, mais, même s'il avait eu une idée de la destination de Vladimir, il n'aurait rien lâché._ _L'homme tapi dans l'obscurité observait fixement le supplicié qui l'intriguait de par sa résistance extraordinaire. Il en avait vu mourir sous la douleur, tant elle devenait intenable. Celui-là résistait, le dos barré des plaies des flagellations répétées, le torse couvert de brûlures. Ni le manque de sommeil, ni la faim ou la soif, ne lui faisait perdre la tête. Il avait besoin d'hommes de cette trempe. Darius secoua la tête, pour brutalement la relever et regarder dans sa direction.  
_

 _\- Tuez-moi... mais j'sais rien._

 _Alors que le bourreau était sur le point de le frapper, l'homme fit un geste._

 _\- Suffit._

 _Enfin, il quitta le coin enténébré de la pièce. Darius vit pour la première fois sa face, quand il s'accroupit devant lui. Ce qu'il dit à cet instant aurait un retentissement que lui-même n'imaginait pas._

 _\- L'alliance d'une loyauté inébranlable et de la puissance. Tu es l'exemple du parfait noxien. L'emblème de Noxus._

* * *

Darius ne pouvait masser son pectoral, à cause de son armure, et il savait trop bien que ce qu'il ressentait n'était qu'une douleur fantôme. Un souvenir, une reviviscence. Pas la seule à le hanter encore. Mais, instinctivement, il posa sa main à cet endroit. Il l'en retira promptement au son de soldats se dirigeant vers lui. Les hommes le saluèrent avec révérence.

\- Commandant !

Avec eux, approchait une femme casquée. Pas un centimètre de sa peau, en dehors d'une partie de son visage, n'était visible avec cette armure sombre.

\- Rien d'anormal ? demanda Darius.

\- Non, Commandant, répondit la Primus Inter Pares.

Techniquement, Riven avait atteint un rang assez élevé pour n'avoir qu'à vouvouyer Swain, le dirigeant en personne, mais Darius était devenu, en plus du Commandant général des armées noxiennes, le grand héros de leur patrie. Bien qu'elle réprouvât les méthodes qui avaient motivé son ascension, elle lui devait le respect. Ses propres hommes l'auraient dénigrée sinon. Darius alla s'appuyer à la rambarde, son regard enveloppant la ville pour laquelle il donnerait tout.

\- Quand partez-vous ?

\- Les galères largueront les amarres dans une heure, Commandant, répondit-elle, d'une voix mécanique de soldat. Notre détachement atteindra Ionia avant deux jours.

\- Bien... soupira le géant en armure. Rompez.

Elle s'inclina, un peu raide, et s'éloigna avec son escorte. Il lui restait une tâche à accomplir, avant de s'en aller. Une beaucoup plus personnelle. Elle prit la direction des quartiers des mages et toqua à une large porte. Ce ne fut pas une voix, mais un sifflement aigu de serpent qui résonna de l'autre côté. Riven entra sans crainte, même s'il ne sonnait pas très accueillant.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ? attaqua le serpent.

La chambre ressemblait davantage à un antre de prédateur. Riven avança jusque dans le fond de la pièce, plongé dans l'obscurité. Deux yeux jaunes luisaient dans le noir, la fixant.

\- T'annoncer que j'étais sur le point de partir pour Ionia. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai absente.

 _Ni si je reviendrai_.

\- Je m'en contrefiche. Laisse-moi seule ! vociféra la bête et elle se retrancha dans le recoin le plus sombre.

C'était ainsi depuis son retour de ce périple ; près de vingt-cinq années s'étaient écoulées et Riven avait tenté par tous les moyens de lui prouver que son amour surpassait ce changement d'apparence, aussi inattendu et radical fût-il, mais Cassiopeia ne se fiait plus à personne. Elle n'osait plus quitter de ses appartements, sauf à la faveur de la nuit, en solitaire, lorsque Swain lui désignait une cible. L'espionne qui charmait s'était muée en un monstre tout juste bon à assassiner. Dans ce domaine, qui n'aurait point dû être le sien, elle avait dépassé Katarina elle-même. Riven, dotée d'un naturel constant et fidèle, l'aimait toujours, mais conserver cette flamme que rien n'entretenait plus devenait de plus en plus difficile. Pire, Cassiopeia lui refusait tout contact. Ce corps qui la dégoûtait elle-même, comment une autre personne aurait-elle eu envie de le toucher ? Celle dont la beauté était presque vénérée s'était métamorphosée en une abomination. Riven ne partirait pas sans au moins la voir ; elle esquissa un pas vers le corps replié dans le noir. Aussitôt, Cassiopeia bondit des ténèbres, touts crocs et griffes dehors. Elle ne la mordit pas, ni ne l'empoisonna ; elle cherchait seulement à l'intimider et la faire fuir.

\- Je t'aime... souffla Riven, qui n'avait pas eu peur un seul instant ; elle était davantage marquée par le désespoir de son amante.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi passes-tu tant de temps avec ma soeur ?

Les deux femmes s'étaient énormément rapprochées au fil des années ; Riven ne pouvait le nier. De rivales méfiantes, elles étaient devenues comme "amies", bien que le mot sonne un peu trop fort.

\- Elle s'inquiète pour toi, autant que moi. Nous ne parlons que de toi.

Cette fois, elle mentait en partie ; Katarina et elle abordaient de plus en plus de sujets divers, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elles confrontaient leurs idéaux politiques, sociaux. Katarina remettait en question le gouvernement de Swain que Riven servait et Riven argumentait son choix, démontrant qu'il s'agissait de la forme la plus juste, égalitaire, de pouvoir que Noxus ait jamais eue et que, depuis l'avènement de Swain, Noxus enchaînait les victoires militaires. De plus, le moral de la population était au beau fixe. Seules les classes sociales élevées, qui auparavant se disputaient le trône, montraient du mécontentement.

\- Cass... débuta maladroitement Riven, mais, dans la seconde, une paire de doigts griffus lui désigna la sortie.

Le coeur de Riven se serra ; tout dialogue avait été rompu entre elles. En réalité, Riven émettait de plus en plus de réserves vis-à-vis de la politique expansionniste préconisée par Swain, mais elle demeurait sous son joug uniquement pour rester auprès de Cassiopeia. Si celle-ci se dérobait continuellement, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux partir. Riven se ressaisit, une fois le seuil franchi. Le simple fait d'envisager de déserter la rangerait du côté des traîtres à la nation ; elle devait rester dans le cadre, s'y conformer. Elle chassa toute pensée parasite. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien réel ; plus rien, hormis son sentiment d'appartenance faiblissant, ne la reliait à cet endroit. Les étendards devenaient chaque jour plus rouges, du sang des ennemis et des noxiens tombés au combat. Les pertes s'accumulaient ; les victoires demeuraient des victoires, mais amères. Des hommes tels que Darius ou Swain se moquaient des pertes humaines ; en tout cas, ils ne s'en émouvaient point. Ils fonctionnaient comme des machines. Une fois leur objectif fixé, ils iraient jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il en coûte. Autant Riven admirait auparavant cette forme d'esprit inflexible, autant elle la trouvait aujourd'hui cruelle. Elle était lasse de voir les visages changer, ceux des vivants se superposer à ceux des hommes partis trop tôt.

\- Alors ?

Katarina attendait à quelques mètres de la chambre, l'espoir, que Riven devrait briser, trop palpable dans sa voix. A la mine basse et démoralisée de Riven, elle obtint sa réponse.

\- Elle a toujours été butée... maugréa Katarina, qui feignait de la lassitude.

Riven opina du chef ; elle demeura aphasique un moment, durant lequel elle chercha que dire, mais peut-être tout simplement n'y avait-il rien à ajouter. Elle remonta son barda sur son épaule.

\- Veille sur elle en mon absence, d'accord ?

\- Comme si tu avais besoin de le préciser, ricana Katarina.

Alors Riven était sur le point de s'en aller, elle l'attrapa par le bras. Sans le relâcher. Elle le pressait presque. Comme rarement, Katarina laissa entrevoir sa vraie personnalité. Vaguement sensible et beaucoup plus attirante selon Riven, en ce qu'elle ressemblait davantage à la Cassiopeia d'antan. La rousse murmura dans un souffle, presque inaudible :

\- Reviens-nous.

Riven eut comme un blanc mental. Pendant une seconde de trop, cette voix devint celle de Cassiopeia et le rouge des cheveux, d'ébène. Répondant à un instinct qu'elle réfrénait depuis la transformation de Cassiopeia, elle pressa ses lèvres sur celles lui murmurant ces mots doux qui lui manquaient. Etonnamment, ce ne fut pas Katarina, mais elle qui mit un terme brutal au baiser. Aussitôt qu'elle réalisa. Elle voulut balbutier des excuses, mais le regard de Katarina était porté vers le haut. Riven regarda dans la même direction et repéra Darius qui les observait, l'air furieux. Comme un rappel à l'ordre. Il ne quitta le balcon qu'une fois que les deux femmes eurent baissé les yeux devant lui, honteuses d'avoir été surprises dans ce moment de faiblesse.

\- Il serait mal placé pour nous juger, après la relation qu'il a entretenue avec Vladimir, fit remarquer Katarina, pour dédramatiser la situation ; Darius ne les dénoncerait en effet probablement pas, sous peine de revoir son propre passé ressurgir.

\- Va savoir... chuchota Riven. ça fait plus de vingt ans que je ne l'ai vu que solitaire. Swain l'a bien endoctriné ; il ne jure que par lui et ne pense qu'à la guerre.

 _Il l'a privé de tout libre-arbitre_. Riven refusait de subir le même sort. Aucune d'elles ne parvenant à trouver les mots, Katarina endossa de nouveau sa froideur professionnelle.

\- A bientôt, dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Riven ne répondit même pas.

* * *

Caitlyn soupira à s'en fendre l'âme, les yeux rivés sur la photo de ses parents ; tous deux lui souriaient, mais ils auraient affiché une toute autre mine s'ils avaient pu voir l'état dans lequel leur cité chérie de Piltover se trouvait actuellement. Lorsque Jinx avait multiplié les hold-up et les dégradations, plus ou moins importantes, Caitlyn, en sa qualité de shérif, avait décrété l'état d'urgence. Mais, face à cette vague de meurtres sordides sans précédent, même cette mesure semblait insuffisante. Pendant des mois, chaque matin était découvert un cadavre percé de balles, des pieds à la tête, comme ces mannequins-cibles qu'on utilisait durant les entraînements. Caitlyn n'était point impressionnable ; elle en avait vu d'autres depuis sa désignation au poste de shérif. Mais, la première fois qu'elle s'était trouvée confrontée à l'une des victimes, elle avait été saisie de haut-le-coeur et avait fini par régurgiter son déjeuner dans le caniveau le plus proche de la scène de crime. La façon dont les corps, vidés de leur sang et troués de toutes parts, étaient agencés, fixés dans des positions improbables. ça ressemblait à la mise en scène morbide d'un réalisateur fou. La taille des impacts de balles et leur emplacement attestaient d'une volonté de laisser lentement agoniser les victimes. Dans la plupart des cas, celles-ci avaient été violées ante et post-mortem. Par un seul homme, alors que les rares indices concordaient à prouver qu'il s'agissait d'un duo de sadiques, oeuvrant de concert. Ces deux enfoirés s'étaient bien trouvés.

Brusquement, tout s'était arrêté, aussi subitement que ça avait commencé. Les assassins avaient dû se lasser et enfin se diriger vers une nouvelle ville. ça ne réjouissait pas du tout Caitlyn. Pour la première fois, un criminel, et d'une certaine envergure qui plus est, s'en tirait sans même qu'elle ait découvert son identité. Pire, il y en avait deux et non un seul. De plus, leur départ n'avait pas restauré la tranquillité et la joie de vivre dans Piltover ; la crainte demeurait omniprésente. Caitlyn leva les yeux au son de sa porte s'ouvrant. Vi entra dans son office. Effrontée comme elle l'était, elle ne la salua que d'un signe de tête, tout en mâchant son chewing-gum.

\- Les arrestations du jour, lâcha-t-elle, en balançant sur la table deux dossiers.

\- Rien sur nos tueurs ? répliqua aussitôt Caitlyn ; ils l'obsédaient à ce stade.

Vi secoua la tête, un air défait sur son visage tatoué.

\- C'est trop tard, de toute façon. Ils ont filé. Pas de doute là-dessus.

Caitlyn se renfrogna. Elle balaya les fichiers qui tombèrent dans un tiroir. Vi connaissait cette expression. Caitlyn l'arborait, lorsqu'elle était gravement contrariée, mais avait arrêté une solution à son problème. Cette solution ne fut pas difficile à discerner.

\- Tu ne comptes pas quand même pas les poursuivre ?

A la moue colérique qu'afficha son amie, elle comprit rapidement que si.

\- Si je ne m'en charge pas, ils s'en tireront en toute impunité.

Et cette seule pensée la rendait malade. Il avait suffi de deux dérangés pour semer la terreur dans les esprits, pour rompre la paix qu'elle avait instaurée, quand elle avait chassé tous les brigands et assassins terrorisant autrefois Piltover. De nouveau, les habitants se calfeutraient chez eux, n'osant plus mettre le nez dehors, même durant la journée. Piltover s'était changé en une ville-fantôme. La peur était trop présente et les meurtres avaient été si fréquents. Les tueurs avaient comme maudit l'endroit.

\- D'après mon expérience, des hommes capables de tels actes ne s'arrêteront jamais tout seuls. En mettant la main sur eux, nous sauverons des innocents de tout Runeterra.

\- Que ferons-nous alors ? s'enquit Vi, et, déjà, elle s'imaginait la raclée qu'elle leur collerait.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes comme eux, décréta Caitlyn, tâchant de maîtriser sa haine et sa soif de vengeance, avant qu'elles ne la consument. Nous les ramènerons ici, à Piltover, et nous les traduirons en justice devant le peuple, afin qu'il réalise qu'ils ne sont que des êtres humains et non une sorte de croque-mitaine.

Caitlyn se dressa de son fauteuil et s'empara de son fusil. Vi ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue si déterminée et tendue. Pourtant, toutes deux se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. La brune lui lança un regard franc et qui se voulait assuré.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me suivre.

 _Je sais que la traque sera rude. Et dangereuse_. Elle ne voulait pas entraîner la femme qui était à présent sa meilleure coéquipière et son amie dans la mort. Elle se sentait prête à aller jusqu'au bout du monde pour stopper ces deux monstres, où qu'ils puissent être, comme ces cambrioleurs qui avaient assailli sa maison lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle les aurait ; elle ne leur laisserait pas une seconde de répit.

\- Et moi, je dis que je viens. Cupcake, tu ferais quoi sans moi ? ricana Vi, de cette voix narquoise qu'elle prenait pour dissimuler pudiquement son affection.

Le béguin qu'elle éprouvait pour sa shérif n'était pas étranger au fait qu'elle ait rejoint les forces de l'ordre, bien qu'elle ne l'eût jamais avoué. Comme Caitlyn paraissait légèrement découragée, elle initia un rapprochement, posant sa main sur son épaule. L'entrée de Jayce les fit s'écarter promptement.

\- Je repasserai plus tard, s'excusa l'homme et il s'apprêtait à ressortir, quand Caitlyn le retint.

\- Non, justement, tu tombes à pic.

Il promena sur elles un regard interrogateur.

\- Vi et moi quittons Piltover... pour un temps indéterminé.

Elle n'eut guère besoin de lui en exposer le motif ; Jayce déclara seulement :

\- Roger that. Ezreal et moi garderons la boutique. Pas de problème. Juste... soyez prudentes.

Tous trois se turent, au tintement de la sonnette d'entrée du commissariat. Quelqu'un était entré. Ils allèrent à sa rencontre et se figèrent, fixant la nouvelle-venue, littéralement stupéfiés. Un rire cristallin agita Jinx. La fauteuse de troubles ne manquait jamais ces entrées. Elle rit de sa voix suraigue :

\- J'ai vu quelque chose.

Les justiciers se tinrent sur leurs gardes. ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que Jinx les attirait dans un traquenard. Vi, sur qui elle avait comme jeté son dévolu, en avait faite son ennemie jurée. D'un autre côté, elle éprouvait une sorte de tendresse de grande soeur à l'égard de cette jeune hors-la-loi, pas si différente de celle qu'elle aurait été si Caitlyn ne l'avait pas sortie de la spirale délinquante.

\- Pourquoi tu nous aiderais, toi en particulier ?

Les grands yeux agités de Jinx la contemplèrent avec ravissement.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on marche sur mes plate-bandes. Je ne suis pas du genre à prêter mes jouets.

Elle aussi, à sa façon, considérait Piltover comme sa ville. C'était elle le génie du mal ici. Or, récemment, deux inconnus avaient usurpé sa place. Ce n'était plus elle dont les journaux relataient les exploits. Ce n'était plus Jinx, la rebelle, qui animait toutes les conversations. Caitlyn la sonda, d'un air circonspect. Elle détestait avoir recours à elle, mais, à l'heure qu'il était, toute information était la bienvenue.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-elle, regrettant déjà ces paroles. Parle.

\- Au croisement, à la sortie de la cité, un homme vêtu de rouge...

Elle marqua une courte pause, savourant par avance la révélation qu'elle s'apprêtait à larguer comme une de ses bombes. Enfin, estimant les avoir suffisamment fait patienter, elle déclara, d'une voix soudainement grave :

\- Et le Démon Doré était avec lui.

Ses lèvres qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire longtemps reprirent leur adorable moue empreinte de cynisme. Quant à Jayce, Vi et Caitlyn, ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. La situation qu'ils pensaient déjà grave était en réalité presque désespérée. Jayce se déplaça vers le comptoir.

\- J'alerte les autorités d'Ionia.

\- Qu'ils avertissent Shen et tout l'ordre de Kusho. Il nous faudra toute l'aide qu'ils peuvent envoyer.

Caitlyn serra les poings, se flagellant mentalement ; elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne s'agissait point de vulgaires assassins. Le tueur au masque était de retour. Le Grand Maître Kusho, sur les commandements du Conseil de Zhyun, avait bien réussi à le capturer une fois, mais à quel prix ! Peu importait cependant sa réputation, son sadisme ; elle ne le craignait pas. Elle ne reculerait pas devant lui, à l'instar de nombre de ceux qui l'avaient pourchassé avant elle. Il regretterait tôt ou tard de s'être attaqué à sa ville. A cette seconde où elle écumait de rage, elle devina sans même le voir le regard compatissant de Vi posé sur elle et elle reprit courage. _A nous deux "Démon Doré"_. Lui aussi affectionnait les armes à feu ? _Bien_. Ils verraient bientôt lequel était le plus doué.

* * *

 _Le dossier de sa chaise calé contre le mur, l'homme rechargeait paisiblement son fusil. Quatre balles. Pas une de plus, pas une de moins, et le meilleur pour la fin. Le canon reluisait sous la pâle lumière des bougies. Puis, comme à son habitude, il l'essuya en commençant par la crosse pour remonter et effleurer le canon, avec une forme de bonheur extatique dans ses yeux minces. Il répéta son geste d'abord une fois, puis une deuxième et une troisième. Il ne stoppa qu'à la quatrième. La voix de son complice se fit subitement entendre, brisant la solennité du rituel quotidien.  
_

 _\- Il faut partir._

 _L'homme ordonna avec un flegme inhumain, sur un ton sans équivoque :_

 _\- Tais-toi._

 _Le plus jeune tâcha d'observer le silence, afin de ne pas énerver son compagnon, mais la fougue de la jeunesse et l'angoisse d'être attrapé eurent raison de ses résolutions._

 _\- Changeons au moins de cachette._

 _Cette bicoque sale les abritait depuis près de trois mois déjà. Les démons se terraient partout. Le meneur glissa son fusil dans son étui, avec une douceur toute particulière, et le poussa sous le lit grinçant, avant de reprendre sa place. Il murmura, toujours sur ce ton neutre, que rien n'atteignait :  
_

 _\- Il te reste beaucoup à apprendre._

 _\- Elle finira par nous repérer. Elle ou son adjointe._

 _Ce jeunot, qui n'en était plus un qu'en apparence, trouvait encore le culot d'argumenter. L'homme plus âgé désapprouvait, mais ne réagit point cette fois-ci. Un soupir inaudible franchit les lèvres de métal. Il expliqua patiemment :_

 _\- Nous n'en avons pas fini ici. Il en reste encore._

 _Cette fois-ci, son partenaire dans le crime n'eut pas à répondre pour qu'il poursuive._

 _\- Le monde grouille de ces vermines. Tuons-en une. Il en renaît une autre..._

 _\- Des "vermines"... Comme Dmitri ?_

 _\- Ton maître avait achevé ton apprentissage. Il était... périmé, affirma le tireur, en agitant la main comme écoeuré par un déchet. Son utilité s'arrêtait là. N'as-tu pas toi-même formulé le souhait qu'il meure ?  
_

 _Tu vois ? Nul besoin de le garder en vie davantage. Lui était arrivé juste à temps pour prendre le relai. Il susurra d'une voix insidieuse :  
_

 _\- Moi, j'éduque ton esprit._

 _Un silence étrange s'imposa, rapidement rompu par l'élève, qui ricana avec cynisme :_

 _\- Devrais-je te tuer aussi, une fois que tu en auras fini ?_

 _Sous le masque et la cagoule noire, se dessina un rictus amusé._

 _\- Je ne te blâmerai pas d'essayer._

 _D'ailleurs, ce serait la meilleure preuve que son savoir, son idéal, avait été correctement transmis. Son disciple percevait déjà la beauté, l'esthétisme, que donner la mort, la voir fleurir, comme les cerisiers au printemps, engendrait. Lorsqu'un corps périssait, il émanait soudain de lui, hormis son sang, une paix, une sérénité intense que le démon louait et enviait. Cette analogie entre les plantes et la vie, toutes deux naissant et flétrissant, avait été la première chose qu'il lui avait inculquée. Le meurtre n'incarnait en rien un acte barbare ; il appuyait le cycle du renouveau. Il était nécessaire et, surtout, aux yeux du démon, il était la forme d'art la plus accomplie qui soit. Seule une oeuvre organique, peinte dans le sang et sculptée dans la chair, pouvait rendre compte de la torture des esprits, révéler l'envers du décor. Lorsqu'il choisissait ses victimes, il se concevait davantage comme un donateur clément qu'un assassin de bas étage ; en assassinant ces gens, il les glorifiait, les élevait au rang d'oeuvres d'art. Grâce à lui, par lui, ils surpassaient leur vile nature humaine.  
_

 _\- Tu... ne te défendrais pas ?_

 _\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, trancha-t-il sans agressivité, plutôt ravi par le toupet et l'entrain dont faisait montre le jeune._

 _Bien sûr que je me défendrai. Et je prendrai ta vie si je le peux, avant que tu ne prennes la mienne. Il sourit davantage, à l'abri des regards, bien camouflé, et sa longue main mécanique s'étendit vers son disciple.  
_

 _\- N'oublies pas : rien ne t'arrivera tant que tu m'écouteras._

 _Le conseil s'apparentait davantage à une menace, en dépit de la voix amène, quasi-tendre, avec laquelle il était chuchoté. Comme le cadet ne réagissait pas de la manière qu'il attendait et qu'il restait statique et muet, il reprit, son ton se faisant plus incisif :_

 _\- Vladimir, as-tu bien compris ?_

 _Les narines de l'abinos se gonflèrent légèrement, alors qu'il reniflait nerveusement, plutôt frustré par son statut de subordonné. Il voulut s'écarter de l'homme, avant d'avoir satisfait son exigence, mais celui-ci, avec une rapidité et une dextérité que ne laissaient en rien présager sa décontraction apparente, le saisit par la gorge de sa main de métal._

 _\- Vladimir... Ce n'est absolument pas dans ton intérêt que je me mette en colère... Tu devrais l'avoir retenu avec le temps... souffla-t-il, ses yeux dardant sur lui un regard qui sondait son âme, perforait son derme._

 _Vladimir s'évertua à soutenir ce regard mortel, mais même lui, malgré son gigantesque ego et son impulsivité, y échoua. Le danger suintait ; même un aliéné pouvait le sentir. Vladimir se prenait peut-être pour un prédateur, mais il en existait de bien plus gros que lui. Le démon lui avait moult fois démontré qu'il se trouvait encore tout au bas de l'échelle. Bien en dessous de lui. Toutefois, Vladimir avait beau ne pas être à son sommet, il s'acharnait à résister. Le gantelet du démon tailladait son cou, au fur et à mesure que sa prise se raffermissait ; les lignes écarlates dévalaient la peau trop blanche.  
_

 _Retrouvrant brusquement le courage d'affronter son regard, Vladimir s'enquit, d'une voix étranglée :_

 _\- Pourquoi caches-tu ton visage ?_

 _As-tu peur ? As-tu honte ? Personne, pas même lui, alors qu'ils voyageaient depuis six pleines années ensemble, ne l'avait entrevu. Six ans déjà... A tuer ça et là. A vagabonder et accroître sa maîtrise de la magie du sang, pendant que son mystérieux accompagnateur réglait le compte de personnes dont il ne savait presque, voire absolument rien, tantôt pour le compte de riches, tantôt pour son propre plaisir. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le temps passait vite ; ils s'amusaient bien, tous deux partageant le même délire meurtrier, se croyant invincibles, au-dessus des lois, infatués de la terreur qu'ils laissaient dans leur sillage. Pour aucun d'eux, une vie humaine n'avait de valeur avant qu'ils ne s'en emparent. En fait, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une raison pour tuer ; peut-être seul leur génome était-il à blâmer. La pression sur sa trachée diminua insensiblement._

 _\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as envie de découvrir. Crois-moi._

 _Puis, abruptement, il le relâcha, tout en le repoussant contre le mur._

 _\- Dors. Je surveille._

 _Lui ne dormait pour ainsi dire jamais. Quand on était aussi recherché que le Démon Doré, mieux valait garder les yeux grand ouverts et les sens, en alerte._

* * *

Quand l'alarme retentit dans le palais, Darius fonça à la salle de réunion. Il y avait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas été déclenchée ; il devoit donc y avoir une excellente raison. Le corbeau de Swain, perché sur une étagère, l'avertit de son arrivée. Le chef d'état l'accueillit d'un air grave qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Une personne a brisé notre barrière de sécurité. J'ai déjà envoyé une patrouille et, depuis, plus de nouvelles. Je m'inquiète, avoua l'homme d'un certain âge. Va voir.

Darius acquiesça sans un mot et la montagne de métal traversa le couloir conduisant au grand hall, là où les soldats avaient été dépêchés, afin d'intercepter l'intrus. Le visage était fermé à l'extrême et la hache, colossale, déjà dégainée, de toute manière bien trop lourde pour être tenue autrement qu'en mains. Riven ne le connaissait que mal, mais elle-même trouvait qu'il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent déconneur et assez sympathique en fin de compte. Il était même réputé pour être psychorigide, incapable de s'écarter des commandements qu'il recevait et exécutait comme un robot. Il contrôlait tout, ne laissait rien au hasard et ne supportait pas la désobéissance, si bien qu'il ne comptait plus le nombre de recrues qu'il avait décapitées pour un mot de travers. Il n'aimait pas tuer ; le désordre et l'anarchie lui étaient juste insupportables. Obsessionnel, perfectionniste et trop autoritaire. Sans doute les "qualités" qui lui faisaient défaut il y avait vingt-cinq ans et qui auraient tout changé. Il encadrait les armées, à défaut d'avoir pu discipliner Vladimir. Leur aventure avait eu au moins le bénéfice de lui prouver une chose : la douceur et la compréhension ne menaient qu'à la débâcle la plus totale. Il avait tenté d'aider Vladimir, de le comprendre et le pardonner, en se mettant à sa place ; tout cela n'avait abouti qu'à de nouvelles morts inutiles.

Le spectacle terrifiant qui l'attendait, le hall peint d'écarlate, des planchers disparaissant sous les cadavres livides jusqu'au plafond, rien de tout cela ne l'émut. Il en avait vécu des batailles ; il avait vu ceux qu'il fallait amputer sur place, ceux qui finissaient éparpillés sur des mètres par une bombe, expérimenté tous les types de plaies, de fractures. Rien ne l'ébranlait plus. Sauf lui.

Il en crut à peine ses yeux, mais c'était bel et bien lui, vêtu d'un long manteau écarlate, ceintré à la taille, au grand col ouvert impeccablement découpé. Il se tenait là ; étonnamment, il ne paraissait guère avoir vieilli. Toujours le même, le teint blanc comme neige et les yeux rouge sang. Le seul changement résidait dans la coiffure ; les cheveux qui avaient poussé. Tout au plus, il semblait avoisiner la vingtaine, tandis que Darius portait bien ses presque quarante-quatre ans.

\- Bonjour Darius.

Le ton n'était poli et les mots, anodins, qu'en apparence. Au terme de quinze années, Darius avait cessé d'espérer qu'il revienne ; au contraire, il avait réalisé qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne rentre jamais. Et, maintenant, le voilà qui débarquait sans crier gare, comme une fleur, se comportant comme s'il était déjà en terrain conquis. Darius émit un souffle agacé. Dire qu'il était énervé était un doux euphémisme.

\- Vladimir.

\- "Vladimir" ? N'était-ce pas plutôt Vlad ? Quelle froideur... minauda moqueusement le noble.

Darius fit fi de sa moquerie et répliqua sur un ton cinglant :

\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu as voulu me tuer.

\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu as voulu me quitter.

Darius ricana tout bas. Il n'avait plus l'âge pour ces conneries ; Vladimir n'avait décidément pas autant mûri que lui.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es de retour juste pour ça ? Juste pour discuter un brin, évoquer le "bon vieux" temps... remuer toute cette merde...

\- "Toute cette merde"... Quelle magnifique façon de qualifier notre relation...

Vladimir se désirait sardonique et insouciant, mais Darius le connaissait trop bien pour qu'il le trompe aussi facilement. Durant un instant, ses doigts avaient frémi ; sous peu, il ouvrirait les hostilités ; Darius n'en doutait pas. Le mage reprit, sa voix baissant d'un octave, affectée :

\- J'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison. Voilà la vérité. Je m'imaginais que quelqu'un m'accueillerait.

\- Et j'suis là.

La bouche sanguinolente de Vladimir se fendit en un sourire ironique.

\- Avec... une hache ? dit-il, pointant de sa griffe l'énorme hache de Darius. Je me figurais un autre accueil. Tu projettes de me tuer ?

Il feignait toujours de la désinvolture, mais l'émotion demeurait presque tangible ; elle transparaissait dans son ton, dans sa gestuelle. Darius répondit, sans ciller :

\- ça fait vingt-cinq ans.

Et le massacre alentour prouvait bien qu'il ne s'était pas du tout assagi _. Alors, oui, je pourrais t'achever, pour le bien commun. Trancher ton cou comme celui de milliers d'autres avant toi_. Ironiquement, il y prendrait probablement davantage de plaisir. Un plaisir bref qu'il regretterait ensuite. Le silence s'instaura, durant près d'une minute. Darius avait changé et pas que physiquement, Vladimir aussi. Le premier était moins dépendant, moins patient ; le second, un tantinet moins émotif, mais pas moins cruel et malade.

\- Eh bien, eh bien... ricana moqueusement Vladimir ; il aimait faire durer. On dirait que quelqu'un a pris un coup de vieux.

\- Pas toi par contre.

\- Un des nombreux avantages de la magie du sang.

Darius le vit avec horreur absorber le dernier litre d'un corps jonchant le sol ; Vladimir n'agissait ainsi que par bravade. Son sort eut l'effet escompté sur Darius, qui le toisa une seconde. _Qu'es-tu devenu ?_ Qu'était ce monstre face à lui ? Le regard de Vladimir passa d'enjôleur à glacial et dur en un clin d'oeil. Il fit signe à Darius de s'avancer, le narguant, l'air plus que suffisant. Ses longues griffes métalliques crissèrent sinistrement quand il les replia.

\- Ainsi... Désires-tu un corps à corps ? Allez, ne sois pas timide, "chéri".

Le mot supposé tendre était presque craché, prononcé d'une voix acide et chargée de rancoeur.

\- Voyons qui est le meilleur maintenant !

Dans la tête de Darius, le duel devait se terminer le plus vite possible, avant que le passé, les sentiments, ne rejaillissent et ne retrouvent leur emprise sur lui. Il devait se débarrasser de son adversaire sans tarder. Le souvenir de l'adolescent chétif et sans défense était encore trop prégnant dans son esprit ; il fut surpris lorsque Vladimir esquiva son attaque et qu'immédiatement après de vives douleurs le parcoururent. Comme si son énergie vitale était drainée hors de lui. Il constata que c'était exactement ce qui s'était produit.

\- Finalement, tu avais raison, Darius. Personne n'est dépourvu de talent... Même moi... j'ai trouvé le mien.

\- Bizarrement, j'suis pas si surpris par ton "talent", grogna-t-il, calculant son prochain mouvement.

Ses vagues de sang ricochèrent sur le plastron beaucoup trop épais et solide de son rival. Il ne pouvait qu'aspirer son essence vitale. Cela risquait cependant de suffire. Vladimir planifiait de l'avoir à l'usure. Il lui échappait constamment, évitant le moindre coup, et l'épuisait peu à peu. Darius perdait patience. Ses attaques s'en ressentaient. Plus directes et moins précises. La tête lui tournait, saisie de vertiges, à cause de tout le sang perdu, volé par Vladimir. Le pire était que ce dernier se gaussait et le taquinait, le harcelant de petites piques, plus ou moins personnelles. Il était persuadé d'être intouchable et Darius commença à le croire également, jusqu'à ce que son arme touche enfin sa cible.

Dans sa confusion, il perçut nettement un cri perçant. Les souffrances cessèrent et, son regard se clarifiant, il distingua Vladimir qui rampait pour s'éloigner de lui, tout le torse lacéré, labouré par sa hache. Le coup avait été si brutal qu'il avait basculé, mais, par chance, n'avait pas été fatal. En maints endroits, les os de ses côtés apparaissaient, tout le derme et la chair par-dessus arrachés par la lame. Il balbutiait des insultes pêle-mêle, encore sonné.

\- Enf... Salaud... J'vais... te... saigner...

Ce fut au tour de Darius de rire ; il ne s'en priva pas.

\- Vas-y, je t'attends.

Vladimir n'était pas si borné et il n'était assurément pas stupide. Il recula ; Darius s'avança, pressé d'en finir. Il se remit debout, avec peine. Pour la première fois, c'était lui qui se vidait de son sang. Il se sentait humilié. Mais pas au point de renoncer à la vie et de préférer mourir.

\- Non... Arrête ! hoqueta-t-il et des traînées rouges dégoulinèrent des commissures de ses lèvres.

Si Darius préférait en terminer rapidement, c'était parce qu'il ne restait pas de marbre, en dépit de son expression sévère inaltérable. Intérieurement, il savait que sa culpabilité l'écraserait s'il abattait Vladimir. Mais c'était son devoir. Néanmoins, il ralentit, puis s'immobilisa. Vladimir déployait tous les efforts du monde pour regagner contenance, mais il ne dupait personne ; il était très mal en point. Il devait se coller au mur pour tenir à peu près debout sur ses deux pieds. Les muscles de ses jambes, de ses bras et même de sa nuque tremblaient incontrôlablement ; l'organisme luttait.

\- Regarde la situation sous un autre angle... bredouilla-t-il, puis il toussota le peu de sang refluant dans sa gorge. Considère tes compétences et les miennes... se complétant à merveille...

En échange de sa vie, il offrait la mise à disposition de ses pouvoirs. Il était en bout de course, mais son regard scintillait comme s'il parlait d'amour, alors qu'il songeait à la mort. Darius fronça les sourcils, mais la hache demeura en suspens.

\- Imagine les répercussions de notre coopération... Ce serait un gaspillage éhonté de me tuer... Si tu vois où je veux en venir...

Darius plissa les paupières. Il demeurait sur ses gardes. S'il la baissait une seconde, Vladimir était bien capable de lui filer entre les doigts, voire d'essayer de le tuer. C'était son genre.

\- Je ne déciderai pas de ton sort. Le Conseil se réunira et votera pour ou contre ton exécution. Il jugera.

\- Et tu en fais partie ?

\- Tu n'as pas gagné ma voix. ça, je peux te le garantir.

\- Darius... gémit-il, sa voix se modulant pour se faire plaintive. Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi tuer pour Noxus... Laisse-moi être utile, pour une fois dans sa vie. Mettre mes talents au service de notre patrie...

Il insista bien sur ces deux derniers mots, lui rappelant que lui aussi était noxien, et pas n'importe lequel. Darius demeura inflexible devant la plainte ; ce jeu d'acteur ne le trompait plus. Avant que Vladimir ait pu objecter quoi que ce soit, il gronda :

\- Tu attendras ton jugement dans les cachots. Considère-toi chanceux que je n'en finisse pas avec toi sur-le-champ.

Et, alors qu'il se penchait pour le saisir par le bras et le traîner en prison, Vladimir projeta ses griffes droit vers sa jugulaire. Heureusement, Darius avait anticipé cette attaque en traître. Il chopa son poignet et le serra, comme s'il allait le broyer en miettes.

\- Perdu.

 _Mais bien tenté_. Vladimir ne se mit pas en rogne. Pas une seconde il ne se débattit. Au contraire, il eut un sourire, un sourire heureux. Comme s'il avait souhaité louper son coup.

* * *

Il se coupa sur le bord métallique tranchant. Heureusement, le métal de son bras était plus dur que l'acier le plus robuste. Il ne se raya même pas. Il épongea le sang qui s'écoula de son autre main, encore trop fragile, trop humaine celle-là. Il se dressa de son fauteuil et se dirigea lentement vers la commode, en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Longuement, il contempla le reflet dans le miroir, partagé entre la répulsion et la lassitude. Il correspondait si mal à cet idéal mental qu'il s'était forgé. Il enfila sa cagoule et replaça son masque par-dessus. Aussitôt, le mal s'en alla. Fin prêt, il se plaça devant la fenêtre cassée. Là, il observa dans sa lunette. Elles n'étaient pas encore arrivées, mais pas de panique ; elles ne tarderaient pas trop. Il le sentait bien, aussi sûrement qu'il humait les vapeurs d'essence et la poudre des explosifs fraîchement disposés tout le long du chemin. Elles se montreraient juste à temps, quand les effluves seraient devenus indétectables. Lui n'aurait plus qu'à tirer sur elles comme sur de vulgaires lapins.

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs, pour tout le soutien et vos encouragements (ça fait très plaisir ^^)_

 _Beast Out_

 _Note : On est encore loin de la fin, mais j'hésite entre deux fins, une particulièrement tragique et une autre qui serait une happy end. Deux fins tout à fait contraires en fait xD  
_

 _Chapitre écrit en écoutant des morceaux de l'excellent OST de Kill Bill (surtout "Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" de Nancy Sinatra,_ _"Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" de Santa Esmeralda,_ _"The Lonely Shepherd" de Zamfir et "_ _Summertime Killer" de Luis Bacalov)._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Où la Mort les frôle de son aile  
**

Le conflit en Ionia s'enlisait. Riven se démenait désormais pour rapatrier autant d'hommes en vie que possible vers leur mère patrie. Elle renouvelait tous les jours ses messages d'alerte et réclamait des renforts, renforts qui ne vinrent jamais. Au contraire, ils lui envoyèrent la Mort. Sous la forme d'une gigantesque bombe.

Elle supportait un camarade, quand le ciel tout entier s'embrasa. Des traînés pourpres le colorèrent bientôt tout entier et les retombées acides corrodaient les armures, les fusils, les épées, tout jusqu'aux squelettes des soldats. La technologie de Zaun. Riven reconnut ces bombes chimiques pour avoir assisté aux essais dans les zones désertiques entourant Noxus. Son coeur se brisa tout à fait. _Notre gouvernement nous a abandonnés._ Alors qu'ils se mouraient pour lui, en terre étrangère. Ce n'était plus la guerre à armes égales, avec ses us et ses coutumes ; c'était de l'annihilation pure et simple. Le sol se creusait sous la pluie corrosive et les derniers hommes, eux et tous les ioniens, civils et combattants, s'écroulaient, rongés jusqu'à l'os.

Elle se pressa de se jeter sous une bâche d'acier, qui ne la protégerait guère longtemps. Elle voulut entraîner avec elle le blessé qu'elle soutenait, mais sa face n'était plus qu'un trou béant sanguinolent sans yeux, ni nez. Les larmes aux yeux, incapable de croire ce qui se passait, elle courut jusqu'à son abri de fortune. Là, elle analysa rapidement la situation. Le monde entier, autour d'elle, se mourait. Hommes, femmes, enfants... Elle vit une femme tendre vers elle, ses bras fondant comme la cire d'une bougie, son bébé déjà mort vers elle. Riven avait beau être dure, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, sans pour autant perdre la tête. Elle se sortirait de ce cataclysme ; elle en réchapperait, mais jamais plus elle ne remettrait les pieds dans sa cité d'origine.

Elle repéra une cavité souterraine et, transportant la plaque de métal qui commençait à mincir à vue d'oeil, courut jusqu'au tunnel. Elle roula dans la terre et rampa aussi vite que possible. Le sentier était étroit, sûrement rapidement creusé par les résistants ioniens afin de couper toute retraite aux noxiens. Elle dut écarter des cadavres d'hommes ayant réussi à se jeter dedans, mais déjà trop grièvement blessés pour survivre. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la sortie, de la crête où elle se tenait, en amont, elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle. Une marée de chair informe recouvrait la terre. Devant ce spectacle apocalyptique, elle étouffa une exclamation. Quand elle se trouvait là-bas, elle n'avait pu mesurer que partiellement l'horreur de cette éradication. Maintenant, elle en prenait parfaitement conscience. A perte de vue, plus rien. Plus rien de vivant. Tout balayé, réduit en poussière.

Déboussolée, elle ne savait que faire, comme si son cerveau peinait à se remettre de l'horreur qu'elle venait de traverser ; elle était en état de choc. Derrière elle, du sol sortait une large rocher. Dégainant son épée, celle qui incarnait tout ce pour quoi elle avait oeuvré à Noxus, elle frappa de toutes ses forces contre. La roche fut à peine entaillée, mais l'épée, même magique, se fissura et de nombreux éclats s'en détachèrent. Elle cria, pour se soulager. Pour relâcher la pression. Ce qui l'attristait le plus, l'achevait, était que Katarina et même Cassiopeia aient pu être au courant de la solution radicale planifiée par le gouvernement et qu'elles ne l'aient pas avertie. Ses espoirs en son pays déçus, elle développa une méfiance à leur égard également ; si elle les revoyait, devrait-elle les considérer comme des ennemies ? Il ne lui restait à présent qu'à rejoindre les opposants à ce régime qu'elle avait tant soutenu.

Elle avait tort. A cet instant exact, Katarina déboulait dans la salle du Conseil, à Noxus. Elle avait appris les nouvelles ; elle était sens dessus dessous. Nul ne l'avait auparavant vue si furieuse. En réalité, jusqu'ici, elle s'était attachée à conserver ce masque glacial que Riven lui reprochait.

\- Vous les avez tous tués ! s'exclama-t-elle, pointant du doigt toutes les personnes rassemblées.

Le visage impassible de Darius ne laissait pas transparaître la moindre émotion, contrairement au sourire satisfait et mégalomaniaque de Singed. Son invention avait parfaitement fonctionné.

\- Que comptez-vous dire aux familles des victimes ? Il s'agissait de leurs pères, mères, enfants !

 _Et Riven..._ Sans doute morte, comme les autres, dans des souffrances au-delà de l'imaginable. La rousse voyait rouge. Pendant un instant de perdition, elle fut saisie de cette envie meurtrière qu'elle connaissait de mieux en mieux. Elle la contint. Si elle avait eu l'ombre d'une chance, peut-être l'issue aurait-elle été différente.

\- Comment allez-vous justifier cette horreur ? reprit-elle, toute aussi furieuse.

\- Il leur sera rendu honneur, répondit calmement Swain, tout en surveillant sur les radars les effets du bombardement.

\- Les médailles posthumes ne consolent pas ceux qui restent ! Elles donnent juste bonne conscience aux responsables !

Elle haussait beaucoup trop le ton ; Darius ne toléra pas davantage son attitude irrespectueuse à l'égard de Swain. Le guerrier se dressa et désigna la porte laissée grande ouverte :

\- Dehors.

Il leur restait d'importants sujets à débattre, à présent que la situation en Ionia était réglée.

\- Elle se comporte encore comme une enfant, soupira Swain, dépité par ce manque d'enthousiasme de l'assassin sur laquelle il misait beaucoup.

Leblanc ne manqua pas d'acquiescer ; elle agréait la moindre de ses paroles. Swain ne se méfiait pas assez d'elle. Il ne percevait d'elle que ce qu'elle voulait bien lui montrer, une femme belle, courageuse, ayant accepté sans broncher la perte de ses privilèges de noblesse. Darius lui répétait de la fuir comme la peste, mais Swain, dont la compagnie se résumait à celle de son corbeau, tombait lentement sous ses charmes. Elle faisait tomber toutes ses barrières à lui, un paranoïaque, un maniaque du contrôle ; c'était un comble. Darius la soupçonnait de conduire ce groupuscule de nobles revanchards baptisé le Clan de la Rose Noire, dont l'existence remontait à la création de Noxus même et qui désirait renverser le gouvernement pour reprendre le pouvoir. Que Leblanc se rapproche de Swain mettait Darius en alerte, mais pas le principal concerné, convaincu qu'elle n'était point dangereuse. Leblanc en profita pour une fois de plus appuyer les dires de Swain et gagner du terrain. Elle déclara :

\- Pourtant, elle savait que notre but n'était pas la colonisation de Ionia, mais l'anéantissement de cette civilisation.

Swain projetait ensuite d'implanter des colons noxiens sur les terres "purifiées".

\- Ce qu'elle rejette, c'est le sacrifice de nos propres hommes, expliqua Darius, tout en dardant un regard peu amène sur la femme.

 _Celui d'une personne en particulier..._ Darius en savait bien plus long sur le sujet qu'il n'en disait. Il ne s'estimait pas en position de juger les deux femmes, encore moins de les livrer en pâture à la justice noxienne, alors que lui-même en avait autrefois craint le courroux pour des raisons identiques. Swain regagna sa place à table, entre Leblanc et Darius. Il tassa ses feuillets.

\- A ce propos, il est temps que nous nous prononcions sur le cas de Vladimir.

Les premières réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Nombre des gens présents crièrent à l'assassin, au double parricide et, encore pire que tout cela, au traître. Leblanc, elle, ne souffla mot ; elle attendait bien évidemment d'entendre l'opinion de Swain, afin d'aller davantage dans son sens. Le chef se tourna vers son second.

\- Darius, qu'en penses-tu ?

Comme le général s'emmurait dans le silence, il annonça que la séance était levée et qu'elle reprendrait après une courte pause. Lorsque tous furent sortis, il alla au-devant de son commandant.

\- Ce moment doit t'être pénible.

\- Tout va bien, trancha un peu sèchement Darius. Le passé est le passé.

 _Et il le restera_.

\- Tu le connais mieux que quiconque et tu l'as affronté.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Toute leur relation n'avait en réalité été qu'un affrontement perpétuel, tantôt ouvert, tantôt sous-jacent.

\- Ton avis. Saurait-il se montrer utile ?

Darius était déterminé à ne pas laisser ses vieux démons parler à sa place. Il tâcha de choisir scrupuleusement ses mots.

\- Il possède un certain potentiel. C'est indéniable.

\- Mais ?

\- Il demeure beaucoup trop instable pour faire un allié fiable.

 _Pardonne-moi Vladimir_. Par ces mots, il le condamnait. Son regard dériva vers le sol, mais il s'empressa de le rediriger vers son leader ; dieu qu'il avait honte à cet instant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir actionné la guillotine au-dessus de la tête de son ancien amant.

\- Il t'a fait des avances ? Il a manifesté une envie de te corrompre ? soupçonna Swain ; il le trouvait beaucoup trop froid et direct pour être tout à fait honnête.

Darius semblait juste vouloir se débarrasser de Vladimir aussi vite que possible, pour éloigner la tentation. Le guerrier fit non de la tête, tout en éprouvant un profond malaise qu'il dissimulait à force d'efforts.

\- Darius, tu es mon meilleur élément, lui assura Swain ; il parla sans détour. Je suis prêt à jurer que tu ne retomberas pas dans l'erreur.

Le conflit dans la tête de Darius croissait en s'accélérant. Il avait été malade ; il l'avait reconnu. Il ne voulait pas redevenir ainsi attaché, parasité. Vladimir avait été l'élément perturbateur qui l'avait détourné autrefois de sa foi, de sa patrie. Aujourd'hui encore, il frissonnait lorsque les anormaux étaient traînés à travers la ville, que la foule leur jetait des pierres, pour finir crucifiés ou brûlés sur la place publique. Il pensait alors : _ça aurait pu être nous_. Et il se disait que rien n'en valait la peine ; rien ne valait de finir ainsi, d'endurer tout cela. Swain, étranger à ses bouleversements internes, continuait, mais Darius ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite.

\- Tu l'as battu et il s'est soumis.

Des images de son passé de pécheur défilèrent devant les yeux de Darius.

\- Tu peux le canaliser. Tu sais à quel point nous manquons de magiciens.

Le dirigeant l'acheva :

\- J'ai toute confiance en toi, Darius. Recadre-le. Intègre-le dans nos rangs. Montre-lui la vérité comme nous te l'avons montrée.

Ce serait l'ultime preuve de l'abjuration de ses perversions. Darius voulut acquiescer, mais il n'en fut pas capable. Il ne se sentait pas d'assumer cette tâche. Vraiment pas. En attestait l'omniprésence de Vladimir dans ses pensées, depuis qu'il l'avait revu et même avant ; c'était un avertissement envoyé par son cerveau. La veille encore, il y avait songé, à le retrouver, à se le réapproprier. Pour neutraliser le désir, il avait même envisagé d'imiter son frère qui fréquentait les bordels, mais y avait renoncé sur-le-champ, estimant qu'un tel comportement n'était pas digne de lui. Alors il avait opté pour la même stratégie qu'autrefois ; il passait son temps libre à s'entraîner, pour se crever à la tâche et stopper de penser.

\- Swain, je ne pense pas être en mesure...

Il devait l'admettre. Il le fallait, sinon il courait droit à la catastrophe. Il reprit, d'une voix plus ferme :

\- Non, je ne suis pas en mesure d'exécuter cet ordre.

Swain écarquilla les yeux. Il rit et Darius n'esquissa même pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- "Non" ? Depuis quand ce mot fait-il partie de ton vocabulaire ?

Sa main tomba sur son bras. Un signe simpliste de fraternité, de sympathie. Il n'était plus l'adolescent perdu soumis à la torture ; il était le Commandant général des armées de Noxus.

\- Regarde tout ce que tu as accompli, Darius. Le peuple te vénère. Il chante tes louanges jour et nuit.

Surtout, il scrutait le moindre de ses faits et gestes, ce qui s'avérait pesant. Darius n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Un échec infime, un vulgaire écart de comportement qui serait passé inaperçu de la part de Draven, par exemple, emporterait des conséquences atroces. Alors coucher avec un autre homme, qui en plus passait pour le pire renégat de l'histoire de la nation... Darius ne préférait pas imaginer comment réagiraient les gens. Pouvait-il également se fier à Vladimir ? Qui lui disait qu'il n'irait pas raconter ce qui ne devait surtout pas s'ébruiter ? Sa mort aurait supprimé ce risque. Darius se fustigea. Comment pouvait-il songer à son trépas d'une façon aussi égocentrique ? Il avait aimé ce type, aussi nombreux fussent ses défauts. Celui d'être un homme n'en avait jamais fait partie auparavant. Darius rabroua son accès de lâcheté. Finalement, il céda, présumant que toutes ses années d'abstinence et de formatage mental l'empêcheraient de succomber.

Le Conseil débattit plusieurs heures durant. Darius observa le silence le plus absolu, confiant le soin à Swain d'exposer son argumentation sur l'utilité potentielle que présentait Vladimir. Il vanta ses compétences, la manière dont elles amplifiaient les dégâts, l'intérêt de les combiner avec n'importe lesquelles des autres combattants. Il ne les convainquit pas aussi aisément. Sur la balance, les meurtres pesaient toujours plus lourd. Il abattit enfin sa dernière carte ; Darius avait combattu contre Vladimir et ne l'avait vaincu qu'avec difficulté. Darius confirma ses dires d'un léger hochement de tête ; sa participation se limita à ça.

Puis vint le moment du vote. Le moment que redoutait Darius. L'urne passa de membre en membre, jusqu'à arriver à lui. Rien ne trahit l'agitation qui le secouait quand il glissa le papier. A l'instant où il glissa son papier dans l'urne, il détesta cette voix interne qui cria : "Tu vas le retrouver !". Il tâcha de la faire taire ; il ne devait pas retomber dans ses mauvais travers. Au contraire, il avait pour mission de guérir Vladimir des siens. Pourquoi continua-t-elle de le harceler alors, tout le temps qu'il descendit vers les geôles ? Vladimir avait été parqué au dernier étage, celui réservé aux pires criminels. Il se tenait collé aux barreaux de sa minuscule fenêtre, qui donnait sur le port. Darius s'avança et ne bougea plus. Il prit juste le temps de le contempler, en se répétant qu'il ne lui appartiendrait plus. Et que c'était pour leur bien, à tous les deux. Malgré les patrouilles régulières de gardes passant et repassant, Vladimir avait reconnu Darius, à l'odeur amère du sang, du métal, ou à la démarche peut-être. A ce son brutal, métallique, qu'il faisait en se déplaçant, comme la Mort qui marche. Il soupira, sans détacher son regard des eaux, rêvassant à cette île de Ionia, où Jhin avait promis de le conduire.

\- Je vais mourir.

La voix sonnait si affligée, chargée de mélancolie et de fatalisme. Il entendit Darius ouvrit la porte, dans un sinistre grincement strident, et pénétrer de son pas pesant dans sa cellule. Vladimir ne lui accorda pas un regard.

\- Vladimir, le Conseil de Noxus a adopté la décision de t'aministier. Tout ton passé est à partir de tout de suite purgé de tout crime. Officiellement, aucun incident ne s'est jamais produit.

La manière dont il débita son discours administratif égaya cette bouche si triste ; Vladimir, un léger sourire aux lèvres, se détourna enfin pour le regarder. Darius quant à lui demeura tout à fait sérieux ; il devait l'avertir.

\- En revanche, à la moindre incartade, c'est la mort. Pure et simple. Le Conseil a su faire preuve de clémence à ton égard une fois ; il n'en y aura pas de seconde. J'espère pour toi que tu n'es plus aussi impulsif qu'avant.

Vladimir baissa ses grands yeux vermeils, cernés ; ses traits étaient tirés et son teint, plus hâve encore que d'ordinaire. Ces quelques jours au pain sec et à l'eau l'avaient délesté de quelques précieux kilos. Peut-être l'anxiété avait-elle aussi joué sa part dans le phénomène d'amaigrissement. Darius creva d'envie de le sortir de là. Pourtant, le mage ne semblait pas pressé de quitter la prison. Il s'enquit, penchant légèrement sa tête de côté, comme s'il cherchait à intercepter le regard fuyant de Darius.

\- Toi, qu'as-tu voté ?

Darius savait qu'il risquait de le haïr, mais il préféra occulter la vérité, pour conserver la distance entre eux :

\- J'étais en faveur de ton exécution.

La légère hésitation marquée avant de répondre suffit à Vladimir pour détecter le mensonge. Il ricana, avec une douceur induite par sa fatigue extrême :

\- Pourquoi me mens-tu ?

 _Tu sais bien combien c'est inutile_. Darius s'avoua vaincu ; il poussa un soupir. Quitte à être démasqué, autant jouer franc jeu.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que ça recommence...

\- Pourquoi ?

Son insistance le ravissait pourtant ; elle lui ôtait l'impression de l'avoir attendu tout ce temps, comme un imbécile. Et pour quoi ? Pour une potentielle relation platonique ? C'était maigre, mais ils ne risqueraient pas d'être châtiés pour ce qui ne pouvait être prouvé et demeurait immatériel, purement mental. Leurs querelles faisaient partie de leur lien ; elles ne l'entachaient en rien. C'en était comme l'expression la plus complète. Au fond, sans se l'avouer, ils le savaient parfaitement ; nul n'irait jusqu'à tuer l'autre. Il y aurait toujours ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui retiendrait leur main avant qu'elle n'assène le coup de grâce. Ce qui les séparait les rapprochait. Darius, toutefois, avait trop de responsabilités à présent pour risquer sa place, à cause d'une aventure.

\- Les lois n'ont pas changé, dit-il.

\- Nous non plus.

 _Pas à ce point. Pas au point d'avoir oublié_. Darius repoussa sans rudesse la main qui désirait toucher sa joue parcourue de cicatrices et de rides.

\- Moi, si. J'incarne la Loi aujourd'hui.

A ce titre, il ne pouvait strictement pas y déroger. Il s'assura qu'aucun garde ne se tenait dans les parages et ajouta, à mi-voix :

\- Je ne veux pas... retomber malade.

Le regard de Vladimir, qui était resté jusque-là empreint d'animosité, s'humanisa.

\- Nous ne sommes pas "malades", Darius. Etre ce que nous sommes n'est pas une tare.

Qu'ils aient imprégné, à coup de tortures et de mauvais traitements, cette perspective dans sa tête le peinait, d'autant plus que lui avait traversé tant de régions, tant de pays, où rien ne se serait dressé entre eux. L'horizon de Darius, lui, demeurait si étroit.

\- J'ai beaucoup voyagé, commença Vladimir, sur ce ton caressant que Darius ne lui avait connu que rarement. Même en Frjelord, où les homosexuels sont désapprouvés, ils ne se font pas lyncher pour si peu, encore moins exécuter. Nous vivons juste dans une ville surarmée, aux lois faites par des paranoïaques et appliquées par des paranoïaques qui ne songent qu'à l'effort de guerre.

Cette idée parut retenir l'attention de Darius un bref instant, mais il la chassa brusquement, comme si la nouveauté l'effrayait. Il avait surtout beaucoup trop subi. Ils avaient presque réussi à le dégoûter, à rendre ce qui était autrefois agréable répugnant en l'associant aux souffrances qui lui avaient été infligées.

\- Nous faisons la guerre, en espérant un jour pouvoir vivre en paix.

Il avait besoin d'encore croire en sa patrie. Un rire ironique agita le corps osseux de Vladimir.

\- Non. Nous faisons la guerre parce que nous sommes des chiens. Des chiens qui aiment tuer et qui ne comprennent que la domination.

\- Vladimir, s'il te plaît.

 _Stop_. ça ne servait à rien de se torturer avec des "si". Ils étaient là ; ils y resteraient. Cette terre possédait ses règles et ils les respecteraient, peu importe qu'elles leur conviennent ou non. Vladimir haussa les épaules, comme s'il se fichait de cette résolution. C'était évidemment tout l'inverse.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait dire "au revoir" lors de retrouvailles.

Il avait espéré ne pas achever cette discussion de cette manière. Il avait bien compris que l'attitude affichée par Darius lors de leur duel n'avait été qu'un leurre. Le guerrier se préoccupait toujours de lui. A maintes reprises, il était venu demander de ses nouvelles aux geôliers. Darius, histoire de ne pas se risquer sur un terrain trop sentimental, reprit sa façade froide.

\- Tu as été nommé Grand Hémomancien de Noxus. A ce titre, tu as droit à tes propres quartiers dans le château. Suis-moi.

\- Pourrai-je récupérer mon manoir ? répliqua vivement Vladimir, tout en lui emboîtant le pas. Les dépendances ?

 _Mon statut_. Darius eut un râle exaspéré. Pour un peu, il lui en voulait de passer si vite à autre chose ; il détestait les conséquences de son propre choix. Quel paradoxe.

\- Pas encore, mais, si tes états de service sont impeccables, il se peut que ta réhabilitation soit totale. Ton héritage te serait restitué.

Il le conduisit à des appartements luxueux, mais qui ne vivaient pas, qui laissèrent Vladimir totalement de glace ; il n'était pas chez lui. Il patienta sur le seuil, tout le temps que Vladimir en fît le tour. Lorsque le mage revint à lui, il soupira :

\- J'imagine que ça fera l'affaire... Toi...

Sa phrase resta en suspens un certain temps, durant lequel il calcula son approche malhabile.

\- Où vis-tu maintenant ?

Il le demanda tout en sachant que c'était perdu d'avance. Darius le détesta pour l'obliger à le rejeter une fois de plus.

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

Le brun aurait souhaité qu'il ne lui permette pas d'éprouver de l'affection, ni de la compassion. Il aurait préféré qu'il garde son hostilité des débuts. Alors que c'était par lui-même que tout avait commencé. Il était le seul à blâmer ; n'était-ce pas précisément sa différence, sa folie, qui l'avait attiré chez Vladimir ? Le géant s'apprêtait à prendre congé, quand Vladimir le retint.

\- Darius.

Il l'implorait presque, et avec sincérité ; ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

\- Garde les souvenirs.

 _Garde au moins ça_. _Que ça survive à leur bêtise et leur haine_. Darius reçut le message. Il osa un sourire.

\- Je n'arrive pas à faire autrement.

* * *

 _Frjelord. Pendant l'hiver. Inutile de préciser à quel point la température était basse. Vladimir frottait ses pieds violacés ; le sang peinait à circuler._

 _\- Un comble, ricana le démon._

 _Avec Darius, Vladimir avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que de banales taquineries ; avec son nouveau camarade, chaque pique était destinée à l'être, visant à entamer chaque jour un peu plus l'ego. Ce jour-là, le plus âgé devait être bien luné ; la moquerie n'était guère insultante. Même les tueurs en série avaient leurs bons jours. Vladimir l'ignora ; du moins, il fit semblant._

 _\- Puis-je te poser une question ?_

 _\- Mais je t'en prie._

 _Toute cette politesse comme paravent de sa monstruosité._

 _\- Comment les choisis-tu ?_

 _Le masqué embrasa les fêtus qu'ils avaient réussi à glâner ça et là, dans les forêts environnantes. Le bois était gelé quand ils l'avaient ramassé ; ils avaient dû attendre que la glace fonde, puis que l'écorce sèche. Vladimir se rapprocha immédiatement des flammes qui commençaient à grimper, tandis que son compagnon de route demeurait face à lui, debout, bien campé dans ses bottes. Comme ses difficultés à se déplacer n'était plus un secret pour Vladimir, celui-ci se redressa et partit chercher une bûche dans un coin de la cabane, sûrement celle d'un bûcheron. Le propriétaire, dont les intestins étaient désormais répandus dans la cave, en avait l'air. Puis Vladimir revint la poser non loin du feu. L'homme ne le remercia pas, d'aucune façon, mais il s'assit. Revenant à leur discussion, il supposa :  
_

 _\- Tu dois bien t'être fait une petite idée là-dessus..._

 _\- Pas vraiment, confessa le noxien, baissant les yeux._

 _L'autre ne manquerait point de souligner son manque de discernement ou d'intellect tôt ou tard. Il retournait systématiquement le moindre petit détail contre lui ; il le gardait au chaud dans son esprit et le ressortait au moment parfait. Il ne se privait pas de lui dire tout ce qu'il se refusait à entendre, depuis toujours. Et, incroyablement, Vladimir ne ripostait jamais. Il peinait déjà à regarder dans ces yeux inhumains. Alors que le tireur se détournait de lui, narquois, il murmura, du bout de ses lèvres bleuies :  
_

 _\- En réalité, si._

 _L'homme sans visage se figea. Il semblait même s'être spontanément arrêté de respirer._

 _\- Le 4. Tout ce que tu fais est régi par ce chiffre. Tu nettoies ton arme quatre fois chaque jour. Tu disposes les pétales de tes pièges quatre par quatre et tu vérifies même quatre fois si tu as bien fermé la porte._

 _\- Ne critiques pas mes petites manies, rit doucement l'homme au masque, mais sa voix couvait une menace._

 _Ces rituels protégeaient du chaos complet ; il n'y avait rien de plus laid que le désordre, tout le contraire de l'esthétisme qu'il désirait atteindre.  
_

 _\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, s'empressa-t-il d'assurer. Au contraire... je comprends. Je comprends la peur de voir tout s'effilocher, tomber en ruines, autour de soi, et je comprends encore mieux celle de se perdre soi-même. Alors on se crée des montages, des habitudes, absurdes pour autrui, mais qui deviennent les garants d'un résidu de sanité. Ce sont nos points d'ancrage._

 _Le maître se leva, esquissa un pas vers lui et Vladimir, un en arrière, craignant qu'il ne le corrige._

 _\- Vladimir, connais-tu la différence entre obsession et amour ?_

 _L'albinos se mordit la lèvre, tout en se creusant la tête. En vain. Alors il lui apporta la réponse._

 _\- La première est éternelle et égoïste ; la seconde est altruiste et éphémère. Qu'en déduis-tu ?_

 _\- La première contribue à l'auto-préservation, pas la seconde._

 _\- Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire._

 _Bannir tout sentiment. Il l'avait quelquefois senti réticent, durant leurs massacres passés. Vladimir prétendait qu'il craignait de se faire emprisonner, mais le démon n'était pas dupe. Des infimes particules de morale subsistaient en lui et elles s'accrochaient diablement. Tout de suite, le jeune le fixait, les yeux grand ouverts :_

 _\- ça signifie que tu ne ressens rien ? Absolument... rien ?_

 _L'idée le révoltait, et pour une bonne raison. Le démon émit un ricanement sinistre._

 _\- Non. C'est... le calme plat, acheva-t-il en tapotant sa tempe de son index._

 _Parce qu'il ne possédait pas une once d'empathie, pas une seule. Il agissait comme un enfant furieux, lâché sur un terrain de jeu rempli de jouets vivants. Il les cassait._

 _\- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'avoir peur, pour ta propre vie ?_

 _\- Non.  
_

 _Les jouets ne tuaient pas, eux. Il les méprisait trop pour les craindre._

 _\- Et toi ? le relança-t-il ; étonnamment, la réponse l'intéressait._

 _Elle ne se fit point attendre._

 _\- Oui._

 _Depuis que je te connais. Depuis que je sais qu'il existe des gens comme toi. Bien qu'il gardât cette précision pour lui, l'autre, lui, l'entendit. Ce dernier la devina à la façon dont son regard cilla à ce "oui". Il marqua un silence, avant de s'enquérir :  
_

 _\- Pourquoi restes-tu dans ce cas ?_

 _La question relevait davantage du sarcasme. Mais, Vladimir ne se laissa pas désarçonner ; il planta son regard dans le sien, le capta et le retint cette fois-ci, même s'il y peinât._

 _\- Pour la même raison que tu m'as choisi._

 _Il remportait la manche ; le démon lui accorda cette maigre satisfaction. Pendant près d'une heure, ils n'échangèrent plus un traître mot. Vladimir se hasardait à l'observer de temps à autre. Cet homme défiait toute logique, ne ressemblait à aucun autre être. Il en avait appris davantage sur Darius en une semaine que sur lui en des années. Tout au plus connaissait-il son nom._

 _\- Jhin ?_

 _Il ne l'appelait que très rarement. L'interpellé remonta son regard de l'étui de son fusil à son visage._

 _\- Comment est-ce... d'où tu viens ?_

 _\- L'archipel d'Ionia ? Tu as reçu une éducation ; tu devrais en avoir entendu parler._

 _\- Mes professeurs abordaient uniquement les guerres entre ta nation et la mienne. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'à quoi ressemble réellement ton pays._

 _Jhin, plutôt consterné, soupira. Après tout, que les historiens noxiens ne retiennent d'un lieu que ses sources de richesses et ses effectifs militaires ne l'étonnait guère ; ce peuple ne jurait que par la force brute. A ses yeux, ils ne valaient pas mieux que des barbares primitifs. Vladimir constituait l'exception à la règle. Le défiguré sourit avec nostalgie. Il décrivait de la main ses souvenirs au fur et à mesure qu'il les contait.  
_

 _\- Les champs en été... Quand tout brille. Doré... Le soleil, les blés... Là-bas, la terre n'est pas stérile comme chez toi._

 _Vladimir nicha son menton dans le creux de sa paume, se contentant de l'écouter, savourant ce bonheur surprenant et indicible._

 _\- Et, quand l'automne arrive, l'or se change en bronze. Ionia est comme une gigantesque peinture en mouvement, aux couleurs changeantes. Les autres, ils ne perçoivent pas toutes ces nuances. Ils poursuivent leur vie minable, pour tout bêtement survivre à aujourd'hui et voir demain. Ils ne savent pas apprécier la neige ; ils ne savent pas apprécier la tempête... Ils maîtrisent, essayent du moins, enferment, ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.  
_

 _ _Il s'interrompit de lui-même._ Ses années d'emprisonnement à Tuula repassèrent devant ses yeux, son regard devenant soudain absent. Avec une humilité toute nouvelle, il murmura dans un souffle :_

 _\- Je vieillis, Vladimir..._

 _Le poids des années se faisait sentir. Ses épaules ploieraient et viendrait un jour affreux où son dos ne supporterait plus bien de supporter son fusil sans broncher. Toutefois, il semblait qu'il ne puisse mourir avant qu'il ait réalisé son ultime chef-d'oeuvre et c'était là-bas qu'il devait prendre corps, que le dernier acte de la pièce qu'il avait écrite toute sa vie durant se jouerait. Il acheva alors :_

 _\- Je t'y emmènerai._

 _Si j'en ai le temps. Malheureusement, il ne tiendrait jamais cette promesse._

* * *

Leur traque les avait conduites à cette misérable cabane de chasseur, perdue à l'orée d'une vaste forêt. Pour l'heure, elles n'en entrevoyaient que le sommet d'une toiture trouée. La route nue, dégagée sous leurs pieds, ne paraissait receler aucun piège. Caitlyn s'arrêta brusquement, prit le temps d'étudier la piste. Les traces de pas fraîches, mais celles de poudre absentes. Ne faisaient-elles pas fausse route ? Vi ouvrait la marche, demeurant aux aguets. Quelque chose clochait ; elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'homme qu'elles poursuivaient possédait lui aussi l'instinct de la chasse. Peut-être les épiait-il en ce moment-même. Aussi s'assurait-elle que Caitlyn gardait ses distances. Trois bons mètres les séparaient. Vi saurait encaisser.

Quand la vue se dégagea, le coeur de Caitlyn manqua un battement. Sur le sentier menant à la maison, gisait une enfant en sang. Mais vivante. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait à un rythme irrégulier, preuve qu'elle souffrait le martyre. Vi ne fonça pas tête baissée. La situation était trop bizarre. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, Caitlyn s'élança pour porter secours à la malheureuse. L'homme tapi derrière la lunette de son fusil se concentra, ralentit sa respiration, se préparant à tirer. Les appâts fonctionnaient toujours aussi bien. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'enfants. Une chance providentielle que cette petite ait croisé sa route... Il sourit sous son masque.

\- Cait ! cria Vi et elle courut après elle pour la stopper.

Elle la rattrapa alors qu'elle s'approchait de la victime, qui était condamnée depuis longtemps, et la repoussa en arrière. Par malheur, la charge qui avait été d'ores et déjà déclenchée éclata. Les dizaines de lames métalliques furent projetées du sol, dans lequel elles avaient été enterrées, et volèrent en tous sens. Vi se protégea de ses poings mécaniques et ne reçut que quelques égratignures. Caitlyn, dans la fumée qui les entourait, ne vit rien, mais elle entendit soudain une détonation, suivie de plusieurs autres. Il tira quatre balles et, à l'issue, elle perçut nettement le son d'un corps qui tombait. Folle d'inquiétude pour Vi, elle se redressa et, à l'aveugle, fit feu en direction de la cabane. La balle ricocha sur un objet métallique et, aussitôt après, les tirs venant de la maison cessèrent. Des bruits de pas traînant, mais précipités, bruirent, puis plus rien. Avant que la fumée ne se dissipe, Caitlyn se mit à chercher Vi. Elle avançait à tâtons. Ses mains entrèrent en contact avec une flaque de liquide chaud. _Non ! Non, non, non..._

\- Vi ! appela-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Un murmure sifflant fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. A ce son qui la guida, elle craignit qu'un poumon n'ait été percé. Elle étouffa un sanglot, une fois réunie avec son amie.

\- Je suis là... chuchota-t-elle, essayant de ne pas paraître trop désespérée.

Petit à petit, le brouillard se dissipa. Les brumes s'écartèrent et Vi reposait entre ses bras. Par bonheur, trois balles sur quatre n'avaient fait qu'érafler ses bras et jambes. Cependant, la dernière, elle, avait perforé son armure pour se loger dans son flanc droit. Caitlyn grimaça légèrement devant la plaie, qui paraissait très profonde. Le sang s'en écoulait à gros bouillons. Une personne moins résistante aurait déjà rendu l'âme. Mais pas Vi. Elle se battait. La même phrase passait les lèvres tremblantes de sa shérif, répétée en boucle, comme une litanie. _Je suis là... Je suis là... Tu n'es pas seule._

La lutte devenait de plus en plus ardue. Céder aurait paru si facile, tandis que rester s'accompagnait de douleurs atroces, comme si la balle en elle la rongeait doucement de l'intérieur. Il en irradiait une souffrance chaque seconde plus intense. Elle essayait de s'accrocher pour la femme qui la scrutait, les yeux dans les yeux, parce qu'au final, il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait réellement. Mais elle doutait d'y réussir ; elle arrivait en bout de course. Si elle pouvait au moins la voir sourire, une dernière fois...

\- Je boirais... bien un coup...

 _Et, pour une fois, tu boirais avec moi_. Caitlyn rit tout bas, rassurée d'entendre sa voix.

\- Une fois que tu seras rétablie, promit-elle, tout en serrant de toutes ses forces sa main dans la sienne.

\- Poursuis... Poursuis-le... Tu peux... encore l'avoir...

Caitlyn secoua la tête, presque fâchée, et répondit véhémentement :

\- Hors de question que je t'abandonne ! On l'attrapera la prochaine fois !

 _Il peut attendre. Pas toi_. Le regard de Vi se noya. _Merci, Cupcake_. Les effusions de sang s'atténuaient, alors que la mare sous elle s'élargissait. Caitlyn s'en rendit compte ; elle perdit son sourire. Sa voix résonna, soudainement très lointaine, aux oreilles de Vi.

\- Vi ! Reste avec moi !

La dernière chose qu'elle aperçut avant que ses paupières ne se closent fut le visage en pleurs de Caitlyn penché sur elle. Autour d'elle, retentissaient des voix inconnues. Un homme vêtu d'un uniforme bleu des plus étranges lançait des ordres.

\- Karma ! Prépare les soins d'urgence !

\- Dépêchez-vous !

* * *

Elle avait quitté ce monde sur la vision de sa chère shérif et elle les rouvrit sur ce qui s'apparentait à des tentures blanches. Vi, grimaçant, essaya de se rehausser dans sa couche. Son plastron, ses jambières, ses chaussures, tout ce qu'elle portait de lourd, avait été ôté et disposé sur un mannequin non loin d'elle. Elle tenta encore de se mouvoir, mais sa respiration se fit immédiatement erratique. L'élan de douleur partant de son côté l'avait surprise. Le léger cri qui lui échappa alerta Caitlyn. Celle-ci apparut en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. A en croire ses yeux fatigués, elle n'avait guère fermé l'oeil ces derniers jours. **  
**

\- Comment tu te sens ? furent les premiers mots qu'elle lui adressa, en s'asseyant sur le matelas auprès d'elle.

Avec un naturel touchant, elle déposa sa main sur la sienne. Vi eut un sourire gêné.

\- ça pourrait aller mieux, répondit-elle humblement, puis, reprenant son air arrogant, elle ajouta : Mais ça pourrait aussi être pire.

Elle lui décocha un clin d'oeil ; Caitlyn rougit légèrement, tout en ramenant une main devant sa bouche. Tant de pudeur arracha un sourire canaille à Vi. Ne désirant pas la brusquer davantage, elle changea de sujet. Elle ne gardait que des souvenirs confus de ses derniers instants de semi-conscience. De brèves rumeurs, des voix dialoguant dans un langage étranger, des faces concernées penchées sur son corps ensanglanté. Les mains gantées maniant des pinces, extrayant la balle, et des fils blancs, la recousant de part en part.

\- Les ioniens ? souffla-t-elle, un brin chamboulée par cet afflux d'images qui lui semblaient parvenir d'outre-tombe, des moments où elle avait failli cesser d'être.

Caitlyn acquiesça. Ils les avaient rattrapées juste à temps. Jayce et Ezreal leur avaient indiqué la direction dans laquelle elles étaient parties.

\- On peut dire qu'ils tombaient à pic, renchérit Vi, qui masquait autant qu'elle le pouvait ses douleurs.

\- Plutôt... respira Caitlyn ; elle déporta son regard sur l'armure trouée.

Dieu qu'elle avait eu peur là-bas. Peur de la perdre, comme jamais auparavant. Vi semblait toujours si sure d'elle, presque inébranlable ; jamais elle ne l'avait vue si affaiblie.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- A quelques kilomètres de la frontière de Démacia, répondit Caitlyn qui s'était éloignée afin de quérir des bandages propres. Nous avons franchi la Rivière du Serpent il y a de cela une semaine.

 _Une semaine ?_ Elle était donc restée dans le coma si longtemps. Vi peinait à réaliser tout ce qu'elle avait dû manquer et surtout comprenait mieux l'air éreinté de son amie. Celle-ci avait dû compter les jours, les heures, voire les minutes.

\- Et, tout ce temps, tu t'es occupée de moi ? ricana Vi, bien que profondément touchée.

\- Moi et les spécialistes ioniens, murmura-t-elle, davantage par embarras que par humilité.

Elle avait surveillé toute l'opération, même si cette Karma paraissait décidément s'y connaître. Vi, Elle réprima un frisson d'excitation, lorsque Caitlyn entreprit de défaire ses pansements pour en poser de nouveaux. Elle la dépouilla de ceux rougis ; de temps à autre, quand Vi remuait trop brusquement, un petit point de suture sautait, mais il avait tôt fait d'être recousu. Bien que Vi fût torse nu, nulle ne paraissait effarouchée par cette nudité si naturelle. Vi s'abandonnait au contact des mains s'affairant autour de ses côtes endolories, mais, subitement, Caitlyn la sentit se tendre sous ses doigts.

\- Et lui ? s'écria-t-elle presque. Ils l'ont eu ?

Désenchantée, Caitlyn poussa un soupir.

\- Non... mais Vi, tu étais ma priorité, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, craignant qu'elle ne culpabilise.

La plus grande sombra de nouveau dans l'apathie. Caitlyn se rendit compte qu'elle prenait cette affaire tout autant à coeur qu'elle. Elle l'attira à elle, dans un élan de tendresse ; Vi n'osa plus faire un geste, tout son corps se pétrifiant. La brunette souffla à son oreille, d'une petite voix :

\- Ne te tourmentes pas, s'il te plaît...

Lentement, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, Vi finit par passer ses bras autour d'elle et les deux femmes restèrent dans cette position un certain temps, profitant de ces retrouvailles qui avaient été tout sauf gagnées d'avance. Vi tâchait de ne pas trop la presser contre elle, de se comporter telle une simple amie, mais, discrètement, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux. Caitlyn réalisa probablement qu'elles se tenaient beaucoup trop proches. Les joues empourprées, elle brisa l'enlaçade.

\- Je dois retrouver les envoyés de Kusho, s'excusa-t-elle, adorable de confusion. Je reviens vite.

Une main plutôt robuste l'empoigna, la bloquant sur place.

\- Attends. Je t'accompagne.

 _Comme toujours_. Maintenant qu'elle était éveillée, rien ne la retiendrait loin d'elle. Elle décela une certaine anxiété dans sa façon d'être.

\- Quelque chose t'ennuie ?

\- Tu es là, blessée, à peine sortie du coma, et tu t'inquiètes parce que j'ai un souci, ironisa la shérif, d'un air contrit.

\- Cait.

Son regard perçant, de nouveau vigoureux, la sommait de parler.

\- Ils envisagent de nous écarter de l'affaire.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que Vi quittait sa couche et commençait à se vêtir. Elle ignora les protestations de la brune.

\- Ils ne savent pas encore à qui ils ont à faire, trancha vivement Vi.

Elle souffrait toujours, évidemment. Chaque pas provoquait une véritable agonie, les organes internes n'ayant pas complètement récupéré. Cependant, elle pénétra la tente de commandement sans lâcher la moindre plainte, sans révéler un seul instant sa faiblesse. Trois personnages se tenaient assis en tailleur autour d'une table basse, sur laquelle étaient disposées des tasses de thé fumant et des cartes de la région marquées. Le premier à se lever pour saluer se trouvait être une femme, la moins gradée des trois. Puis vint le tour de celui de droite, un homme transportant deux larges shurikens à ses hanches, à la taille fine, mais aux épaules accrues par ses épaulières. Tandis que la femme en vert ne cachait que la moitié basse de son visage, lui le dissimulait entièrement. Vi, d'un naturel entier et expansif, n'aimait pas ce mur, cette manière de se protéger derrière un masque, afin de ne dévoiler la moindre émotion. Le dernier à se dresser était sans conteste le leader de l'expédition. Le fameux Shen appelé en renfort par Jayce. Il s'inclina avec respect et une souplesse qui contrastait avec sa masse musculaire, plutôt inattendue chez un ninja. Etendant le bras, il invita les deux invitées à s'asseoir. Vi le dévisagea ; lui aussi ne révélait pas un centimètre de son faciès.

\- Me voilà ravi, entama-t-il ; sa voix était aussi grave que tranquille, mais nul doute ne faisait qu'il était tout aussi redoutable. Je constate que vous êtes sur le chemin de la guérison.

\- Désolée, rétorqua Vi, nerveuse. Je ne m'adresse pas à quelqu'un dont je ne vois même pas les yeux.

Le soulèvement d'indignation qu'elle croyait engendrer par son impolitesse ne vint pas. Aucun des trois ne manifesta ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de surprise ou de colère. Ils restaient là, aussi immobiles et silencieux que des statues. Tout au plus, le souffle de la jeune disciple s'accéléra-t-il un instant.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes presque rétablie, vous pouvez vous en retourner chez vous, reprit Shen, comme si rien n'était passé.

Il le leur commandait presque. Les mâchoires de Vi se crispèrent.

\- Nous nous chargeons de votre agresseur. Nous vous tiendrons informées de notre avancement.

\- Cet homme relève de notre juridiction, au titre de toutes les infractions qu'il a commises à Piltover ! riposta Caitlyn.

Pire, il s'en était directement pris à son adjointe. La vengeance devenait de plus en plus personnelle. Shen s'en rendit compte. Il déclara avec calme :

\- Vous parlez avec votre coeur, et non votre tête. Si vous le pourchassez dans cet état d'esprit, vous ne récolterez que la mort. Les sentiments ne vous conduiront nulle-part ailleurs, lorsqu'il s'agit de traiter avec le Démon Doré. Je vous en conjure, abandonnez. Notre ordre l'a traqué de par le passé et nous l'avons déjà capturé une fois. Nous le remettrons derrière les barreaux.

Ses deux acolytes, qui n'avaient soufflé mot, acquiescèrent à ses dires. Caitlyn ne répondit point et se contenta de quitter la tente, Vi sur ses talons. A peine sortie, cette dernière lui demanda :

\- Que faisons-nous ?

La shérif, d'une voix endurcie, répondit comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

\- On continue.

* * *

 _Leurs semelles souillées de sang martelaient le parquet rouge. La planque ressemblait à un grand théâtre. Avec ces fleurs, pivoines, orchidées, peintes en écarlate sur les murs. Le jeune, ivre de bonheur, tremblottait d'une manière incontrôlable. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il existait une extase pareille, à la limite entre une jouissance orgasmique et une peur panique. C'était renversant. Comme se sentir drogué, totalement extérieur à son propre corps. Toutes ces femmes humiliées, massacrées, et qui prenaient tour à tour le visage de la mère honnie, se répandaient en pleurs à ses pieds. Il les piétinait._ _Regarder lui suffisait, mais l'autre ne s'en contenterait pas. L'apprentissage débutait peut-être par une phase d'observation, mais il fallait ensuite se salir les mains, apprendre la pratique, en s'exerçant. Comme dans toute profession. Son compagnon désigna la dernière en vie et il fit le signe, ordonnant le meurtre. La voix était toujours aussi calme et sereine.  
_

 _\- Ne faiblis pas. Ne me déçois pas. Pas maintenant._

 _Il craignait d'être forcé de punir la seule personne qui lui rappelait lui-même, l'unique punition concevable étant la mort ; il en savait trop. Le trouble dans le regard de son élève détonnait avec la béatitude qu'il irradiait, au moment où il s'approcha de la survivante. Il n'avait jamais tué avec autant de gratuité. Il n'avait strictement rien à reprocher à cette pauvresse. Elle ne l'avait pas malmené, à l'inverse de ceux qu'il avait assassinés à Noxus. Jhin, le regard aussi incisif qu'insistant, ne perdait pas le moindre de ses tumultes internes. Le voyant toujours hésiter, il le chopa par les épaules et l'attira à lui, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux ; il le recoiffa ; il essuya les taches de sang frais sur ses joues.  
_

 _\- Crois en moi... Tu ne veux sûrement pas l'entendre, mais tu te sentiras tellement mieux après. Libère-toi... N'aies pas peur.  
_

 _De devenir comme moi. Il savoura les gémissements tout en peignant ses calligraphies ; il contempla ce corps maigre qui s'escrimait à vider de toute substance la femme qui ne tressaillit bientôt plus. Chaque goutte de sang versé le rapprochait de son objectif. Jhin souriait si largement. Il adorait la vie. Tellement. A travers la mort, c'était la vie qu'il aimait, la vie et tous ses petits éléments tout simples qu'il cherchait à sublimer à tout prix. Paradoxalement, il ne la ressentait jamais assez pleinement. Tous ces débordements pour essayer de combler le vide. Jamais assez de plaisir ou alors il était bien trop court. Alors que son coeur brûlait d'envie de vivre, de tout éprouver, ce dont il était malheureusement incapable. Il s'était tourné vers les arts, la poésie, la peinture, en espérant y trouver ses émotions qui lui faisaient cruellement défaut. Sa perversion intellectuelle avait fait le reste. Elle avait relié les arts et la cruauté. Après tout, nulle oeuvre n'était parfaite sans don de soi.  
_

 _La main agile apposa la touche finale à la peinture murale. La dernière lettre s'achevait en admirables contorsions, à l'image de la femme qui gisait désormais sans vie. Il ne leur restait plus rien à accomplir ici, alors il s'avança vers son disciple ; il avait passé l'épreuve. Jhin avait la preuve qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas, tout comme lui. Par lui, il passerait à la postérité et accéderait à l'immortalité. Lui vieillissait, mourrait ; l'autre jamais. Et, si jamais il succombait avant l'achèvement de son chef-d'oeuvre, l'autre serait toujours là pour le terminer à sa place._

* * *

 _Je vais en effet faire évoluer parallèlement les histoires des différents personnages. Les chapitres resteront découpés en scénettes._

 _En ce qui concerne les fins, je suis adepte du principe des fins alternatives, donc, sauf gros souci de cohérence, j'essaierai de mettre les deux fins que j'ai en tête, la happy end et le super bad ending.  
_

 _Si vous avez d'autres questions, demandes etc, n'hésitez pas. Pour les personnes ayant un compte sur fanfiction, je réponds toujours par MP et sinon je vous répondrai dans les notes de fin de chapitre ^^_

 _Toujours un grand merci aux lecteurs pour leur soutien ^^,_

 _Beast Out_

 _Notes : Le passage sur Riven a été écrit en écoutant "Nuclear" de Mike Oldfield et "Paint it Black" de The Rolling Stones._

 _Les passages entre Darius et Vladimir = "El Condor Pasa" de Simon & Garfunkel et "Angie" de The Rolling Stones._

 _Les passages avec Vi et Caitlyn = "Apache" de The Shadows (morceau de western de 1960)_

 _Les passages entre Jhin et Vladimir = "Nightcall" de Kavinsky._

 _Thème pour Jhin : "The Man Who Sold The World" de Midge Ure (reprise) (qui est dans Metal Gear Solid V aussi en passant, comme "Nuclear")_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Où les pièces de l'échiquier se rassemblent  
**

Le largage de la bombe n'était pas passé inaperçu. De tous les coins de Runeterra, les habitants avaient pu observer ce nuage mortel s'épandant au-dessus de l'île d'Ionia. La consternation et l'affolement se généralisèrent à tout le continent. En Démacia, Jarvan tint à ce qu'un conseil de guerre soit réuni, afin d'immédiatement mettre en place des mesures d'auto-défense et de sécurité accrue. Garen ne partageait pas son opinion. La meilleure défense résidait en l'attaque.

\- Si nous attaquons maintenant, nous ne nous conformons pas au droit de riposte de notre propre constitution, expliqua le roi, très ennuyé, piégé entre les lois et sa conscience morale.

\- Jarvan ! s'exclama Garen. Zaun et Noxus représentent une menace pour tout Runeterra et, crois-moi, eux ne s'arrêteront pas une fois arrivés à notre frontière, pour une question d'irrespect de règle !

S'ils n'intervenaient pas rapidement, cette épée de Damoclès serait suspendue ad vitam æternam au-dessus de leurs têtes. Garen s'impatientait. Allaient-ils réellement rester ici, à attendre que vienne leur tour ? A patienter leur propre mort, aussitôt que Noxus aura décrété l'envoi d'une autre bombe ? Pour une fois, il sut se montrer éloquent et Shyvana et Poppy le rejoignirent quant à sa résolution de prendre les devants d'une future offensive noxienne. Au crépuscule, il se mettait en route vers Noxus, suivi d'une centaine d'hommes. En chemin, ils croisèrent un groupe de civils des plus improbables, composée d'une poignée d'hommes, femmes et enfants aux vêtements sales et en lambeaux. Une femme se détachait spécialement du lot, grande, assez musclée pour sortir d'un rude entraînement, transportant une lourde épée comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire jouet. Garen réalisa sans peine qu'il s'agissait de pauvres ères ayant survécu à la catastrophe de Ionia, maintenant ravagée par les troupes noxiennes qui la passaient au peigne fin, à la recherche de survivants à achever. Garen fit signe à ses troupes de s'arrêter, histoire de ne pas les effrayer. Il alla alors au-devant des réfugiés.

\- N'ayez crainte. Nous sommes des démaciens, garantit-il en avançant.

La femme à l'épée titanesque, qui menait le convoi, le toisa de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je sais reconnaître un insigne, souffla-t-elle ; sa voix grondait comme le tonnerre.

\- Où vous rendez-vous comme ça ?

\- Là où on voudra bien de nous, répondit-elle du tac au tac, toujours aussi âpre.

Le capitaine offrit généreusement :

\- Vous n'irez pas bien loin dans ce dénuement. Nous avons du matériel de soin et de la nourriture à partager, si vous le souhaitez.

Riven ne se fiait plus à quiconque, mais force était de reconnaître que cet homme avait raison. Les vieillards se mouraient de faim et les blessés portaient des bandages non renouvelés depuis des semaines. Sous la contrainte, elle accepta la proposition.

Quelques minutes tout au plus après, les migrants se restauraient autour des feux allumés par les soldats. Les gens échangeaient, les démaciens ne connaissant que peu les ioniens, qui avaient été longtemps cantonnés à leur île. A l'opposé de tous, Riven observait le silence le plus parfait. Tout au plus avait-elle déposé son fardeau. Elle ne crachait pas un mot, mais son visage fermé parlait pour elle. Garen, installé face à elle, l'épiait sans méchanceté, ni animosité, juste par curiosité.

\- L'indifférence est la plus grande défense, lança-t-il soudain.

Ses traits se durcirent encore davantage. Parce qu'il avait vu juste.

\- J'ai déjà vu une telle arme, sauf qu'elle était entière, débuta l'homme tout en mastiquant sa viande séchée. Elle appartenait à un Primus Inter Pares.

Riven frémit insensiblement en entendant prononcer ce titre qui, aujourd'hui, constituait la plus grande de ses hontes. Garen ne dit plus un mot. Il s'était tu. Comme il l'observait, attendant une réponse, elle daigna enfin le regarder.

\- J'ignore qui vous êtes, déclara-t-elle, cinglante, mais moins agressive, mais si vous voulez combattre Noxus, alors je suis avec vous.

Garen devina avec justesse qu'il venait de découvrir son meilleur allié dans la guerre, le plus acharné.

* * *

A Noxus aussi, à l'inverse de ce que croyaient les dirigeants, les nouvelles de Ionia soulevèrent une énorme vague de mécontentement, preuve que la populace n'était peut-être pas si embrigadée qu'elle le paraissait. Pour la première fois dans toute l'histoire de cette nation si disciplinée, des hommes et des femmes défilèrent dans les rues en protestant contre la politique d'annihilation. Swain, au lieu de les inviter à débattre, envoya les soldats. Les manifestations furent réprimées dans le sang. Durant près d'une semaine, les éboueurs ramassèrent des corps disloqués dans les caniveaux et les pavés de la ville furent teintés de rouge. La Purge, comme l'appelleraient pour des années encore les survivants, resterait gravée dans les mémoires. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'en rappeler tourmentés.

Darius, en commandant obédient, fut celui qui appliqua les directives de Swain. A ce titre, il ordonna les mises à mort. Il fut l'homme qui criait "Feu", quand les civils s'avançaient. Il respecta son rôle, l'accomplit, mais sans aucun plaisir, plutôt par résignation. Il n'avait cure des ennemis, mais tuer les gens qu'il était censé protéger le perturba grandement. Lorsque la rébellion fut matée, il devint plus taciturne et renfermé. Cela n'indifféra pas Vladimir. Il prit sur lui et lui offrit simplement d'en discuter. Darius accepta cette main tendue. Ce fut la première fois qu'ils dépassèrent le stade du strictement professionnel.

Les jours défilaient, se suivaient en se ressemblant atrocement. Vladimir vivait aux côtés de l'homme qu'il chérissait, quoique sa façon de l'exprimer sorte de l'ordinaire. Car c'était bien ce dont il s'agissait. De l'amour et non de l'obsession. Vladimir avait manqué aux enseignements de Jhin. Il passait pour ainsi dire chaque heure auprès de Darius, dans cet état de guerre déclarée dans lequel se trouvait Noxus. Un contingent démacien avait récemment franchi les frontières ouest, avec, à son commandement, rien moins que l'ami du roi Jarvan IV.

Il réapprenait à connaître _son_ Darius, celui qui était autrefois sien. L'homme s'était en apparence transformé en une machine froide et implacable, incapable de sourire et ne s'intéressant qu'à la guerre. Il donnait le change aux autres, mais Vladimir sentait bien que, dans le fond, il restait le même type plutôt cool et sympathique d'antan. De temps en temps, ils prenaient le risque de passer du temps ensemble. Rien d'aussi intime qu'autrefois. Tout au plus une discussion autour d'un verre de vin, mais jamais plus, par peur de trop se détendre et d'en oublier les interdits. Ils échangeaient sur la politique, s'engueulaient souvent, pour toujours mieux se retrouver. Exactement comme avant. Ils abordaient aussi des sujets plus personnels, toujours sans jamais franchir la limite du raisonnable. Au départ, tout sembla superficiel à Vladimir ; il crut l'avoir vraiment perdu. Leur échange ressemblait à ces conversations fadasses de dîners mondains qui l'ennuyaient à mourir. Un jour, exaspéré, il lâcha :

\- Pitié, je ne t'invite pas pour entendre ce qu'ils me servent tous...

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Darius reçoive si clairement le message. Le général se renfonça dans son siège, prit une gorgée de liqueur et haussa les épaules.

\- Bien. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- De toi. A défaut de nous deux.

Son regard rencontra le sien. Il avait ouï des rumeurs, mais il désirait maintenant connaître la vraie version, l'entendre de la bouche de la légende elle-même.

\- Comment es-tu devenu ce que tu es aujourd'hui ?

* * *

 _La brume rampait entre leurs pieds, dans la forêt enténébrée. La nuit ici était tombée depuis des heures. L'atmosphère étouffait, si lourde qu'elle en paraissait vivante. La terre portait encore les marques du fracas des armes. Les soldats étaient tous en proie au doute, la majorité de leurs armures piquetée de flèches démaciennes et aucun d'eux ne savait s'il verrait le lendemain. Les corps des frères agonisant ou déjà partis jonchaient le sol. La peur de mourir se peignait sur tous les visages. Excepté sur celui de Darius, qui ne trahissait que de la fureur. Pourtant, lui aussi était blessé. Son armure portait la trace d'un plomb encastré dans sa poitrine et il pressait son biceps ouvert, afin de ralentir l'afflux de sang. Le maigre bandage qu'on lui avait alloué ne suffisait pas. Il arracha une flèche de sa cuisse, mais le fer demeura grippé dans les chairs. Cependant, en dépit de toute cette douleur, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : retourner au combat. Il frissonna de rage, en entendant les officiers songer au repli. Des couards, comme il les détestait. La colère gonfla ses veines ; sa respiration s'accéléra. Il n'assisterait pas à une défaite. Il ne les laisserait pas faire. Noxus gagnerait en ce jour, coûte que coûte.  
_

 _\- Nous pouvons encore gagner, affirma-t-il, sa voix résonnant sombrement dans leurs dos._

 _Ses supérieurs considérèrent celui dont ils n'avaient même pas noté la présence jusque-là d'un air ébahi, avant de le toiser, presque avec mépris. Qu'en savait ce paysan qui vivait, pour ainsi dire, sa première bataille ? Darius insista, les pupilles brûlant de détermination.  
_

 _\- Ne sonnez pas la retraite._

 _Vous démontreriez juste un esprit de perdant et Noxus ne perd pas. Noxus, c'était au contraire un cri de ralliement, de victoire, un hurlement écrasant. Noxus ne reculait pas, devant rien, ni personne. Le capitaine, sur qui tout reposait, échangea un regard hilare avec ses lieutenants, puis ricana :  
_

 _\- T'es pas en charge, le bleu !_

 _Darius ne s'arrêta pas. La hache fendit l'air et le cou du capitaine, dont la tête roula sur le sol, aux pieds de Darius._

 _\- Maintenant, si._

 _Se tournant vers les noxiens qui le scrutaient, partagés entre la terreur et l'ahurissement, il se sentit comme un homme nouveau. Tous attendaient, un ordre, un signe. Une preuve que ce n'était pas fini. Darius décida qu'il serait ce signe, puisque lui seul avait le courage de prendre les décisions les meilleures et surtout les plus critiques. Sur un ton sans équivoque, tirant sa hache, Darius décréta :  
_

 _\- Nous retournons au front._

 _\- Mais... nous avons subi de telles pertes... pleurnicha un officier, sans pour autant oser s'opposer à lui ; il avait vu à quoi cela menait. Ils sont trois fois plus nombreux que nous !_

 _\- Je me moque de savoir s'ils sont cent, mille ou un million ! rugit le guerrier. Nous sommes ici pour nous battre et nous nous battrons ! Nous sommes nés pour ça, nous avons vécu pour ce moment !  
_

 _ _Vivez pour Noxus. Mourez pour Noxus. Le slogan imprimé sur toutes les pancartes en ville._ Pas même la Mort ne les stopperait, parce qu'ils avaient appris à ne pas la redouter, mais à l'accueillir, dans la gloire du combat. Il baissa les yeux, les ferma un bref instant, se remémorant ses parents, Vladimir, tous partis beaucoup trop tôt, pour des raisons différentes. Si jamais il les revoyait, dans cette vie ou dans l'autre, il ne pourrait plus les regarder en face, s'il fuyait aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, ils le fixaient toujours, suspendus à ses lèvres, toujours dans l'attente de l'espoir qui renaissait lentement.  
_

 _\- Beaucoup ont péri aujourd'hui et nombre d'entre vous périront. Moi aussi éventuellement._

 _Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus amer. Mais ne témoignant d'aucune crainte. Il avait vingt ans et il était déjà prêt à s'en aller.  
_

 _\- Mais, si on nous a appris une chose, à notre naissance, c'est qu'il n'est pas de plus grand bien que le bien commun et votre sacrifice, à présent, dès maintenant, sauvera tout ce que vous chérissez._

 _Votre patrie, vos enfants. Peut-être, eux, n'auront-ils pas à apprendre le maniement des armes, à être battus par des maîtres trop rudes. Peut-être vivront-ils autre chose que le conflit. Les commissures de lèvres se soulevaient. La désolation reculait. L'assurance et l'espérance rejaillissaient sur toutes les figures. Peu à peu, ils se redressaient ; ils redevenaient des hommes. Darius acquiesça légèrement.  
_

 _\- Je suis fier de vous. Je suis fier d'être noxien._

 _Il trempa ses doigts dans les entrailles d'un démacien éventré et les passa sur son visage, se maculant de son sang._

 _-_ _ _Noxus ne tombera pas tant que nous serons debout._ Il faudra qu'il nous tue tous d'abord, acheva-t-il avec un sourire féroce.  
_

 _Ce fut véritablement une armée rouge que virent déferler sur eux les démaciens. Et qui les massacra tous, jusqu'au dernier.  
_

* * *

\- Regarde-moi, soldat.

 _Tu en as gagné le droit_. Darius s'interrompit pour relever les yeux sur lui et le recevoir dans ses bras. Les mains de Vladimir se nouèrent derrière sa nuque. Elles étaient glacées, comme avant. Une foule de souvenirs inonda l'esprit de Darius et sûrement celui de Vladimir aussi. Celui-ci murmura à son oreille, d'une voix nullement obscène, juste sincère et douce :

\- Je suis fier de toi.

La pression sur son dos se raffermit. Darius se restreignait difficilement ; ce fantasme qui l'avait hanté vingt-cinq ans se tenait devant lui désormais, en chair et en os. Il l'avait, juste là, capturé au creux de ses bras. Ces derniers temps avaient été si durs que Darius se sentait fatigué, voire harassé, et surtout très las, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas. Il s'échinait à la tâche, sans rien en tirer en retour. Le simple fait de serrer Vladimir une minute lui en apportait un peu de réconfort.

\- J'suis crevé... confessa-t-il, pour le regretter aussitôt ; il ne s'autorisait pas d'habitude à sortir de son rôle de surhomme inébranlable.

\- Allons, sourit doucement Vladimir, même toi tu n'es pas si vieux.

Il se recula et l'observa calmement, même si ses pupilles dilatées indiquaient qu'il exultait intérieurement. Darius déploya tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas céder au désir impérieux de le prendre, ici et maintenant. Il se raidit et repoussa Vladimir tout en s'en mordant amèrement les doigts.

\- J'ai envie de toi...

Il savait qu'il comprendrait que ça n'impliquait rien de plus. Le traitement avait été un échec ; ça le mortifiait. Un cri de victoire silencieux résonna en Vladimir. Il le garda secret.

\- Eh bien, me voilà flatté, commandant.

Ils restèrent proches l'un de l'autre, sans aller plus loin. Quand les cloches sonnèrent sept heures, Darius regagna ses appartements. S'attarder signifiait encourir le risque d'être surpris au sortir de la chambre de Vladimir à une heure où toute justification d'ordre professionnel était impensable.

Malgré ces aveux, ils continuèrent de se voir. Ils semblaient pris dans une spirale. Au fond, ils présageaient ce qui arriverait, mais ils se contentèrent de se mettre des oeillères et de persévérer dans cette voie. Progressivement, Vladimir se réaccoutumait à Darius et inversement. Il lui rappelait un peu Jhin qui, quand il tirait, ne manquait jamais sa cible. A son instar, Darius savait exactement là où il allait. Peu importait si cela signifiait tout perdre, tout ce qu'il avait. Dans sa vie, nulle place accordée à l'aléatoire, aux moments de faiblesse. Tout avait toujours été très dur, de sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais il n'abandonnerait jamais. Ils pouvaient tous renoncer, lui tiendrait sa ligne. L'amertume que Vladimir avait ressentie en essuyant ses rejets se mua en une admiration à peine plus faible que celle qu'il portait à celui qui l'avait formé au crime.

Jusqu'à ce jour où ils se rendirent ensemble sur les lieux d'un conflit. Les démaciens avaient été aperçus aux abords d'un village rattaché à Noxus. Darius, au vue de la gravité de la situation, décida d'y aller lui-même. Vladimir se proposa derechef pour l'accompagner ; il voulait voir le Commandant général à l'oeuvre. Il n'escomptait pas ce faisant mettre la pression à Darius, mais ce fut le résultat. Le général se montra encore plus intransigeant que d'ordinaire. Toutes les maisons du bourg furent fouillées de fond en comble, selon les prescriptions gouvernementales qui envisageaient l'aide d'espions intra-muros. Les visages se contorsionnaient devant Darius, partagés entre l'effroi et le respect. Ce fut à cet instant que Vladimir réalisa qu'il aimait une légende et rien de moins. L'adolescent, roturier de rien de tout, comme Noxus en comptait des milliers, était devenu un véritable mythe.

La lampe vacilla au-dessus du paysan attaché à la chaise. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Ils le questionnaient depuis deux heures déjà. Les griffes se rétractèrent sous la pomme d'adam tremblottante.

\- Parle. Et vite. Je ne suis pas du genre patient, siffla Vladimir.

Le regard hagard de l'homme soumis à la question erra sur les visages menaçants qui le considéraient avec froideur. La femme, dans sa combinaison de cuir, gardait la porte de la cave, tandis que les deux hommes menaient l'interrogatoire. Le supplicié l'observa elle, dans l'espoir de tomber sur une face plus amène, mais, à peine avait-il posé les yeux sur elle, qu'un poignard se planta dans son genou. Vladimir envoya un sourire à Katarina, avant d'en revenir à l'homme et ricaner :

\- Mon pauvre... On dirait bien que tu ne remarcheras plus.

Son expression passant de la décontraction à la rage la plus glaciale, il se pencha et enfonça ses griffes de métal dans l'autre genou du torturé. Il hurla d'une voix inhumaine :

\- Parle ! Nous savons que tu as conspiré contre Noxus ! Tu as abrité ces démaciens, ces fils de chien ! Maintenant, avoue tes crimes !

Une main attrapa fermement l'épaule de Vladimir, le tirant légèrement, mais sévèrement en arrière. Pendant un instant, humilié par ce geste, Vladimir crut qu'il allait sauter à la gorge de Darius.

\- Calme-toi.

\- Mais nous savons qu'il est coupable ! se récria Vladimir, qui s'emportait.

Darius le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Vladimir, Swain a spécialement ordonné qu'il reste en vie.

Le mage parut enfin recevoir le message. Il se détourna en soupirant.

\- Je sors une seconde. La vue de ce parasite me donne la nausée.

Darius le gratifia d'un sourire discret et fugace. Vladimir quitta la cave et entama la montée des escaliers remontant vers le rez-de-chaussée de la maison du paysan. Il se figea subitement, en plein milieu, alerté par une odeur. Pas n'importe laquelle. Une qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Celle du sang. Ses yeux descendirent sur les premières marches, sur lesquelles serpentait une rigole vermeille. Il aurait dû bien évidemment foncer prévenir Darius et Katarina, mais n'avaient-ils pas une garde rapprochée avec eux ? Il pensa que leurs hommes avaient simplement réprimé un peu rudement de possibles révoltés. Néanmoins, il acheva prudemment sa montée, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Une fois arrivé, il poussa lentement la porte. L'arôme du sang s'intensifia. Il le grisait ; il agissait directement sur son cerveau. Pire que de l'alcool ou que cet hydromel très fort qu'il se rappelait avoir partagé en Frjelord. Non. Il y avait aussi autre chose. De presque délicat, insoupçonnable. Ce quelque chose qui lui fissura l'âme et lui vrilla le crâne. Une senteur de fleurs. Et de poudre. _Jhin_. Il était là.

Vladimir réagit trop tard et trois balles lui percèrent le thorax. La quatrième, toujours la plus chargée, explosa dans le mur, à l'endroit où il se tenait une seconde auparavant. Il écumait. _Sale enfoiré..._ Pourquoi lui infligeait-il ça ? Le hasard voulut que les coups de feu alertent tout le monde alentour. Y compris les soldats de Démacia tapis dans les environs. Croyant que les civils se faisaient réprimer, ils sortirent de leur cachette et intervinrent. Alertés eux aussi, Darius et Katarina ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre Vladimir. Ne sachant comment se dépêtrer et soucieux d'occulter la vérité derrière ses vingt-cinq années d'exil, ce dernier fit la seule chose qu'il avait à faire ; il mentit.

\- Des démaciens...

Il cracha une gerbe de sang, énervé. Darius s'autorisa à frôler son bras. Katarina feignit de ne rien voir.

\- Je vais te rapatrier en ville.

Vladimir prenait encore Darius pour un homme se maîtrisant, sachant dompter ses pulsions sanguinaires ou sexuelles ; il ouvrit de grands yeux. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si enragé et presque anxieux. Ce n'était pas dans son ton ou son attitude ; c'était dans ses yeux. Le colosse s'était précipité auprès de lui, posant le genou à terre, pour inspecter ses blessures. Vladimir, furieux et honteux d'avoir été surpris, gronda :

\- Je vais bien... Cours après eux.

Il toussa, tout en s'appuyant sur le bras offert par Darius pour se redresser. Du sang dégoulinait partout sur le sol autour de lui ; il s'écoulait de sa bouche, de son abdomen percé. Darius fronça les sourcils. Comme il n'avait pas bougé, le grondement de Vladimir se changea en hurlement strident et haineux :

\- Va après eux ! Tue-les ! Tue-moi ces bâtards !

Darius hocha la tête, déterminé ; il lui en fit le serment.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Au-dehors, la foule s'agitait. Les démaciens se tenaient sur la place centrale, attendant de pied ferme ceux des soldats noxiens dépéchés qu'ils n'avaient pas encore tué. Du moins, c'était ce que croyait Darius et Katarina. Vladimir, lui, savait ; tous leurs hommes avaient été assassinés par une seule et même personne qu'il connaissait trop bien et dont il taisait le nom. Il attendit que Darius et Katarina s'avancent face aux ennemis pour filer en douce.

\- Lord Darius, je présume ?

Darius toisa avec un mépris évident l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Il cracha par terre. Une telle réaction n'étonna absolument pas Garen.

\- Je prendrai ça pour un oui. Je vous arrête pour génocide et crimes de guerre.

La liste n'était pas exhaustive.

\- Etrange. J'étais sure que nous étions encore dans notre pays, répliqua Katarina, sarcastique à souhait.

\- Notre pays, nos règles, gronda Darius et il dégaina aussitôt sa hache. Et moi, je vais vous tuer pour avoir attenté à la vie d'un dignitaire noxien !

Garen ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, confus, mais Darius se rua sur la première rangée de ses hommes, qu'il décima d'un seul et violent coup de sa hache. Lui qui se figurait que la femme serait moins redoutable tomba des nues. Elle bondit sur un lui en un éclair et il dut la cogner de toutes ses forces pour la faire reculer, sans quoi elle l'aurait perforé de toutes parts avec ses dizaines de poignards. Ses camarades rendant l'âme l'un après l'autre, Garen ne tarda pas à sonner la retraite et les démaciens s'élancèrent vers la forêt. Darius grinça des dents. Il attrapa un des rares gardes noxiens encore en vie par le col.

\- Harponnez-moi ces enfants de putain !

Le type fila sur les palissades et actionna les machines de tir. Des carreaux filèrent à travers le ciel et plusieurs hommes finirent empalés, piqués au sol comme des insectes. Les autres ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Darius, Katarina sur ses talons, s'enfonça dans les bois. L'assassin s'arrêta subitement. Elle se sentait comme épiée. Apparemment, Darius partageait ce sentiment.

\- Il y a un problème.

Katarina le regarda avec attention.

\- Retourne avec Vladimir.

\- Mais je veux me battre. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, commandant, je ne suis pas infirmière !

Il la chopa par l'épaule avec une brutalité rare, telle qu'elle crut qu'il la broierait de sa poigne, et lui hurla au visage :

\- Retourne avec Vladimir maintenant !

Lorsqu'il la lâcha, ce fut si violemment qu'elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre. A contrecoeur et extrêmement déçue, elle retourna sur ses pas. Elle arriva juste à temps pour empêcher la mort de Vladimir. Des mains d'une personne qu'elle reconnut parfaitement, au premier coup d'oeil.

\- Comment...

\- Surprise de me revoir en vie ?

Ce n'était point une question. Riven tenait Vladimir par le cou et s'apprêtait à sectionner sa jugulaire. Katarina se figea. Ses mains glissèrent sur les manches de ses couteaux. Riven la considéra avec une rancoeur mal contenue.

\- Je te conseille de fuir tout de suite, déclara-t-elle ensuite, dardant toujours un regard acrimonieux sur Katarina ; elle espérait ne pas avoir à tuer la soeur de son ancienne compagne, quand bien même toutes deux l'auraient envoyée à la mort en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Tu n'achèveras pas cet homme, riposta Katarina. Il est des nôtres.

\- Justement, Katarina, je ne suis plus des vôtres.

La rousse fut parcourue d'un frisson colérique. D'un autre côté, elle comprit ce qui sous-tendait sa trahison.

\- J'ai appris pour le bombardement, mais pas avant ton départ.

Riven détecta un manque d'émotion dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas la femme qui l'avait embrassée dans un instant d'égarement face à elle, mais la tueuse.

\- Je pense que le moment est venu de voir laquelle de nous deux avait raison, déclara sombrement la guerrière en brandissant sa lame.

Puis, elle ajouta sur un ton plus lugubre encore :

\- L'épée ou les couteaux.

Vladimir émit un sifflement cruel, à peine audible et difficilement différenciable de ses râles de douleur. Celui-ci et Katarina échangèrent un regard que Riven ne manqua pas. La guerrière balança Vladimir contre le mur et sauta de côté à temps pour esquiver une volée de poignards. Seulement, l'une des dizaines de lames dévia d'une manière inattendue. Elle traversa son haut pour se planter dans son épaule. Riven grogna en l'arrachant.

Tout le temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, elles s'étaient également entraînées, bien qu'aucun mouvement ne fût destiné à blesser. Néanmoins, elles connaissaient chacune les tactiques et les points forts et faibles de l'autre. Aussi, quand Riven vit Katarina filer hors de la maison, elle comprit qu'elle dérogeait là à sa stratégie habituelle uniquement pour l'écarter de Vladimir, mais elle ne put réprimer l'instinct qui lui commandait de la poursuivre. Peut-être espérait-elle davantage qu'une victoire soldée par une mort. Peut-être attendait-elle encore une explication, un mot.

Katarina bondit entre les maisons pour finalement s'arrêter dans un large cercle de sable, qui rappelait vaguement leurs arènes d'entraînement. Riven ne manqua pas d'apprécier l'attention ironiquement touchante. Elle fit crisser ses lames l'une contre l'autre, son sourire sadique s'effaçant. Secouant la tête, elle affirma tout de go :

\- Je ne veux pas ça.

Riven acquiesça, d'un air tout aussi dur :

\- Et moi non plus.

Mais la première ne désobéirait pas aux ordres, trop bien conditionnée, tandis que la deuxième s'était jurée de ne point trahir l'idéal nouveau qu'elle avait été embrassée dans le plus grand désespoir. Katarina traça un trait dans le sable, anxieuse dans l'attente, anticipant le duel formidable à venir.

\- Tu es prête ?

Riven hocha la tête, toujours ferme et résolue.

\- Et toi ?

Un sourire indéfinissable se traça sur la bouche grenat de l'assassin. Celle-ci répondit, d'une voix amère, presque étranglée, comme si elle énonçait une fatalité :

\- Je suis toujours prête.

Elles ne se précipitèrent pas l'une sur l'autre, telles des furies. Au contraire, même après qu'elles aient toutes deux dégainé, elles patientèrent près d'une minute, dans le silence le plus absolu, se contentant de s'observer. Puis, de concert, elles bondirent l'une vers l'autre. Toutes deux savaient le timing, l'instant exact où leurs armes se percuteraient et la façon dont elles glisseraient dans le conflit acharné. Nulle ne pouvait se laisser surprendre. Pourtant, quand Riven se dégagea pour attaquer, elle fut prise de court par Katarina prenant appui sur sa lame et se propulsant dans son dos. Elle n'évita pas un furieux coup de couteau dans l'omoplate, mais celui qu'elle rendit s'avéra bien plus meurtrier. Katarina, sans pour autant songer à s'enfuir, vacilla sur ses jambes. Elle n'émit pas l'ombre d'un son. Ce fut ce qui frappa Riven. Elle revint à l'assaut sans un cri, sans un soupir. Comme autrefois, la guerrière la prit en pitié. Pas parce qu'elle aurait été faible, mais parce qu'elle avait été dépourvue de tout sens de l'amour et de la préservation de soi. Riven se rappelait avoir été ce genre de machine humaine aussi, auparavant, avant que l'incident ionien ne lui ouvre les yeux.

L'envie d'en finir se faisant de moins en moins prégnante, elle céda de plus en plus de terrain et se montra plus défensive qu'agressive. Pour la première fois, Katarina ouvrit enfin la bouche. Le sceau du silence céda. Elle s'écria brusquement, agitée :

\- Défends-toi !

Elle semblait l'en supplier. Elle ne voulait pas la tuer. Elle attendait d'elle qu'elle lui offre la chance d'échouer sa mission. Tant pis si, pour cela, elle devrait subir les affres du parjure et des flagellations. Elle y était désormais rodée ; le fouet ne marquait plus autant sa peau. Comme Riven ne changeait pas de stratégie, elle la brusqua. Elle redoubla de violence et, à plusieurs reprises, manqua de la transpercer. Acculée, Riven finit par riposter, en cependant prenant garde de ne pas la découper en deux. Elle la frappa violemment du plat, se servant de son épée comme d'une masse, mais le choc, en raison de la masse de l'arme et de la force employée, projeta Katarina, dont les côtes volèrent en éclats. Sa tête cogna contre une paroi et elle se retrouva face contre terre.

L'assassin essaya de se relever, tenta de fixer son regard, avant qu'il ne soit noyé dans le sang qui dégoulinait de son cuir chevelu fendu ça et là. Elle sourit, de ce même sourire qui avait glacé Riven des années et des années de cela. Un sourire sur un visage martyrisé. Elle hoqueta, presque riant :

\- C'était... le meilleur combat... que j'ai jamais mené.

Riven ne fit qu'un geste, l'arrêtant de la main.

\- Ne bouges pas. Tes os sont brisés. Ils risquent de perforer tes intestins si tu remues.

Katarina ricana, enfonçant son poing dans le sable rougi, le serrant avec la force qu'il lui restait dans l'instant. Elle ordonna juste, n'accordant même pas à la lame suspendue au-dessus d'elle :

\- Fais-le.

 _J'ai échoué. C'est ton droit de prendre ma vie et de poursuivre la tienne_. Mais Riven, sans crier gare, rangea son épée. Elle recula d'un pas, déclarant en tâchant de ne pas laisser filtrer la moindre émotion :

\- Cassiopeia ne me le pardonnerait pas. Transmets-lui juste ce message. Feras-tu ça pour moi ?

Le corps ensanglanté à ses pieds tressauta à peine, agité d'un rire faiblard.

\- Tu comptes m'humilier encore davantage ?

ça signifiait "oui". Riven esquissa à peine un sourire, avant de poursuivre :

\- Dis-lui juste que les temps changent, mais que, si un jour elle a de nouveau le coeur à vivre, je saurai me rappeler de ce qui était avant.

Un soupir défait passa les lèvres de Katarina.

\- Juste pour elle... n'est-ce pas ? Juste... pour... elle.

Riven ne perçut qu'une infime partie de son mumure inaudible. L'instant d'après, la rousse gisait inconsciente.

* * *

Elles avaient suivi la traînée sanglante qu'il laissait derrière lui et cet interminable sentier de sang les avait conduites là où elles n'auraient pas imaginé mettre le pied. A Noxus. Piltover n'était entré en négociations que récemment avec Démacia, mais cela suffirait à ce qu'elles soient capturées, torturées et exécutées pour espionnage par les noxiens. Le regard de Vi se promena sur les remparts austères, crénelés, puis sur les murailles cyclopéennes de cette ville gigantesque qui semblait si morte, si sombre. Tout comme ses habitants, elle ne respirait ni la joie de vivre, ni la gaieté.

\- Pourquoi se rend-il là-bas ? souffla Caitlyn, qui cessa de lustrer son arme.

 _Qu'espère-t-il ?_ Cette chasse les emmenait trop loin ; Caitlyn avait l'impression d'être lancée à toute allure sur un cheval fou, l'embarquant ; elle était incapable de prédire quand il s'arrêterait enfin. Vi haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être que son "cher"associé était un noxien ?

Caitlyn murmura pensivement, Vi en profitant pour la contempler à la dérobée :

\- J'aimerais savoir... comment ils fonctionnent... comment ils pensent... et ressentent... pour accomplir de telles atrocités.

\- S'il te plaît, la coupa illico Vi, saisissant son bras, n'essayes même pas. Ne perds pas ce que j'aime chez toi.

Caitlyn ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués, avant de se détourner timidement.

\- Ce serait un risque à prendre pour les arrêter.

Vi poussa un soupir exaspéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre...

\- Tu as toujours réussi à enfermer ces salauds sans pervertir ton esprit. Tu prédisais leurs actions sans pour autant partager leurs pensées, raisonna-t-elle, faisant preuve d'un pragmatisme qui manquait de plus en plus à Caitlyn.

La traque s'éternisant semblait comme aspirer sa lucidité. Sa clairvoyance s'en ressentait grandement, au fur et à mesure que le désir tournait à l'obsession. Le Démon Doré hantait ses rêves, sans qu'elle eût jamais entraperçu son visage, ni même une quelconque partie de son corps, pas même une main lorsqu'il les canardait. Dans cet anonymat total, il adoptait la forme d'une ombre gigantesque qui, plus elles se dirigeaient vers elle, plus les avalait dans son tourment. Sans jamais l'avoir vu, Caitlyn était certaine qu'il existait quelque chose d'inhumain chez cet homme. Quelque chose qui les dépassait. Vi assistait à ce naufrage psychologique sans pouvoir réellement l'aider ; cela la peinait énormément.

\- Cait... Tu lui accordes vraiment trop d'importance. On dirait que tu ne songes plus qu'à lui.

Un sourire germa peu à peu sur la bouche de la brunette. Elle musa, du bout des lèvres :

\- Jalouse ?

Vi, loin d'être désarçonnée, lui répondit par un clin d'oeil des plus équivoques.

\- Tout dépend d'à quel point ce désaxé t'obsède.

Il ne l'obnubilait heureusement point autant qu'elle, car Caitlyn ne tarda pas à répondre :

\- Le seul moment où j'ai arrêté de me concentrer sur lui... c'était quand tu étais dans le coma.

L'ancienne hors-la-loi tourna la tête vers elle, soudainement sérieuse.

\- C'est fini, Cait. Je suis là maintenant.

Loin d'apaiser la bouffée de l'angoisse rémanente, elle réveilla les souvenirs. Caitlyn serra les dents, essayant en vain de dissimuler la peine qui la submergeait et de chasser cette boule qui obstruait sa gorge.

\- Je t'ai vue mourir, Vi...

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, incontrôlables. Vi captura ses mains dans les siennes, mais elle ne put stopper ses pleurs.

\- Chaque jour, tu étais comme... Tu n'étais plus là ! Je te parlais ! Je te touchais et... tu ne répondais pas... J'ai vraiment cru... que ça durerait toujours.

Deux mains heureusement dépourvues de leurs poings mécaniques happèrent ses épaules et la tirèrent doucement vers l'avant. Le front de Caitlyn rencontra sans le heurter celui de Vi, qui, contrairement aux apparences, possédait une certaine sensibilité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? rit tout la shérif, alors que deux doigts essuyaient ses yeux rougis.

Elle se sentait idiote de demeurer ainsi, dans cette posture étrange, bien que relaxante, à observer Vi dans le blanc des yeux, alors qu'elle se tenait à deux centimètres d'elle.

\- C'est toujours mieux que de t'entendre débiter ces conneries ! s'exclama Vi, dont le franc-parler brisa un peu le romantisme du moment.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'interposer... C'était ma faute.

 _La balle m'était destinée. Pas à toi._

\- Cait, tu n'aurais pas survécu et...

Avec autant de naturel que de simplicité, elle sourit un peu.

\- Qu'aurais-je bien pu faire ensuite sans toi ?

Son sourire s'effaça graduellement, laissant place à de l'étonnement. Caitlyn ne paraissait absolument pas bouleversée, choquée, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose ; au contraire, en réalité, elle ne semblait pas du tout surprise ou heureuse. Juste neutre, voire mélancolique. Tout à coup, elle se recula et courut non loin de leur campement. Là, elle se pencha et s'immobilisa. Vi la dévisagea, d'un air confus, avant de la rejoindre. Elle la découvrit accroupie, observant une fleur.

\- Cette fleur a la même forme que les pièges que nous avons retrouvés autour de sa dernière victime en date. Il compose avec son environnement. Il s'en inspire.

Un reniflement, suivi d'un ricanement sonore, échappa à Vi.

\- Monsieur le serial killer se prend pour un artiste !

A ces mots, Caitlyn se figea tout net. Elle cueillit la fleur, la brandissant devant ses yeux, concentrant son attention dessus.

\- C'est ça ! s'écria-t-elle, la voix tressaillant devant tant de folie. C'est exactement ça ! Il croit faire de l'art, faire de l'art avec les corps !

Vi n'avait pas eu le temps de la questionner sur son raisonnement qu'elle se vit demander le maigre dossier qu'elles avaient emporté avec elles. Caitlyn l'éplucha à la hâte pour en extirper la photo du premier meurtre. Elle la déposa face à Vi.

\- Que vois-tu ?

Vi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mis à part des chairs déchiquetées, des organes exposés et agencés, il était vrai, d'une manière tout à fait particulière, elle ne percevait rien. Rien de plus qu'un acte de barbarie innommable.

\- C'est la réplique organique d'une nature morte du musée de Piltover, lui expliqua Caitlyn. Et ça...

Elle sortit une deuxième photographie, où la victime exsangue avait été attachée à une baignoire, puis tailladée et percée au niveau des paumes et plantes de pieds.

\- C'est celle du martyre d'un prêtre ionien. La peinture se trouvait encore sur l'archipel d'Ionia avant le bombardement noxien.

Les représentations se succédèrent, Caitlyn démontrant sa théorie. Vi n'en revenait pas ; la maladie qui rongeait le cerveau du criminel dépassait tout entendement. La shérif acheva, balayant brièvement du regard les derniers papiers :

\- Et toutes ces personnes sont nées un quatre avril. C'est l'unique point commun que j'ai pu identifier entre elles. Rien d'autre ne les relie. Il y a là des hommes, des femmes, de tous les âges, de tous les types et origines.

Vi peinait toujours à réaliser ; elle avait l'impression d'avoir été téléportée dans un autre monde.

\- Ce taré est persuadé d'être un artiste...

\- Peut-être même qu'il pense bien faire ou qu'il est motivé par un objectif précis à atteindre. Maintenant que nous avons mieux cerné ce qu'il cherche, nous avons enfin une chance de l'empêcher de faire davantage de victimes.

Elle priait juste pour être assez rapide.

* * *

 _Ils crevaient de faim. Les chevaux aussi. Bientôt, ils ne seraient plus que des carcasses osseuses comme eux. Ils avaient bien songé à s'en repaître, mais c'était sacrifier leur unique moyen de transport. De toute manière, qu'il s'agît de Vladimir ou de Jhin, ils ne possédaient pas de grand appétit ; ils tiendraient le coup jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Le jeune inhala les vapeurs d'opium, avant d'exhaler ce que ses poumons n'avaient pas retenu._

 _\- La vie... me paraît beaucoup trop compliquée..._

 _\- Ce sont les gens qui la rendent compliquée._

 _\- Tu n'éprouves jamais de peine, de tristesse ?_

 _Il peinait encore à y croire. C'était si inhumain, si éloigné de ses bouleversements internes d'une violence foudroyante. Jhin haussa les épaules en ricanant._

 _ _\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je suis un homme très occupé.  
__

 _Il ne semblait pas aussi sérieux que d'ordinaire ; en réalité, sa voix sonnait rieuse et allégée. Peut-être que, même sur un tueur tel que lui, la drogue influait. Vladimir se détourna pour l'observer ; il aurait juré discerner le large sourire sardonique à travers le masque._

 _\- Je parie que tu n'as jamais vu un cadavre danser._

 _Sur ces mots, il se dressa et attrapa par la taille la femme décapitée la plus proche, avant de l'entraîner dans une élégante valse. L'air ahuri de Vladimir laissa place à un véritable fou rire, largement encouragé par la drogue et l'incongruité de la scène. Soudain, Jhin envoya valdinguer la morte, qui s'écrasa mollement contre la paroi.  
_

 _\- Dieu qu'elle dansait mal._

 _Puis il étendit sa main métallique vers Vladimir, qui la saisit avec un sourire euphorique._

 _\- Je mène la danse._

 _Au sens propre comme au figuré. Vladimir ne trouva rien à redire._

* * *

Vladimir se remettait doucement de ses blessures et Darius veillait à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Il prolongeait ses visites de soir en soir, sans pour autant qu'aucun des deux ne dépasse la limite qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Pas de caresse, de rapprochement excessif, encore moins de baiser, si bien que leurs échanges paraissaient de loin juste amicaux. Vladimir passa ses doigts sur la ligne encore boursouflée parcourant son ventre. La cicatrice lézardait, rappelant une césarienne. Une blessure inesthétique de femme, pas de guerrier, qui lui répugnait atrocement à cette seule idée. Peut-être était-ce lui aussi qui voyait tout emprisonné dans le prisme de sa haine pour sa mère. Les coups toqués de plus en plus fort à sa porte le ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité. Il referma son haut et alla ouvrir. Darius décocha un léger sourire en coin, quand la figure hâve ravie de Vladimir apparut dans l'embrasure.

\- Comme je l'avais prédit...

Darius, très embarrassé, perdit son sourire. Il se râcla la gorge.

\- Je ne reste pas.

\- Tu disais déjà ça il y a vingt-cinq ans. Et pas une seule fois tu n'es parti.

 _Tu es toujours resté_. Darius pénétra dans la chambre, comme s'il s'agissait de l'antre de quelque créature prête à le déchiqueter.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse.

Vladimir se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il fit un geste vague de la main.

\- Des inepties sans la moindre importance.

Darius posa ses mains sur ses épaules ; il constata qu'elles les recouvraient entièrement. Vladimir n'avait pas forci, contrairement à lui, et son visage n'était pas ridé ou marqué de quelque façon que ce soit. Cette dissemblance éveilla une fantaisie dans son imaginaire. Lui qui se sentait vieillissant, usé, disposait toujours du jeune avec qui il sortait dans sa propre jeunesse. Sur le coup, son excitation le choqua. Il la trouva malsaine. Puis il se souvint que, en réalité, Vladimir avoisinait son âge. Ce n'était pas près de trente ans qui les séparait et il était aussi prêt à jurer que, s'il avait pris de l'âge, comme lui, il l'aurait désiré quand même.

\- Allez, dis-moi.

Vladimir retira ses mains qui pressaient toujours ses épaules et s'écarta d'un pas. Il hésita avant d'ôter sa veste, mais finit par obéir et révéler la cicatrice qui le préoccupait. Darius approcha doucement ses doigts et finit par les faire glisser dessus, effleurant à peine le derme meurtri.

\- Elle te fait toujours souffrir ?

Vladimir secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je la déteste juste parce que... Elle est horrible.

\- ça ? Horrible ? ricana Darius. Heureusement qu'on couche plus ensemble, parce que j'en ai un sacré tas de comme ça et même de bien pire !

Vladimir rit doucement et reboutonna sa chemise.

\- ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout de les voir, susurra-t-il, avec une oeillade.

* * *

 _Vladimir serrait les dents pour supprimer tout gémissement, toute plainte susceptible de trahir sa souffrance et attester du fait qu'il était dominé. Ses jambes entraient en tétanie, à force de rester aussi tendues et immobiles. Ses reins l'élançaient au-delà du supportable. Il ne tirait absolument aucun plaisir de ces intermèdes supposés être agréables ; qu'importait. Jhin usait de son sexe comme d'une arme, uniquement pour son propre plaisir au détriment de celui des autres. Heureusement, il ne faisait jamais traîner les choses. Il allait droit à l'essentiel, pour les meurtres, pour le sexe. Malgré tout, Vladimir se demandait si tout cela en valait vraiment la peine, si encaisser encore et toujours n'était pas illusoire. Après tout, à travers lui, Jhin ne s'aimait que lui-même. Il s'infatuait de sa propre personne, alors il lui fallait un disciple ; il se prenait pour un maître, un artiste et tant de choses encore, bien au-dessus du commun mortel. Avec les années, Vladimir commençait à entrevoir la supercherie que Jhin avait réussi à masquer jusque-là uniquement parce que ce dernier avait été lui-même convaincu par le délire de son seul cerveau, créé de toutes pièces. Il le vendait alors d'autant plus facilement.  
_

 _\- Tu as bientôt fini ?_

 _Après quelques secondes, Jhin répondit, d'une voix neutre, presque mécanique, dépourvue de tout affect :_

 _\- A l'instant._

\- Et toi, qu'as-tu fait pendant ces vingt-cinq années ?

Vladimir sursauta presque ; perdu dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, il en avait perdu le fil de la conversation et n'avait point prêté attention à la fin du récit de Darius.

\- J'ai...

 _Pris tellement de routes pour tomber de cul-de-sac en cul-de-sac_. Son regard dériva vers son verre de vin rouge et il murmura d'une voix énigmatique et lugubre, qui avertit Darius et le priva de toute envie d'en savoir davantage :

\- J'ai suivi un chemin que je pensais fait pour moi et qui n'était qu'une chimère.

 _J'ai suivi quelqu'un que je pensais connaître et qui ne savait pas lui-même qui il était_. Dieu qu'il avait été naïf. Et stupide. Même lui, avec son ego monstrueux, ne pouvait se voiler la face à ce stade. Il écarta sa mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux et les releva, surprenant Darius à l'observer.

\- Quoi ?

Un certain souvenir, dans les vestiaires, de leur adolescence, se raviva dans sa tête.

\- "Quoi" ? répéta d'une voix étonnamment adoucie Darius, avec un rictus amusé. Pourquoi te mets-tu toujours autant sur la défensive avec moi ?

Vladimir baissa le regard et sourit à peine, préférant esquiver la question. Darius le relança sur un autre sujet. S'il bloquait, mieux valait juste ne pas s'en formaliser et passer à autre chose.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi. Pourquoi ne pas rentrer plus tôt ? Pourquoi me faire attendre vingt-cinq putain d'années ?

Il tâchait de taire la rancune dans sa voix, en vain. Le visage de Vladimir adopta une moue tout à fait étrange, à mi-chemin entre la tristesse et l'agressivité.

\- J'ai fait des choses horribles, Darius, le genre de choses que même toi réprouverais. Et, le pire, c'est que je n'éprouve pas le moindre regret.

 _Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui_. Darius le scruta une seconde, comme s'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux ces actes abominables qu'il répugnait à ne serait-ce qu'énoncer, ou au moins leur reflet.

\- Vlad.

Le retour du surnom lui fit dresser la tête. Son regard s'anima, ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

\- Contente-toi de servir Noxus à présent.

 _Je ferme les yeux sur le reste. N'en dis juste pas plus_. Vladimir reçut le message et sa tête s'affaissa contre son bras. Vaincu, il demeura juste ainsi. Les yeux fermés, il entendit un léger murmure au-dessus de lui, comme un appel.

\- Construis ce monde avec moi.

* * *

 _Sa terre. Rasée. Dévastée. Par leur sauvagerie. Comme par hasard, juste après son retour à Noxus. Vladimir. Il l'avait fait pour se venger. Forcément. Jhin en était certain, aussi sûrement que s'il l'avait vu lancer l'ordre de ses propres yeux. Dans son esprit tout tourné vers lui-même exclusivement, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Tout était dirigé contre lui, pour l'atteindre, le blesser, le mettre à genoux. Il réprima son courroux, le renfermant bien au chaud dans sa poitrine qui se soulevait. Il éperonna son cheval, dont les foulées se firent plus amples._ _Son pancho flottait dans le vent derrière lui._

 _"Je pense m'être trompé ; je pense avoir fait l'erreur de te croire."_

 _Le souvenir polluait son esprit. Il se le figurait parfaitement, comme à ce croisement de routes, de destinées, à la sortie de cette maudite cité de Piltover. Il se souvenait de tout, dans le moindre détail, de la température de l'air un peu trop chaude pour la saison à la subtilité des senteurs florales embaumant l'atmosphère, en passant par la façon dont il avait ouvert les bras comme prêt à accueillir une balle. Que Jhin n'avait pas tirée, alors qu'il aurait dû. Il s'était embarrassé de ce gamin et voilà comment il le remerciait ? Son ego ne le supportait pas. Il ricanait cyniquement au visage des couples se séparant, des amis se déchirant ; ce qu'il vivait était bien pire qu'une rupture amoureuse banale. Tout amour de l'autre en était exclu ; il n'était question que de son amour de lui-même. Il n'en avait pas conscience. Ce qu'il ne touchait pas du doigt ne pouvait le heurter. Sa main glissa pour tâter son fusil et remonta en frôlant sa cartouchière. Il frissonna de nouveau, alors qu'il faisait si bon. Le moment où tout avait cessé de s'aligner sur son plan et de répondre à ses envies repassa devant ses yeux. Avec Vladimir, s'était éloignée la promesse d'immortalité et de grandeur éternelle. Son héritage se mourait.  
_

 _"Non. Ne deviens pas toi. Reste avec moi. Reste moi."_

 _Jhin l'avait dit, mais Vladimir n'avait pas compris ; en tout cas, il n'avait pas écouté. La mort elle-même n'était pas suffisante à ce stade, pour châtier l'impudent. Ses doigts raffermirent davantage leur emprise sur les rênes. Il tira dessus, le mors cisaillant alors la bouche du destrier. Il serra comme s'il tenait là son cou. Soudain, il relâcha. Toute pression disparut et le cheval brutalement stoppa net. En contrebas du mont sur lequel il s'était arrêté, s'élevait Noxus.  
_

 _\- J'espère que tu es prêt Vladimir... parce que je suis déjà là._

* * *

 _Voilà un update qui a bien tardé ! Le chapitre n'était pas facile à rédiger, en raison du nombre d'éléments à y caser._

 _Comme le couple prévu est Riven x Katarina et qu'il existe déjà un triangle amoureux avec Cassio, je n'ai pas fait Garen attiré par Katarina, alors que c'est dans le lore de LoL. Après, de ce que j'ai compris dans les notes de background sur wiki, les développeurs ont dit que finalement Garen avait fait une croix sur Katarina à cause de leurs divergences de caractère, de camp etc. Donc bon, je ne pense pas que mon choix soit trop gênant, plutôt anticipatif._

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_

 _Notes : Le moment entre Darius et Vladimir = "Honor Him" de Hans Zimmer (BO Gladiator) et "The blood that moves the body" de A-ha.  
_

 _Le duel entre Riven et Katarina = (_ _Sword Of The Stranger)_ _Ihojin No Yaiba "Battle Theme"_

 _Le voyage de Jhin = "(Ghost) Riders In The Sky" de Johnny Cash et la reprise de ce thème par The Shadows.  
_

 _La scène entre Vladimir et Jhin drogués est un hommage à un passage de "Natural Born Killers", film de Tarantino. Musique = "Not your kind of people" de Garbage.  
_

 _Le moment entre Caitlyn et Vi = "The Last of the Mohicans Theme"  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Où l'on se déchire, se quitte en mauvais termes et décide ainsi de son destin.**

 _\- Quel honneur ? Quelle humanité invoques-tu ? Nous n'avons ni l'un, ni l'autre en stock, ricana-t-il moqueusement, juste avant de tirer sur le séquestré.  
_

 _Le Démon Doré perça ses yeux, sa bouche, puis son front._

Vladimir serra les dents, tâchant d'occulter les images.

 _Il y avait trois règles à ne jamais, jamais oublier avec le Démon Doré._

 _\- Regardez toujours là où vous posez le pied. Regardez la terre._

 _\- Regardez l'air._

 _\- Ne lui tournez jamais le dos._

 _Votre seule chance repose sur son chargeur qui ne comporte que quatre balles. Mais jamais sa dernière balle n'a encore manqué sa cible et elle suffit toujours._

Vladimir, dont la main demeurait suspendue au-dessus du plateau de victuailles, fit finalement signe à l'esclave qu'il ne désirait rien. Ses pensées lui avaient coupé l'appétit. Il avait menti. Encore. Il n'était pas aussi imperméable qu'il le prétendait à ces choses qu'il avait vues. Pire, à ces choses qu'il avait faites. Quand il ne fréquentait que Jhin, tous deux perdus dans leur délire, il ne réalisait rien ; revenir à Noxus, reprendre contact avec d'autres gens, lui ouvrait les yeux sur l'horreur de ce qu'il avait accompli. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour subir une énième désillusion. Jhin n'était pas comme lui, pas plus que lui n'était comme Jhin. Ce dernier aussi avait rudement accusé le coup de cette terrible vérité, au point de ne pas l'accepter. Personne n'était comme eux. Leurs envies, leurs aspirations divergeaient. Jhin ne réclamait de contact humain que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'assouvir une pulsion primaire, telle que tuer ou baiser ; Vladimir n'était peut-être pas aussi insensible que lui. Quelque part, il avait besoin d'éprouver de l'affection et de la partager avec un autre être humain. Ils n'étaient donc pas deux êtres semblables ; chacun était et resterait seul.

La foule sous le balcon hurlait à perdre haleine. Sous les hourras, on brûlait les dépouilles des démaciens. Durant une journée entière, les ouvriers s'étaient échinés à bâtir d'immenses bûchers assez hauts pour que, de très loin, tous puissent observer les cadavres s'enflammant. La légère baisse de popularité qu'avait subi Darius suite à la Purge s'était estompée illico. Vladimir, dans la foulée, avait également pu redorer son blason, mais tous évidemment se souvenaient encore de sa traîtrise. Il tressaillit soudain, Leblanc le fixant d'un air entendu ; il savait ce qu'elle lui intimait de faire. Ses yeux ourlés de longs cils allèrent de lui à Darius. Vladimir soupira tout bas. Elle s'impatientait. Il lui devait ce service. Sans sa voix supplémentaire et celle d'Elise, lors du vote, même avec l'aide de Darius, il n'aurait pas été amnistié. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de se présenter à lui ou de lui servir un long discours élaboré. Elle n'avait eu qu'à prononcer deux mots : _Rose Noire_.

Vladimir avait quitté le pays durant longtemps, mais il savait parfaitement ce que ce nom impliquait, ce qu'il représentait. Elle s'était penchée sur lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien une fois de plus. _Il est temps pour nous d'agir._ Elle ne craignait plus Swain ; elle l'avait pour ainsi dire mis dans sa poche. Et voilà que l'ancien partenaire de Darius, le second homme fort du gouvernement qu'elle voulait renverser, revenait en ville ! Un véritable cadeau du ciel, providentiel. Si elle affaiblissait Swain, le tenait écarté de ses affaires, les mauvaises décisions et les défaites s'accumuleraient. Le peuple se mettrait à huer celui qu'il avait tant aimé et le gouvernement s'éparpillerait, fondrait comme neige au soleil. Alors les nobles récupéreraient leur place. Ils refonderait un régime aristocratique. Mais, pour cela, il fallait non seulement la déchéance de Swain, mais surtout de Darius, qui incarnait la puissance et portait ce gouvernement, dont il était l'emblème, à bout de bras. Si Darius tournait le dos à Swain, le peuple le suivrait. Leblanc avait susurré :

\- Tu as toujours de l'emprise sur lui.

Vladimir n'aimait pas ce jeu de manipulation qu'elle lui demandait de jouer. Il avait cédé, Leblanc le menaçant à mots couverts d'inventer toutes sortes de mensonges et de le dénigrer auprès de Swain, afin de l'évincer définitivement, sans espoir de retour cette fois-ci. Vladimir la détesta les premières semaines, puis, petit à petit, il comprit qu'elle-même, pour sa cause, endurait beaucoup. Elle se donnait à un homme qui la dégoûtait, lui disait oui, quand son coeur et sa tête criaient non. Il en vint lentement à la respecter, même si ses méthodes laissaient à désirer.

\- Une fois que nous régnerons, nous abolirons cette loi qui vous sépare depuis si longtemps, promit-elle, avec un doux sourire. Il sera tout à toi... Délivré de ce fardeau.

Elle-même espérait pouvoir rester auprès d'Elise, la tête haute. Vladimir avait à peine fermé les yeux, une seconde, pour confirmer leur accord. Séduire Darius, retourner avec lui, l'acte en lui-même ne lui répugnait pas, mais dans ce but... C'était une autre histoire. Il s'efforcerait de l'oublier. La voix tonitruante de Draven l'extirpa de sa réflexion.

\- ça leur apprendra !

Draven attrapa la chope de vin, fit mine de trinquer avec les démaciens partant en fumée, et la vida d'un trait, avant d'éclater d'un rire arrogant. Darius acquiesça sans sourire, puis se détourna légèrement pour observer Vladimir à la dérobée ; le mage paraissait totalement ailleurs et Darius songea que cela avait à voir avec ces vingt-cinq foutues années scellées par le silence.

\- Vladimir.

Le ton était impérieux, bien différent de ce qu'il voulait exprimer. Sur ce, il lui fit signe de s'esquiver. Les deux hommes s'échappèrent aussi discrètement que possible du balcon bondé. Vladimir s'appuya négligemment contre le linteau de la cheminée éteinte.

\- Un problème, Lord Darius ? s'enquit-il, affectant du désintérêt et de l'ennui.

Darius attendit que le serviteur qui passait en coup de vent gagne la terrasse.

\- Vlad, je pense finalement que ce serait bénéfique qu'on... on en parle.

La bouche de Vladimir forma un sourire tout à fait obscène.

\- ça fait des semaines et des semaines qu'on "parle", Darius. J'en ai assez de "parler".

Darius fronça les sourcils, plutôt embarrassé.

\- Ne me mets pas dans une situation difficile...

Vladimir se rapprocha de lui, arborant toujours ce sourire à la fois sensuel et narquois. Le regard de Darius cilla. Il inspecta rapidement la pièce. Par bonheur, les serviteurs ne repassaient pas encore.

\- Comme ?

\- Vlad. Je pensais qu'on était d'accord, soupira le commandant. Rien qui puisse nous trahir...

Les yeux du mage flamboyèrent de colère.

\- Bon sang, Darius ! Nous n'avons pas cinq ans ! Tu te figurais vraiment qu'une relation platonique serait viable ?

Darius réagit au quart-de-tour. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et le poussa hors de la salle, encore plus loin des festivités, là où ils seraient enfin hors de portée. Il ferma la porte à double tour derrière eux.

\- Tu peux pas fermer ta grande gueule de temps en temps ?!

\- Non ! Parce que, contrairement à toi, j'essaye d'améliorer la situation !

\- Améliorer... La blague...

\- De la faire avancer au moins ! Toi, tu te contentes de rester là, à attendre que les choses changent toutes seules !

Tant de passivité, sur le plan sentimental, de la part de Darius lui mettait les nerfs à vif. En dépit des interdits, il avait espéré qu'il craque ; ça n'avait pas été le cas, à aucun moment. Vladimir se sentait à tort rejeté et également extrêmement frustré, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui résistait, de quelque manière que ce soit.

\- Vlad, c'est dur pour moi aussi. Je t'aime toujours autant.

Prononcer la formule miracle ne l'aida pas du tout. Vladimir renifla d'un air dédaigneux, croisant les bras et regardant ailleurs.

\- Tu le dis beaucoup, mais tu le prouves peu.

Toujours cette voix perçante, chargée d'agressivité, qui piquait exactement là où ça faisait mal. Darius faillit s'étrangler de fureur.

\- Quoi ?!

Avant que Vladimir ait pu enchaîner, il cria :

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi qui n'ai pas cessé de te couvrir, de te défendre, contre tout le monde ! Moi qui t'ai attendu pendant vingt-cinq putains d'années, sans même savoir si tu daignerais refoutre les pieds ici ! Les voilà tes preuves à la con !

Il ne s'interrompit qu'une seconde, pour reprendre son souffle. De toute façon, Vladimir ne paraissait plus en état de riposter. Il fixait obstinément un point imaginaire, très loin, l'air absent ; il se défendait à sa façon, par le mutisme et un semblant d'indifférence.

\- C'est pas ma faute si tu gâches systématiquement tout ! l'acheva Darius. Me fous pas tout sur le dos !

Soudain, Vladimir prit une inspiration erratique, saccadée, mais il restaura le contact visuel, à grand-peine.

\- Darius...

 _Arrête. C'est bon_. Sa respiration reprit peu à peu sa cadence naturelle.

\- Parle à Swain ! Débrouille-toi, mais fais quelque chose ! C'est notre vie Darius !

 _Et elle passera vite, beaucoup trop vite_. Celle de Darius en tout cas, mais Vladimir n'était pas invincible. Certes, il ne vieillirait plus, mais il pouvait mourir sous les coups d'épée... ou sous les balles. Il baissa les yeux, demandant implicitement pardon.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi.

Darius ne pouvait rien promettre. Vladimir n'obtint qu'un silence persistant. Il soupira, se détendant enfin :

\- Tu aurais dû finir prêtre...

Toute lubricité s'était effacée de son expression. Il semblait enfin sincère, débarrassé de toute fioriture. Plus de jeu d'acteur, de séduction superflue. Darius, juste à son instar, se relâcha. La tension piégée dans son corps diminua. Il s'autorisa à sourire.

\- Tu as toujours dit que tu resterais.

Même si tout sexe, ces "crimes", étaient bannis à jamais. Vladimir était capable du meilleur comme du pire ; il pouvait faire l'ange comme la bête. Tuer comme aimer. Une énorme différence avec Jhin, qui n'était destiné qu'au premier. Darius était pris entre deux feux. D'un côté, il savait que Vladimir n'avait pas tort ; leur relation n'était pas perverse ou anormale, comme ses bourreaux le lui avaient répété des années durant. D'un autre côté, il y avait la Loi, certes mal faite, injuste, mais qui restait la norme de référence. Au point où Vladimir et lui en étaient, Vladimir n'avait même pas à l'effleurer pour créer du désir. La déchéance était à portée de la main. Il le sentait bien ; ils franchiraient le pas ; ils encourraient de nouveau le risque, tôt ou tard.

\- Et je le pense toujours, affirma Vladimir. Je serai à tes côtés... quand tu auras cinquante ans, puis soixante et soixante-dix ans...

\- Et quand je serai mort ? le coupa Darius ; il n'appréhendait pas sa réponse et elle ne le désappointa pas.

Vladimir haussa les épaules, agité d'un doux rire.

\- Les nécromanciens ont fait des merveilles avec Sion. Pourquoi pas avec toi ? lança-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

Darius ne put réprimer un rire.

\- ça ne te dérangerait pas que je sois un ranimé ?

\- Ce serait toujours toi.

Les griffes de Vladimir s'enroulèrent autour du bord de sa cape, tirant à peine dessus. Darius s'exécuta à cette mince commande et réduisit l'espace entre eux. C'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait aspirer, rien de plus et seulement dans l'émotion du moment. Le sang pulsa furieusement dans ses veines. Vladimir respira contre sa bouche.

\- Juste un baiser en souvenir du bon vieux temps...

Des lèvres sèches se posèrent sur son front un instant. Vladimir rit tout bas.

\- Salaud.

\- Tu as toujours les mêmes travers ?

\- "Travers" ? Je te trouve gentil, murmura-t-il en forçant un sourire ; pour un peu, il aurait semblé abattu. Tu peux dire "perversions", "paraphilies".

Il se tut pendant un moment, avant de reprendre :

\- Non. Plus aujourd'hui. J'ai appris à me pardonner.

 _Et quelqu'un d'autre m'en a trop fait baver_. L'autre lui avait montré ce qu'était vraiment la souffrance, lui avait prouvé qu'il n'avait été jusque-là qu'un "petit joueur".

* * *

Le sifflement du serpent lui donna la chair de poule. Katarina, au terme d'un pénible cantonnement dans les soubassements de l'ordre des assassins, s'était vue pardonner son échec et avait pu renouer contact avec ses proches. A peine sortie, elle s'était empressée de donner à sa soeur des nouvelles de Riven. Honnêtement, Katarina s'était préparée à tout type de réaction de la part de sa soeur aînée, à ce qu'elle se mette en colère, qu'elle maudisse Riven, qu'au contraire elle se montre heureuse et décide de la rejoindre, ou même qu'elle pleure, délaissant enfin son attitude haineuse et glaciale. Elle ne fit rien de tout ça. A la place, elle conserva un parfait sang-froid. Quand Katarina lui apprit l'envie de Riven de la retrouver, son invitation à être réunies, Cassiopeia souffla d'un air las atroce.

\- Une traîtresse... Pas comme moi.

 _Non, je ne te retrouverai pas, Riven. Pas après l'affront que tu nous fais._ Peu importait la bombe ; le coeur de Méduse s'était bien trop asséché, racorni, pour se laisser aller à la miséricorde. Sa cadette fut révoltée par son attitude. Les deux femmes, durant leur adolescence, avaient tant partagé, psychiquement, charnellement ; parfois, Riven s'était permise de raconter quelques-uns de ces moments à Katarina. Celle-ci s'exclama :

\- Comment peux-tu l'oublier si facilement ?

\- Comment ne le peux-tu pas ? rétorqua-t-elle de sa voix cinglante, telle la lame d'un rasoir.

Elle marqua une pause, avant de planter son regard dans le sien ; elle souriait, mais elle ne rigolait pas ; elle la menaçait, directement.

\- A vrai dire, ne réponds pas. Ce n'est pas la peine. Je connais la vérité.

Katarina ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, même si elle se mortifia instantanément. Son comportement dénotait cruellement sa culpabilité. Le sourire de Cassiopeia s'allongea ; son regard accusateur s'intensifia.

\- Oh oui... je la connais.

Sa soeur finit par se détourner, ployant sous ces yeux d'un jaune vif qui la calcinaient, semblant transpercer sa peau pour l'atteindre en plein coeur. Cassiopeia y vit un aveu. Elle murmura avec un plaisir relevant d'un sadisme que seul un amour déçu excusait :

\- Elle méritait ça...

\- Quoi ? s'écria Katarina, estomaquée. Tu... étais au courant ?! Cassiopeia ! Tu savais pour le bombardement et tu n'as rien dit ? Rien fait ?!

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais les yeux du serpent ne dévièrent pas ; ils restaient braqués sur leur seconde cible de vengeance. Katarina en ressentit davantage de peine que de rancoeur.

\- Tu te fais des idées... Elle... t'aime.

Le serpent rit à gorge déployée et s'exclama, comme s'il chantait :

\- Des mensonges, des mensonges... Encore et encore... Regarde-moi, juste une minute.

\- Ton aspect ne change rien à...

\- Tais-toi ! la coupa son aînée, si ulcérée que du venin gouttait de ses crocs à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait et qui s'accompagnait d'un concert de sifflements. Assez ! ça suffit !

Cassiopeia remonta ses innombrables bracelets, les tritura, visiblement nerveuse.

\- Je dois me préparer à partir pour Ionia, de toute manière, déclara-t-elle finalement, au terme d'un pesant silence.

Katarina la fixa, crispée, tendue, rancunière. Et sûrement envieuse aussi. De toute évidence, sa soeur ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme Riven, une femme aussi dévouée, franche, sincère dans ses actions et dans ses sentiments.

\- Je crois effectivement que tu ferais mieux de ficher le camp.

La terre aride de Ionia, stérile et sèche, serait en parfaite harmonie avec son état d'esprit. Toute plaine, forêt, avait disparu. Des rumeurs couraient parmi les soldats, contant l'histoire d'une vengeresse toute de flammes nimbée, qui, pour reprendre possession de son sol dévasté, abattait quiconque l'accostait, quiconque elle apercevait. Plusieurs dépouilles avaient été découvertes, partiellement brûlées, étranglées par des ronces noires, comme carbonisées, dont l'enveloppe s'écornait. Certain qu'un esprit furieux des bois était à l'oeuvre, Swain avait donc requis qu'un mage se déplace sur les lieux ; Cassiopeia avait accepté. Celle-ci désigna la sortie de sa main griffue et lança d'une voix acide :

\- Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir à toutes les deux.

Marquant une courte pause, elle sourit et ajouta, venimeuse à souhait :

\- N'oublie pas qui elle est, Katarina. Dorénavant, il s'agit de ton ennemie.

 _Uniquement ton ennemie_.

* * *

 _Merde._ Même s'il était bien trop tard désormais pour regretter.

\- Sûr de ne pas avoir menti ?

Darius remonta l'oreiller dans son dos, s'installant confortablement dans le grand lit défait. Il accepta avec un sourire le verre d'alcool fort que Vladimir lui tendit. Avec le boucan dehors, dans les rues, tous les cris des saoulards, nul doute ne faisait que personne n'avait pu les entendre.

\- Vlad... marmonna Darius, blasé.

Vladimir enroula son corps nu dans un peignoir de soie rouge, mais il ne retourna pas auprès de lui. Il se servit aussi en liqueur et resta à la boire debout.

\- Alors c'est miraculeux que tu n'aies rien perdu... Au contraire, ricana-t-il, ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil.

\- ça fait surtout longtemps que j'attendais ça... admit Darius et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir et de regretter ce bonheur qu'ils avaient retrouvé ; il ne guérirait pas de cette "maladie", comme l'appelait Swain.

Il était à la fois satisfait et déçu. Vladimir, devinant son malaise, feignit de s'intéresser à autre chose et termina son verre. Tout à coup, le commandant sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Vlad...

Il marqua une pause, hésitant à poser sa question ; il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître le réponse. Ce qu'il ignorait ne risquait pas au moins de le blesser. Sauf s'il ne cessait de se tourmenter avec ses interrogations. Il préféra chasser le doute, même s'il se sentait idiot de demander ça.

\- Tu m'as trompé ?

Vladimir éclata littéralement de rire ; pour lui, ça tombait sous le sens. Darius serra les mâchoires et regarda ailleurs ; c'était définitivement un oui franc et entier.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le mage, hilare. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que toi, tu m'es resté fidèle pendant plus de vingt années ? Que même pas une seule fois tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Les yeux sombres de Darius se braquèrent sur lui et le guerrier répondit de but en blanc, avec beaucoup de gravité et de sérieux :

\- Pourtant si.

Que ce fût de son plein gré ou par obligation, par manque de temps ou d'envie, le résultat demeurait le même ; il n'avait connu que lui ; il l'avait attendu. L'hilarité de Vladimir s'évanouit en un instant et son sourire retomba. Il s'assit auprès de Darius sur le lit.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait quelqu'un comme toi.

Vladimir passa ses doigts sur les tempes déjà grisonnantes du soldat. Darius attrapa ses poignets et l'obligea à baisser ses mains.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à faire confiance, au moins à moi.

Il sentit Vladimir se raidir sous la pourtant faible pression qu'il appliquait sur ses bras. Ils venaient de coucher ensemble ; cependant, le noble se tenait toujours dans une posture de rejet, d'appréhension.

\- C'était juste pour te défouler ou...

 _ça redeviendra comme avant ?_ Darius eut un petit rire affectueux et fit une des nombreuses petites choses toutes bêtes qui indisposaient Vladimir, voire le contrariaient au point de le mettre en rogne les jours où il était de mauvaise humeur. Autrefois, tout du moins. Il passa et repassa sa large main dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant tout à fait. Vladimir eut la réaction dont il se souvenait ; il chopa sa main et la repoussa, tout en la gardant prisonnière dans la sienne.

\- Comme avant, assura d'un seul coup Darius.

Inutile pour Vladimir de vocaliser son questionnement pour qu'il le comprenne. Puis, se penchant vers lui, il ajouta tout bas :

\- Toi et moi.

La réticence qu'il percevait s'évanouit enfin. Toute tension disparut chez Vladimir.

\- Mais probablement pas avant un certain temps.

Comme son compagnon s'apprêtait à protester, il poursuivit :

\- Je pars pour Ionia bientôt.

\- Le pays est rasé, conquis. Pourquoi ils t'enverraient là-bas ?

Darius partit d'un grand rire, de bon coeur, face à sa mine renfrognée plutôt enfantine. Vladimir avait des airs de gosse boudeur. Il lui signifia d'un coup d'oeil de se taire. Darius essaya de redevenir sérieux.

\- Swain tient à ce que je m'occupe personnellement de l'installation des colons noxiens.

Vladimir fit la moue, puis décréta subitement :

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Vlad, non.

Il était sûr et certain que l'environnement là-bas ne lui conviendrait pas. Ils coucheraient dans des tentes, dans des brancards ou à même la terre. Ils seraient à la merci des intempéries, de la disette au cas où l'approvisionnement par la capitale prendrait du retard, et surtout peut-être des maladies générées par les émanations de la bombe. Vladimir, à sa connaissance, avait toujours vécu dans le luxe, la profusion, l'abondance ; tout ce qu'il désirait, sauf la sanité sûrement, lui avait été offert sur un plateau d'argent. Il serait malheureux comme les pierres en Ionia. Enfin, en la Ionia actuelle. Pas celle d'antan. Celle que Jhin désirait lui montrer. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi et surtout pour éviter celui-ci que Vladimir souhaitait quitter Noxus au plus vite, non pour suivre Darius. Jhin l'avait pris en chasse ; le partenaire devenait la proie et la proie voulait s'échapper coûte que coûte. Darius avait vu énormément de gens dans sa vie, de tous les genres, et Vladimir, tout de suite, ressemblait à un fuyard, le regard plutôt nerveux, insaisissable, le visage fermé, trop pour être honnête. C'était sans doute normal pour un ancien exilé.

\- Qui ils étaient ?

 _Ou plutôt qui il était._

\- Darius, mais de quoi tu parles ?

Il avait parfaitement compris. Darius se contenta de lui lancer un regard appuyé, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il ne lâcherait jamais rien. Pas un traître mot, pas un nom. Il soupira ; toujours le même problème de confiance ?

\- Je ne peux pas te protéger de ce que tu ne me dis pas.

Le regard de Vladimir se durcit.

\- Je peux me protéger tout seul. Merci.

Darius n'insista pas. ça ne servait à rien. Le regard de Vladimir se posa sur lui avant de s'en retirer, presque avec gêne.

\- Tu sais, Darius, on aime tous un peu nos vieux démons.

 _On les préserve jalousement. On ne veut pas les perdre au fond. Au contraire, on s'y accroche_. _Désespérément. Envers et contre tout_.

* * *

L'église abandonnée, éloignée du bord de la route, avait attiré leur attention, ainsi que le cheval épuisé attaché à la grille du cimetière attenant. Elle constituait une scène parfaite pour ce maniaque. L'ennemi public numéro 1 ; le tueur le plus recherché de tous les temps. Caitlyn avait eu vent de ses antécédents. Elle avait enjoint les ioniens à la renseigner avant de les quitter. Midi n'avait pas sonné, mais déjà tintaient les cloches, leur mélodie résonnant jusqu'au dehors. Caitlyn pressa légèrement le pas, son coeur battant à tout rompre ; Vi en devina sa précipitation. Elle désirait découvrir le meurtrier qu'elle traquait depuis des mois. Enfin, son apparence lui serait révélée. Peut-être même pourrait-elle l'interroger, pour l'analyser, le comprendre. La haine n'empêchait pas l'intérêt, bien au contraire ; elle le suscitait.

Par chance, il était seul, agenouillé au centre de la nef, un bouquet de roses vermeilles entre les mains, comme s'il visitait un mort. Au son de leurs pas, il fit volte-face. Il ne paraissait nullement surpris ; il les attendait. Comme toujours. Une foule d'émotions submergea Caitlyn. Une déferlante qui la cloua sur place et la tétanisa. Un tremblement visible la parcourut à la vue de cet être à l'allure dégingandée, aux bras et aux jambes anormalement longs et fins. Il ressemblait à un grand squelette métallique. Il ne collait pas à l'image du tueur qu'elle s'était mentalement fabriquée. _Non, ce ne pouvait être... ça_. Le Démon Doré ne remua pas d'un pouce. Il demeura parfaitement immobile, les observant l'une et l'autre un instant, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le choeur de la chapelle. Sa voix résonna sous les voûtes, grave, sinueuse, pleine de nuances trompeuses. Il déclara juste :

\- Pas avant la dernière note.

Caitlyn respirait vite ; Vi lui parlait, à un pas dans son dos, mais sa voix lui paraissait si lointaine qu'elle n'entendait presque rien. L'étranger qui n'en était pas un bougea sa main. Caitlyn frissonna, voulut attraper son fusil, mais elle s'arrêta ; il n'avait que levé sa main à hauteur de son visage. Quatre doigts se dressèrent.

\- Plus que quatre notes, dit-il.

Les cloches battirent de nouveau. Il replia un de ses doigts.

\- Trois.

Un autre doigt s'abaissa.

\- Deux.

Au terme d'une seconde et d'un autre battement, il ne resta qu'un doigt.

\- Une.

Le dernier tintement emplit l'air, bien plus sinistre que les précédents. La main lentement redescendit près du fusil. Il ricana tout bas ; il semblait à Caitlyn qu'un monstre d'un autre monde s'adressait à elle.

\- Effrayée, petite, on dirait ?

Caitlyn ne répondit pas. Vi l'appela, mais elle ne percevait plus qu'un vague brouhaha incohérent. Le démon pencha sa tête cagoulé de droite, puis de gauche, comme une marionnette mal suspendue. Il émanait de lui un magnétisme malsain, corruptif, qui aspirait l'énergie de quiconque s'enhardissait à le contempler. Il était comme un vide béant, l'un de ces trous noirs dans l'espace, absorbant, assimilant tout sans rien offrir en retour. Il sourit, presque délicatement, avec un sadisme tout sauf dissimulé.

\- Ainsi, enfin... le rideau se lève. Le premier acte...

\- Ferme-la ! s'enflamma soudain Vi. Juste descends-le Caitlyn !

Elle n'en fit rien. Elle voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, sans se l'avouer.

\- Je sais ce après quoi tu cours, petite. Des réponses, ricana-t-il doucement, avant d'ajouter, d'une voix plus ironique encore : La vérité. Mais qu'est-ce que la vérité ?

Comme Caitlyn le laissait poursuivre, Vi voulut forcer le passage et attaquer le malade. Caitlyn brandit son bras, la bloquant. Le moment n'était pas encore venu ; elle ne le tuerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout dit.

\- L'unique vérité, reprit-il, est : je n'offre aucune réponse, parce qu'il n'y a pas de vérité. Ni sur moi qui suis pur, ni sur mes actions qui le sont aussi.

Il créait la beauté dans ce monde ; il la générait. Comment aurait-on pu le blâmer ? La brune fronça les sourcils, ravalant sa déception. Il la nargua, mais sur un ton devenu moins mutin :

\- Descends-moi, petite. Si tu peux.

Le canon glissa hors de l'étui. Caitlyn l'imita, les mâchoires serrées. Vi voulut s'avancer, mais elle l'arrêta de nouveau. Ce serait un un contre un. Un duel dans les règles de l'art, sans duperie. Une question de pur talent. Il l'avait provoquée ; elle se devait de vaincre par ses propres moyens pour réparer l'offense. Elle agissait exactement selon les prédictions de Shen. Son coeur l'emportait sur sa raison. Dans sa tête, repassaient les images de corps mutilés. Le visage de la petite fille qu'elle n'avait pu sauver. Une goutte de sueur dévala son front. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

A l'opposé de Jhin, silencieux, figé, patientant, elle était agitée, fébrile, comme si elle s'apprêtait à se jeter à corps perdu dans le vide. Elle qui était réputée pour sa maîtrise et son sang-froid grelottait, en plein été. Elle ne se demandait pas une seconde comment elle parviendrait à viser dans des conditions pareilles. Vi, si. La femme lança un regard angoissé à sa shérif, mais celle-ci ne le lui rendit pas. Le sien était braqué sur le démon. Jhin prit avec une tendre délicatesse son fusil entre ses mains, sans pour autant le charger.

\- Si tu penses réussir là où tant ont échoué avant toi...

Il ricana.

\- Ils m'ont battu à mort, ont tranché mon bras, mes jambes. Mais je suis revenu...

Il saisit quatre cartouches l'une après l'autre, les glissant dans la chambre avec délice.

\- Ensuite, ils ont empoisonné ma nourriture. Mais encore je suis revenu.

Les cartouches s'enfonçaient dans un son glauque. Caitlyn demanda, presque calmement :

\- Ont-ils déjà songé à te cribler de plombs ?

Il ricana, véritablement réjoui et diverti. Il ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Il était certain qu'elle perdrait.

\- Non. Ce sera une grande première.

La dernière cartouche fut installée, prête à être tirée.

\- Toute ta vie n'aura pas eu de résonance avant ce moment. Rassure-toi, si jamais tu venais à perdre, je promets d'honorer ta mort par une magnifique symphonie. Un hommage posthume... comme pour tous les autres.

La langue de Caitlyn se détacha de son palais. Maintenant que le moment fatidique se rapprochait, elle se ressaisissait.

\- Donne-moi d'abord son nom. A l'autre.

 _Que je règle son cas quand j'en aurai fini avec toi_. Le Démon doré émit un doux rire. Il planta son regard inhumain droit dans le sien, en articulant bien distinctement :

\- Plutôt... mourir.

Il lui réservait un sort si exceptionnel ; personne d'autre ne l'aurait. Tout ce sang qui évacuerait sa carcasse maladive, les cris qui vibreraient dans l'air. Dieu qu'il avait hâte. Mais il fallait se montrer patient.

\- On est là pour exaucer ton voeu, enfoiré ! s'écria Vi.

Caitlyn inspira profondément. Son fusil était prêt, celui de sa némésis aussi.

\- Ne me manques pas, petite. Parce que je ne m'arrêterai jamais.

Ses propos ne la déconcentraient plus ; elle était dans son élément à présent, la tête refroidie. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, il leva son fusil et hurla, d'une voix cruellement enjouée :

\- Que le spectacle commence !

Caitlyn, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, alignait sa cible et le viseur. Les deux balles partirent à l'exact même instant. Une traversa le bras de Caitlyn, qui poussa un cri sauvage de douleur, mais tira une deuxième fois. Elle fit mouche. Un son métallique de balle ricochant résonna dans l'église, l'écho se répercutant de voûte en voûte. L'immense silhouette malingre trembla vivement, comme une machine dont les circuits étaient endommagés, risquant le court-circuit, puis elle se redressa. Vi, Caitlyn étant en mauvaise posture, partit à l'assaut. Alors que son poing allait s'encastrer dans son ventre, Jhin virevolta sur le côté, avec une désinvolture qui la fit enrager. Il balança ce qui ressemblait à un explosif vers une colonne. Le pylône s'effondra entre eux. Vi le cogna de toutes ses forces, mais ne put le briser assez pour créer un passage qu'après trois coups. Le démon avait déjà filé. Dans son dos, ne bruissait que la respiration de plus en plus nerveuse de Caitlyn.

\- Nous aurions pu le tuer mille fois ! s'énerva Vi, mais elle s'empressa de déchirer un bout de son habit pour nouer un bandage de fortune autour du bras blessé de son amie.

La brune secoua la tête, accompagnée d'un rire âpre.

\- Non... non, non ! Il joue avec nous ! Il avait préparé cette sortie... Tout comme chaque mot qu'il m'a dit.

Il n'y avait rien de naturel, d'improvisé. Tout avait été préalablement soigneusement calibré, orchestré.

\- Il me teste... et, aujourd'hui, il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne valait mieux pas me sous-estimer.

\- Cait... Je t'ai soutenue quand tu as refusé de suivre le conseil de ce Shen... mais... il avait raison. Tu en as fait une affaire tellement personnelle que ça obscurcit ton jugement.

Elle le déplorait, mais ne pouvait que le constater. La shérif releva des yeux attristés, enténébrés, sur elle.

\- Vi... Si tu veux abandonner...

Sa partenaire l'interrompit derechef.

\- Non ! Jusqu'au bout, je serai là...

 _Mais reprends-toi, je t'en prie_. Elle crevait d'inquiétude. Elle ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, quand Caitlyn l'embrassa.

* * *

 _La bise de Frjelord s'infiltrait par les minces fentes des parois de bois. Parfois, quelques flocons parvenaient à filtrer à l'intérieur ; ils se répandaient aussitôt en petites flaques sur le pavé entourant la cheminée allumée. Jhin, attablé, écrivait dans son journal, griffonnant des schémas de pièges, dessinant des projets de toiles imprimées dans le sang. Vladimir l'observait, ou plutôt l'admirait. Darius occupait toujours ses pensées ; son souvenir y vivait encore, mais il s'atténuait. Après tout, cela ne faisait-il pas quinze ans déjà ? Vladimir, quelque part, se le reprochait. Mais Jhin... Jhin était tellement différent de tous les gens qu'il avait pu croiser auparavant. Avec lui, il pouvait partager des idées, des discussions, toute une foule de choses auxquelles Darius n'entendait strictement rien. Il existait entre lui et Jhin une communauté de pensées, d'idéal, qui manquait dans sa relation avec Darius. A cette époque, Vladimir croyait encore bêtement que l'amour requérait une adéquation, une ressemblance entre les deux individus. De plus, il s'imaginait Jhin bien plus humanisé et sensible qu'il ne l'était ; en réalité, c'était souvent les dissemblances qui rassemblaient et Jhin était comme mort émotionnellement. Vladimir faisait fausse route ; pour l'heure, il demeurait dans son rêve. Il vivait sans réfléchir, dominé par ses envies, ses instincts ; un comble pour l'intello d'antan de manquer ainsi de jugement sur les gens.  
_

 _\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? s'enquit-il tout à coup ; il fit mine de le demander à l'improviste, mais la question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps._

 _Il désigna son bras métallique. Jhin ricana tout bas._

 _\- Que souhaites-tu entendre ? Désires-tu la vraie version ou... l'autre ?_

 _\- Les deux, répondit-il sans hésiter. Je veux tout entendre. Tout ce que tu as à dire._

 _Jhin ne possédait guère de faiblesse, hormis son goût prononcé pour la flatterie. Il sourit et souffla, légèrement exalté :_

 _\- Que de sympathie, Vladimir... Je suis touché._

 _Evidemment, son ironie transparaissait, mais elle n'affectait plus le jeune, qui avait appris à composer avec le caractère très particulier de son compagnon._

 _\- Tu dois avoir si cruellement manqué de modèle avant de me rencontrer, poursuivit le démon, écartant du bout de ses doigts pointus la mèche entravant le front du mage._

 _Vladimir l'avait questionné sur sa vie et le voilà amené à discourir sur la sienne. Il le devait ; il ne contrarierait Jhin pour rien au monde._

 _\- C'est vrai, admit-il._

 _Puis il songea à Darius, qui avait essayé de l'enfermer dans la normalité. Jhin, sans qu'un son le trahisse, devina qu'il songeait à quelqu'un de précis. Vladimir se sentit obligé de s'expliquer._

 _\- Je pense pouvoir dire que j'admirais mon... "ami", mais..._

 _Il baissa les yeux et secoua un peu la tête._

 _\- Nous étions trop différents._

 _Beaucoup trop. Jhin lâcha d'un air banal :_

 _\- Tout notre opposé, je suppose. Nous nous accordons à merveille, n'est-ce pas Vladimir ?  
_

 _La manière dont son cadet releva les yeux sur lui, le regarda tout en se détendant et souriant, lui en apprit énormément. Le démon rit dans son for intérieur. Bientôt, il pourrait lui demander bien davantage. Bientôt, il serait en mesure d'exiger à peu près tout de ce jeune homme. Il n'appelait pas cela de la manipulation ou profiter des failles d'autrui ; pour lui, c'était donnant-donnant. Ce qu'il offrait à Vladimir, par sa seule présence et son acceptation de le laisser assister à ses miracles sanglants, valait tous les sacrifices du monde.  
_

 _\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu, pointa Vladimir, en prenant garde de demeurer courtois et doux._

 _Mieux valait ne pas réveiller l'eau qui dort. Jhin ne lui en tint pas rigueur uniquement parce que cela complaisait son ego._

 _\- J'ai perdu ces parties de mon corps. Je me suis fait greffer ces membres de remplacement pour demeurer opérationnel.  
_

 _Vladimir tâcha de ne dévoiler aucune pitié ou compassion ; Jhin méprisait les faibles._

 _\- Dans un combat ? Tu as été torturé ?_

 _Jhin le toisa, hésitant entre délivrer la vérité ou un énième mensonge. Au bout d'un moment, il murmura, de sa voix grave, dramatique :  
_

 _\- J'ai voulu devenir ma propre oeuvre, dépasser ma condition de mortel, ma... faiblesse intrinsèque d'être de chair et de sang... Mais je me suis loupé._

 _En cet instant, Vladimir lui aurait tout donné, pour effacer ce qu'il croyait être de la tristesse mais n'en était pas. Juste une habile mascarade de la part du grand automate. Vladimir sombra dans le silence qui suivit ces déclarations. Animé du seul désir de lui rendre sa légèreté de coeur, il sourit :_

 _\- Tu es bon._

 _C'était indéniable. Etrangement, le compliment mit Jhin hors de lui. En un quart de seconde, les yeux de Jhin s'embrasèrent et il fut sur lui, serrant sa gorge jusqu'à la suffocation._

 _\- Je ne dois pas être "bon". Je dois être parfait !_

 _De même qu'une mélopée se jouait sans faux accord, qu'une peinture se peignait sans faux ton. Sinon, à quoi bon ? Vladimir n'essayait pas de se libérer de la poigne de fer ; il savait que résister ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. A la place, il céda. Il baissa les yeux, le menton, comme un chien face à un autre plus dominant. D'ordinaire, une minute suffisait pour qu'il le relâche. Cette fois-ci, il le retint assez longtemps pour que son cou demeure marbré durant plusieurs heures. Il était alors encore capable psychologiquement d'encaisser. Il croyait encore à ses mensonges.  
_

 _Jhin constituant son unique contact humain normal, il était toujours celui qui tentait de recoller les morceaux après un désaccord, car il savait très bien que Jhin, lui, s'en moquait et ne reviendrait pas vers lui, sauf pour lui donner des ordres sous la forme de faux conseils d'ami. Jhin lui avait formellement interdit de pénétrer dans sa chambre, sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation expresse. Il fermait toujours la porte d'habitude, mais, ce soir-là, le hasard voulut qu'elle fût entrouverte. Piqué de curiosité, Vladimir s'approcha, tentant de glisser un oeil. Il espérait sans doute enfin découvrir le mystère sous le masque. Il entrevit brièvement une forme reflétée dans le miroir fissuré, mais ne discerna rien de net. En revanche, il reçut de plein fouet la crosse de fusil en plein ventre. Jhin le battit toute la nuit. Pour un infime reflet dans une glace. Vladimir aurait pu répliquer. Il le savait, mais Jhin l'impressionnait trop pour que les brèves idées se traduisent en actes. Le démon ne régnait pas par sa force ou ses pouvoirs, mais par la terreur. C'était psychologique ; c'était pourtant plus puissant et efficace que toute force physique.  
_

* * *

 _Désolé pour le temps d'update. J'ai perdu ma connexion internet pendant un bout de temps -_-_

 _Enfin, Zyra va pouvoir entrer en scène ! Je l'attendais elle ! xD_

 _Merci aux lecteurs ^^  
_

 _Beast Out_

 _Note : Le duel Jhin/Caitlyn est inspiré d'un passage du western "Pour une poignée de dollars" et d'un passage mettant en scène El Indio (Gian Maria Volontè).  
_

 _C'est noté pour les manques etc (c'est fort probable ; ce chapitre n'a pas été relu du tout xP)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Où l'on court après des fantômes  
**

Les enfers ressemblaient sûrement à ça. La terre craquelée, rougeoyant par ses multiples failles. Cassiopeia n'avait permis à personne de l'accompagner. Elle avait enduit son corps d'un onguent afin de résister à la température élevée qui régnait ici. Des marques la recouvraient déjà ; en chemin, elle avait croisé le chemin d'un homme en feu. Elle l'avait juste mis en fuite ; il n'était pas sa cible. Celle-ci possédait l'apparence d'une femme. Le soleil déclina, se coucha, et elle explorait toujours ce désert infini. Elle fit une pause, examinant les environs ; elle s'était tant éloignée de son campement qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire demi-tour, y compris en cas de défaite. Bizarrement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle songea à tout ce qu'elle avait fait et surtout à ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait et qu'elle aurait dû faire. Le souvenir d'une jeune combattante penchée sur elle, dans une toute petite chambre, repassa devant ses yeux, mais le bonheur qui y était autrefois associé s'était mué en rage et rancune. _Tu me trouvais belle autrefois..._ Cette obsession égocentrique pour son physique la persécutait. Elle s'endommageait elle-même.

Elle venait de reprendre sa marche, quand des arceaux de ronces jaillirent de terre tout autour d'elle et l'enserrèrent de toutes parts. Les épines plongèrent dans ses poignets, ses mains, ses bras, mais ne réussirent pas à briser les écailles de sa queue. Le serpent siffla furieusement ; si elle ne s'était pas laissée déconcentrer par ses réminiscences, jamais un piège si ridicule n'aurait fonctionné. De l'obscurité, s'extirpa une femme de grande taille. Sa chevelure formait comme une gerbe de flammes.

\- Tu es sur mon territoire.

Pantoise, Cassiopeia ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pour la première fois, elle se retrouvait face à quelqu'un d'aussi différent qu'elle. Bien qu'il s'agît d'une adversaire , elle en ressentit une certaine paix ; quelque chose en elle s'apaisa insensiblement. D'autant plus qu'elle reconnaissait volontiers la beauté de cette femme des plus étranges, à son instar.

\- Comment peux-tu être de leur côté ? la héla l'esprit furieux, ses yeux et les cheveux flamboyant de colère. Toi, une enfant de la nature !

 _J'étais humaine. Avant de devenir... ça._ Cassiopeia n'en souffla mot. A la place, elle y vit une occasion de reprendre l'avantage.

\- Je viens en amie et non en ennemie, assura-t-elle, usant de son don de persuasion.

Les globes enflammés se rivèrent sur elle. L'inconnue hésitait. Cassiopeia l'observa aussi discrètement que possible. Son ire épouvantable la ravageait. Les plantes qui l'habillaient autrefois étaient tombées en cendres et sa peau noircissant s'était fissurée. La destruction de son paradis terrestre l'avait brisée. Dans un dernier accès de doute, les failles la défigurant brillèrent davantage, comme si le feu avait remplacé la sève dans ses veines. Cassiopeia se prépara, mais les ronces qui l'entravaient partirent en fumée. Elle avait vu juste ; les divinités naturelles étaient foncièrement bonnes, même quand il était affaire de vengeance. Il suffisait de leur susurrer ce qu'elles désiraient entendre pour que la perspective du meurtre et, par là, de la destruction de ce que Mère Nature avait conçu, quitte leur esprit. La femme de flammes trancha d'une voix nette et autoritaire :

\- Ne restes pas. Retourne d'où tu viens.

Cassiopeia feignit de se plier à son exigence. Elle la scruta en silence et, aussitôt qu'elle lui tourna le dos, se jeta sur elle. Ses crocs empoisonnés eurent du mal à pénétrer le derme devenu corne en raison de l'air trop sec et des conditions de vie trop rudes. L'esprit poussa un cri presque rauque de colère, plutôt que de souffrance, alors que les griffes du serpent la tailladaient et lui injectaient toujours davantage de leur poison.

\- Pire que les humains ! rugit-t-elle.

Sa bouche, lorsqu'elle hurla, vomit des lianes noires qui agrippèrent Cassiopeia. Les plantes étaient corrosives comme si elles suintaient l'acide. Le son qu'émit le serpent stoppa une seconde la femme ; s'y mêlaient un sifflement bestial et le gémissement d'une mortelle. Elle n'avait jamais connu d'êtres autres que ses pairs et les grands arbres marcheurs qui arpentaient autrefois cet endroit. Les rares humains qu'elle avait rencontrés auparavant étaient tous des hommes et vils. Chasseurs, dans les temps anciens, tuant par nécessité d'abord, puis par pur plaisir. Ensuite, leur avaient succédé les braconniers. Pendant ce temps, les citadins commençaient à agrandir leurs villes. Les forêts reculaient, au fur et à mesure qu'ils abattaient de plus en plus d'arbres. Zyra avait courbé l'échine et suivi le mouvement, le coeur brisé. Son domaine autrefois immense se réduisait toujours davantage. Elle fit le voeu de le protéger plus farouchement. Pourtant, il y eut cette femme qu'elle ne tua pas, alors qu'elle se tenait sur son territoire, dans sa retraite. A la source qu'elle affectionnait le plus, au coeur des bois. C'était un jour avant que le ciel ne s'assombrisse et que la mort n'emporte tout. Zyra n'avait pas identifié ce qui avait mal tourné cette fameuse journée ; toute cette technologie lui était parfaitement inconnue. Néanmoins, elle savait que tous ces guerriers n'étaient pas étrangers au désastre. Il n'y avait que l'homme pour ainsi tout détruire, sans le moindre scrupule.

Elle se souvenait de la femme, à cause de ses cheveux prématurément blancs. D'abord, elle avait pensé à la châtier, comme les autres, mais l'inconnue avait déposé ses armes. Elle paraissait rompue de fatigue, les traits tirés, son armure ensanglantée. Elle s'était traînée péniblement jusqu'à l'onde, y avait plongé ses mains, après avoir retiré ses gantelets, et, là, elle avait prié. Elle avait pleuré, se croyant solitaire. En son for intérieur, Zyra avait été touchée par son respect et sa détresse. Son coeur bienveillant s'était serré. La déesse avait fait ce dont elle n'avait guère l'habitude, ce cadeau qu'elle n'offrait plus depuis que le genre humain s'était changé en destructeur. Elle avait éveillé la forêt, pour lui en montrer toute la beauté, en espérant que l'humaine répande le message ou qu'au moins elle regagne l'amour de la nature qui faisait tant défaut à ses camarades. La brise s'était adoucie ; les feuillages avaient tu les bruits angoissants du dehors ; les bois s'étaient transformés en refuge. Les plantes avaient doucement ceint la femme, telle une alcôve protectrice prête à l'accueillir. Tout s'était déroulé si subrepticement que la guerrière n'avait rien remarqué, mais Zyra avait été témoin de son soulagement, de cette décontraction qui avait chassé sa tristesse. Avec ses sens aiguisés, elle avait perçu son parfum et ce parfum, en une infinitésimale quantité, se retrouvait sur la tueuse qu'elle tenait actuellement captive.

La déesse brisa son étreinte mortelle. Elle recula, tout en l'enveloppant d'un regard si tranquille subitement que Cassiopeia en fût déboussolée. Les épines avaient laissé dans ses membres des plaies profondes, mais Cassiopeia ne sauta pas sur cette occasion de s'enfuir. Elle se perdait dans les yeux de celle qui l'avait épargnée ; ils recouvraient une apparence presque normale. Là où seul le feu brûlait, se dessinaient des pupilles. Ses lèvres carbonisées se dépareillaient de la couche de charbon qui les nappait, révélant une bouche vermeille et veloutée.

\- Tu diras aux tiens que la Dame aux ronces vit ici.

 _Et qu'elle ne partira pas plus loin_. Elle existait pour créer, pas pour pulvériser et dévaster comme ceux qu'elle exécrait. Cassiopeia, toujours confuse, peina à balbutier :

\- Pourquoi ce revirement ?

\- Si je t'achève, je deviens comme toi. Je ne suis pas si désespérée. Je ne suis pas si triste.

Un léger sourire para sa bouche exquise, la tension faisant craquer les restes de croûte sombre qui couvraient son visage. Elle ne se libérerait pas aussi aisément.

\- Rentre maintenant.

C'était un avertissement. Sa bonté avait ses limites. **  
**

* * *

Vladimir alla vers les deux frères, s'arrêtant près d'eux sans pour autant interrompre leur conversation. Darius fit signe à Draven qu'ils reprendraient après.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Vladimir ?

Le ton était formel, bien éloigné de celui qu'ils utilisaient dans l'intimité.

\- Lord Darius, j'attends toujours ma livraison...

En tant qu'hémomancien, Vladimir opérait aussi des expériences sur certains sujets "irrécupérables" qui lui étaient confiés. Il arrivait que les arrivages manquent de régularité. C'était pourtant un tout autre message qu'il délivrait à Darius. Celui-ci tâcha de rester froid, mais le mage avait un sacré culot.

\- Je m'assurerai personnellement que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

\- Parfait, répliqua Vladimir, d'un ton sec.

Comme il avait jusque-là totalement ignoré Draven, il le salua d'un bref hochement de tête, avant de tourner les talons, laissant de nouveau les frères seuls. Draven le suivit des yeux, en soupirant ; l'exécuteur et l'hémomancien ne s'appréciaient guère. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Draven ne s'était pas montré désagréable avec lui, mais Vladimir l'avait pris en grippe. Comme ça. Sans raison. Du jour au lendemain, il était passé de courtois à glacial, voire malpoli, avec lui. Draven se tourna vers son aîné.

\- Alors... tu l'baises ? lança-t-il, avec une désinvolture déstabilisante. C'est reparti ?

Et la nouvelle ne paraissait guère lui plaire, ni l'étonner. Darius n'était jamais passé à autre chose. D'ailleurs, le soldat n'essaya pas de nier. Peut-être que son cadet le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le croyait.

\- Draven... N'en rajoutes pas.

\- Sérieusement, mon frère, j'te comprends pas. Tu as des tonnes de nanas prêtes à se jeter dans tes bras et toi, tu choisis Vlad ! La seule personne que j'aie jamais rencontrée qui cumule les défauts et d'une femme et d'un homme !

Darius ne pouvait pas le réprimander. Lui-même souriait, se retenant de rire.

\- Certains, seulement. Et il cumule aussi les qualités... Dieu... Il te tuerait si je lui racontais ça.

Draven parut prendre sa plaisanterie au premier degré.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Susceptible comme une femme et violent comme un homme. Darius, entre quatre yeux, j'te le dis : ce gars va causer ta perte. C'est une vraie saloperie. Et je m'y connais.

Darius balaya sa remarque fataliste d'un geste de la main. Ils poursuivirent leur conversation en cheminant sous les arcades.

\- En plus, il incarne tout ce que tu as toujours détesté : un petit parvenu qui se croit tout permis, juste parce qu'il est né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche !

 _Tout notre contraire_. Draven et Darius avaient perdu leurs parents très jeunes ; Darius avait dû élever tant bien que mal son petit frère, alors qu'ils étaient sans le sou. La vie ne les avait pas épargnés et ce, dès leur plus tendre jeunesse. Draven n'en était point envieux pour autant ; il avait à présent tout ce dont il rêvait autrefois. Néanmoins, ceux qui s'estimaient meilleurs que lui en raison uniquement de leur naissance l'exaspéraient. Vladimir le premier.

\- Tu crois trop aux clichés, Draven. Pas étonnant avec la vie que tu mènes...

Cette fois-ci, la voix du commandant se teintait de reproche.

\- Je ne saisis pas pourquoi tu passes d'une fille à l'autre toutes les nuits. Ce ne sont jamais les mêmes. Je suis même certain que tu ne retiens aucun de leurs noms.

\- Evidemment ! s'exclama Draven, en s'esclaffant. Ce sont des putes ; c'est leur job et ça réduit grandement les chances d'être emmerdé si une tombe enceinte. En plus, elles au moins ne copinent pas avec Elise...

Darius dressa un sourcil.

\- Tu insinues quoi là ?

Draven ricana avec la satisfaction d'une personne ayant eu le dernier mot.

\- Tu assistes pourtant plus souvent aux réunions que moi. Le verdict des espions a été sans appel : Elise appartient au Clan de la Rose Noire. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour en déduire qu'elle a invité Vladimir, en tant que membre de la noblesse, à les rejoindre.

 _Oh non..._ Darius serra les dents. _ça va barder._ Vladimir ne perdait rien pour attendre. Draven se fit un plaisir d'aggraver son cas.

\- Ton protégé joue sur deux tableaux. Si ce n'est plus. Tu ne peux pas te fier à cette ordure.

Si Darius aimait Vladimir, c'était précisément car, contrairement à beaucoup, il ne percevait pas que le monstre en lui. Vladimir lui avait offert le privilège de découvrir son côté plus doux, sensible, bien caché, mais présent. Mais vingt-cinq ans s'étaient écoulées... Peut-être que le Vladimir d'aujourd'hui était pire que celui d'antan. Darius espéra que la bête n'avait pas totalement tué l'humain en lui.

Il se rendit comme prévu à leur rendez-vous, mais la teneur de celui-ci ne serait pas du tout celle qu'il espérait. A l'instant où il entra, à la manière dont il ferma rudement la porte derrière lui, Vladimir comprit que quelque chose clochait, mais il feignit de ne point le remarquer. Darius demeura un instant immobile, pensif. Mieux valait ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

\- Vlad, tu fais partie de la Rose Noire ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

L'interpellé cessa de se déshabiller, pour le considérer d'un oeil indifférent qui acheva d'agacer Darius. _Oui et alors ?_ semblait-il lui dire.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! rugit Darius. Tu comprends quoi quand je dis "Tiens-toi tranquille. Fais pas de conneries" ?!

Il était illusoire d'espérer que Vladimir s'en tienne là et retienne la leçon. Il haussa le ton aussi et se défendit, en levant un index menaçant sur lui :

\- J'ai le droit de soutenir mes convictions !

Darius gifla la main jugée trop proche de son visage ; il ne fallait surtout pas laisser penser à Vladimir qu'il pouvait dire et faire tout ce qu'il voulait en toute impunité. C'était un peu usant parfois, mais Darius devait constamment le remettre à sa place.

\- Tu n'as surtout pas le droit de comploter contre le gouvernement ! riposta-t-il, véritablement hors de lui.

\- Tu ne perdrais pas ton poste, Darius ! Nous récupérerions seulement ce qui nous a toujours appartenu !

Darius s'emporta :

\- Les bourges comme toi n'ont jamais été capables de commander ! Vous vous contentez de spolier Noxus à votre profit ! Vous n'avez aucun sens de l'équité ou de la justice !

Vladimir poussa un soupir exaspéré, en levant les yeux au ciel ; Darius détestait quand il lui faisait ça. Cependant, le mage semblait étrangement d'humeur à parlementer.

\- Très bien et si nous te mettons, toi, sur le trône ?

Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'un roturier au pouvoir, même s'il s'agissait de Darius, mais, avec lui, il pouvait au moins espérer tirer les ficelles en coulisses.

\- Non, Vlad... Gérer un état comprend des tas d'aspects auxquels je n'entends strictement rien.

A court d'arguments, Vladimir abattit sa dernière carte.

\- Darius... La Rose Noire abrogerait cette loi...

 _Nous pourrions enfin vivre sans nous cacher_. L'ire de Darius ne retomba pas d'un coup, comme il l'escomptait. Au fond, le général se doutait bien que le pouvoir intéressait Vladimir tout autant, voire davantage. D'un autre côté, il voyait peut-être une opportunité de le raisonner et de ne pas gâcher toute la journée.

\- On s'en sort pas si mal.

\- Pour combien de temps ? rétorqua Vladimir, cinglant.

\- Une fois en Ionia, tout sera plus simple.

Ils voyaient cette opportunité de quitter Noxus et d'échapper à la surveillance de Swain comme leur ultime échappatoire. Une échappatoire qui serait malheureusement temporaire. Vladimir garda le silence.

\- Rhabille-toi, commanda Darius et il lui obéit, même s'il le défiait toujours de son regard froid.

Le rendez-vous allait tourner à l'interrogatoire, mais Darius ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était ; le Clan de la Rose Noire faisait peser sur le gouvernement une menace trop lourde.

\- Je sais déjà que Leblanc appartient à la Rose Noire et, maintenant, que Elise et toi aussi. Alors parle.

\- Oh tu veux que je parle ? musa Vladimir, sarcastique à souhait. Et sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire jeter aux cachots ? Soumettre à la question ? Il y a bien des choses que je pourrais confesser !

Il le narguait ; il n'était absolument pas en position de le faire, mais il osait quand même. Pire, il essayait de le faire chanter. Darius dut inspirer à pleins poumons pour ne pas succomber à l'envie de lui fracasser le crâne.

\- Parfois, je me demande vraiment ce qui m'a attiré chez toi.

\- Justement, nos divergences... et...

Il s'interrompit, riant légèrement et tapotant sur sa tête.

\- Mes "problèmes".

\- Sûrement pas ton aptitude à mentir en tout cas, conclut avec froideur le brun.

Vladimir soupira. Non sans ironie, il demanda :

\- Puis-je m'asseoir, "Commandant" ?

Darius l'y autorisa d'un bref regard acéré et Vladimir s'installa tranquillement, tout en s'assurant de rompre le contact visuel. Il agissait comme s'il contrôlait la situation, alors qu'il cherchait encore un moyen de s'en sortir. Il releva les yeux, rencontra ceux graves de Darius, et poussa un nouveau, profond et las, soupir.

\- Et, maintenant, sers-moi un putain de verre.

Il comptait avouer, sinon il n'aurait pas été si nerveux. Faire des aveux équivalait à se soumettre à Darius ; ça l'horripilait. Il attrapa le whisky, prit une gorgée, resta sans remuer, ni parler pendant quelques secondes, puis but encore.

\- Je ne veux pas les trahir, Darius.

Un rire amer agita le colosse.

\- Mais me trahir moi, me mentir sans vergogne... ça, ça ne te pose strictement aucun problème.

\- Détrompe-toi, ricana Vladimir, son ton se faisant plus âpre et douloureux, pendant qu'il faisait tourner le fond doré de liqueur dans le verre. Mes... sentiments, prononça-t-il presque avec honte, entrent aussi en conflit avec mes ambitions. Il n'y a pas que toi qui soit en proie au dilemme, Darius.

\- C'est-à-dire ? le pressa-t-il ; il demeurait debout, bien droit, s'imposant franchement ; Vladimir avait besoin de ça.

\- A la bataille, hier, j'étais supposé te convaincre d'attaquer par le flanc droit... Des assassins vous seraient tombés dessus... Tu aurais été tué.

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne t'ai rien suggéré. Je n'ai pas pu.

 _Je n'ai pas eu la cruauté de le faire_. Darius se rappelait l'avoir senti étrange ce fameux jour. Il avait mis son comportement inhabituel sur le compte de l'ambiance stressante régnant avant les batailles. Quelle naïveté, songea-t-il. Il lâcha avec une infinie lassitude :

\- Les autres, ils projettent quoi ?

Vladimir lui tendit son verre vide, afin qu'il le remplisse. Lorsqu'il l'eut de nouveau entre les mains, il scruta un moment la mixture avant de l'ingérer. Il n'arrivait pas à vivre sans cette foule de sources d'excitation ; il ne se sentait pas vivant sans alcool ou drogue, sans les meurtres, sans le sexe. En dehors de ces instants, la vie lui paraissait terriblement ennuyeuse, fade, dépourvue de grand intérêt. Comme il tardait trop à se livrer, Darius le secoua.

\- Vlad !

Le mage serra les dents. Un léger sifflement dangereux passa ses dents serrées. Un sifflement instinctif, assez bestial, valant un avertissement. ça ne prenait pas avec Darius. Contraint et soumis, le sifflement se changea en un soupir défait. Vladimir reprit :

\- Leblanc doit pousser Swain à entreprendre diverses réformes qui se solderont par un échec... Sa popularité en pâtira.

\- "Réformes" ? gronda le commandant, d'un air féroce ; Vladimir ne lui disait clairement pas tout. Sois clair !

\- Nous avons intercepté des études sur les effets de la bombe, mais elles ne révélaient pas de danger. Nous avions prévu d'empoisonner nous-mêmes certaines parcelles... Les colons qui s'implanteraient dans ces zones seraient morts... On aurait accusé Swain et la technologie zaunienne...

Avant qu'il eût pu ajouter un traître mot, Darius l'avait plaqué au mur avec une rare violence. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- C'est pour ça que tu tiens tant à m'accompagner ?! Huh ?! Espèce d'ordure !

Vladimir respirait très vite, pas par peur, mais pour apaiser la souffrance que lui avait causé le choc et, dans l'instant, la poigne herculéenne de Darius sur ses épaules.

\- Laisse-moi finir ! aboya-t-il, tout en se débattant.

Il se trouvait dans une position de faiblesse qu'il n'avait pas choisie, pas comme lors de leurs "jeux". Il se rebellait. Sa vision s'embua et il ne s'agissait pas d'un voile de larmes. D'ailleurs, Vladimir ne pleurait jamais, même s'il n'était pas insensible. Il se déchargeait de ses tensions, de ses angoisses, de toutes ses émotions négatives, autrement. Le regard que dardait Darius sur lui lui indiquait qu'il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.

\- Je veux y aller... Je veux y aller ! hurla-t-il si brutalement que même Darius en parut légèrement désarçonné. Je veux y aller pour être avec toi... et pour vérifier que rien ne se produise... Je les aurais empêchés d'accomplir cela.

\- Quoi d'autre ?! insista Darius, raffermissant sa prise sur lui.

Celui-ci tressaillit sous la poigne de fer. Il tremblait comme une feuille, tellement il était furieux. Il suait abondamment, oscillait du chaud au froid.

\- Darius... Je... Juste relâche-moi... "S'il te plaît"...

Le général l'observa longuement, tâchant de décrypter son expression, afin d'apprendre ses intentions. Rassuré parce qu'il percevait, il travailla à regagner son calme et le reposa à terre. Il accorda une minute à Vladimir, haletant, pour qu'il reprenne son souffle. Du pied, il balaya les éclats du verre brisé.

\- Leblanc va suggérer... divers plans économiques... que Swain n'aurait jamais élaborés lui-même, mais elle espère les faire passer en usant de son influence sur lui.

\- Cette vipère... Je le mets en garde contre elle tous les jours... Il ne m'écoute pas moi. Tu dois lui parler.

Un rire secoua la carcasse hâve.

\- Non ! Il ne m'accordera que moins de crédit... Voyons le bon côté de la situation, ricana-t-il subitement. Ce sera un test, Darius... S'il est un si bon dirigeant que tu le prétends, il verra la supercherie ou, au moins, il rejettera ses propositions.

Darius plaçait une foi aveugle en Swain, mais se fit la promesse de lui en toucher un mot ou deux.

\- Que ce soit clair... "chéri"... Je ne t'ai pas menti... susurra Vladimir, puis il souffla avec malice : Juste peut-être par omission.

Darius le considéra d'un air glacial, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement.

\- Il faudrait que je te crois sur parole, rétorqua-t-il, sur un ton acerbe.

En réalité, il n'était vraiment pas fâché. Il connaissait son Vladimir presque par coeur aujourd'hui et il en déduisait qu'il lui avait dit la vérité, mais lui donner l'impression que toutes ses cachotteries étaient déjà oubliées et pardonnées ne lui rendrait pas service. Il eut du mal à rester de marbre, quand il quitta sa chambre.

* * *

Darius maudit ce dîner-là, encore plus que les autres. Il ne cessa de ressasser l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec Vladimir. D'ordinaire, il s'ennuyait à mourir à ces réunions où tout le gratin de Noxus se réunissait. Cette fois-ci, la soirée lui pesa sur les nerfs d'une toute autre manière ; elle fut éprouvante. Darius, le mythique symbole de Noxus, était célibataire officiellement. Par conséquent, la plupart des femmes à marier le courtisaient, à mots plus ou moins couverts. Darius arrivait à gérer ça ; il avait appris à répondre poliment sans laisser rien espérer à ces dames qui ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Il avait surtout peur de la manière dont réagirait Vladimir, beaucoup plus impulsif et émotif que lui. Ce dernier parvenait presque à faire bonne figure et sans doute personne, en dehors de Darius, ne vit se succéder chez lui la peine, la colère et l'abattement. Au contraire, aux yeux de tout le reste des invités, il souriait, riait aux plaisanteries, comme si de rien n'était. De temps en temps, Darius surprenait sa détresse, quand il se tournait vers lui, le surveillant. Comme si ces femmes qui se pavanaient devant Darius lui importaient, alors qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Leurs jacassements l'agaçaient.

\- Notre fille ne cesse de parler de vous ! Piaillait une mère essayant de marier sa fille, comme une commerçante sa marchandise. Je pense qu'elle n'attend qu'une demande de votre part !

Darius força un sourire.

\- Je suis très occupé, feignit-il de s'excuser. Fonder une famille ne figure pas parmi mes priorités actuelles.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elles se succédaient et Vladimir, qui, bien que se tenant à l'opposé de la salle, ne pouvait en faire abstraction, finit par sortir sur le balcon pour s'isoler. Le rôle de Darius était bien entendu de rester avec elles pour donner le change, mais cet aspect de sa position actuelle était un de ceux qu'il n'avait jamais souhaités, ni jamais imaginé se voir infliger quand il avait décidé de vivre pour sa ville, alors qu'il avait choisi Vladimir. En tant qu'un autre aspect de sa vie.

Dehors, Vladimir essayait de relativiser. L'ambiance à l'intérieur le minait. Le terrain de bataille lui semblait plus approprié ; il s'y sentait euphorique, pas oppressé comme ici. Et les femmes... Ces femmes le perturbaient atrocement, parce qu'elles étaient toutes apprêtées, avenantes. La plupart aurait probablement fait de bonnes mères, de bonnes compagnes. Vladimir devinait ça et il craignait qu'il en aille de même pour Darius. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vint vers lui.

\- Vlad ?

Une main se leva sèchement, le sommant de se taire.

\- J'essaye de refréner mon envie de t'égorger, ainsi que ces stupides... pétasses ! Cracha le mage, avec une haine formidable.

Cette voix maîtrisée il y avait une minute à peine paraissait à deux doigts de craquer tout de suite. Darius avait appris à ne pas se formaliser. Il s'accouda auprès de lui, en silence.

\- Tu... me donnes beaucoup, confessa subitement Vladimir, et moi... je ne fais que prendre sans rien offrir en retour... et je t'use. Je sais ça. Je ne suis pas stupide, termina-t-il, sur un ton sec. Ces filles... Elles t'apporteraient ce dont tu as besoin...

 _De la stabilité, de la... simplicité._

\- Arrête tes conneries, Vlad. C'est toi que j'ai choisi et, si je me souviens bien, c'est même moi qui ai fait le premier pas. T'as pas eu à me faire un numéro comme elles, encore moins à me forcer la main, répondit-il sereinement, en se rapprochant insensiblement.

Vladimir retrouva enfin son sourire, le vrai, le seul franc et sincère.

\- Je voudrais juste qu'elles sachent, qu'ils sachent tous.

 _Ce que tu viens de me dire, même si ta préférence les incommoderait_.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses que je m'en moque ? Je pourrais te lister toutes les personnes, hommes ou femmes, qui ont posé les yeux sur toi ce soir.

 _Un peu trop longtemps à mon goût_. Réaliser que sa jalousie était partagée apaisa Vladimir. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, quand la brise nocturne ramena à ses narines une fragrance très particulière. Il ne la détecta que parce qu'il la connaissait par coeur ; elle passa inaperçue à Darius. Le cerveau de Vladimir se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse ; il s'emballa littéralement, et pas seul. Son coeur battit plus vite. Un frisson si caractéristique le gagna en une fraction de seconde, il en détint la certitude ; _il_ était là. Dans les parages, à observer.

\- Tu devrais y retourner, fit-il aussitôt ; la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était un face-à-face entre Darius et Jhin.

Jhin, l'affreux squelette dans le placard qu'il devait à tout prix éradiquer. Darius le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Comme Vladimir fuyait son regard, il soupira.

\- Je ne vais pas demander.

Vladimir avait ses têtes ; c'était comme ça. Le mage attendit qu'il fût retourné à la réception pour emprunter furtivement l'escalier menant aux jardins. Là, malgré la pénombre qui régnait, il crut apercevoir une silhouette. Elle s'enfuit à sa vue. Vladimir serra les dents. _A nous deux, enfoiré_. Il s'élança après le fantôme. Le fuyard obliqua sur la droite et pénétra dans un gigantesque labyrinthe végétal. Vladimir l'y poursuivit. Il ne cherchait plus à savoir si son esprit lui jouait des tours ou s'il s'agissait de la réalité et que c'était bel et bien lui qui courait devant lui. Il ne songeait plus au danger, même si ce lieu alambiqué était propice à la pose de pièges. Il voulait juste lui mettre la main dessus. Pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Vladimir ne se promenait pas souvent dans les jardins, encore moins dans ce labyrinthe. Il ne s'y repérait pas le moins du monde. Tout ce qu'il faisait se résumait à pourchassait la silhouette évanescente. Au terme d'une longue course-poursuite, il atteignit le coeur du dédale. Un cul-de-sac. Il sourit d'un air diabolique ; Jhin n'aurait pas fait mieux. _Il ne pourra plus s'esquiver..._ Il le craignait, certes, mais une confrontation valait sûrement mieux qu'attendre qu'il ne lui tire une balle dans le dos ou ne le prenne par surprise. A la fois anxieux et fébrile d'excitation, il tourna en rond en le cherchant des yeux, scrutant la nuit alentour.

\- Jhin ?

Il se pencha, afin d'observer le sol, comme il le lui avait appris, mais, dans cette obscurité, ne vit rien. Même en plein jour, de toute façon, il n'aurait rien décelé. Jhin n'avait pas laissé de trace, conformément à son habitude. Pas une seule trace de pas. Tout à coup, un froissement brisa le silence qui s'était instauré. Vladimir fit volte-face, mais pas assez vite pour l'apercevoir. Par terre, se trouvait juste une fleur éclose, de celles qui ne poussaient pas par ici, mais en Ionia. Comment était-ce possible ? Vladimir la fixa, redoutant un piège, mais force était de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire fleur et pas d'un objet l'imitant.

Le noble hésita, mais finit par la ramasser et l'emporter. Cette misérable fleur aurait pu alerter quelqu'un, voire incriminer Jhin, si jamais elle était découverte par un noxien le connaissant de réputation. Jhin et Vladimir désiraient chacun la mort de l'autre, à ce stade, mais, sans s'en rendre compte, ils n'avaient de cesse de se protéger mutuellement. Vladimir poussa un léger soupir, comme soulagé. La fleur exhalait un parfum divin. Ses formes frisaient la perfection.

\- Ce n'est pas une scène de théâtre, Jhin... souffla-t-il dans la nuit noire, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

* * *

 _Il faisait chaud ce jour-là. La sueur roulait sur ses épaules, les gouttes s'écrasant sur le sable qui les absorbait en un clin d'oeil. Ses haillons lui collaient à la peau. Il en avait assez. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, le savoir qu'il lui avait fait miroiter ; maintenant, il désirait se débarrasser de ce vieillard. Un pic de douleur le ramena sur terre.  
_

 _\- Recommence ! tonna la voix du vieil homme et ses sales ongles jaunis piquèrent l'échine du jeune._

 _Un frisson de rage parcourut cette suite de vertèbres trop apparente. L'albinos se mordit la langue pour retenir ces injures qu'il désirait cracher à la figure de son maître._

 _\- Encore une fois ! insistait la voix et, à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, à chaque souffle qu'elle exhalait, la haine de l'élève croissait._

 _Il ne supportait plus les ordres, surtout de la part de cet homme qu'il n'estimait plus et qui, à son goût, ne s'imposait pas suffisamment. Peut-être qu'il ne comprenait juste rien, en dehors d'une domination pure et simple, violente. Malgré tout, il essaya de nouveau de le contenter. Il répéta l'exercice et échoua encore. Un grognement qui n'annonçait rien qui vaille retentit dans son dos. Il ne perçut qu'un murmure découragé.  
_

 _\- Tu n'es pas prêt..._

 _Vladimir vit rouge. Et il ne s'agissait pas du sang maculant le corps devant lui. Il allait étriper ce vieux débris qui se croyait supérieur à lui et en mesure de le contrôler. En une fraction de seconde, il fut sur ses pieds et bondissait sur le vieillard. Ses griffes métalliques perforèrent son flanc, mais pas aussi profondément qu'il le souhaitait. Le maître dévia son autre main avant qu'elle ne lui sectionne la trachée ; seules des blessures superficielles zébrèrent sa peau. Vladimir et son professeur échangèrent un vif regard et le premier comprit qu'il avait perdu. Avec une force inattendue, le vieil homme chopa son poignet et le plaqua violemment au sol._

 _\- Une preuve de plus que tu n'en es qu'aux balbutiements de ton apprentissage..._

 _Il maintenait d'une poigne de fer l'homme pourtant beaucoup plus jeune que lui, qui se débattait de surcroît comme un possédé._

 _\- Cesse de te comporter comme un enfant._

 _Vladimir le fixa avec une acrimonie à la hauteur de l'affront qu'il lui faisait._

 _\- Tu vas crever, grand-père._

 _La pression qui pesait sur lui se raffermit. Dmitri ouvrit la bouche, quand son crâne explosa en une centaine d'éclats osseux et effusions de gelée rosâtre. Cette mixture écoeurante éclaboussa la figure crispée de Vladimir, qui, sur le coup, demeura sans voix, l'air incrédule, incapable de réaliser ce qui se passait. Puis, peu à peu, il se mit à sourire et, finalement, éclata de rire. Un rire hystérique, hors de contrôle. Une longue minute s'écoula, avant qu'il ne repousse le cadavre décapité qui avait chu sur lui, tout en ricanant doucement. Il ne comprenait toujours pas quel miracle venait de se produire. A vrai dire, éclaircir ce mystère lui importait peu. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. La tête de son maître. Et un bon samaritain la lui avait servie sur un plateau d'argent.  
_

 _Vladimir était certain qu'il chercherait à le tuer lui désormais ou qu'il avait déjà pris la fuite. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. L'homme, qui n'en était peut-être pas un, était demeuré là, à sa position de tir, en haut d'une dune. Il ne remuait pas d'un pouce. D'un calme parfait, il chantonnait une mélodie. Vladimir, le souffle encore court, passa sa main sur son visage sale pour en chasser les restes de liquide céphalo-rachidien. Il tremblait presque d'excitation, alors qu'il ne voulait qu'établir le contact._ _Il s'apprêtait à appeler l'inconnu lorsque celui-ci se détourna et commença à s'éloigner. Le grand échalas disparut en descendant de la dune. Vladimir sentait bien qu'il se trouvait à un carrefour. Un choix crucial. La logique voulait qu'il décampe, mais son instinct lui hurlait de courir après le tueur. Pour quoi ? Dans quel but ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il gravit la colline, puis la dévala, suivant ses traces. Un léger rire se fit entendre. Le type se tenait là, son fusil ramené dans son dos. Un foulard couvrait le bas de son visage ; un chapeau à large bord, sa tête, et des lunettes noires, ses yeux. Le souffle de Vladimir se raccourcit, comme si son corps ressentait intrinsèquement la dangerosité de cet homme. On pouvait facilement dire que Vladimir n'avait jamais réellement respecté quiconque auparavant, mais il fallut moins d'un instant à ce parfait inconnu pour gagner son respect. Vladimir creva l'abcès ; il parla.  
_

 _\- Un original... pour un itinéraire tout aussi original. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant..._ _ _"gringo",_ le railla-t-il sans aigreur en observant ses habits, mais personne ne passe plus par ici._

 _Le tireur ricana._

 _\- Pas étonnant, si toi et ton maître assassiniez tout le monde._

 _Caravanes de marchands, vulgaires colporteurs, voyageurs... Il était vrai qu'ils en avaient vus passer. Et ils en avaient enterrés là, sous les dunes, tout autant. Vladimir eut un sourire canaille._

 _\- L'entraînement... soupira-t-il, affectant de la lassitude. Tu vois sûrement de quoi je parle._

 _\- Et comment..._

 _Le silence retomba. Enfin, l'étranger retira ses lunettes. Les deux autres artifices suivirent vite. Vladimir le considéra avec stupéfaction. Un masque sous le masque._

 _\- Tu m'as vu exécuter de sang-froid, sans la moindre raison valable, ton maître, que tu connaissais depuis plusieurs années probablement, mais, malgré tout ça, tu m'as suivi. Le commun mortel aurait pensé « ce type est un taré. Il est dangereux. Il faut l'éviter », mais pas toi. Toi, tu t'es dit » Voilà quelqu'un que je veux connaître. Parce qu'il est comme moi. ». Nous nous sommes compris, sans échanger un mot, un regard. Juste par notre nature._

 _Vladimir avait grand besoin de reconnaissance ; pour une fois que ses pulsions meurtrières étaient présentées sous un angle positif, il n'allait pas s'en aller. Il sourit même, songeant qu'il venait en effet de trouver quelqu'un juste comme lui. L'inconnu opina du chef, assurément satisfait._

 _\- N'est-ce pas là ce à quoi aspirent les gens ? Zéro communication, rien ne filtrant, mais une compréhension absolue._

 _Il s'interrompit un instant, comme le temps de s'assurer une ultime fois de la détermination du jeune homme. Ce qu'il perçut le ravit. Il déclara d'une voix calme, mais cruelle :_

 _\- Viens, nous avons beaucoup à faire._

 _Beaucoup de temps passa depuis ce jour. Des jours, des mois, voire des années. Sans que personne ne semble s'en rendre compte.  
_

 _\- Jhin ! Regarde !_

 _L'interpellé ne releva pas les yeux ; il savait déjà ce que pointait son compagnon de voyage. Jhin tempéra la joie de Vladimir :  
_

 _\- Kumungu te semble fantastique de loin, mais tu réaliseras vite que cet endroit n'a rien d'extraordinaire._

 _Cependant, l'attitude de Vladimir ne changea pas. Rien ne semblait en mesure d'entamer son enthousiasme. Auparavant, il avait toujours vécu confiné dans quelque place sombre, que ce fût dans son château familial à Noxus ou le temple de Dmitri. Voyager ainsi, se déplacer en toute liberté, lui apportait beaucoup ; il découvrait de nouveaux lieux, de nouvelles cultures et idées, se façonnait de nouvelles perspectives. Mais il ne rencontrait personne. Pas une seule nouvelle personne. En réalité, Jhin et lui vivaient en milieu fermé, l'un avec l'autre uniquement, sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Le démon reprit :  
_

 _\- Au-delà, nous traverserons la jungle._

 _Puis, peut-être s'orienteraient-ils vers l'est, vers la cité de Bandle. Ils n'y entreraient pas, mais ils pouvaient toujours trouver alentour de quoi les occuper... Vladimir rit tout bas.  
_

 _\- Tu as déjà vu tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Jhin acquiesça, sans un mot. Il n'apercevait jamais son visage, mais Vladimir commençait à décrypter ses émotions, malgré les barrières de métal ou de tissu. Dans l'instant, il semblait neutre._

 _\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi y retourner ?_

 _Il supposait qu'il détenait la réponse, mais désirait l'entendre de sa bouche. Jhin ne lui offrit pas ce plaisir ; avec un sourire en coin, il se redressa et partit devant._

 _\- En avant, gamin._

 _\- Je ne m'appelle pas « gamin », mais Vladimir._

 _Néanmoins, il s'exécuta sans protester davantage. Chaque pas le rapprochait de lui et d'il ne savait quoi de plus grand, de plus intense. Jhin mata derechef l'infime rébellion qu'il détectait. D'abord, avec des mots ; plus tard, avec des coups.  
_

 _\- Je ne te le dirai qu'une fois, « Vladimir » : ne me la joues pas à l'envers ; n'essayes même pas._

 _N'escomptes pas me traiter comme ton premier maître. Le respect et l'admiration dans le regard du disciple le firent s'adoucir._

 _\- C'est tout ce que je demande en échange de ce que je t'apprendrai._

 _Vladimir hocha la tête. Graduellement, il réaliserait qu'il était épris du rôle et non de l'acteur. Jhin n'était qu'une grande et magnifique imposture._

* * *

 _Ce qu'il lui donnait, il ne le méritait vraiment pas. Les larmes, les cris, les plaintes, ils ne signifiaient rien pour lui. Mais nul être humain ne pouvait être une coquille vide... n'est-ce pas ? Vladimir commençait parfois à en douter. D'ici une poignée de mois, ils aborderaient Piltover. Pas avant. Ils peinaient encore à franchir la chaîne d'énormes montagnes ceignant la ville. Vladimir respirait à pleins poumons l'air purifié des hauteurs. Il avait l'impression de se sentir plus léger. Pourtant, leurs conditions de vie étaient plus que précaires. Leurs montures n'avaient pas tenu le coup. Ils avaient ravi ce qu'ils pouvaient sur les carcasses, pour les jours à venir. Ce ne serait guère suffisant. Ils ne fermaient pour ainsi dire pas l'oeil. La température la nuit descendait si bas qu'en s'arrêtant pour s'endormir ils risquaient de ne jamais se réveiller. Mais Jhin cheminait devant ; il ne paraissait pas affaibli par la faim ou fatigué. Il marchait droit devant lui sans se poser de questions. Vladimir l'entendait murmurer tout bas :  
_

 _\- Un, deux, trois, quatre. Deux, deux, trois, quatre..._

 _Vladimir ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais un profond malaise le saisissait quand il prononçait ces mots. Il s'enquit, pour l'arrêter :_

 _\- Tu sais à quoi il ressemble ?_

 _Ton rêve. Ton chef-d'œuvre._

 _\- Je le reconnaîtrai quand je le verrai._

 _Vladimir pria pour que cela arrive bientôt. Tous les visages parfaitement innocents qui le hantaient. Il regrettait ce temps où la culpabilité n'existait pas, n'était qu'un mot en l'air. Les meurtres doucement pesaient sur ses épaules, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se succédaient ; ils s'entassaient. Ce fardeau créait une dissension entre lui et Jhin, mais il craignait beaucoup trop ce dernier pour lui tourner le dos et s'en aller. Jusqu'au jour où, face au miroir, il déciderait qui il voulait être et qui il voudrait ne plus être. Pour l'heure, il ne s'imaginait pas ailleurs qu'aux côtés du démon.  
_

 _\- Jhin..._

 _Il encourait là un risque immense, mais il se devait d'essayer de le raisonner._

 _\- Je crois que je suis malade._

 _Le grand masqué posa son unique main encore humaine sur son front. Vladimir secoua faiblement la tête, la repoussant._

 _\- Non, pas comme ça._

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore aux gens de ton pays ?_

 _\- Ils avaient vu juste, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons, murmura-t-il, n'osant affronter son regard de plus en plus inquisiteur. Jhin..._

 _Il hésita longuement, le dilemme transparaissant sur son visage tendu._

 _\- Nous sommes malades._

 _Aussitôt, Jhin se raidit d'énervement. Il permit néanmoins à Vladimir de poursuivre. Le jeune homme peinait à aligner deux mots, tant la tension était devenue subitement forte, mais il parvint finalement à dire :_

 _\- Ce n'est pas normal ce que nous faisons. Encore moins pour ressentir un semblant de bonheur ou de je ne sais quoi..._

 _C'était triste d'en arriver à de telles extrémités pour juste se sentir exister._

 _\- Tu désires me quitter, trancha abruptement Jhin, alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout du message que Vladimir tâchait de lui transmettre en douceur._

 _Le mage secoua la tête avec véhémence. Cette fois, son regard rencontra le sien et il tint bon. L'heure était trop grave._

 _\- Non. Jamais je n'ai envisagé une chose pareille, garantit-il.  
_

 _Selon lui et sa vision erronée de la réalité, Jhin avait davantage besoin de lui que n'importe qui d'autre, surtout que Darius. Les fois où sa mémoire le ramenait, il se le figurait déjà père de famille comblé, servant dans l'armée noxienne et ayant tout oublié de leur aventure de jeunesse. Sûrement la regrettait-il_ _ _même_ amèrement. Vladimir chassa ces pensées d'un passé révolu et se concentra sur Jhin, qui constituait son présent et peut-être son avenir. Ils se scrutaient l'un l'autre, mais, autant le regard de Vladimir était passionné et empreint de dévotion, autant celui du masqué demeurait insondable. Le second chuchota de sa voix basse et vaguement menaçante :  
_

 _\- Souris... Souris ! Tu m'inspires tellement..._

 _Par l'intensité de tes émotions. Ta peur, ton amour, ta cruauté. Cette capacité à ressentir si violemment que Jhin ne possédait pas lui-même et qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant. Jhin percevait même ses complexes, quant à ses parents, à son histoire ; avec tous ces éléments, il aurait écrit une pièce de théâtre, le scénario parfait, plein de rebondissements et de folie, de celle qui confinait au génie. Sur un ton plus grave encore, qui en sonnait presque lugubre et glauque, il confessa :_

 _\- Tu as réveillé quelque chose de profondément enfoui en moi..._

 _Vladimir n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre, mais il s'efforça de sourire. Et d'y voir ce qu'il voulait y voir.  
_

 _\- Et si nous partions dans un endroit tranquille et isolé ? Juste nous deux._

 _Personne pour nous déranger. Personne pour éveiller de pulsions meurtrières. C'était la seule manière de stopper le cycle terrible dans lequel ils étaient piégés que Vladimir avait trouvée. Sa proposition fut accueillie par un silence éloquent, puis tout semblant de complicité disparut en un clin d'oeil et Jhin lui lança un regard d'une méchanceté glaciale et brutale comme jamais auparavant. Il se dressa ensuite, toujours sans un mot, mais le terrassant de ce regard atroce, et s'exila dans sa chambre. Vladimir n'aborda plus jamais le sujet, mais, une semaine plus tard, spontanément, Jhin lui dit :  
_

 _\- Cet instant quand la balle quitte le canon... C'est la seule et unique seconde où je me sens vivant._

 _Vladimir émit un soupir inaudible. D'accord. Comme tu voudras. Pour ton bien. Mais il ne tiendrait pas finalement, même s'il le désirait._

* * *

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais jamais le démon n'avait employé cette méthode-là auparavant. Le subtil piège du poison indétectable nappant les pétales d'une innocente fleur... Vladimir toussa à s'en meurtrir la gorge. Il était cloué au lit, de sorte qu'il n'avait pu partir pour l'archipel d'Ionia. Fou d'inquiétude, au vu de la soudaineté et de l'absence d'explication au mal dont il souffrait, Darius avait fait des pieds et des mains pour demeurer sur place. Il avait prétexté que son départ était peu opportun, avec ces démaciens qui avoisinaient la frontière, et Swain avait finalement envoyé Sion et Singed en Ionia. Jhin se moquait de la présence de Darius. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Vladimir ne puisse plus lui échapper.

La porte s'ouvrit et il entra, avec tant de naturel. Il demanda la permission d'occuper la chaise près du lit du malade.

\- Bonjour, Vladimir.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder une seconde avant de virer de bord. Il l'intimidait toujours. Surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus ennemis. Il se posait un milliard de questions, mais se retint de les lui soumettre. Et si jamais il lui donnait des idées ? Il attendit en silence. Il préférait n'alarmer personne. Jhin aurait tué quiconque aurait franchi le seuil. Vladimir respira profondément, aussi discrètement que possible. Le calme était la clef. Jhin déposa une rose sur la table de chevet. Immédiatement, Vladimir se tendit. Jhin rit doucement :

\- Celle-là n'est pas empoisonnée.

Il reprit, d'une voix amène, comme s'il s'adressait à un vieil ami à qui il rendait une visite de courtoisie :

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Plutôt mal, répondit derechef Vladimir ; il se montrait trop mordant, trop agressif.

Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment il avait réussi à infiltrer le palais. Jhin sourit sous son masque. Il contemplait son œuvre, après tout.

\- Le poison se diluera vite. D'ici un jour ou deux, ses effets disparaîtront. Je te le promets.

Il sortit son pistolet. Vladimir tressaillit sous les couvertures. Il tâcha de le dissimuler. Mais on ne pouvait rien cacher à un virtuose tel que Jhin.

\- Shhht... Shhht... Doucement. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

\- Alors quoi ? Glapit Vladimir, en rejetant la main de métal qui voulut éponger son front ruisselant de sueur. Que veux-tu ?

\- Vladimir, répliqua-t-il sur le ton d'un adulte gourmandant un enfant, tu as essayé de partir, si je ne m'abuse ? C'était très impoli de ta part, de quitter la scène de la sorte.

Captant son regard, il ajouta :

\- Tu as choisi ton rôle et tu le tiendras jusqu'au bout.

Vladimir déglutit difficilement. C'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, pour en parler, mais la pression le privait de ses moyens.

\- Je... La bombe ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! J'étais en prison ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je le jure ! Je n'aurais jamais rien fait contre toi !

La main métallique se plaqua brutalement sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'en dire plus. La tête de Vladimir cogna rudement contre le panneau du lit.

\- Tais-toi. Inutile de gaspiller ta salive.

Il ne relâcha que lorsque sa proie eût abandonné. Alors il se remit à nettoyer son arme, ignorant Vladimir, sachant pertinemment que sa seule présence était une épreuve et une punition amplement suffisante. Il chantonnait, tout bas sa voix était belle, mélodieuse, absolument pas créée pour crier des horreurs. Pleine, chaude, à l'opposé de celle aiguë, légèrement éraillée, inquiétante de Vladimir. La sienne inspirait la confiance. Quelle ironie. Tout à coup, le fredonnement cessa.

\- Quand j'ai emprunté cette voie, j'ai dû prendre conscience de mes propres limites. Mais aussi de mes capacités. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que je les ai réellement dépassés.

 _Tous ceux qui me craignaient et voulaient ma tête_. Sur ces mots, il soupira doucement et regarda Vladimir bien en face.

\- Trop beau pour vieillir, pour te croire mortel. Tu sembles si confus, si piégé dans ta propre tête. Si seulement tu pouvais voir le monde à travers mes yeux, comme tout te paraîtrait plus simple.

Le retour du ton paternaliste tranquillisa un peu Vladimir. Le silence retomba et il le rompit subitement.

\- Ne me tues pas.

\- Vladimir, il est un peu tard pour ça. Tout est déjà arrangé.

Il en parlait comme d'une grande fête.

\- Je dois avouer que je pensais t'achever sur-le-champ, mais il semblerait qu'il demeure en toi une légère... foi en moi. Sinon tu n'aurais pas ramassé cette rose, Vladimir. C'était si prévisible de ma part qu'elle soit dangereuse.

 _Jusqu'au bout tu me fais confiance_.

\- C'est un argument en ta faveur, continua Jhin en se dressant. Pour tout te dire, à cette seconde où je t'ai vu la cueillir, j'ai presque reconsidéré la question de ton assassinat. D'un autre côté...

Il fit le tour de la pièce, en claudiquant, inspectant le mobilier et la décoration.

\- Tu m'as trahi. De la manière la plus déplaisante qui soit. En rompant les rangs, en filant, et en négligeant mes enseignements.

Vladimir se crispa.

\- Darius. Oui, Darius. Il ne me dérange pas en lui-même. Mais tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu serais prêt à peu près tout pour le protéger. Ou pas. Parce que tu n'appartiens pas à ces gens qui se dévouent corps et âme. Le problème est... là... Parce que tu l'aimes, en étant toi, il te rend imprévisible. Et je déteste ce qui est imprévisible.

 _Ce qui peut échapper à mon contrôle._

\- Tu ne vas pas quand même te débarrasser de lui ? S'affola Vladimir. Il n'a rien à voir avec nous ! Il ne t'a rien fait !

Jhin ricana intérieurement. _Comme les autres_ _ _, non ?__ Avait-il eu besoin d'une raison pour tuer jusque-là ? Non, jamais.

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot, Vladimir. Je sais que, contre lui, mes chances... sont restreintes. Son armure, son environnement... sont un problème pour moi et mes balles. Non, je ne le tuerai pas. Je le ferai se sacrifier. Se tuer lui-même.

\- Si tu fais ça, je te jure que je te pourchasserai ! Où que tu ailles ! Et que j'aurai ta putain de peau ! Rugit Vladimir, les dents serrées et le regard n'hésitant plus, empli de rage.

Jhin sourit, agité d'un rire suave.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'espère.

Il savoura la réaction de Vladimir, mêlant désespoir et résignation.

\- Il existe bien des choses que tu ne peux changer, Vladimir. Je suis l'une d'elles. Je ne fais que réparer le tort que tu m'as infligé. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait défaut. C'est toi et j'ai l'impression que c'est une habitude, une manie, chez toi de décevoir.

Il n'était pas le seul à le reconnaître ; Vladimir se laissa accuser sans plus chercher à répliquer. Son mal de tête croissant ne l'incitait pas à riposter de toute manière. Le poison paraissait refaire effet avec Jhin dans les parages. Celui-ci dit tout bas :

\- Le destin ne nous avait pas réunis pour que l'histoire se finisse ainsi. Tout avait été fait pour nous.

Sur ces mots, il quitta son siège et s'en alla aussi simplement qu'il était venu. Vladimir resta comme sidéré quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il ne fit plus un geste. Il avait reçu l'interdiction formelle de quitter le lit et, les rares fois où il avait désobéi, il avait été saisi de vertiges tels qu'il avait prestement regagné sa couche. En dépit de ses mauvaises expériences, il se dégagea des draps. Il balança violemment la rose et tout ce qui reposait avec sur la table de chevet. Une intense faiblesse s'empara de lui. Il crut qu'il allait succomber au mal qui le rongeait. Tout ça de la faute de Jhin. Tout ça de sa faute en réalité. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'était attaché ce malade. Vladimir mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que, dans sa colère, il s'était entaillé toute la main sur le rebord coupant de la table en marbre. Il se traîna jusqu'à une vasque remplie d'eau et trempa sa plaie dedans. L'onde s'empourpra. Vladimir grimaça ; il voyait son propre sang beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps. Il releva brusquement la tête, quand on toqua à la porte. Il en fut désorienté une seconde, le sang peinant à refluer assez vite. Il fronça les sourcils. Comme ça ce salaud osait revenir ? Il faisait comme chez lui. Vladimir se rattrapa au meuble pour ne pas défaillir sous la vague de rage qui déferla en lui.

\- Va au diable ! hurla-t-il et il jeta sur la porte un couteau qui était sur la coiffeuse.

Vladimir n'entendant pas l'homme tourner les talons, il s'avançait vers la porte, prêt à l'accueillir, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

\- "Va au diable" ? répéta un Darius incrédule.

L'air encore plus circonspect, il dévisagea le Vladimir échevelé, transpirant, aux mains dégoulinant de sang sur le plancher, qui lui faisait face. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Même en prison, il avait conservé un certain maintien, une certaine classe. Darius prit place à l'endroit exact où Jhin se tenait quelques minutes auparavant ; cela dérangea Vladimir sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Darius continua d'observer Vladimir tout le temps où il prépara de quoi bander sa main.

\- Attends. Viens par là, fit-il alors.

Vladimir lui tendit sa main avec obédience. Darius inspecta la blessure, caressa doucement la main, puis, patiemment, commença à enrouler la bande stérile autour.

\- C'est quelqu'un d'ici ? Je le connais ? finit-il par demander.

Vladimir secoua négativement la tête.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais vu.

 _Et tu ne le verras jamais_.

\- Ta maladie...

Ses gestes se firent plus secs.

\- C'est aussi la faute de ce type que je ne connais pas ? poursuivit-il, non sans ironie amère.

\- Oui, avoua Vladimir, un peu penaud.

\- J'vais décapiter ce bâtard !

Ce n'était point qu'une question de jalousie ; ce salaud leur gâchait la vie. Ionia avait toujours semblé l'issue parfaite pour eux et voilà que tout avait été balayé par cet homme surgi du passé. Quand Darius eut noué le bandage, Vladimir étendit sa main vers le parquet.

\- Tu peux... jeter la rose par la fenêtre ?

 _Je ne veux plus la voir_. Darius acquiesça, malgré sa confusion. Il n'y avait pas la moindre rose dans la chambre. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un effet rémanent du poison.

* * *

La fin du chemin. Riven, les mains jointes, se répétait quelque vieux cantique qu'elle avait appris dans son enfance. Elle s'attachait à se détendre, à faire abstraction de sa situation. Mais c'était la fin. Les cris de terreur et de panique de tous ses équipiers démaciens résonnaient aux quatre coins de la prison et ne cessaient de le lui rappeler. Ils avaient mené leur guérilla du mieux possible ; un noxien censé les aider avait dû lâchement les vendre. Ses doigts se resserrèrent, ses mains collées au point que ses paumes étaient humides. Elle quitta brutalement sa posture quand la porte de sa geôle s'ouvrit. Katarina semblait désolée de la revoir dans de telles circonstances.

\- Ne me demandes pas de te l'amener, attaqua-t-elle derechef. Elle est partie.

Riven balade un regard suspicieux sur la rousse, le temps de s'assurer qu'elle n'essayait pas de la tromper. Puis elle soupira.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Contrairement à sa voix, qui se voulait calme et mesurée, son visage se crispait. La déception demeurait douloureuse. Elle s'était battue pour la revoir. Jamais elle ne se serait laissée capturée vivante, si ce n'était dans l'espoir de revoir Cassiopeia. Rien qu'une minute. Maintenant, elle en venait à avoir honte de cet acte pourtant brave. La guerrière inspira profondément, les appels larmoyants de ses amis emplissant autant sa tête que les cachots.

\- Il est trop tard pour moi.

Elle l'avait compris à la seconde où les gardes lui avaient mis la main dessus. Si elle avait alors perdu toute foi en Cassiopeia, elle se serait rebellée et en aurait emportés autant qu'elle pouvait avec elle, dans la mort.

\- Mais pas pour toi, acheva-t-elle, en posant ses yeux étonnamment paisibles sur Katarina.

L'assassin projetait une telle tension nerveuse qu'elle se sentait obligée de regagner sa sérénité pour la rasséréner. Katarina répliqua tout de go :

\- Je ne déserterai pas.

Son investissement pour la patrie lui avait trop coûté. De plus, si elle percevait les défauts de Noxus, elle en discernait également les qualités. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Riven s'assit sur le misérable matelas troué, disposé à même le sol. Des bestioles, surtout des cafards et des tiques, s'en extirpèrent par les trous qu'ils avaient creusés. Riven grinça des dents et pressa doucement sa main froide sur l'énorme cocard qui bloquait sa vision de l'oeil droit.

\- Cette ville asphyxie les gens ; elle les tue à petit feu, quand elle ne les exécute pas pour un motif ou un autre.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, laissa échapper un ricanement sinistre et désabusé :

\- Et ceux qui lui survivent... Elle les métamorphose pour qu'ils collent à son inhumanité. C'est une gigantesque fabrique de monstres.

Katarina l'écoutait, impuissante, sachant bien dans son for intérieur que ses paroles n'étaient pas dénuées de sens. Soudain, la femme la plus forte qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée baissa les yeux et murmura, du bout des lèvres :

\- Je ne voulais pas détruire Noxus... Je voulais... l'améliorer...

 _Rebâtir un monde plus juste et plus humain_. Katarina s'accroupit devant elle. La meurtrière glaciale en elle s'éclipsa momentanément. Elle prit dans ses mains gantées celles meurtries de Riven.

\- Je sais, chuchota-t-elle avec tendresse.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit n'embarrassa pas Riven, qui n'émettait pas un son, ni ne bougeait. Elle autorisait Katarina à envelopper ses mains des siennes et la rousse lui attribua un discours qu'elle ne tenait pas.

\- Je ne peux pas... te sauver, souffla-t-elle, tourmentée et accablée, bien plus encore que la setenciée à mort.

Katarina eut un geste totalement incohérent pour quiconque la percevait comme une assassin sans coeur. Elle baisa les phalanges blessées.

\- Si je peux satisfaire une dernière volonté...

C'était risqué, mais elle avait commandé aux geôliers de ne pas les déranger avant une bonne heure. Elle avait su se montrer très persuasive, avec tout son attirail de poignards. Riven comprit très bien là où elle voulait en venir. Elle ne dit mot, mais, lorsque Katarina entreprit de défaire son corsage, elle l'arrêta.

\- Non.

Katarina la considéra avec stupeur, la confusion visible dans ses grands yeux émeraude. Elle plaisait à Riven. Physiquement, la guerrière ne pouvait nier qu'elle la désirait aussi, mais son esprit ne devait pas se ramollir maintenant. Elle voulait rester alerte et digne. C'était l'excuse pitoyable qu'elle se répétait, alors qu'elle peinait seulement à oublier Cassiopeia. Sa fidélité était telle que, même maintenant qu'elle avait tiré une croix sur elle, elle aurait éprouvé de la culpabilité à coucher avec une autre femme. De nouveau, le silence. Katarina, un brin honteuse et gênée, referma son bustier.

\- Si j'avais participé à ce raid, tu ne te serais jamais retrouvée derrière ces barreaux...

Riven fronça les sourcils.

\- Pour moi, tu les aurais trahis ?

Elle savait Katarina capable d'aimer, mais pas de là à faire primer son amour sur son patriotisme. Katarina eut le sourire le plus doux qui soit. Riven assistait proprement à un miracle ; c'était un spectacle qui lui serait réservé à tout jamais.

\- Pourquoi te raconterais-je des histoires ?

* * *

 _ _Le titre a peut-être l'air de valoir que pour la poursuite dans les jardins, mais c'est pas le cas du tout en réalité ;) Le fantôme n'est juste pas toujours le même.__

 _Normalement, je devais clôturer sur la suite avec Caitlyn et Vi, mais, vu la longueur du chapitre déjà, j'ai préféré réserver ça pour la suite._

 _Merci aux lecteurs ^^_

 _Beast Out_

 _Notes : Une poignée de chansons comme d'hab ~  
_

 _\- La rencontre Zyra/Cassiopeia : "Primal Eyes" (Parasite Eve I OST) ; "The Demon God" (Princesse Mononoke OST) ; "Vengeful Spirit" (Magna Carta OST)_

 _\- Le passage dans le jardin à la poursuite de Jhin : "Moment of Fear" (Magna Carta OST) ; "Repentance" ; "Kusabi" et "Why" (Fatal Frame 2 OST)_

 _\- Les flashbacks avec Jhin et Vladimir : "Fragile dream" (Joe Hisaishi) ; "Always with me (sans chant)" (Le Voyage de Chihiro) ; "View of Silence" (Joe Hisaishi) ; "White Night" (Joe Hisaishi) ; "Bury Me Not On The Lone Prairie" (Red Dead Redemption OST)  
_

 _J'écoute aussi de temps en temps les voix anglaises des personnages quand j'écris (certaines sont pas mal je trouve)._

 _\- Le "moment" réel (ou non ;) avec Vladimir et Jhin : (houlà une foule de musiques, je les mettrai pas toutes) « Dull Flame of Desire » (Björk) ; « It's in our hands » (Björk) « What's Left Undone » (Bastion OST) ; "To Zanarkand" (Final Fantasy X OST)  
_

 _\- Le moment Riven/Katarina : "Love Theme - Even if Seperated" (Magna Carta OST)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : L'héritage  
**

* * *

 **Note :** _Il s'agit d'une fin "intermédiaire". En gros, pas la "véritable" fin. Elle est là juste pour montrer comment tourneraient les choses si certains minuscules, ridicules petits événements (que nous verrons dans les chapitres suivants) ne s'étaient pas déroulés._

 _Avant de lire le chapitre 9, il ne faudra donc évidemment pas tenir compte de ce chapitre 8._

 _Merci et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il y avait eu en cette femme quelque chose qui l'avait comme appelée. Et qui l'avait laissée face à un choix. Durant le court laps de temps où elles s'étaient tenues face à face, pour la première fois, Cassiopeia s'était de nouveau sentie "normale". Pas jugée ou méprisée, n'inspirant point le dégoût ou une curiosité malsaine. Elle soupira, ses yeux parcourant une énième fois la missive qu'elle venait de se voir remettre par un soldat et qui l'informait de son rapatriement prochain vers Noxus. Une part d'elle éprouvait une forme de colère envieuse à l'égard de cette créature qui lui avait fait à la fois l'affront et le cadeau de l'épargner. Elle approcha sa main de son visage, avant de se rappeler juste à temps qu'elle venait de se maquiller au khôl.

Et si cette femme lui apprenait à vivre autrement ? Sans honte ? Depuis sa métamorphose, Cassiopeia n'avait cessé de sentir un appel. Parfois, des envies irrépressibles de s'évader de la civilisation la saisissaient, elle qui était la femme la plus sociable autrefois de tout Noxus. Peut-être que tout arrivait pour une bonne raison. Son style de vie malsain qu'elle avait été contrainte d'abandonner, le regrettait-elle réellement ? Non, seulement sa beauté. Ce n'était qu'une affaire d'ego en somme. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au dehors, sur les collines censées être verdoyantes, sur lesquelles l'herbe peinait à repousser. Il résidait en cet infini s'étendant devant ses yeux quelque chose de libérateur, bien davantage que les cloisons de ces quartiers en ville. Elle renifla nerveusement.

Des décisions, toujours des décisions. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Les prendre n'était pas si simple quand on avait grandi dans une société sur-encadrée, presque dictatoriale, qui décidait de tout à votre place. Elle repensa subitement à Riven, qui, elle, avait eu le courage de prendre sa décision, de décider de son destin. Que Cassiopeia agréât ou non son choix, cela importait peu. Au final, elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour l'imiter, pour couper court à tout ce qui avait été sa vie. Elle scruta de nouveau les parages, le lointain. ça ne valait sûrement pas le coup. Elle rangea la lettre ; elle rentrait.

* * *

\- Bien sûr que c'est la bonne chose à faire !

Caitlyn laissa planer sur sa compagne un regard éteint et vaguement découragé, bien éloigné de celui passionné de durant leurs ébats.

\- Tu profanes une église sans la moindre arrière-pensée, souligna Vi, non sans amusement, se remémorant leur première fois, mais tu hésites à piéger un homme qui le mérite.

Peut-être la peur critique juste avant la victoire, celle de perdre ensuite tout but, ou la crainte de l'échec, d'être dépassée.

\- Et si nous faisions fausse route ?

Elles assassineraient un innocent. Elles se mueraient elles aussi en ce qu'elles chassaient. Caitlyn ne l'aurait pas supporté. Vi balaya ses doutes d'un geste nerveux de la main.

\- Tous les paysans que nous avons interrogés ont tenu le même discours !

Tous autant qu'ils étaient, à la simple mention de "l'homme en rouge", avaient donné un unique nom : Vladimir.

\- En plus, même ici, dans son pays, il est connu pour être un taré ! renchérit Vi.

La brunette émit un douloureux soupir.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi certaines des victimes étaient exsangues...

\- Un mage du sang... J'ignorais que ces saloperies avaient survécu à la dernière vague d'épuration.

Ces sorciers comptaient parmi ceux dont la mauvaise réputation n'était plus à faire. Dans le temps où ils s'organisaient encore en castes structurées, ils avaient massacré nombre de villageois, afin d'accroître leur territoire. A force de multiplier les raids agressifs, leur ordre avait été ciblé par divers peuples, qui s'étaient alliés et l'avait dissous. La quasi-totalité des hémomanciens avaient été tués, dans cette effroyable, mais justifiée, chasse aux sorcières. Il avait suffi qu'un seul en réchappe pour que le savoir survive et rejaillisse.

\- Je n'ai jamais combattu ce type d'adversaire...

\- Mais tu le vaincras, affirma Vi et, sur ces mots, elle la rejoignit et massa affectueusement ses épaules. Pour une fois, nous aurons l'avantage de la surprise. Ce Vladimir n'est pas le Démon Doré. Il n'aura rien préparé. Nous, en revanche... termina-t-elle, avec un sourire en coin que partagea bientôt Caitlyn.

Elle pressa plus fort ses épaules et se redressa, afin de retourner à sa tâche.

\- Histoire que je ne m'escrime pas à fabriquer ces pièges pour rien !

Caitlyn la suivit timidement des yeux. Elle ne savait pas encore bien comment réagir à ses démonstrations amoureuses. Pour être honnête, ce qu'elles avaient partagé était arrivé sur un coup de tête, dans un moment où elle avait cessé de penser pour seulement chercher une échappatoire à la pression qui pesait sur elle. Maintenant qu'elle s'était reprise, elle se demandait si elle était digne de Vi. Si l'encourager à poursuivre cette relation ne la conduirait juste pas dans la tombe. Ces pensées noires la harcelaient ces derniers temps ; elles se multipliaient et se faisaient de plus en plus prégnantes. Parfois, elles s'effaçaient, s'évanouissaient comme si elles n'avaient jamais ne serait-ce que commencé à exister, mais elles revenaient toujours, plus voraces, plus pessimistes. Et les mots de Shen, ses avertissements, les accompagnaient.

La shérif réprima un frisson d'angoisse, les yeux toujours rivés sur Vi, qui, quant à elle, ne lui prêtait plus attention. Elle se mordit la langue. _Pitié, ne meurs pas pour moi_. Le lendemain serait le grand jour. La première fois que ce serait elles qui débuteraient l'agression, qui initieraient la rencontre et le combat. Elles avaient bon espoir d'être confrontées à Vladimir, puis à l'autre. Il devait être dans le secteur ; il viendrait. La seule différence entre le démon et Vladimir était que le premier saurait qu'en venant il se jetterait droit dans la gueule du loup. Caitlyn était sur des charbons ardents. Attentive et anxieuse, elle guettait le coucher du soleil du coin de l'oeil. Son regard fuyait constamment. Elle vérifia à maintes reprises que son fusil était en parfait état, compta et recompta ses munitions. Jusqu'à ce que Vi ne saisisse ses mains et ne l'arrête subitement, la sortant de son délire. Caitlyn l'observa un moment, comme si elle la redécouvrait pour la énième fois. Vi paraissait dans la seconde si concernée par son état, si tendre.

\- Tu n'as pas à venir.

Elle n'avait cessé de le lui dire. Vi lui toucha doucement la joue.

\- Tu as perdu... la foi ?

 _En toi ?_ Caitlyn la considéra un moment. Elle pensa un instant à se livrer, mais se ravisa. Vi n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ses pleurnicheries.

\- Non. Tout va bien. Je me sens juste... un peu fatiguée, prétendit-elle.

Vi, rassurée, partit d'un rire franc. Un coup de stress ne tuait pas. Caitlyn avait appris à cacher ses états d'âme et ses idées noires qui la rongeaient avec le temps. Vi avait eu la naïveté de croire que sa présence avait fini par en avoir raison.

\- Rien de plus normal ! La fin approche !

Vi en parlait joyeusement, comme si les meurtriers allaient être châtiés. Dans la tête de Caitlyn, sa phrase trouva une toute autre résonance. Elle enveloppa du regard son arme et ses pièges. Quelque chose la tracassait.

\- Je devrais... vérifier... juste une dernière fois.

Elle étendit le bras pour attraper son fusil, mais Vi l'éloigna avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

\- Ni toi, ni moi n'avons dormi depuis près d'un jour.

\- Tu n'as absolument pas l'intention de dormir, pas vrai ? ricana Caitlyn tout bas, toujours un peu embarrassée.

Un large sourire révéla les dents blanches de Vi.

\- Disons... que le choix t'appartient.

* * *

Le souffle court, Vladimir tournait et retournait le bout de papier entre ses doigts, avec d'infinies précautions, comme s'il valait une fortune. Le message ne comportait aucun mot, mais un dessin à l'encre qui en disait bien plus long que n'importe quelle belle phrase. Cet endroit dépeint ici, Vladimir s'en rappelait parfaitement. Il savait ce que Jhin attendait de lui ; il savait où il fallait qu'il se rende. La question était : devait-il s'exécuter ?

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, en tâchant de se reprendre, de chasser le mélange d'euphorie et de terreur qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait découvert le mot glissé sous sa porte. ça paraissait si irréel. Mais tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Jhin avait semblé de cet acabit. Onirique, à mi-chemin entre l'utopie et le cauchemar. Le rejoindre là-bas, c'était mourir. Ou le tuer, ce qui, au final, était peut-être pire à supporter. Il soupira. Il n'était plus "seul". Il devait beaucoup à Darius, à Noxus, qu'il ne lui en déplaise. Il se frotta une seconde les paupières. Jhin devait périr. Il se l'était d'ores et déjà répété des millions de fois, mais l'idée lui apparaissait toujours inacceptable.

De nouveau, la respiration se raccourcissant et les souvenirs remontant. Vladimir regarda autour de lui, sa main se resserrant autour du message et le froissant. Il avait quelque chose à accomplir dans sa patrie désormais, avec Darius ; il resterait. Il irait au rendez-vous et il se débarrasserait de son passé. Une fois que sa résolution fut arrêtée, il ne s'autorisa plus à penser, par crainte d'un revirement. Il ne s'absenterait que deux jours tout au plus, si les choses tournaient mal. Il entama ses préparatifs, quand on tambourina à sa porte.

\- Vladimir ! Ouvre-moi ! Vladimir !

La voix de Leblanc. Comme il ne l'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Paniquée et en colère à la fois. Vladimir s'interrompit un instant, son regard oscillant entre la porte et l'horloge.

\- Pitié ! Vladimir, je t'en supplie ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

S'ensuivit des coups encore plus brusques, puis, tout à coup, le son d'un corps qui se laissait tomber au sol d'abattement. Vladimir n'en crut pas ses oreilles, quand des pleurs résonnèrent. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Leblanc puisse être en proie à une détresse pareille.

\- Tu dois... m'aider... gémissait-elle plaintivement, de l'autre côté du mur. M'enlever... ça... !

Elle était si agitée que Vladimir cilla, mais redevint inébranlable. Il y avait ce qu'il voulait et qui primait sur absolument tout ; au fond, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Son ton fut plus froid, plus sec, qu'il ne le souhaitait.

\- Pas maintenant. Je dois sortir.

\- Vladimir ! Je t'en prie !

Vladimir se pétrifia, avant de se remettre en mouvement. Un léger accès de remords. Il ne voulait surtout pas être en retard. Une fois qu'il fut fin prêt, il quitta ses appartements, contourna en l'ignorant une Leblanc éplorée, dont les yeux mouillés le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse. Il évita soigneusement les couloirs les plus fréquentés, ne désirant surtout pas croiser Darius. Par chance, à cette heure, il devait superviser l'entraînement des soldats ou plancher sur le prochain plan de bataille.

Il progressa plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait supposé et parvint au lieu prévu avant le coucher du soleil. La bicoque s'élevait toujours, contre vents et marées, alors qu'elle semblait chaque fois qu'il la revoyait plus proche de l'effondrement. Il mit pied à terre, après avoir attaché sa monture à un arbre. Dans l'écorce, résidaient encore des marques de griffures. Il se souvint de la femme qu'ils avaient laissée attachée là jusqu'à ce qu'elle périsse de faim, de soif. Du bout du pied, il poussa un débris d'os. Fébrile, il s'avança vers la cabane, seul le souffle du vent à travers les planches trouées résonnant.

\- Jhin ?

Comme le silence perdurait, il reprit, en essayant de faire montre d'assurance :

\- Jhin, je suis là.

 _Comme tu l'as voulu_. La voix qui répondit alors lui était inconnue. Elle n'appartenait même pas à un homme.

\- Enfin...

 _Je découvre l'autre visage._ Caitlyn se tenait calmement face à Vladimir. Tous deux se dévisagèrent longuement. La jeune femme devait s'avouer déçue. Elle qui s'attendait de nouveau à un homme extraordinaire se retrouvait face à un être plutôt malingre qui lui inspira davantage de mépris que d'admiration. Au fond, il ne s'éloignait pas tant que ça des petites frappes qu'elle avait affrontées toute sa vie durant. En apparence tout du moins. Elle commença à sentir la nuance lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir, il me semble ?

\- Piltover, lâcha-t-elle simplement, d'une voix cinglante.

A ce simple mot, il balança sa tête en arrière avec une désinvolture insultante et ricana.

\- Shérif Caitlyn, devina-t-il sans peine.

Il repartit de plus belle, toujours décontracté et sa voix se faisant narquoise à souhait :

\- Un sacré voyage depuis votre patelin ! Tout ça pour moi ! Vous m'en voyez flatté !

Ce dédain soigneusement affiché blessa Caitlyn davantage qu'elle ne le montra.

\- Et je compte bien ne pas l'avoir fait pour rien.

Le sourire qui fendit les lèvres du dingue la fit frissonner. Il était carnassier. Il murmura tout bas, presque en grondant :

\- Oh non... Pas pour rien...

Il voulut se ruer sur elle, aussitôt, sans crier gare. Caitlyn s'était préparée à cette éventualité. En moins d'une seconde, elle l'avait dans le viseur et Vi fondait sur lui dans son dos et l'immobilisait.

\- Voilà... Tu vas te tenir tranquille dorénavant...

Du métal froid enserra ses poignets et un claquement retentit. Il essaya de recourir à sa magie, en vain. Ses pouvoirs étaient scellés. Il parut mettre un temps avant de réaliser qu'il était piégé. Confronté à son impuissance, il dérailla. Comme dans sa jeunesse, il s'arqua et se débattit dans tous les sens, pour se libérer, jusqu'à tomber à bout de forces. Vi lui plaqua brutalement la face contre le sol. Epuisé, il resta là, haletant. Caitlyn s'approcha. Elle était dépitée. Elle avait davantage l'impression d'avoir attrapé un animal sauvage ou un aliéné qu'un génie du mal.

\- Nous n'allons pas te tuer, déclara-t-elle posément, après s'être accroupie. Tu seras notre laissez-passer pour lui... Pour une raison qui m'échappe, il semble te protéger.

Vladimir, jusque-là énervé et absent, braqua un regard interloqué sur elle.

\- Crache le morceau ! s'écria Vi, en appuyant davantage sur son crâne. Il est dans les parages ! On le sait ! Donne-nous vos planques !

Vladimir toussota avec peine et recracha le peu de boue qui était rentré dans sa bouche.

\- Vous... ne l'aurez jamais... sales gouines...

Un poing s'encastra dans son dos et, brusquement, il fut soulevé de terre. Vi le secoua avec rudesse.

\- Mal placé pour parler, hum ?

Il lui cracha au visage. Acculé comme il était, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre option pour riposter. Vi le cogna en plein visage et le balança de côté comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Puis elle se tourna vers son amante.

\- Bute-le. On en tirera rien.

Le coeur de Vladimir bondit dans sa poitrine. Oui, il méritait ça. Mais non, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. _Pas de la main de ces... salopes !_ Il releva les yeux, les balada du canon pointé sur lui, cherchant sa tête, à la grande fille baraquée qui lui souriait moqueusement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

\- ça va faire BOUM...

Et la balle traversa sa joue après s'être frayée un chemin à travers son cerveau. Sa tête se défragmenta. Exactement comme celle de Dmitri des années avant. Caitlyn hurla. Elle fit volte-face et, en une fraction de seconde, fit feu sur l'agresseur, juste avant qu'une seconde balle ne la précipite dans les ténèbres. Vladimir, l'air hagard, observait les deux cadavres étendus. Il s'empressa d'aller fouiller celui de la shérif, sur lequel il prit les clefs des menottes. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire avec les mains liées dans son dos, mais pas une tâche impossible pour autant. Dès qu'il fut délivré, il courut vers la colline d'où étaient provenus les tirs.

\- Jhin ! Jhin !

Il n'entendait rien. Juste le vent agitant les broussailles et les battements d'ailes d'oiseaux rejoignant leur nid. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Finalement, il le découvrit, gisant, étendu, parmi les herbes folles. Il ressemblait à un pantin géant, tout désarticulé, les bras et jambes trop longs disloqués, arqués comme les pattes d'une araignée. Vladimir crut qu'il était arrivé trop tard, mais il l'entendit murmurer.

\- Je crois... que je n'irai pas plus loin...

Son souffle se coupa net, quand Vladimir le souleva doucement pour l'appuyer contre un rocher. Mais le démon se mourait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Caitlyn l'avait touché au torse. Le sang envahissait ses poumons. Vladimir déglutit avec peine, encore trop troublé pour trouver les mots justes.

\- Tu... t'es sacrifié.

\- Non. Je l'ai juste sous-estimée... Je ne la pensais pas capable de me repérer et viser si vite...

Un rire éraillé l'agita.

\- Tu étais à moi, Vladimir... A moi.

Vladimir eut un sourire triste.

\- Alors...

Il avala sa salive. Ses paumes étaient moites, mais sa gorge si sèche que respirer devenait douloureux.

\- C'est... la fin...

Le vent pourtant doux étouffa son murmure. Jhin secoua douloureusement la tête, avec une extrême faiblesse. Puis il essaya de rire ; des flots rouge jaillirent des pourtours de son masque. Il se noyait dans son propre sang.

\- ça... ne tient qu'à toi.

 _De poursuivre l'histoire. Afin que la pièce ne s'achève jamais_.

\- Vladimir...

Une nouvelle vague grenat qui s'écoula. Le regard perçant pâlissait. Le mythe perdait subitement de sa superbe, à l'heure où son organisme se vidait de son sang. Pourtant, en secret toujours, il souriait.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... Inutile de t'inquiéter. Tout ira bien...

 _Même si, pour la première fois dans ta vie, tu seras seul._

\- Je vais mourir... déclara-t-il avec une lucidité cruelle, mais le Démon Doré doit survivre.

 _A travers toi, je renaîtrai... Nous renaîtrons tous_. Sur ces mots, il entreprit d'ôter tous ses artifices, son masque, puis sa cagoule. Vladimir voulut l'y aider, mais il l'arrêta d'un simple regard. Il devait accomplir ce rituel lui-même. Un type né plutôt quelconque, ni beau, ni laid, mais que la vie n'avait pas épargné. D'horribles balafres parcouraient sa face. Il y en avait quatre. Sans un son, le mourant étendit ses bras vers Vladimir, lui présentant le masque et la cagoule.

\- C'est à elle que tu aurais dû les passer, rétorqua Vladimir, à la fois attristé et embarrassé, en désignant d'un rapide coup de tête la dépouille de Caitlyn.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment manier une arme à feu. Certes, il avait observé Jhin des heures durant dans le feu de l'action, ou bien lorsqu'il réparait, nettoyait ses précieux compagnons de métal, mais il existait un monde entre la théorie et la pratique. Il ne se sentait pas du tout prêt. Comme des dizaines, voire des centaines, avant lui. Le visage atrocement scarifié de Jhin, durant une seconde, sourit doucement, se remémorant cette journée où il s'était tenu à la place de Vladimir.

\- Le Démon Doré... ne peut être une femme.

Tous devaient croire que cet homme était éternel, qu'il ne mourait jamais, alors que tant de visages différents s'étaient déjà succédés sous le masque et la cagoule. Jhin insista ; il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

\- Vladimir... Tu m'as suivi à travers les montagnes les plus froides, les marécages les plus dangereux, les forêts les plus sombres... Jusqu'au bout du monde, si je te l'avais demandé...

Sa main métallique ravit son poignet et le pressa à l'en meurtrir. Même mourant, il conservait une poigne féroce.

\- Tu ne peux me refuser cette faveur...

Même s'il ne réclamait rien moins que sa vie toute entière. Vladimir soupira profondément, en tâchant de rassembler ses pensées et de recourir à ce qu'il subsistait de sa raison.

\- Je ne deviendrai jamais toi.

 _Je ne t'égalerai pas_. Jhin le coupa net.

\- Il n'y a pas de moi.

Rien à réincarner, rien à recréer. Tout ce qui comptait était la survie du mythe et de l'effroi qu'il colportait. Jhin n'avait pas menti à Caitlyn. Il n'existait pas en lui-même ; il ne renfermait aucune vérité. Il s'était fondu en un autre, comme les précédents et comme Vladimir bientôt. Il ficha arbitrairement son masque entre les griffes du mage, qui n'émit pas de protestation. Pour ce qu'ils avaient partagé, il lui obéirait. Jhin, dont le teint blêmissait et le regard se faisait brumeux, esquissa un fin sourire.

\- La seule chose dont je me souvienne... c'est que la vie m'avait très peu laissé...

Tellement peu qu'il avait décidé de lui échapper. Vladimir finit par acquiescer. _D'accord_. Il essaierait au moins. Jhin agrippa son bras, tout en cherchant son regard.

\- Et, si jamais tu venais à périr...

\- Le Démon Doré ne mourra pas, garantit Vladimir, en hochant vigoureusement la tête et il serra vivement la main de l'homme qui s'en allait.

 _Je passerai le relais. Je choisirai mon successeur. Comme tu m'as choisi_. Peut-être que, finalement, le chef-d'oeuvre résidait là, dans l'impossibilité de disparaître, cette incapacité à mourir et cette faculté de se renouveler en permanence, de faire partie d'un tout qui dépassait le stade personnel. En supprimant son individualité et en se fondant avec la légende. Peu importait comment et avec qui elle était née. Ils étaient tous le Démon Doré.

* * *

Lorsque les ioniens parvinrent sur les lieux de la fusillade, ils ne découvrirent que les dépouilles de deux femmes que Shen ne manqua pas de reconnaître. Par respect et sûrement parce qu'il s'imputait la responsabilité de ces pertes, il ramena lui-même les cadavres à Piltover. Son obsession pour le fameux Démon Doré ne cessa de croître depuis ce jour.

La légende du Démon Doré perdura. Vladimir ne reparut jamais à Noxus. Darius ratissa le territoire à sa recherche, organisa plusieurs expéditions, en vain. Le mage s'était comme envolé. A deux ou trois reprises, pendant ces équipées, il crut entrevoir une silhouette qui l'observait, toujours de loin, sans jamais lui adresser un geste, ni un mot. Elle aurait semblé menaçante à beaucoup. Pourtant, lui ne ressentit jamais d'animosité durant ces secondes où lui et elle se contemplaient et qui tenaient davantage du rêve éveillé. Au terme de longs mois, Darius retourna bredouille chez lui, à Noxus, à temps pour apprendre que Leblanc, enceinte de Swain, avait donné naissance et était morte en couches. Avec Leblanc et Vladimir disparus, le Clan de la Rose Noire tomba en désuétude. Son influence s'amoindrit drastiquement, jusqu'à s'éteindre tout à fait. Elise, anéantie par le décès de Leblanc, ne tarda pas non plus à disparaître à son tour. Swain, bien qu'âgé, entama l'éducation de celui qui serait voué à lui succéder sur le trône. Malheureusement, il suivit son amante dans la tombe, alors que le petit n'avait pas six ans. Darius endossa le rôle de parent adoptif et éleva l'enfant, pas comme s'il s'agissait du sien, mais dans le respect des valeurs prônées par son père décédé, dans l'attente du jour où il prendrait la tête du gouvernement.

Katarina, tiraillée entre son amour raisonnable pour sa patrie et celui qu'elle estimait coupable pour l'exilée, opta pour le choix qui heurtait le moins sa conscience. Au crépuscule avant l'exécution de Riven, elle aida cette dernière à s'enfuir de la ville, mais, malgré les supplications de la guerrière, conserva sa ligne de conduite d'antan et refusa de la suivre dans sa fuite. Réunies durant une brève nuit en prison, les deux femmes seraient dorénavant vouées à vivre éloignées l'une de l'autre, ne se croisant que brièvement à l'occasion de rixes.

Vladimir trouva la mort près de trente ans plus tard, après avoir écumé la région et semé assez de cadavres dans son sillage pour rendre Jhin fier. Des garde-frontières le découvrirent aux abords de la frontière sud noxienne, non loin d'Icathia. Apparemment, sa mort était récente. Son corps flottait dans un canal et n'avait pas encore été altéré par l'eau. En maints endroits, des poignards avaient percé sa peau, la chair et les organes en dessous. Le premier coup avait été asséné dans le dos, en plein milieu de la colonne vertébrale. La lame s'était logée entre deux vertèbres. Il avait alors très probablement chuté et son assassin en avait profité pour se jeter sur lui et le poignarder à de multiples reprises. Rien ne dissimulait plus sa tête et il était habillé de vêtements ioniens, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre ceux qui le dénichèrent. Sur lui, ni masque, ni cagoule, ni armes. Une autre face les emportait déjà loin d'ici, poursuivant le mythe du Démon Doré.

Les soldats rapportèrent la dépouille de Vladimir à Noxus, où elle reçut les honneurs mortuaires usuellement rendus aux nobles. A la fin de la cérémonie, Darius s'attarda devant le cercueil encore ouvert. Il lui rendit hommage. Par un baiser. Son acte scandalisa et déçut tant ceux qui le prenaient pour le héros parfait, sans "tare", qu'il conduisit ce vieillard du jour au lendemain aux cachots. Puis à la mort. Swain l'avait prévenu si souvent ; le peuple l'avait trop aimé pour désormais supporter d'être désillusionné. Darius n'était pas sénile. A l'instant où il s'était présenté devant le cadavre de Vladimir, qu'il avait eu cette envie de lui dire au revoir, il avait su que cela lui coûterait la vie. Mais il avait fait son temps ; cela aussi, il le savait. Il venait de fêter ses soixante-quinze ans ; tout cela lui était égal à présent. Il n'était plus capable de se battre, ni même de soulever sa propre hache, qui s'était muée en un vulgaire élément décoratif de sa chambre. Sa vie l'ennuyait à mourir. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Noxus. Il lui avait déjà tout donné ; l'homme qui se reflétait dans son miroir chaque matin n'était que le pâle reflet vieillissant du guerrier qu'il avait été. Alors, maintenant, il pouvait juste s'assumer comme étant lui-même, avec ses "défauts", ses "déviances". Quelle meilleure façon de mourir qu'en se débarrassant enfin de tous ces carcans que lui avait imposés Noxus. Il fut traduit en justice, où il lui fut demandé, comme il y avait bien longtemps de cela, d'abjurer ses péchés. Cependant, il ne répéta pas les erreurs du passé et se refusa à nier la vérité. Son exécution eut lieu le lendemain même. Ce fut la seule dont Draven ne se chargea point.

* * *

 _Pas une bonne fin (j'en ferai une plus gaie je vous rassure ^^)._

 _La personnalité (dans le sens de l'explication à son comportement) et le visage de Jhin ici ne valent que pour cette fin. Les autres fins proposeront des explications différentes._

 _Questions :_

 _Je n'utilise que les répliques de Jhin, parce que ce sont les mieux construites, à mon sens. Je ne suis pas fana des quotes des autres persos. Ah et parce que j'avais oublié, j'ai suivi un cursus en psychologie-psychiatrie criminelle. Tu as bien deviné Yosh.  
_

 _Musiques : _

_Moment entre Caitlyn et Vi : "Whisper of the Heart - Take Me Home"_

 _Moment avec Caitlyn, Vi et Vladimir : "World Without End" (Brand X Music)_

 _Fin avec Jhin et Vladimir : "Follow Me" ; "The Ballade of Puppets : Flowers grieve and fall" ; "Inner Universe" ; "Flashback Memory Plug" (Ghost In The Shell)_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 : Où les pions s'associent pour faire échec et mat**

_\- Là... Juste là..._

 _La main enveloppa la sienne, la plaçant correctement contre l'arme dont il irradiait une étrange flamme, une sensation dévorante, comme si le métal lui-même hurlait au meurtre, brûlait de tuer._

 _\- Ne respire pas si vite, pas si fort... Tout va bien.  
_

 _Tu es le prédateur. Il est la proie. Sa vie t'appartient. Le doigt tremblant glissa trop vite sur la gâchette. La main maîtresse, impatiente, l'y réappliqua et choisit elle-même de faire feu. Un corps s'effondra à une centaine de mètres de là._

 _\- Le sens-tu ? Le sens-tu ?!_

 _Le jeune songea à mentir, mais finalement se contenta d'observer le silence. Il ne le ressentait pas ce je-ne-sais-quoi auquel le démon tenait tant. Ce dernier se mit en rogne._

 _\- Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi..._

 _Et il s'éloigna, claudiquant dans l'épais manteau de neige qui nappait le sol. Vladimir frissonna de tout son être, mais pas à cause de la température qui tombait largement sous le zéro. Il serra son manteau autour de lui et s'empressa de marcher dans ses traces, avant que le bizzard ne les recouvre. A son insu, Jhin jetait tous les quarante pas un bref coup d'oeil dans son dos, s'assurant qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu dans cette toundra qui n'en finissait pas. Quand il entrevoyait, entre deux rafales neigeuses, la silhouette vermeille se détachant sur l'immaculé, il souriait._

* * *

\- Non. Je ne peux pas.

Ce n'était pas un non définitif. Leblanc le devina à sa façon de se détourner, presque honteusement ; il voulait l'aider, sinon il n'aurait pas commencé par lui ouvrir. Elle prit entre ses mains la tasse de thé qu'il lui servit. Le liquide brûlant ne l'affecta pas le moins du monde ; elle était trop bouleversée pour s'en préoccuper.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible... Je... Je n'ai pas changé ; je n'ai rien vu...

Vladimir s'assit face à elle.

\- Un déni de grossesse. Rien de bien compliqué. Le... L'enfant se loge en arrière du ventre, contre la colonne vertébrale... Rien n'y paraît.

Elle manqua le subreptice frisson qui parcourut Vladimir.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais un expert en la matière, déclara-t-elle, en buvant du bout des lèvres.

\- Ma mère, répondit-il avec mal ; il haïssait le seul fait de prononcer ce mot, d'avoir une pensée pour elle. Elle a juste subi la même chose.

Le mot maudit réveillait une catastrophe interne, un mélange corrosif de colère et de tristesse. Il croisa les bras et les pressa nerveusement, sans qu'elle le notât. Leblanc prit une gorgée plus ample, avant de reprendre :

\- Ecoute, je... Je sais très bien comment les gens me perçoivent et je sais aussi que ce... bébé est la meilleure arme dont on pouvait rêver contre Swain, que ce soit pour le discréditer ou pour installer un sang bleu sur le trône...

\- Mais ? trancha-t-il un peu abruptement.

\- Mais c'en est trop. Cette fois-ci, c'est beaucoup trop, même pour moi.

 _Même pour une calculatrice, une manipulatrice de mon envergure._

\- Qu'en pense Elise ?

Leblanc secoua la tête avec vigueur. Son regard se planta dans le sien.

\- Pas un mot à Elise ! commanda-t-elle. La situation était déjà assez pénible pour elle comme ça...

\- Elle finira par être au courant, Leblanc. Cet enfant va naître...

\- Non !

Elle avait crié et bondi de son siège, comme ulcérée. La tasse s'était répandue en éclats à ses pieds. Vladimir eut un sentiment de déjà-vu, qui lui flanqua la migraine.

\- Je ne ferai pas ça, décréta-t-il d'une voix toute aussi autoritaire.

Elle serra les dents, sans cesser de le fixer.

\- Libère-moi de cette chose ! rugit-elle, proprement hors d'elle. Les mages du sang peuvent agir dans de telles circonstances ! Je l'ai lu !

Vladimir s'évertua à la raisonner, sans succès.

\- A ce stade, si j'essaye d'interrompre la circulation sanguine, je risque de te tuer aussi. Il te faut un médecin, pas un sorcier.

\- Pour que mon secret s'ébruite ? Que notre complot éclate au grand jour ? La rumeur se répandra... Vladimir, je n'ai que toi et Elise. Et je ne compte surtout pas lui infliger ça.

\- Tu... réalises ce que tu me demandes ?

\- Ce sera une boucherie.

Un constat simple et clair. Il acquiesça.

\- Oui.

Elle le suivit des yeux, alors qu'il s'éloignait et se dirigeait vers son lit. Il en ôta les draps usagés, avant d'en mettre de neufs.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux... pour que tu ne souffres pas trop.

\- Contente-toi de le retirer, répliqua-t-elle, déterminée.

Il lui fit signe de s'installer. Elle rassemblait ses forces, son courage. Son regard semblait déjà loin, fixant un point imaginaire.

\- Et pour la cicatrice ?

\- J'inventerai un mensonge, garantit-elle en s'enfonçant dans les coussins. Je pars au combat sous peu.

\- Es-tu certaine que tu en auras la force après aujourd'hui ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Il le faudra.

Au moment où elle se retrouva sur le matelas, Vladimir se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise. Leblanc sourit faiblement.

\- Quelqu'un a un problème avec les femmes, on dirait...

\- Si nous nous mettions au travail plutôt ? rétorqua Vladimir, d'un air ennuyé, et il alla quérir des instruments dans un tiroir fermé à clef.

Rien de très élaboré. Une lame, de l'alcool à stériliser, des cotons. Il inspira et expira profondément. Bon sang, ça allait horrible. Il peinait encore à croire qu'il avait accepté. Il débuta. Finalement, ça ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il effectuait sur les morts et les vivants que lui livrait le gouvernement pour ses expériences. Il ouvrait, examinait, retirait, refermait, recousait. Privée de toute anesthésie, Leblanc souffrit le martyre, mais tint bon. Néanmoins, Vladimir dut la réanimer deux ou trois fois. Il lui fit sentir des sels d'ammoniac et elle revint à elle, toujours résolue à en terminer. Quand il eut nettoyé les bords de l'incision et achevé les sutures, elle était pâle comme un mort, absolument livide et essoufflée. Vladimir ne lui présenta pas ce qu'elle rejetait de toute son âme. Il osa à peine murmurer :

\- Est-ce que tu veux...

\- Non, l'arrêta-t-elle derechef, sur un ton aussi cinglant que sa condition le lui permettait. Jette-moi ça.

Vladimir emmaillota ce qui, à ses yeux, s'apparentait à un vulgaire corps étranger sanguinolent dans une serviette et déposa le tout dans une corbeille. Il s'en débarrasserait plus tard. Il lui accorda tout le temps qu'elle voulait. Après tout, elle venait de subir une opération sacrément invasive. Cependant, pour être franc, il était pressé qu'elle fiche le camp. Il se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux. Comme Leblanc était très affaiblie, par sécurité, il la raccompagna discrètement à ses appartements, avant de retourner aux siens. Il se lava le visage dans la salle de bain, en se retenant de vomir. Il contempla son reflet dans le miroir. _Merde. J'ai vraiment un problème avec ça..._ Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans la pièce principale, il tomba sur Darius, qui regardait autour de lui, plus que perplexe. Vladimir et lui échangèrent un bref regard, puis l'albinos entreprit d'éponger le sang maculant le parquet et de retirer les linges souillés, comme si de rien n'était. Darius ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je m'attends toujours à un truc dément quand je passe cette porte.

Vladimir demeura concentré sur sa tâche, mais son visage crispé se détendit. Il rit, d'un rire léger.

\- Depuis quand tu préfères expérimenter dans tes quartiers ? reprit Darius, qui cherchait des réponses sans vouloir le paraître. Tu as un laboratoire pour ça, je te signale, et il coûte assez cher à Noxus.

\- Alors... je n'en vaux pas le coup, selon toi ? le taquina Vladimir, avant de lui balancer un tas de draps sales dans les bras. Mets-les dans le panier.

\- J'ai pas dit ça, affirma-t-il, en s'exécutant. Putain... ça rappelle notre première fois.

\- Il n'y avait pas autant de sang, Darius, rétorqua Vladimir, un brin nostalgique.

Le visage du commandant s'assombrit une seconde.

\- C'était déjà bien trop.

Un hurlement les interrompit subitement. Darius ouvrit de grands yeux, mais Vladimir, qui savait quelle en était l'origine, jura.

\- J'espérais qu'il serait mort-né... ça m'aurait épargné ça, maugréa-t-il et Darius le vit avec stupéfaction plonger les mains dans un panier pour en extirper un nouveau-né.

\- Qu'est-ce... C'est quoi ça ?!

Il ne trouvait rien de mieux à dire en de pareilles circonstances. ça dépassait l'imaginable.

\- Leblanc n'en voulait pas et moi non plus ! pesta Vladimir, visiblement très mal à l'aise avec le bébé dans ses bras, hurlant à gorge déployée. Prends-le ou je risque de l'envoyer par la fenêtre !

Avant que Darius ait pu protester, il le plaça entre ses mains, qui étaient presque aussi larges que l'enfant lui-même.

\- Que vas... Que vas-tu en faire ? balbutia le soldat, complètement sidéré.

\- Le tuer, répondit placidement Vladimir, avec un regard d'une froideur toute fabriquée ; Darius n'avait jamais saisi pourquoi il tenait tant à paraître si détaché et insensible.

Face à l'air choqué de Darius, il repartit de plus belle :

\- Allons, Darius, tu t'imagines quoi ? Que nous allions l'élever ?

 _Regarde-nous. N'avons-nous déjà pas assez de problèmes comme ça ?_

\- Non... Bien... sûr, marmonna le géant, tout en se creusant la tête à la recherche d'une solution n'impliquant pas une telle atrocité.

Vladimir, les torchons ensanglantés dans ses mains, s'était laissé tomber sur le lit. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder l'enfant qui braillait toujours. Une part de lui n'avait pas envie de lui faire de mal, mais l'autre sentait bien qu'il le devait. Darius s'assit à côté de lui. Il soupira.

\- Vlad, pour l'heure, nous allons le confier à des gens, puis nous aviserons. Nous essaierons de le faire adopter par une famille.

\- A qui ? Qu'est-ce que nous leur dirons ?

Au moins, il ne rejetait pas sa proposition. Darius en fut soulagé. Il se pencha, embrassa son front et, tout en restant très proche, lui promit qu'il se chargerait de tout. Sur ce, il se dressa et se dirigea vers la porte. Là, il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Et interdit de mettre les voiles en mon absence.

Vladimir baissa les yeux ; Darius avait dû voir ses affaires préparées pour le départ. Il acquiesça d'un air défait. Tout le temps où il fut seul, il s'acharna à ne plus songer au petit. Il se débarbouilla, récura les sols afin d'effacer toute trace de sang, d'éliminer tout indice. Malgré tout, il ne cessait de s'interroger sur la personne à laquelle Darius allait confier le fils de Leblanc. Darius reparut une heure plus tard, bien plus tôt que ne le prévoyait Vladimir. Darius avait à peine franchi le seuil qu'il se ruât sur lui. Il priait pour que Leblanc ne découvre jamais sa trahison.

\- Où est-il ?

Comme Darius demeurait muet, il répéta plus ardemment sa question, allant jusqu'à le saisir par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

\- En sûreté. Caché, finit par lâcher Darius, mais il fut impossible de lui arracher davantage d'informations ; sans doute craignait-il que Vladimir ne revienne sur sa décision et ne file assassiner le petit. Mais une chose à la fois. D'abord, nous allons régler ton problème.

 _Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me files de nouveau entre les doigts_. Et il désigna les bagages de Vladimir.

\- Où ?

\- Pas très loin et pas longtemps. Inutile de t'inquiéter, répliqua le mage, tout aussi taciturne.

\- Exactement ce que tu dirais si tu étais encore dans un grave pétrin.

\- Je plaide coupable, murmura Vladimir, baissant et relevant ses yeux écarlates.

\- Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais des choses importantes ? Tu passes ton temps à me reprocher des tas de trucs, mais... J'essaye de t'aider. Vraiment. Mais tu ne me laisses juste pas le faire !

Vladimir s'écarta vivement de lui. Il essaya bien de le repousser, mais Darius ne broncha pas. Il s'emporta.

\- Quelle différence ? Qu'espères-tu réparer chez moi ? Je me sens toujours senti comme ça ! Fatigué, angoissé, obsédé, vieux... souffla-t-il, d'une voix tendue et sèche, tout en se calmant. Très vieux. Et cassé.

\- Tu te "sens" comme ça. Je suis comme ça.

Tourner ses propos en dérision s'avérait risqué. C'était quitte ou double. Heureusement, cela sembla fonctionner. Vladimir eut un sourire en coin. _Ah tu veux jouer au plus malin ?_ Darius ne lui accorda guère le temps de répondre. Il décréta tout à coup :

\- A toi de voir. Soit je pars avec toi, soit je te suivrai.

Vladimir baissa les yeux, réprimant un sourire d'ample satisfaction. Darius rit, parce que lui n'était plus en proie au dilemme :

\- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement.

\- Ta cité a trop besoin de toi pour que tu puisses te permettre de t'absenter.

Il était assez amusant et ironique de considérer que la seule rivale pour Darius que connaissait Vladimir se trouvait être leur nation. Mais Darius paraissait déterminé à le faire primer sur elle cette fois-ci.

\- Tu avais bien dit que ce "voyage" ne s'éterniserait pas ?

Le mage lui tourna une seconde autour, glissant en silence sur le pavé, les yeux mi-clos, comme s'il le jaugeait.

\- Tu détesteras ce que je te raconterai...

\- Je saurai surmonter ça, ricana-t-il, sarcastique, bien qu'il sût que les mots marquaient parfois davantage que les coups d'épée ; ils entaillaient plus profondément.

\- Comme tu voudras, lança Vladimir, sur un ton piquant, presque mutin.

Il lui relata tout ce qui s'était produit durant son exil. Darius fit de son mieux pour rester de marbre ; Vladimir fouillait dans son regard pour y découvrir de la jalousie, de l'indignation, de la réprobation ou même de l'excitation. Il discerna les deux premiers. Et cela le ravit au plus haut point, comme s'il avait eu besoin d'une énième preuve que Darius tenait à lui. Il sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Pour cacher cette mimique cynique à son amant, il se détourna, quand Darius dit soudain :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me tester constamment ou de me faire souffrir pour me garder, tu sais ?

Etrangement, cette parole ébranla significativement Vladimir. Il parut perdre pied pendant près d'une minute. Lorsqu'il rompit le silence, il s'enquit, non sans arrière-pensée :

\- Darius... Connais-tu la différence entre obsession et amour ?

Il l'attendait au tournant. Jhin lui avait donné sa vision des choses il y avait longtemps ; il désirait maintenant entendre celle de Darius. Le colosse émit un faible rire.

\- Tu as toujours de ces questions...

Il se leva et souleva délicatement le menton de Vladimir, pour qu'il ne fuie plus son regard.

\- Je sais juste que les deux ne sont pas incompatibles.

Vladimir eut un sourire comme rarement. Radieux ? Darius eut l'impression qu'ils avaient franchi un nouveau cap, que quelque chose s'était débloqué.

\- Oh ? Alors... je suis ton obsession ?

\- J'ai passé une bonne moitié de ma vie à me branler en pensant à toi, alors... fais-toi ton idée.

Un ricanement ravi échappa à Vladimir, pendant qu'il récupérait le message de Jhin.

\- Voilà, dit-il en le présentant à Darius. Voilà où je vais.

\- Il te tend un piège...

\- Je sais, je sais... Mais je dois y aller.

Darius réfléchit quelques secondes, puis décida :

\- D'ici... dix minutes, dans l'entrée du château.

Vladimir entrouvrit la bouche, pour cracher cette ridicule petite phrase qui s'était coincée en travers de sa gorge. Il la retint un instant, avant de juste la laisser aller.

\- Je t'aime.

L'étonnement de Darius, les yeux écarquillés, le fit rigoler.

\- Wow. J'croyais que c'était réservé à l'autre.

Très ennuyé, Vladimir se mordit la lèvre. Il assura maladroitement :

\- Je n'étais pas... "amoureux" de Jhin.

\- Pourtant, quand tu parles de lui...

Vladimir précipita sa bouche sur la sienne.

\- Tu te trompes. Nous allons le tuer ensemble et, ensuite, nous oeuvrerons ensemble. J'ai enfin décidé qui je voulais être.

\- ça me paraît un peu trop beau pour être vrai, Vlad. Tu te sers de moi, comme quand t'avais besoin de dégager les cadavres de tes parents...

\- Je te jure que non...

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Darius se raidit.

\- Peu importe, lâcha-t-il.

Cette lassitude navra Vladimir et l'émut, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu raison du dévouement de Darius.

\- Je ne te mentirai plus, jura-t-il. Je... quitterai la Rose Noire et je travaillerai avec toi. ça me suffira. Mais, s'il te plaît, accorde-moi une dernière chance.

\- Vlad, y a pas de conditions, alors pas de "chance" à demander. Tu m'as, point final. Si tu as choisi une voie, j'aimerais autant que ce soit par toi-même et pour toi-même.

Le mage lui offrit un sourire équivoque.

\- C'est le cas.

Ils se séparèrent brièvement pour rassembler quelques vivres. Darius expliqua à Swain qu'ils partaient enquêter sur des rumeurs à propos d'un mouvement indépendantiste. L'homme le crut sur parole et lui soutira juste la promesse de rentrer aussi tôt que possible. Cinq minutes plus tard, il rejoignait Vladimir, qui l'attendait, déjà juché sur le dos de son cheval. Ils partirent sans tarder. S'il ne voulait pas décevoir Swain, Darius devait être rentré au plus vite. Aussi se hâtèrent-ils sur les routes. Darius jeta un coup d'oeil dans son dos sur sa ville qui rapetissait progressivement, dévorée par les arbres les entourant et les feuillages s'épaississant. Il plaisanta :

\- J'ai presque l'impression d'être en vacances.

\- Tu riras moins quand tu l'auras face à toi, rétorqua Vladimir, dont la froideur était due à l'anxiété.

C'était peut-être un brin masochiste de demander, mais Darius se dit qu'au point où il en était, mieux valait savoir toute l'histoire.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Jhin ?

Vladimir fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux dire... comment nous...

\- Comment vous êtes devenus amants.

\- Amants n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé... Non, nous n'étions pas "amants".

Il résidait une violente amertume dans sa voix, une vieille rancoeur qui dépassait la simple blessure à l'ego. A ce moment, Darius comprit que Vladimir avait aimé ce salaud, sûrement bien plus qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais lui. Vladimir, pétri de honte, chuchota :

\- Quand tu as refusé de me suivre, je me suis retrouvé seul... Vraiment seul. J'avais besoin de trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui me raccrocher.

Sa voix faiblissant jusqu'à en devenir quasi-inaudible, il poursuivit :

\- Je n'étais pas épris de Jhin. J'étais dépendant de lui et ça, ça ne mène pas au bonheur.

Darius ricana avec plaisir.

\- C'est pas pareil avec moi, huh ?

\- Tu ne serais pas là à me parler sinon, susurra Vladimir.

\- Alors... raconte-moi.

Vladimir fit la moue. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à relater en réalité. Jhin n'avait rien fait qui eut pu laisser croire qu'il s'intéressait à Vladimir, pas de cette façon. Il n'y avait pas eu de séduction ; il n'y avait pas eu de rapprochement progressif. Un soir, Vladimir avait gagné la pièce qui lui avait été attribuée, Jhin préférant veiller seul, comme à son habitude, auprès du feu. Il s'était couché sur son matelas. Il s'était endormi, après être passé par ses habituelles phases d'angoisse ; il était impossible de dormir sur ses deux oreilles avec Jhin dans les parages. Rien de particulier jusque-là. Rien pour différencier ce soir-là des précédents. Puis un grincement l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit et il réalisa que le démon s'infiltrait dans la chambre. Il avait refermé la porte derrière lui et, sans un mot, sans un bruissement, il s'était glissé dans son dos. Vladimir se souvenait uniquement de son souffle sur sa nuque ; il était si froid qu'il avait cru à un cauchemar. Jhin avait pris ce qu'il voulait et s'en était retourné en bas, toujours silencieux. Le lendemain, ils n'avaient pas évoqué ce qui s'était produit. En fait, ils n'en discutèrent jamais. Mais Jhin était ensuite revenu toutes les nuits suivantes. Toujours sans rien dire. ça semblait presque rassurant tant c'était simple, parce qu'il n'existait aucune règle à respecter.

Vladimir ne savait pas comment réagir, alors il se contentait d'assister passivement aux événements. Il s'évertuait à analyser Jhin. Ce n'était pas de la timidité, ni de la gêne ou de la contrition. Etait-il vraiment humain ? Pour vivre jour après jour avec quelqu'un, en partageant absolument tout, même le lit désormais, en demeurant d'une si parfaite indifférence ? En près de vingt ans, rien ne changea. Jhin demeura égal à lui-même. Avec les années, il se fit même plus rude, plus impatient, de moins en moins tolérant à la frustration.

\- Un as des relations sociales... ironisa Darius ; il ne comprenait pas comment Vladimir avait pu accepter ce comportement pendant toutes ces années et rester loyal envers cette ordure.

Vladimir marqua un temps avant de répondre.

\- Je voulais voir ce qu'il voyait.

Percevoir comme lui, pour vérifier que son détachement ne cachait rien.

\- Je voulais voir si, avec moi au moins, il ne pouvait pas être différent.

Darius secoua la tête, découragé. Vladimir perçut de la culpabilité dans son attitude. Darius s'imputait la faute de ses échecs. Sans doute se disait-il qu'il aurait dû le retenir à Noxus.

\- Darius, ça va. Je suis revenu. Je suis là.

\- Et tu vas y rester.

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Après une poignée d'heures, ils arrivèrent en vue du point de rendez-vous. Vladimir tira la bride de son cheval et désigna une vieille masure en hauteur.

\- La cabane, sur la colline.

Ils attachèrent leurs montures et empruntèrent un minuscule sentier, perdu dans la végétation, qui passait inaperçu. Jhin en avait connaissance, mais peut-être misait-il sur le fait que Vladimir prendrait la route principale. En haut, deux femmes les attendaient de pied ferme. Vladimir crut d'abord qu'elles l'avaient devancé et avaient tué Jhin.

\- Où est-il ?! s'écria-t-il tout de go.

\- Tu as amené un garde du corps ? pointa Caitlyn, éludant sa question. Ton ami n'aurait pas apprécié ce manque de confiance.

Vi ricana à mi-voix.

\- ça tombe bien... J'ai deux poings...

Darius n'était pas impressionné le moins du monde. Néanmoins, il demeura calme, contrairement à Vladimir qui crevait d'envie d'en découdre.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Où est le Démon Doré ?

\- Pas ici.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Shérif Caitlyn de Piltover et voici mon adjointe, Vi. J'ai un mandat d'arrêt contre cet individu, acheva-t-elle, son regard se portant sur Vladimir.

\- Oubliez ça tout de suite, répliqua d'emblée Darius. Vous ne l'aurez pas.

Vladimir irradia de bonheur une seconde.

\- Ou on peut s'passer de ton avis et vous casser la gueule à tous les deux ? riposta Vi, avec un air de défi.

Le regard de Darius s'amincit et s'assombrit. Un fin sourire fendit ses lèvres, alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur son hache géante.

\- Essayez donc...

La shérif paraissait la plus faible physiquement des deux et elle était à leur portée ; ils n'en feraient qu'une bouchée. Vi, qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, surtout par la gent masculine, s'avançait néanmoins déjà. Caitlyn la chopa fermement par le bras. D'un discret signe de tête, elle lui interdit d'ouvrir les hostilités.

\- Ecoutez, entama Darius, d'une voix plus posée. Il n'était pas l'instigateur. Tout ce que je demande c'est que vous oubliez le rôle qu'il a joué dans les meurtres, résuma-t-il. Rien de plus. Nous tuons ce... Démon Doré, articula-t-il non sans haine, et chacun retourne chez soi satisfait.

Vladimir ne souffla mot, mais son expression en disait long. Il était le seul à ne pas sauter de joie à l'annonce de la mort prochaine de Jhin, même s'il savait que c'était la seule issue possible. Avant que Caitlyn ne répartisse, Darius reprit :

\- Tu sais te servir d'un fusil de toute évidence, mais tu as besoin de savoir ce que Vladimir connaît de lui. D'un autre côté, Vladimir et moi devons recourir à un tireur, pour couvrir nos arrières quand on le débusquera. Il vaut mieux qu'on coopère.

La bouche de Caitlyn demeurée entrouverte se referma, avant qu'elle ne pousse un soupir. Vi balança sa tête en arrière d'agacement, mais concéda :

\- ça me fait chier de le reconnaître... mais ce gars a pas tort.

Il était amplement temps de se montrer pragmatique et de mettre son ego de côté. Jhin avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur elles et mieux valait s'assurer qu'elle ne leur soit pas trop préjudiciable. Avec l'aide de son ancien complice, peut-être pourraient-elles enfin prédire ses actions et le piéger sur son propre terrain. Caitlyn prit encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Elle lorgna les deux hommes, possiblement leurs adversaires. Le grand baraqué devait avoir près de deux fois leur âge ; il avait l'avantage de l'expérience et de la force brute, tandis que ce Vladimir utilisait une magie qui leur était inconnue et qu'elles ne sauraient peut-être pas contrer. Malgré tout ça, même si elles l'emportaient sur eux, elles en sortiraient sacrément affaiblies et Jhin n'aurait alors plus qu'à les achever. Caitlyn serra les dents. _C'est lui, mon but_. Au pied du mur, elle céda.

\- Bien... cracha-t-elle d'une voix grondante.

Cette décision lui déplaisait. Jamais encore elle n'avait dû s'abaisser à traiter avec des criminels. Elle avait le sentiment de renier ses convictions. Vladimir esquissa un pas vers la maison. Instantanément, le fusil de Caitlyn fut braqué sur lui.

\- Il se repèrera mieux que nous la nuit, expliqua-t-il. Nous ferions mieux de dormir ici et d'attendre le matin.

En dépit du viseur encore rivé sur lui, il poursuivit son chemin. Vi consulta Caitlyn du regard et celle-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix...

Vladimir ne l'aurait pas soupçonné, mais il éprouva un grand malaise à peine le pied posé dans la maison. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Jhin ici remonta à la surface, comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans cet endroit. Ils avaient partagé le même délire si longtemps, une nuée d'idées et de valeurs totalement tronquées, immorales et immondes mais qui leur seyaient et qu'ils avaient choisies. Tant que Vladimir avait adhéré corps et âme au délire, tout allait bien. Tout avait changé quand il s'en était détaché. Il resta en retrait, tandis que les jeunes femmes déposaient leurs bagages et que Darius inspectait les lieux.

 _\- J'en ai marre !_

 _Jhin le considéra curieusement._

 _\- J'en ai assez de ta soi-disante philosophie ! La vérité est que tu es un malade ! Ta place est dans un asile !_

 _\- Vladimir, si tu pars, tu mourras._

 _\- T'en sais quoi ?! Tu me tueras ?!  
_

 _\- La vie te tuera. Par ma main ou une autre, peu importe. Parce que la vie est une sale chienne, qui frappe là où ça fait mal, quand tu ne t'y attends pas... qui te fait naître comme tu ne voudrais pas, là où tu ne le voudrais pas, avec les gens dont tu ne voudrais pas comme pairs..._

 _\- Tais-toi._

 _\- Tu n'es rien sans moi, Vladimir. Tu redeviendras juste un pauvre paumé de plus.  
_

 _\- J'ai dit TAIS-TOI !_

 _Avec une déconcertante facilité, Jhin se tut. Il se foutait de lui. Vladimir n'était pas dupe._

 _\- Je me tire ! s'écria-t-il alors._

 _Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne ! Il s'orienta vers la porte, déterminé à la franchir, une bonne fois pour toutes.  
_

 _\- Oh non ! Tu restes !_

 _La détonation._

La main de Vladimir voila le trou circulaire dans la paroi.

\- ça va ?

Vladimir adressa un faible sourire à Darius, en hochant la tête.

\- Oui... Juste... des reviviscences.

Il retira sa main. La marque de la balle était toujours là. Il grimaça imperceptiblement et se détourna. Il changea carrément de salle. Rien n'avait changé. La table fabriquée à la va-vite trônait encore au centre, avec les encoches de ses griffes et les éclaboussures de sang qui avait viré au marronâtre avec le temps.

 _Il marchait aussi vite que possible, histoire de ne pas renoncer en cours de route. Il était peut-être juste en phase basse, le moment où tous ses démons internes venaient renverser ses barrières et tout lui éclatait au visage. Il n'avait pas eu le courage finalement, à Piltover, de lui dire au revoir. Il en avait honte. Il pressa encore le pas, pénétra dans la salle où Jhin, qui ne somnolait qu'en apparence, était assis dans une pauvre chaise. Il lui tournait le dos._

 _Vladimir s'immobilisa sur le seuil une seconde, nerveux et exalté à la fois. Il le contempla, pas longtemps, car, à chaque seconde qui filait, il sentait son envie décroître._ _ _Sa poigne se resserra autour de la barre de métal dans sa main droite._ Tout à coup, il poussa un cri furieux et l'abattit sur son crâne. ___Une gerbe de sang macula la table._ Jhin s'effondra d'un bloc. La chaise se renversa avec lui. _

_Vladimir resta là, à le regarder, comme s'il allait se relever après un coup pareil. Il l'avait frappé, mais, maintenant qu'il gisait à ses pieds, terrassé, à sa merci, il sentait la panique le gagner. Il le prit à bras-le-corps, essaya de le traîner il ne savait trop où, alors il le tira à l'extérieur, sous la pluie battante.  
_

Vladimir traversa l'entrée, sinuant entre les gens. C'était si oppressant de rester ici, avec les souvenirs.

\- Je vais prendre l'air.

Nul ne le questionna. Caitlyn et Vi échangèrent un coup d'oeil entendu. Darius songea à le suivre, mais se ravisa ; Vladimir préférait sûrement s'isoler un moment. Revenir ici l'affectait beaucoup ; Darius l'avait deviné.

 _Il ne réussit pas à aller bien loin, chargé comme il l'était._

Vladimir se dirigea vers l'arrière de la cabane. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. La pelle était encore là. Autour du manche, s'enroulaient des ronces. Il compta les pas à partir du grand rocher et parvint là où il avait retourné la terre des mois auparavant.

 _Comme avec ses parents, sauf que personne n'était là pour lui prêter main forte aujourd'hui. Il voulait cacher son crime, pas par peur des autorités cette fois-ci, mais de sa conscience. Loin des yeux, loin du coeur. Six pieds sous terre. Il accéléra la cadence. Il pleuvait désormais à torrent. Les trombes d'eau faisaient glisser la boue dans le trou déjà si pénible à creuser._

 _\- Merde ! Merde ! Pitié !_

 _Le trou paraissait se remplir plus vite qu'il ne s'accentuait, en dépit de tous ses efforts. Il pleura, pas de tristesse, mais nerveusement._

 _\- Pitié..._

 _Un éclair zébra le ciel et le tonnerre retentit quasi-instantanément. Vladimir porta une main à son visage, pour en dégager ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau qui lui collaient à la peau, quand son poignet fut emprisonné dans cette étreinte métallique qu'il connaissait si bien._

 _\- On dirait... que moi aussi j'ai réveillé quelque chose en toi..._

 _Et Jhin rit, d'un rire lugubre, ses yeux rougeoyant dans l'obscurité. Vladimir se débattit pour s'arracher à sa prise. Il glissa, manqua de basculer dans la tombe qu'il avait lui-même creusée, et se rattrapa de justesse. Aussitôt qu'il fut libre, il déguerpit. Dans son dos, Jhin éclatait de rire._

C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Un pas dans son dos le fit tressaillir.

\- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées ici...

Vladimir ne la regarda pas. Il se redressa, un peu roide.

\- Je ne... saisis pas pourquoi vous êtes ici.

\- Je le dois, à ceux que j'étais censée protéger.

L'albinos planta subitement son regard dans le sien.

\- La plupart ne le méritait pas.

Elle le questionna en silence.

\- Tu serais surprise de ce que confessent les gens, quand ils sont à l'agonie...

\- Alors c'est ton excuse ? Ta justification ? Tu te prends pour un justicier ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Non, je ne dis pas que nous voulions les punir. Leurs assassinats... C'était du pur divertissement, déclara-t-il avec un cynisme abominable. Je dis simplement qu'il est futile d'en faire toute une affaire.

Son absence d'empathie l'estomaqua. C'était parfait ; il ne voulait surtout pas lui montrer que, parfois, les remords le rongeaient ; il craignait de révéler une faiblesse. Il ricana face à son regard assassin.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

\- Je pense que toi et lui pourriez encore être de mèche... Dans tous les cas, cependant, tu nous conduis à lui.

\- Il t'a marquée, pas vrai ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, interloquée, bien qu'au fond elle l'entendît parfaitement.

\- Cette impression qu'il imprime chez certaines personnes... Toi... Moi...

Il ne put terminer ; l'arrivée de Darius mit un terme à leur conversation.

\- Il se fait tard...

Il préférait surtout les séparer avant qu'une dispute n'éclate, voire pire. La situation avait été sauvée de justesse tout à l'heure ; ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher. Vladimir renifla avec morgue et retourna à l'intérieur en les bousculant au passage. Clairement, il était énervé. Il se cloîtra dans une chambre à l'étage, qui ressemblait plutôt à un grenier. Caitlyn, quant à elle, rejoignit Vi au rez-de-chaussée. Cette dernière n'attendit pas que Darius eut emprunté les escaliers pour entourer les épaules de sa shérif. Une fois que Darius eut gagné l'étage, la brune se racla la gorge.

\- Vi...

\- Pourquoi on ne s'afficherait pas ?

\- Ce sont des noxiens... Tu connais leur politique à ce sujet...

\- Cait, ils sont ensemble.

Elle éclata de rire face à sa mine effarée.

\- Tu démêles des affaires très complexes et tu détectes toujours les indices en premier, mais, pour ce qui est des relations amoureuses... Désolée cupcake, mais tu es un peu à la ramasse...

\- Je comprends mieux les morts que les vivants, plaisanta la brunette et elle ôta son chapeau et rejeta sa chevelure sombre en arrière.

Elles se turent, Vi contemplant Caitlyn comme si elle était la seule sur terre et Caitlyn toujours troublée par cette affection, ne sachant où poser ses yeux.

\- Cait... Quand nous rentrerons chez nous, qu'adviendra-t-il de nous ?

Caitlyn passa la main sur sa nuque raidie par les derniers jours éreintants.

\- J'ai d'autres préoccupations pour le moment, Vi... Quand je suis partie, "l'amour" ne faisait pas partie de mes priorités...

La femme encaissa le coup sans broncher, en apparence du moins.

\- Je ne te rejette pas, s'empressa de la rassurer Caitlyn. Je veux simplement...

Elle ne trouva pas ses mots. Finalement, elle souffla d'un air contrit :

\- Rien ne presse, pas vrai ?

D'autant plus que les temps étaient durs et qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'un jour revoir Piltover. Plus Vi s'attacherait à elle, plus elle risquait de souffrir si elle trépassait. Caitlyn était prête à absolument tout pour stopper le Démon Doré. Selon son code de l'honneur, même sa vie aurait été un maigre prix à payer. Le silence qui les enveloppa insupporta la brune qui s'allongea pour se reposer, en espérant cesser de penser. Elle perçut à peine le faible soupir de Vi.

A l'étage, juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, Darius et Vladimir dormaient déjà. Hors du château, Darius détestait se départir de son armure. Lors des combats, qui duraient souvent plusieurs jours d'affilée, il avait appris à récupérer dans n'importe quelles conditions, armé ou non, de jour comme de nuit, entouré des bruits les plus assourdissants. Exceptionnellement, il s'était déshabillé, histoire que Vladimir ne dorme pas la tête contre un plastron de métal. Ils étaient étendus sur un vieil amas de draps, avec sa cape jetée sur eux.

Aussi agréable fût la présence de Vladimir, il peina à sombrer dans le sommeil. Et, comme les nuits précédentes, son cerveau lui imposa de revivre les rues noxiennes inondées de sang et emplies de cris. La Purge. Il n'avait jamais vraiment surmonté ce traumatisme, même s'il avait vécu bien pire par le passé. C'était le symptôme d'un manquement à ses propres valeurs. Son esprit se rebellait. Après avoir lutté pour s'extraire du rêve, il se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il avait remué assez violemment pour sortir Vladimir de sa torpeur.

\- Désolé... marmonna-t-il, très ennuyé.

Lui, le commandant général des armées de la patrie la plus belliqueuse, malmené à cause d'un vulgaire cauchemar, pareil à un enfant. Il eut honte. Il voulut se décaler pour permettre à Vladimir de se rendormir tranquille, mais ce dernier le retint.

\- Darius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien... répondit-il confusément, avant d'ajouter, répétant les paroles même de Vladimir plus tôt : Juste... des reviviscences.

\- Parle-moi... Tu n'es pas du genre à faire des cauchemars... Quelque chose te pèse.

Darius soupira profondément, hésita, puis finit par se livrer.

\- Des civils ont découvert ce qui s'est passé en Ionia... Que Swain... avait sacrifié des nôtres en toute connaissance de cause, sans même essayer de les rapatrier.

Et, maintenant, pour étouffer le scandale, pour éviter qu'ils répandent la vérité, il sommait Darius de les éradiquer. Comme lors de la Purge, dont les images revenaient hanter Darius à la nuit tombée, le commandant se voyait intimer d'abattre des gens qui n'avaient commis aucun crime. Il se refusait à recommencer, mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Vladimir regarda Darius avec gravité.

\- Darius... Il exige que tu enfreignes tes principes, que tu tues des innocents auxquels tu as dédié ta vie. Ce sont des noxiens.

\- Je sais...

D'un côté, il y avait sa conscience et, de l'autre, les directives de son dirigeant. Il était piégé entre les deux.

\- Darius, chuchota Vladimir et il toucha à peine son biceps pour capter son attention. Darius, regarde-moi... Swain perd les pédales. Il va trop loin.

Son régime virait au totalitaire et ce n'était pas Noxus, mais lui-même, qui en bénéficiait ; ses mesures ne couvraient plus que lui.

\- Mais...

\- Darius, ta loyauté va envers notre patrie, pas envers lui en particulier. Ce n'est qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres. S'il n'est plus apter à diriger, alors quelqu'un d'autre doit prendre le relais, déclara pragmatiquement Vladimir.

Darius lui envoya un regard désabusé. Il le voyait venir, à tort.

\- N'y songe même pas une...

\- Non, je ne pensais pas à moi... Mais à toi.

Le soldat parut déboussolé, comme si tout le poids de ces responsabilités s'affaissait brutalement sur ses épaules.

\- Vlad... J'en ai pas l'étoffe... Je te l'ai déjà dit...

Vladimir s'assit face à lui et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, l'observant et souriant avec douceur.

\- Si, garantit-il, tout à fait sincère. Tu n'es pas qu'une montagne de muscles, Darius.

Lui-même s'était fourvoyé à ce sujet dans sa jeunesse. Il continua :

\- Tu es un homme bien. Dévoué, courageux... et surtout incorruptible. Tu as tenu ta ligne jusque-là. ça ne changera pas.

\- Si j'échouais...

\- Non, ça n'arrivera pas.

Il était bien le seul sur terre à assister à ce spectacle : le grand Darius en proie au doute. Il rit avec tendresse.

\- Tu te demandes parfois si tu peux gagner ou perdre la bataille ?

\- Non ! Jamais ! s'exclama aussitôt Darius, comme offensé par cette suggestion, ce qui arracha un nouveau rire à Vladimir.

Jamais de place pour l'échec au combat. Vladimir murmura :

\- Alors c'est pareil.

Le silence retomba, Vladimir accordant à Darius le temps de gamberger. Darius finit par lâcher, d'une voix morne :

\- De toute façon, on ne décidera pas de ça ce soir, mais, si je venais à envisager ton plan sérieusement, n'espère pas finir au pouvoir, pigé ?

\- Evidemment... mais, juste une chose : si tu faisais ce coup d'état, ne me relègue pas au rang de potiche comme toutes les "reines", s'il te plaît.

Un sourire confiant apparut sur le visage hilare de Darius.

\- Je sais pas trop... Tu as trop d'influence sur moi pour que je prenne le risque de te laisser un autre rôle...

\- Enfoiré.

Le silence revint se glisser entre eux, mais Darius s'en moquait. Il scrutait Vladimir dans la pénombre.

\- Tu es en train de changer.

 _De mûrir un peu_. Un doux rire lui répondit dans le noir.

\- Il était temps...

Ses yeux luisaient dans le noir du grenier. Darius connaissait ce regard-là. Il le ceintura et le ramena sur ses cuisses, tout en posant sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque. Sous ses doigts, il sentait les pointes des vertèbres. Il se demandait comment, derrière un si élégant visage, pouvait se terrer une âme si torturée.

* * *

Vi se retourna dans son sac de couchage. Ulcérée, elle se mit sur le dos.

\- J'y crois pas... grogna-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Hé ! Vous êtes pas seuls !

Caitlyn pouffa et lui fit signe de la suivre.

\- Je n'avais guère sommeil de toute manière...

\- Une chose que je déteste chez les hommes, s'énervait Vi, qui sortit à sa suite et ferma la porte derrière elle. Ils pensent avec leur...

\- Vi, calme-toi. Tu sais bien que c'est faux.

Le température avait baissé en l'espace d'une heure. Vi enleva sa veste et la plaça sur les épaules de Caitlyn. La lune brillait, pâle et hautaine dans le ciel, belle et inaccessible. Totalement à part. Vi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y associer la femme à sa gauche. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée avec les mots, mais elle tenait quand même à essayer.

\- Je sais que, parfois, je ne semble pas te prendre au sérieux... Te rire au nez...

Elle ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où, recevant un ordre de la shérif, elle avait levé les yeux au ciel et n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. L'important était que les voyous finissent sous les verrous.

\- Oui, tu es très douée pour ça, renchérit la brunette, avec un léger sourire.

\- Cela étant dit, je suis consciente que je te dois tout.

Sa vie tout entière d'aujourd'hui. La petite voleuse de bas étage était loin désormais. Si Caitlyn ne lui avait pas accordé sa chance, où aurait-elle fini ? Dans quelque sombre et froide prison. Une destinée minable. Caitlyn lui avait offert rien moins que l'opportunité de se sublimer, d'utiliser ses dons à bon escient. Par elle, elle avait trouvé sa voie ; par elle, elle avait fondé ses valeurs. Vi aurait pu poursuivre longtemps. A la place, elle l'enlaça et la ramena contre elle. Caitlyn opposa une faible résistance qui s'évanouit rapidement. Elles demeurèrent ainsi, parfaitement immobiles, à savourer l'instant présent, ce que Caitlyn avait omis de faire depuis des lustres. Ce fut d'ailleurs Vi qui la ramena à la réalité.

\- Je crois qu'on peut rentrer.

Caitlyn aurait bien protesté, mais toutes deux avaient des heures de sommeil à rattraper. Au moment où elles entrèrent, une formidable bourrasque frappa la maison. L'air battit les carreaux ébréchés avec violence, le fracas faisant ouvrir les yeux à Vladimir. Il tenta de se rendormir, mais un sentiment étrange lui nouait la gorge. Ecartant doucement le bras de Darius qui l'entravait, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Les filets d'air froid s'insinuait à travers ses fêlures. Il le revoyait encore, en contrebas.

 _Il jonglait avec ses pistolets, avec une dextérité incroyable, même s'il arrivait qu'il en fasse tomber un. Vladimir était alors autorisé à rire. Jhin pouvait aussi être drôle de temps en temps. Il n'était pas bâti d'un bloc. Malheureusement, les trois quarts du temps, c'était son mauvais côté qui le dominait. Il agita le bras._

 _\- Descends ! Descends Vladimir !_

 _Mais le mage resta à la fenêtre, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux me montrer quelque chose ?_

 _Jhin, de nouveau, l'enjoignit d'un geste à le rejoindre._

 _\- L'aurore ! s'exclama-t-il et Vladimir écarquilla un instant les yeux, puis il ricana et accourut._

 _Le soleil se levait sur la vallée, la dépeignant en nuances dorées et vertes. D_ _ _es flèches vermeilles s'éparpillaient à travers la voûte céleste._ Puis, au fur et à mesure que l'astre croissait à l'horizon, des raies d'or se disséminaient, naissaient du rouge. A bout de souffle devant tant de beauté, Vladimir demeura debout, Jhin assis à ses côtés sur un rocher, surplombant les collines.  
_

 _\- Souris._

 _\- J'étais... concentré, murmura Vladimir, le regard toujours errant sur le paysage féérique._

 _\- Jamais je ne peindrai quelque chose de si magnifique, de si pur... Jamais je ne rendrai cette couleur, souffla Jhin, lui aussi perdu dans sa contemplation et son index pointa un sillon écarlate tracé au-dessus de leurs têtes._

 _Vladimir ricana tout bas. De la pointe d'une de ses griffes, il s'entailla la paume et la lui présenta. Il lui sembla que l'homme sans visage souriait. Il trempa le bout de ses doigts dans la petite mare de sang._

 _\- Le tien est parfait._

 _"Parfait". Le mot résonna dans la tête de Vladimir. Il ne réfréna pas l'envie qui le saisit, contrairement à d'ordinaire. Il s'accroupit face à Jhin, approcha ses mains tremblantes du masque, les posa sur la surface polie et embrassa les lèvres de métal. Jhin ne fuit pas. En fait, il n'esquissa pas un geste ; il resta immobile, comme s'il ne comprenait pas, tout simplement. ça brisa le coeur de Vladimir ; il réalisa qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire._

Vladimir prit une grande inspiration, pour repousser tous ces souvenirs et se reconcentrer sur le présent. Tout était encore trop frais. Heureusement, le temps finirait par bander les plaies... ?

* * *

 _La similitude de gestuelle de Vladimir avec Darius et dans le flashback avec Jhin est voulue ;) Pour le bébé, je ne développe pas volontairement et, même si ça peut paraître bizarre, il y a des femmes qui font de tels dénis de grossesse qu'elles ne se réalisent enceintes qu'au moment de l'accouchement (d'où le fait que le bébé là soit "né" viable ; il n'est pas trop jeune).  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_

 _Musiques :_

 _\- Moment Leblanc/Vlad : "Chamber of Reflections" (Sjellos) (Hotline Miami 2)  
_

 _\- Moment Darius/Vlad : "Secret Betrayal" (Dark Souls III OST)  
_

 _\- Flashbacks Jhin/Vlad : "Brennisteinn" (Sigur Rós) ; "Some Other Time" (Ghost In The Shell)  
_

 _\- Moment Vi/Caitlyn : "Only for you" (Heartless Bastards) ; "Atonement" (Journey OST)  
_

 _Questions etc :_

 _Meh : Concernant Darius, je suis assez d'accord avec ton point de vue. Il reste en vie en réalité uniquement pour élever au maximum l'enfant de Swain et Leblanc et s'assurer que ce ne sera pas un petit dictateur profiteur de plus.  
_

 _Très bien vu pour Draven. Quand j'ai lu ta review, je me suis dit "ben oui, où j'avais la tête ?" Papi Draven avec ses haches ! xD_

 _Pour un mariage entre Darius et Vladimir, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire xD_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 : Où l'on comprend que tout aurait dû être perdu d'avance  
**

Le sniper. Le mouvement sans le son. Le silence comme une cape. Mais pas besoin de bruit pour sentir sa présence. Vladimir était passé par la fenêtre, afin de ne pas éveiller les femmes qui dormaient en bas. Assis devant la maison, il regardait la silhouette émerger de l'obscurité. Deux points rouges dans le noir le fixaient. Le spectre aux contours flous, perdus dans la pénombre, paraissait se mouvoir tout en demeurant immobile. Il ne se tenait qu'à quelques pas. Vladimir ne parla pas. Ils se contentaient de s'observer. Finalement, la voix de Jhin retentit.

\- Pourquoi ne cries-tu pas ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas là. Tu n'es qu'un fantôme.

\- Alors... Tu es seul ?

\- Oui... Je suis juste en train d'avoir une conversation avec moi-même... parce que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier.

Le démon à l'immuable sourire s'avança enfin. Il désigna la place vide près de lui.

\- Puis-je ?

Vladimir ricana et Jhin s'installa à ses côtés, décontracté, croisant ses jambes interminables de pantin et appuyant sa tête contre le mur.

\- Si je te manque tant, pourquoi partir ?

\- Parce que nous nous détruisions mutuellement.

\- Est-ce si... grave ?

\- Il fallait que nous fassions face à la réalité un jour ou l'autre. L'un de nous aurait fini par mourir...

Son souffle forma un léger nuage de vapeur se dissolvant dans l'air. Ils n'échangeaient pas l'ombre d'un regard. Tous deux discutaient en regardant droit devant eux, comme cette fois où ils avaient contemplé l'aube sanglant.

\- Je ne vois pas la différence, murmura Jhin, d'une voix étrangement lourde. Ce serait injuste que je paye pour nous deux.

 _Pour nos fautes, pour nos péchés._

\- Des gens comptent sur moi et pour moi aujourd'hui.

D'une voix aussi vibrante qu'inquiétante, Jhin rétorqua :

\- C'était écrit, toi et moi. Une pièce si douloureuse, pleine d'amour, de haine, de vengeance...

\- Comment cela pourrait-il exister ? Toi... tu es vide. Tu n'entends rien à ces sentiments.

\- Personne ne m'a appris à ressentir.

 _A retourner l'affection que tu m'as donnée_. La phrase tomba comme un couperet. Celui qui se prétendait un artiste ressemblait davantage à un monochrome géant, sans nuances, sans émotions.

\- Je ne t'en tiens pas rancune, chuchota Vladimir et il se hasarda à jeter un coup d'oeil sur l'être auprès de lui, qui respirait la sérénité.

Du moins, à cette seconde. Celle d'après, les vagues de frustration et de colère qui l'inondaient étaient presque palpables.

\- Tu brises les règles et tu veux me briser moi, qui les ai créées.

\- Aurais-tu peur ?

Jhin tourna brutalement sa tête vers lui, pareil à un automate pivotant. Elle pencha légèrement de côté, comme si certains fils la retenant avaient été coupés. Vladimir eut un sourire à la fois tendre et diabolique.

\- Oh oui, tu as peur. Tu es un lâche, Jhin.

Il avait mis tant de temps à le comprendre. Il plongea son regard dans ces deux brasiers vivants.

\- Tant d'années à fuir l'humanité, à fuir la réalité... A te réfugier dans ton petit monde... Mais, maintenant, la réalité va te rattraper et t'extraire de ton délire, de gré ou de force...

\- Et cette réalité qui tue, c'est toi ?

Le regard de Vladimir tomba subitement sur le sol.

\- Non, je suis un lâche aussi, reconnut-il, la mort dans l'âme.

 _La réalité, c'est les autres_.

\- Est-ce que... par hasard, tu espères que tout cela me ramènera vers toi ?

Vladimir baissa de nouveau les yeux, plaidant coupable, avant de se ressaisir et de secouer la tête d'un air volontaire.

\- Non.

Le Démon Doré ne parut soudain plus aussi rieur qu'auparavant. Le masque souriait toujours, mais plus l'homme derrière. Vladimir essaya de capter son regard, à défaut de toucher son bras.

\- ça me blesse également, souffla-t-il, d'une voix d'une extrême faiblesse. Je te hais. Je t'aime aussi.

 _Au point que, si j'avais pu, j'aurais pris ton mal_.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ? commença doucement le démon, sur un ton presque caressant, mais, rapidement, il gagna en agressivité. Que, sans moi, tu n'es rien ? Absolument et irrémédiablement rien !

La discussion s'envenimait de plus en plus, au point qu'à un moment tout l'être de Vladimir gela.

\- Et ce Darius n'est qu'un... vulgaire rustre ! Un abruti !

Cette balle qu'il lui logerait en pleine tête, il la chérissait. Finalement, Vladimir avait touché ses défenses. Jhin perdait son jouet favori et il était furieux. Regagnant son sang-froid, il exhala un souffle glacé et n'émit plus un son durant un long moment. Puis, quand son ire se fut de nouveau terrée derrière sa façade contrôlée, il se mit à fredonner cette mélodie qu'il affectionnait tant. Il s'interrompit de lui-même après quelques secondes.

\- Chante avec moi.

\- Non, Jhin. Plus maintenant.

La chanson mourut. Jhin ouvrit sa main métallique et la referma sur le vide, avec lenteur, comme pour piéger quelque chose qui lui échappait, recouvrant sa liberté. Mais l'être s'était déjà envolé. Il soupira. De dépit.

\- Tu m'as fait une promesse, siffla-t-il dangereusement, d'une manière épouvantable.

Vladimir ne sut, ni ne put répondre quoi que ce fût. Il la reniait. Jhin ricana tout en applaudissant d'une façon théâtrale, avec une amertume à peine concevable. Lorsqu'il s'interrompit, il grinça entre ses dents serrées :

\- Quel dommage...

 _Ainsi soit-il_. Jhin n'avait jamais renoncé auparavant, à quoi que ce fût. Il se demanda s'il en serait réellement capable. Il scruta Vladimir et, quand il le voyait, il voyait une chose sur laquelle il avait apposé son empreinte. Un bien qui était sien, que lui seul pouvait décider de détruire ou de préserver. Un bien qu'il refusait de prêter. Il évincerait d'abord Darius ; Vladimir savait qu'il s'agissait de sa stratégie et Jhin se demandait si ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait, comme une preuve de sa possessivité.

\- Quatre... murmura-t-il sur un ton plus sinistre encore que d'ordinaire. Quatre personnes...

Une douce ironie. Il se tut de nouveau un moment, puis acheva dans un murmure :

\- Je me suis déjà débarrassé de davantage.

\- Mais aucun ne te connaissait comme je te connais...

Un faible rire agita les épaules du démon, alors qu'il se dressait.

\- Nous verrons bien... ce qu'il adviendra...

 _De nous_. Il fit un pas, s'immobilisa et dit par-dessus son épaule :

\- Je t'attends.

 _Tu auras changé et, moi, je serai toujours le même_. _Moi, je ne vais nulle-part._ Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna. Rapidement, le noir ravala sa carcasse et Vladimir se retrouva de nouveau esseulé, sur son banc. Il attendit là que le soleil se lève. L'aurore pointa le bout de son nez quelques heures plus tard. Elle irradiait d'écarlate. Juste comme autrefois.

* * *

 _Réveille-toi..._

Quelqu'un l'appelait à s'éveiller, mais Caitlyn se débattit pour se reposer. Juste encore un peu. Elle garda obstinément les yeux fermés. Une part d'elle ressentait, en plus d'une incroyable fatigue, un certain danger. La voix insista ; son ton se faisait plus autoritaire, trop abrupt pour appartenir à Vi.

 _Debout._

Une voix d'homme, définitivement. Qui la fit trembler et se recroqueviller insensiblement. Elle perdit patience.

 _Debout !_

Caitlyn entrouvrit à peine les paupières, ne voulant pas la mécontenter. Le masque d'or se dessina là, juste devant ses yeux, trouble dans sa confusion. Il ne bougeait pas, mais il l'épiait. Caitlyn voulut crier, mais sa gorge n'émettait plus un traître son.

 _\- Ta mort est écrite. Il n'y a plus rien que tu puisses faire._

A l'instant où le canon fut appliqué sur son front, elle se réveilla en sursaut, en criant, tremblante et à bout de souffle. Aussitôt, Vi émergea à son tour et se précipita pour l'aider.

\- ça va ? s'exclama-t-elle, l'inquiétude dans sa voix nettement perceptible.

\- Un mauvais rêve... balbutia la brune. Ne t'en fais pas...

Mais, à cette seconde, elle détecta le regard brûlant de Vladimir qui la fixait à travers la vitre ; elle eut la vague impression qu'à travers ses yeux, Jhin veillait. Elle déglutit difficilement et fit mine de ranger ses affaires. Vi mit quand même un temps avant de s'écarter, puis elle s'étira. Elle se sentait fourbue. Caitlyn n'échappait pas non plus aux courbatures. Toutes deux avaient dormi à même le plancher et ce n'était point la première fois depuis des semaines, depuis qu'avait débuté la traque. Des pas précipités retentirent dans l'escalier et, l'instant d'après, Darius déboulait dans le hall.

\- Vous avez vu...

\- Dehors, répondit illico Vi, devinant sa question.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, elle musa avec un sourire en coin :

\- Quelqu'un va se faire remonter les bretelles...

En effet, une seconde plus tard, retentissaient des éclats de voix furibonde. Darius incendiait Vladimir, surtout parce qu'il craignait davantage pour sa sécurité que l'intéressé lui-même.

\- ça veut dire quoi ?! Tu nous as toi-même dit qu'il était dangereux de rester dehors la nuit et tu la passes dehors ?

Le mage, avec un étrange sourire, se contenta d'hausser les épaules et il répondit avec une candeur si sincère qu'elle en était inquiétante en de telles circonstances :

\- Il ne me tuera pas.

Darius crut halluciner. Il ne se priverait pas de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Inutile de préciser qu'il commençait à sérieusement douter de sa santé mentale.

\- Il a déjà essayé deux fois et même beaucoup plus de fois avant que tu ne rentres à Noxus ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de croire qu'il t'épargnera aujourd'hui ?!

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répliqua Vladimir tout de go, avec ce petit air assuré et un brin supérieur, enjoué presque, qui fit littéralement exploser Darius.

\- Ce malade en a rien à foutre de ta gueule ! Il s'est servi de toi tout du long ! Il a fait de toi un putain d'esclave ! Il t'a traité comme une pute, comme une merde ! Et toi, tu en redemandes ! Tu lui mangerais dans la main !

C'était épouvantablement vrai. Vladimir lutta pour garder contenance. Il ne chercha plus à riposter ; il se contenta d'écouter Darius vider son sac.

\- Et moi... Moi, j'suis là, comme un con... A essayer de recoller les morceaux...

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas le beau rôle... lui concéda Vladimir et, aussitôt, il ressentit de la gêne ; il ressuscitait le fantôme ; c'était lui qui s'exprimait ainsi, avec ses stupides métaphores théâtrales.

Il reprit, en essayant de ne plus y penser :

\- Je ne change pas d'avis à propos de Jhin. Nous allons en finir, mais je peux juste t'assurer que lui ne me fera pas de mal.

Il se tut un instant, puis acheva :

\- En tout cas, pas tant que tu seras en vie. Il veut que je te vois mourir, parce qu'il sait...

Sa fichue pudeur lui interdisit de terminer sa phrase, Vi et Caitlyn les rejoignant. Vladimir lui glissa alors juste à l'oreille :

\- Tu aurais pu employer d'autres mots... "Pute", "merde", c'était un peu violent, ricana-t-il tout bas.

Un léger sourire fendit les lèvres de Darius.

\- Désolé, mais fallait que ça sorte.

Se tournant vers les deux femmes, il reprit à haute voix :

\- Un problème ?

\- Nous sommes prêtes à lever le camp. Sauf si Vladimir, marmonna Caitlyn, d'une voix peu amène, pense que Jhin serait susceptible de se montrer ici.

Le sarcasme était évident dans son ton, mais Vladimir choisit de l'ignorer.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit repassé ici depuis longtemps...

 _Depuis la dernière fois..._ Vladimir refoula les souvenirs pour ne pas flancher en public.

\- Nous avions une autre planque au sud d'ici...

\- On ne pourra pas toutes les inspecter, objecta Darius, pour qui le temps libre était compté ; il comptait bien honorer cette promesse de rentrer tôt qu'il avait faite à Swain.

Il devait avouer qu'il tenait aussi réellement à s'assurer du sort du bébé dont il s'était vu contraint d'endosser la responsabilité par Vladimir. Vi croisa les bras, ses poings démesurés bien en évidence.

\- Ta présence n'était pas requise de toute manière.

Darius adopta un air dur et répliqua sur un ton sans équivoque :

\- Je ne laisserai pas Vladimir seul avec vous. Si le sort de Jhin n'est pas réglé d'ici-là, tant pis pour vous.

\- Estime-toi chanceux, p'tit con, d'avoir ton garde du corps avec toi... gronda-t-elle, dardant un regard haineux sur l'albinos.

Ils se mirent en marche, dans une ambiance électrique.

* * *

 _\- S'en prendre à toi, c'est s'en prendre à moi._

 _Il était d'accord. Il en arriverait là pour s'assurer que le Démon Doré ne s'en retourne pas derrière les barreaux, dans son île lointaine. Vladimir posa son front contre celui du masqué. Les deux corps dénudés se serrèrent, au milieu du lit défait._ _ _Ce serait la seule et unique fois qu'ils échangeraient une étreinte. La récompense pour vingt années de dévotion absolue et parfaite._ Le démon pressa les côtes trop apparentes.  
_

 _\- Tu y parviendras... Tu as appris à jouer ton rôle._

 _A la perfection. Le souffle de Vladimir se fit erratique ; il angoissait à l'idée de ce qu'il lui faudrait accomplir, et seul, pas comme durant ces vingt ans. Il murmura anxieusement :  
_

 _\- Tant de temps a passé... Je ne l'attire sûrement plus du tout..._

 _Jhin l'attrapa par le menton et susurra d'une voix cruelle :_

 _\- On n'oublie jamais un premier amour._

Vladimir se montra encore plus réticent à pénétrer dans cette barraque que dans la précédente. Ils avaient tout planifié, de A à Z. Tout pour pouvoir vivre en toute tranquillité sur cette terre, à l'abri des lois. Et Jhin... Jhin n'aurait plus eu à se cacher de la justice ionienne. Il n'aurait manqué de rien. Tous ces plans échafaudés pour que, finalement, le démon gâche tout par son indifférence...

Vladimir avait tiré une croix sur tout cela. Mais qu'en était-il de Jhin ? Et s'il comptait toujours aller jusqu'au bout ? A cette seconde, son regard tomba sur une fissure dans le mur qu'il ne se rappelait pas. Il s'en rapprocha. Elle était récente ; quelqu'un avait volontairement gratté la paroi pour y insérer un minuscule papier. Il songea à appeler les autres, mais se ravisa. Du bout des doigts, impatient comme un enfant face à un trésor, il déroula le parchemin.

 _"Bon anniversaire, Vladimir"_

Il tomba des nues. Il comprit instantanément que ce n'était pas terminé. Il savait quel cadeau Jhin entendait lui offrir. A terme, sa propre mort, mais avant, bien d'autres...

 _Non... Non..._

Jhin suivait toujours le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré ensemble, des mois auparavant, quand Vladimir ne jurait encore que par lui. Voilà ce que ce message signifiait. Il tâcha de se calmer. Son anniversaire n'était pas aujourd'hui, mais dans deux jours. Ils étaient un peu en avance, par rapport à ce que Jhin avait prévu. Il leur restait deux jours pour l'empêcher de tuer sa prochaine cible et Vladimir savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Son coeur s'emballa, à la lecture, et il se retrouva en proie à un dilemme cornélien. Si jamais il se confiait à Darius, celui-ci risquait de ne plus jamais le croire, de s'imaginer qu'il faisait toujours lui-même partie du plan et l'exécutait. Sans même le vouloir, Vladimir s'y était conformé. Il avait renoué avec lui, l'avait éloigné de Noxus... La panique le gagnait de plus en plus. Il ne voyait pas d'issue certaine. S'il se taisait, personne ne se dresserait en travers du chemin de Jhin et il perdait probablement Darius pour de bon ; s'il se confessait, c'était pareil. Sauf si Darius lui accordait assez de crédit pour le croire quand il lui dirait qu'il n'obéissait plus au plan, qu'il n'avait jamais joué avec lui depuis son retour. Il se débattit mentalement plusieurs secondes, puis, soudain, appela :

\- Darius ! Je dois te parler !

L'homme n'eut pas besoin qu'il ait ouvert la bouche pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il craignait le pire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... S'il te plaît, ne m'interrompts pas...

Tout de suite, Darius s'attendait à tout. Y compris que Jhin surgisse de nulle-part pour lui coller une balle en plein front. Heureusement, la situation ne tourna pas d'une telle manière. Vladimir prit une grande inspiration, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Déjà, nous devons rentrer de toute urgence à Noxus.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard. Vladimir ne pouvait le regarder en face. Il tenta de fuir ses yeux. Il se sentait minable, en dessous de tout.

\- Tout le monde pourchassait Jhin, débuta-t-il, la voix malhabile et peinée. Les ioniens, les démaciens... Absolument tout le monde. Il n'y avait qu'à Noxus qu'il n'y avait pas de mandat de recherche à son nom. Il était le meilleur, mais ils étaient si nombreux ; ils auraient fini par me l'enlever...

Il marqua une courte pause, déglutit douloureusement, avant de poursuivre.

\- Nous ne voulions pas être séparés. Nous voulions vivre comme ça pour toujours.

Darius lui-même détourna le regard ; il détestait ce qu'il entendait. Vladimir, qui fixait un point invisible et éloigné, ne le remarqua pas. Il continua :

\- Alors Jhin a eu une idée. Celle de ne jamais quitter le territoire noxien. Nous avions appris que tu étais devenu le Commandant des armées et aussi que tu jouissais d'une popularité telle que la foule ne voudrait pas d'autre leader que toi si Swain venait à mourir. D'une manière ou d'une autre... acheva-t-il d'une voix particulièrement sombre et lugubre.

Même s'il en avait été capable, Darius n'aurait pu hurler ou l'insulter ; il était à court de mots. Il savait que Vladimir pouvait être une sale fouine, un manipulateur, mais à ce point ? Il ne l'avait pas songé.

\- Je devais rentrer... pour te séduire de nouveau, puis Jhin aurait assassiné Swain et tu aurais hérité du trône... J'en aurais tiré avantage pour lui octroyer l'immunité diplomatique et m'assurer qu'il ne soit jamais extradé hors du territoire noxien... pour qu'il échappe à la justice à jamais...

Une main large et calleuse chopa son cou et le comprima. Son dos cogna brutalement contre le mur, contre lequel il se retrouva suspendu et figé. C'était la seconde fois que Darius le malmenait de son propre chef, mais il le toléra. Il ressentait toute sa rancoeur, sa tristesse ; comme rarement, il compatissait.

\- Darius... Ne me tue pas...

Darius songeait effectivement à l'achever. Tout pourvu qu'il ne mente plus. Il aurait suffi de si peu pour en finir. Une simple pression là, sur la carotide ou sur la colonne. Il y pensa ; il se le figura, mais, heureusement, sa pensée ne se traduisit pas en actes. Il le relâcha, alors que l'emprise sur la trachée de Vladimir croissait jusqu'à bloquer sa respiration. Vladimir toussa violemment, avant d'aspirer de l'air à grandes bouffées. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Darius le fixait avec dureté.

\- Donc tout était faux, ricana-t-il amèrement. Bien joué, Vlad. T'es un bon acteur.

\- Non ! J'ai abandonné ! J'ai abandonné le plan bien avant d'arriver à Noxus et de te revoir ! s'écria Vladimir, bouleversé ; cette fois, il risquait de définitivement le perdre et il le savait. Je te le jure ! J'ai quitté Jhin ! J'ai laissé tomber ce plan ! ça appartenait au passé pour moi ! Et... quand on s'est retrouvés... toi et moi...

Il s'interrompit pour effleurer sa joue, mais Darius repoussa sa main avec rudesse.

\- J'ai rompu tout contact avec Jhin. Pour preuve, je n'avais pas idée de ce qu'il ferait, de s'il persisterait ou non... De toute évidence, c'est le cas.

\- S'il ne peut plus compter sur toi pour gagner l'immunité, alors pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?

\- Pour nous nuire, je pense. C'est devenu personnel.

 _Extrêmement personnel_. Vladimir esquissa un pas vers lui. Il put respirer de nouveau, Darius ne faisant pas de mouvement de recul, ne paraissant pas le rejeter.

\- Darius, tu dois me faire confiance, murmura-t-il, sur un ton tendre. Nous avons deux jours devant nous, avant qu'il n'abatte Swain. Il n'est pas trop tard...

Jamais Jhin ne dévierait de ce planning qu'il s'était fixé ; il était trop psychorigide pour qu'il en aille autrement. Darius ne toucha pas la main posée sur son avant-bras et dénia le baiser que Vladimir désirait. A la place, il le planta sur place, ressortit et déclara à l'adresse de Caitlyn et Vi :

\- Jhin est à Noxus. Je vous ferai passer. Je vous garantis qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal là-bas, tant que vous vous contentez de faire ce pour quoi vous êtes venues.

Caitlyn se mordit anxieusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle s'enquit par prudence :

\- Vous n'allez pas nous arrêter...

Au sein d'une ville homophobe, elle s'inquiétait bien sûr de leur devenir. Entre la liberté et la prison, la frontière serait si aisément franchie. Darius émit un faible ricanement.

\- Je n'ai rien vu, fit-il d'un air détaché. Et vous ?

Comprenant quel accord il lui proposait, Caitlyn secoua négativement la tête.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Nous n'avons rien entendu non plus, renchérit Vi, avec un large sourire ironique ; elle n'avait décidément pas apprécié ce manque de respect la nuit dernière.

\- Parfait. Allons-y, les pressa Darius.

Il ne savait plus bien s'il pouvait se fier à Vladimir ou non. Jhin aurait très bien pu être en ce moment même sur le point d'attenter à la vie de Swain. Ils descendirent jusqu'à l'endroit où les noxiens avaient attaché leurs chevaux. Qu'ils soient toujours là rassura Darius et lui rendit un peu espoir. Si Vladimir avait encore vraiment oeuvré pour Jhin, il n'aurait eu qu'à les détacher durant la nuit pour considérablement les ralentir. Il aurait été difficile de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. De plus, pourquoi lui aurait-il tout raconté ? Un poids s'ôta de ses épaules et Darius s'autorisa à lancer un regard adouci à son noble. Il attrapa son cheval par la bride et se mit en selle, puis il étendit la main vers Vladimir.

\- Tu montes avec moi ?

L'albinos ne souffla mot, mais glissa sa main dans la sienne. Darius le hissa sans la moindre peine, pendant que Caitlyn et Vi prenaient l'autre destrier. Ils retournaient sur la route conduisant à Noxus. Lorsque Vladimir appuya sa tête contre son dos, Darius feignit de ne pas le remarquer.

\- T'es fâché ?

Darius ne put retenir un rire amusé. C'était si enfantin comme question, et l'inquiétude dans la voix de Vladimir lui réchauffait le coeur.

\- Disons que... tu ne me facilites pas la vie, mais...

Quand il repensait à son existence durant ses vingt-cinq ans sans Vladimir, même si tout lui paraissait beaucoup plus simple, sa vie était alors si fade, si déprimante. Il ne partageait rien avec personne. Lui aussi s'était senti seul.

\- Quand tu n'es pas là, tu me manques.

Vladimir tressaillit, tant il était soulagé par cette réponse et en avait anticipé une mauvaise.

\- Tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu voudras après ça...

Sa promesse ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Vladimir poursuivit pensivement :

\- Je vais bientôt pouvoir réclamer la restitution de mon héritage et de mes privilèges, à condition que tu ne révèles pas mes... égarements naturellement. Dès que mon château me sera rendu, il sera tien.

Darius ne s'attendait pas à pareil cadeau.

\- Vlad, sérieusement... Je peux pas l'accepter...

L'argent et les biens comptaient peu aux yeux de Darius, mais il savait combien ils étaient importants pour Vladimir, surtout sa propriété, celle où les générations de sa famille se perpétuaient et se succédaient depuis des siècles et des siècles. Pour cette raison, il était touché.

\- Au fait... Pourrait-on savoir comment vous en êtes arrivés à la conclusion que Jhin était à Noxus ? s'enquit soudain Vi.

\- Non, rétorqua immédiatement Vladimir, avec un regard aussi appuyé et grave que son ton, coupant court à la discussion.

Malheureusement pour lui, Vi n'était pas du genre à se laisser désarçonner ou à lâcher prise si facilement. Elle voulut insister, mais Caitlyn la devança :

\- Moi aussi, j'ai une question, déclara-t-elle.

Et son regard à elle était dirigé sur Vladimir. Elle marqua une pause, puis entama :

\- Le temple où Dmitri t'a appris la magie du sang était bien perdu en plein coeur d'un désert réputé être absolument gigantesque et Jhin t'a toujours répété qu'il t'avait choisi, n'est-ce pas ?

Vladimir hocha confusément la tête, cherchant là où elle voulait en venir.

\- Honnêtement, quelles étaient les chances qu'il te trouve, dans cette immensité ?

Avec un petit sourire rayonnant d'intelligence, qui horripila le noble, elle poursuivit :

\- Bien sûr, ça a pu être un "heureux" hasard, mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, pas quand elles emportent de si terribles conséquences.

Et surtout pas avec un être aussi méticuleux que le Démon Doré, un homme qui planifiait absolument tout à l'avance, dans le moindre détail. Un frisson colérique parcourut Vladimir, comme si elle s'attaquait à un mythe sacré.

\- Tu insinues quoi ?! s'écria-t-il, vaguement menaçant.

\- Qu'il t'avait déjà repéré longtemps avant votre rencontre.

Vladimir se pencha légèrement pour fixer Darius, d'un air stupéfié. Un Darius qui semblait extrêmement énervé par l'éventualité soulevée par Caitlyn.

\- Alors pourquoi me l'aurait-il caché ? se récria le mage, d'une voix outrée, comme s'ils l'insultaient.

Clairement, il était prêt à renverser toutes leurs suppositions, même les plus vraisemblables, l'une après l'autre. Il n'en accepterait aucune, parce que, même s'il s'était séparé de Jhin, il avait toujours foi en ses mots.

\- C'est un malade, Vlad, rétorqua Darius, mais assez intelligent pour avoir appris à le cacher le temps de gagner ta confiance.

Vladimir voulut parler, mais des milliers de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit et l'obsédaient. L'idée que Jhin l'ait bercé des mensonges meurtrissait tant Vladimir qu'il tremblottait comme une feuille. Certes, Jhin l'avait endoctriné avec sa fausse philosophie, mais lui-même y croyait dur comme fer. ça n'avait pas été un mensonge conscient dont Vladimir aurait pu le blâmer. Vladimir secoua vivement la tête. Il voulait mettre un terme à cette discussion, qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Non, non... Non, non, non ! Je le connais ! Vous non !

Tant de déni attrista un peu Darius et renforça surtout la conviction de Caitlyn, selon laquelle Vladimir n'était pas du tout un allié fiable. Il pouvait encore retourner sa veste ; il lui semblait juste attendre un signe de la part du démon. Sentant bien qu'ils ne le lâcheraient pas et que même Darius était contre lui, Vladimir s'emmura dans le silence. Vi émit un sifflement sonore.

\- Putain... Les disputes de couple, ça doit être quelque chose, ricana-t-elle, en adressant un regard un brin compatissant à Darius ; elle avait eu son lot d'histoires compliquées, contrairement à Caitlyn qui, elle, s'était toujours concentrée sur son travail seulement.

Darius eut un infime sourire.

\- Suivez la route, dit-il simplement et il fit ralentir son cheval, afin d'instaurer assez de distance entre elles et eux.

Vladimir lui paraissait sens dessus dessous. Après un temps, il souffla, encore un peu tourneboulé par ce que la révélation de Caitlyn pouvait impliquer :

\- Lorsque nous le trouverons, laisse-moi le temps de lui parler.

\- Vlad, je pense pas honnêtement que ce soit une bonne idée...

Comme le sentier était clair et dégagé, il s'autorisa à jeter un bref coup d'oeil sur son passager, tandis que Vladimir restait interdit, regardant fixement et obstinément le paysage sans s'émerveiller, comme si, finalement, ce qui défilait sous ses yeux n'était qu'un fleuve immuable d'ordures grises. Darius se reconcentra sur leur trajectoire. Ils abordaient un passage plus étroit et le cheval peinait à conserver son calme si proche du vide.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer... murmura le brun, d'une voix sérieuse. Il va te raconter des bobards et tu vas les gober...

Le ton de Vladimir changea en un instant.

\- J'ai le droit d'entendre la vérité de la part d'un homme pour lequel j'ai sacrifié vingt putains d'années de ma vie !

Un ricanement ironique et amer secoua Darius, qui maugréa :

\- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire...

Se radoucissant, précisément parce qu'il était pris en tort, le mage se montra plus conciliant que d'ordinaire.

\- Tu as obtenu ce que tu m'as demandé. La vérité. Mon... amour. Tu as eu ce que tu désirais.

Les mots étaient supposés être doux et tendres, mais la voix était ferme, presque acerbe.

* * *

\- Il va falloir le tenir sérieusement à l'oeil, dit Caitlyn, après s'être assurée que leurs compagnons de voyage galopaient assez loin derrière.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de nommer la personne pour que Vi la comprenne.

\- Vladimir ? Ouais, ce type est barge.

\- Il va nous trahir. J'en mettrai ma main à couper.

\- Attends, tu penses que lui... et Jhin...

\- Ils ont vécu vingt ans ensemble, baignant dans une sorte de paranoïa induisant qu'ils étaient juste eux deux contre le monde entier. Je ne crois pas qu'on en sorte indemne. De plus... tu as vu sa réaction tout à l'heure.

\- Pas faux, agréa Vi.

\- Chaque fois que son nom ou que ce surnom de Démon Doré apparaît dans une conversation, c'est comme si une formule magique était prononcée. Il change d'état et perd son contrôle.

\- ça me va, fit Vi en haussant les épaules. Si c'est un traître, qui nous reprochera de l'abattre avec l'autre ? Deux pour le prix d'un ! La prime qu'on touchera ! termina-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

\- Non, l'arrêta derechef Caitlyn, légèrement offusquée. L'argent, dans cette affaire, m'indiffère totalement.

Les deux criminels la répugnaient tant qu'elle se refusait à profiter du moindre centime lié à leur capture. Vi fit la moue en marmonnant :

\- Bien, bien... Comme tu voudras.

La shérif ne paraissait plus l'écouter ; elle semblait cloîtrée dans son petit monde.

\- Sans compter que sa mort soulagerait tout le monde d'un poids... marmonna-t-elle à mi-voix, mais elle espérait surtout s'en convaincre elle-même.

\- Même ce Darius... ?

\- J'ai du mal à croire que cet homme dont j'ai tant entendu parler se préoccupe d'un malade de son espèce.

\- L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore ! rit Vi, avec un clin d'oeil, qui eut le mérite de l'arracher à sa morosité.

\- Très bien, pouffa la brune. J'en conclus que tu ne me trouves aucune qualité ! J'en prends bonne note, Vi !

Vi dressa un sourcil, tandis que ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire mutin.

\- Tu veux... entendre quelques-unes de tes "qualités" ? Ok ! Je peux t'en citer un tas.

\- Je t'écoute attentivement... musa la shérif, en plissant les yeux, prenant un regard faussement soupçonneux.

\- Allons-y. T'endors pas ! Ce sera long !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rire, Caitlyn fut coupée dans sa lancée. Plusieurs infimes points scintillaient sur le sentier. Des pointes métalliques.

\- Attention ! Devant ! hurla-t-elle à gorge déployée.

Vi tira brutalement sur les rênes pour stopper le cheval, malheureusement, trop tard pour qu'il stoppe avant la première ligne de pièges. Ses deux antérieurs finirent piégés et lacérés dans les lames coupantes. La bête se mit à paniquer, se cabrant et ruant. Les deux femmes sautèrent à terre. Vi essayait de le contrôler, mais, en se débattant furieusement, il l'entraînait vers le ravin.

\- Lâche ! cria Caitlyn et elle arracha la bride des mains de Vi avant de la relâcher.

Essoufflée, elle contempla le pauvre animal se fracasser les os en chutant dans le ravin, son corps ricochant sur les pitons rocheux. Vi se plaça en travers de la route et arrêta à temps Darius et Vladimir.

\- Tout ce putain de chemin est piégé ! rugit-elle, suspectant que Vladimir était au courant. On a bien failli y passer ! Un vrai champ de mines !

\- Alors il faut emprunter une autre voie...

\- Pas de panique. Nous avions encore deux jours d'avance, murmura doucement Vladimir, un peu chamboulé.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter un mot, Vi était sur lui.

\- Tu l'savais ! Cet enfoiré nous emmène droit à la mort !

Sans crier gare, elle ressentit une grande faiblesse. Le mage avait absorbé une partie de son sang et s'était libéré de son emprise.

\- Réfléchis deux secondes ! ça aurait très pu être Darius et moi à votre place ! objecta-t-il, haussant aussi le ton.

Vi, un brin nauséeuse après ce drainage de sang, s'appuya une seconde contre la paroi.

\- Comme si j'allais avoir foi en un tueur !

\- Tout le monde ici tue des gens ! s'exclama-t-il, puis il désigna successivement les membres du groupe : Tu tues des gens ! Elle tue des gens et il tue des gens ! Alors qu'est-ce qui fait de moi le méchant ?!

\- Nous, nous ne le faisons pas gratuitement, par plaisir, et nous n'essayons pas d'être blanchis pour des assassinats ! riposta-t-elle avec virulence. Voilà la différence !

Vladimir adopta une moue dédaigneuse et persifla :

\- Juste une affaire d'interprétation...

Darius supplanta Vi qui était sur le point de répliquer encore.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde peut garder son calme ? tonna-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour s'imposer aussitôt. C'est possible ?!

Comme personne n'émettait plus un bruit et que les regards fâchés ou boudeurs s'étaient détournés, il reprit, sur un ton plus tranquille :

\- Parfait. Maintenant, dirigeons-nous vers une auberge. ça aura le mérite de nous faire changer de route et on y rachètera un cheval. Allez ! Et dans le silence, parce que je crois sérieusement que je vais devenir cinglé si j'entends encore vos chamailleries !

Ils rebroussèrent donc chemin jusqu'au dernier carrefour qu'ils avaient croisé. Vladimir entrouvrit à peine la bouche que Darius lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ta gueule, Vlad.

Ce qui arracha un grincement de dents à l'albinos et un grand sourire à Vi. Quant à Caitlyn, elle songeait juste que la maturité ne constituait pas le point fort de tous les membres de ce groupe.

\- Nous avons perdu un jour d'avance, souligna-t-elle, mais d'une voix neutre, histoire de ne pas relancer le conflit, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait absolument pas.

\- Il nous en reste encore un.

* * *

Katarina se pressait dans les couloirs du palais. Il n'était pas courant que Swain lui-même la demande d'urgence et surtout, pas si tard dans la nuit. A vrai dire, c'était sans précédent. L'entente n'était point au beau fixe entre la Maison Du Couteau et le gouvernement. Le dirigeant devait donc avoir de sérieux motifs qu'elle tenait à connaître. Peut-être était-ce lié à la disparition subite de Darius et de Vladimir ? Nul ne savait où ces deux-là étaient passés. Une mission secrète ? Katarina en doutait.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa devant les immenses portes d'acier trempé. Elle se racla nerveusement la gorge, redressa bien le buste et s'assura que sa tenue, ni sa coiffure n'étaient en désordre, puis elle toqua. Un homme au visage à demi-camouflé par un pan de turban entrouvrit, l'inspecta rapidement du regard et, au terme de sa courte vérification, la laissa entrer. Sans un mot, il l'enjoignit à le suivre et la conduisit dans un large bureau circulaire, au centre duquel se tenait Swain. Ses traits étaient tendus à l'extrême. Les volets des fenêtres avaient tous été baissés. Devant certaines, des meubles avaient même été placés, bloquant tout accès depuis l'extérieur. Katarina ne comprit pas cette précaution ; ils se trouvaient au dernier étage du château. Comment la menace aurait-elle pu provenir du dehors et s'infiltrer si haut ? Elle allait le saluer, mais il lui épargna cette formalité. Il prit d'emblée la parole et elle peina à reconnaître sa voix anormalement anxieuse.

\- Katarina... Enfin, te voilà.

\- Exposez-moi le problème.

Là, il se tourna pour lui faire face et l'observer. Ces quelques secondes parurent durer une éternité pour la tueuse, qui regrettait presque d'être venue. Après un certain temps, enfin il se détourna.

\- Quelqu'un...

Il s'interrompit, jeta des coups d'oeil inquiets autour de lui, avant de reprendre.

\- Quelqu'un essaye de me tuer.

Elle fronça les sourcils. _Quoi de plus évident et normal ?_ Soucieuse de demeurer polie, elle s'enquit :

\- Qui ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée et j'espérais donc que tu aies l'honnêteté de me l'apprendre ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix soudainement colérique.

Ainsi, il supputait que les Du Couteau se cachaient derrière toute cette sombre affaire. Katarina lâcha un soupir.

\- Je puis vous garantir que notre clan n'est en rien lié à cette personne à vos trousses.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous croire sur parole, marmonna-t-il, pas tout à fait rassuré. Dans ce cas, pourrions-nous négocier ma protection ?

Elle voulut répondre, mais il commença tout à coup à s'agiter furieusement, l'index pointant l'une des fenêtres.

\- Là ! s'exclama-t-il, méconnaissable ; Katarina n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que quelqu'un puisse imprimer chez lui une telle terreur. Il répéta avec véhémence :

\- Il est là !

Depuis la veille, il venait là, toutes les heures, et il restait là à le fixer, sans un son, parfois une minute, parfois une demi-heure. Exactement comme maintenant. Swain avait eu beau faire fouiller toutes les masures environnantes, les gardes n'avaient pas découvert une seule trace du passage de ce mystérieux fantôme. Tout de suite, il l'avait entraperçu par les interstices du volet. Il en était certain. Katarina se rua à la vitre qu'il désignait. Elle l'ouvrit, remonta le volet et elle aussi le vit. Juste deux points vermeils perdus dans le noir de la nuit qui semblaient regarder dans leur direction. Une seconde de plus et il s'était comme évaporé.

\- Je ne suis pas paranoïaque ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Toi aussi, tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ?

Katarina ne répondit pas sur-le-champ. Elle était demeurée agrippée au rebord de la fenêtre. Les sourcils froncés, concentrée, elle réfléchissait.

\- Je m'en charge, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Un sourire malicieux fendit ses lèvres purpurines.

\- Mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ? Parle.

Il était si pressé de se débarrasser de cet intrus, surtout en l'absence de son commandant qui veillait d'habitude à sa sécurité personnelle. Katarina sourit davantage.

\- J'ai besoin que vous fassiez sortir quelqu'un de prison pour moi.

* * *

 _La suite après une longue attente (désolé pour ça xS). ça commence à sérieusement se corser pour tout le monde xD_

 _Merci aux lecteurs ^^_

 _Beast Out_

 _Musiques :_

 _\- Moment Jhin/Vlad : "Blood History" (Accel World) ; "I've been losing you" ( A-ha) ; "I see who you are" et "Harm of Will" (Björk)  
_

 _\- Moment Vi/Cait : "Generous Palmstroke" (Björk) ; "Final Hope" (Will McTavish)_

 _\- Moment Katarina/Swain :_ _"Absolution" (Ryan Taubert - Remix by tuanphongkt)_

 _\- Moment (très court XD) Jhin/Katarina : "Blood Red Roses" (C21FX)_

 _Questions etc :_

 _\- Meh :_ _Jhin est très... comment dire "particulier" xD Sinon, pas de souci, c'est normal et ça me fait plaisir de répondre ^^_ _  
_

 _\- Yosh :_ _Il reste encore pas mal de pain sur la planche, t'en fais pas ;)  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : Où le parasite change de peau et renaît  
**

Elle progressait lentement tant la jungle était épaisse. Sans magie, rien n'aurait repoussé si vite. Bien sûr, la forêt n'avait pas retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan, mais elle n'avait pas péri pour toujours ; elle renaissait et cela rassurait le serpent, qui espérait retrouver l'esprit qu'elle avait affrontée. Elle avait des questions et la Dame des Ronces, des réponses. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui indiquer un moyen d'abolir cette foutue malédiction qui l'avait frappée et changée en monstre... En échange, elle était prête à faire en sorte que pas un noxien ne trouble sa tranquillité. Swain venait de lui attribuer la gérance de la Ionia conquise, Darius ayant refusé quelques semaines auparavant. Elle pouvait donc négocier. Elle s'imaginait déjà se réappropriant son corps humain.

Une fine bruine commença à tomber. L'odeur de l'humus, des végétaux en décomposition, monta progressivement et envahit l'air. Peu à peu, la douce ondée se changea en furieuse pluie battante. Le ciel s'obscurcissait et des éclairs le déchiraient. Le sol boueux se fit particulièrement meuble et glissant. Soudain, un éclair frappa une énorme branche au-dessus de Cassiopeia. Elle entendit trop tard le craquement, couvert par le vacarme de la violente averse, et, pour éviter de finir écrasée en dessous, dut se jeter de côté. Elle dérapa dans la boue sur plusieurs mètres, le terrain étant nivelé, pour finalement s'arrêter dans une sorte de cuve végétale pleine d'énormes fleurs dont les coeurs rappelaient des bouches béantes. Cassiopeia se débattit pour s'arracher aux lassos de lianes dans lesquels elle s'était emmêlée durant sa chute. Elle s'évertuait à gravir la pente, quand la tête commença à lui tourner, au point qu'elle dût s'immobiliser une seconde pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Les lianes qui s'entremêlaient autour d'elle lui parurent soudain former des visages menaçants. Les fleurs dans les frondaisons se racornirent avant d'éclore. L'atmosphère pesante l'oppressait de plus en plus et il lui semblait que la pluie l'agressait presque. Elle s'efforça de conserver son sang-froid, de se répéter qu'elle délirait, que les rafflésies alentour devaient exhaler un parfum empoisonné et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne redevienne normal, mais les hallucinations s'amplifièrent et se multiplièrent. Alors qu'elle tentait une nouvelle fois de regagner le sentier, elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la forêt, tout autour d'elle brûlait dans un chaos de flammes immenses. Son regard tomba sur le bas de son corps. Ses jambes étaient revenues. Elle avait retrouvé ses jambes. Elle exulta, mais sa joie disparut rapidement. Des milliers d'yeux jaunes étaient apparus partout et tous la regardaient.

 _Pourquoi revenir ? Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire à ma colère._

Malgré tout, elle se mit à courir. Elle peinait à se souvenir comment. Elle chuta, à maintes reprises. Les flammes lui léchaient les bras, le visage. Néanmoins, sa peau n'en portait pas la marque indélébile.

 _A quel monde appartiens-tu ?_

Cassiopeia continua de fuir, sans hurler de réponse. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Son précieux corps. Tout irait mieux désormais. Tout s'arrangerait. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard, même avec ces traîtresses de Riven et Katarina. Elle se prit les pieds dans une ronce, dont les épines lui déchirèrent le derme et les muscles. Elle se mit à ramper, avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, laissant une traînée sanguinolente derrière elle. Elle voulait s'en sortir. Elle prit appui sur un tronc pour se relever, en vain. Ses précieuses jambes ne la portaient plus. Leurs chairs exposées et lacérées étaient comme mortes. Elle hurla.

 _Tu ne peux rester entre les deux... Tu dois choisir..._

 _Choisir_. Le mot le plus terrifiant qui fût. Cassiopeia, le visage trempé de larmes, cria de toutes ses forces.

\- Ils ont choisi pour moi !

Elle gesticula avec virulence. Les arceaux de ronce se resserraient autour d'elle. Deux longues tiges enlaçaient ses poignets, mais, curieusement, elles ne la piquaient pas. Au contraire, leur contact était si doux. Peu à peu, les ronces se muèrent en minces bras blêmes constellés de bizarres taches noirâtres. Cassiopeia toussota et entrouvrit les yeux. Deux yeux jaune orangé la scrutaient attentivement.

\- Tes fonctions vitales sont stables, statua l'esprit sans une once d'émotion dans la voix.

Cassiopeia, même si sa langue n'avait point été comme collée à son palais, n'aurait su que dire. Son esprit demeurait trop embrumé. Elle trouva cependant la force de redresser le buste, allant jusqu'à rejeter Zyra, pour regarder ses jambes et s'apercevoir qu'elles n'existaient pas plus qu'hier. Son coeur se serra violemment. Elle réprima un sanglot.

\- Mon... Mes... jambes... sanglota-t-elle, complètement bouleversée.

\- Tu es en vie. Tu devrais t'en contenter, rétorqua froidement la Dame des Ronces, en se redressant.

D'un de ses longs ongles effilés, elle se piqua l'intérieur du poignet et en tira quelques gouttes de son sang dont la teinte paraissait tout sauf naturelle.

\- Ouvre ta bouche, commanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Cassiopeia lui jeta un regard méfiant qu'elle feignit d'ignorer. Avec lenteur, le serpent finit par renverser la tête en arrière, tandis que l'esprit faisait tomber sur sa langue une goutte de son fluide vital. Cassiopeia ressentit un bien-être instantané. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se tourna vers Zyra, dont la blessure se refermait.

\- Je ne fais qu'un avec la nature, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix sereine. Je guéris ses maux et ceux qu'elle inflige à ceux qui ne la respectent pas.

\- Tu... Tu as tenté de me faire passer un message... bredouilla le serpent, toujours confus.

L'esprit fronça ses sourcils de rocaille noire. Les fleurs et plantes qui l'habillaient ne repoussaient pas. Son apparence à elle aussi avait été altérée sans son consentement. Elle n'en souffrait point autant que Cassiopeia ; en tout cas, elle ne le montrait pas.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, affirma-t-elle avec désintérêt, mais peut-être que la forêt t'a parlé.

\- La forêt ? répéta Cassiopeia, d'un air incrédule.

\- Oui. Les arbres... les bêtes... Si tu tends l'oreille, tu devrais pouvoir les entendre. Après tout... n'es-tu pas toi-même un animal ?

Cassiopeia réalisa bien que, venant de l'esprit, il ne s'agissait point d'une insulte. Au contraire, que la nature se soit adressée à elle passait pour un privilège dont elle ne l'estimait pas digne.

\- Pourrais-je... demeurer ici quelque temps ?

Zyra renifla avec mépris. Elle demeura silencieuse un certain temps, comme si elle écoutait les avis de milliers d'êtres invisibles à l'étrangère. Sans un mot, elle opina finalement du chef. Comme Cassiopeia s'apprêtait à l'assaillir de questions, elle la coupa net.

\- Pas maintenant. Repose-toi. Nous discuterons plus tard.

* * *

\- Ferme-la ou je vais t'y aider ! lança Vi en brandissant le poing.

Darius leva les yeux au ciel, totalement blasé par l'horrible soirée qu'ils étaient en train de passer. Ils étaient éreintés ; ils avaient forcé le pas des heures durant et le seul moment de tranquillité qu'ils auraient pu savourer avant de remettre ça le lendemain, ils le passaient à s'engueuler. Vladimir regarda Vi d'un sale oeil, puis se dressa du banc et se pencha pour lui hurler en pleine face.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

Elle l'imita et, en un instant, les deux étaient debout, prêts à en venir aux mains.

\- Tu veux parier ?!

\- Personne ne tuera personne, maugréa Darius et il tira sur la manche de Vladimir pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

Caitlyn adressa un sourire affectueux à Vi, avant de la pousser du coude.

\- Je t'ai rarement vue si remontée...

Son adjointe poussa un lourd soupir. Elle finit d'une traite sa bouteille de bière et lâcha comme pour se justifier de son comportement qu'elle savait un brin puéril :

\- Ce gars est le plus insupportable que j'ai jamais rencontré !

Vladimir, que Darius avait réussi à détourner de la dispute, ne manqua pas de l'entendre. Il réagit au quart-de-tour.

\- Je suis là ! s'écria-t-il, furieux. Tu peux me le dire en face !

Darius se passa la main sur le visage, tout en marmonnant :

\- Et c'est reparti... Putain...

\- De toute façon, tu ne me connais pas ! continuait l'albinos, cramponné au bord de la table comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur Vi et prenait son élan.

\- Justement si ! Je commence à avoir une bonne idée de qui tu es !

\- Ok, s'exclama une voix ulcérée.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Darius, qui s'était levé. Vladimir essaya de le retenir par le bras.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Dormir, répondit-il sur un ton sec. Vos conneries me collent la migraine.

\- La quarantaine. On supporte plus grand chose à cet âge-là, ricana Vi, d'une voix narquoise qui lui valut un regard noir.

\- C'est un sujet sensible, renchérit Vladimir ; qu'il fût un peu aviné ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'était pas contre se liguer avec Vi pour taquiner Darius.

Même Caitlyn ne put s'empêcher de rire et elle n'avait pas touché à sa bière.

\- Ravi de voir que, même si vous vous détestez cordialement, pour m'emmerder vous savez faire front.

\- Désolé... s'excusa Vladimir, tout en riant cependant, et il quitta son siège non sans mal, avant de chanceler jusqu'à lui. Je t'accompagne.

Il prit le bras de Darius, qui se souvint de cette fameuse soirée dans leur jeunesse qui avait marqué un tournant dans leurs vies. Il songea à repousser Vladimir, par crainte d'être surpris. Heureusement, à cette heure, exception faite de quelques bougres saouls, l'auberge était vide. Vi suivit les deux hommes des yeux pendant qu'ils montaient à leur chambre. Evidemment, à leur arrivée, ils avaient payé pour quatre chambres, mais nul doute ne faisait que seules deux d'entre elles serviraient. Vi piqua sous le nez de sa shérif son verre et le but d'une traite. La brunette la rabroua gentiment.

\- Tu ne l'aurais jamais fini, rétorqua Vi, sur un ton goguenard.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Caitlyn balbutia à mi-voix :

\- Je ne bois pas souvent...

\- "Pas souvent" ? Tu veux dire jamais ! A chaque fois que nous sortons pour prendre un verre, avec Jayce et Ezreal, tu restes dans ton office à plancher sur un dossier ! Tu ne sais pas te détendre !

Avec un regard à la fois féroce et langoureux, elle ricana en l'observant. _Heureusement, je suis là pour t'apprendre comment_. Elle se resservit, deux verres d'un coup, et les engloutit devant une Caitlyn assez impressionnée. Son expression la fit exploser de rire.

\- Ce n'est que de la bière, cupcake ! On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça de l'alcool.

\- ça suffit. Je ne tiens pas à te traîner hors du lit demain matin.

Sur ce, elle l'empoigna par le bras et la tira doucement en direction de l'étage. D'abord réticente, Vi finit par lui emboîter le pas, non sans emporter une bouteille qui traînait sur le comptoir. Elles passèrent devant la chambre dans laquelle Darius et Vladimir s'étaient retranchés. Les deux hommes conversaient à voix basse, Darius en tout cas, tandis que Vladimir éclatait de rire de temps à autre, surtout quand son compagnon lui rappelait qu'ils devaient faire attention. Darius s'assit sur une chaise près du lit et ricana, les yeux rivés sur Vladimir :

\- Toujours aussi facilement saoul...

\- Désolé de ne pas peser près de cent kilos comme toi.

\- N'exagère pas... grommela le colosse.

Mais il se sentit obligé de préciser qu'il ne s'agissait que de masse musculaire. Vladimir pouffa gentiment :

\- ça fait toujours de toi quelqu'un de "massif".

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et tapota le matelas.

\- Viens.

Darius se renfonça dans son siège.

\- Pour que tu alertes tout le monde ? ricana-t-il ; il prenait un peu sa revanche. Non, Vlad, pas cette nuit. Toi, tu dors et, moi, je veille.

\- Jhin ne se cache pas dans les parages... Nous ne courons aucun danger...

Darius lui imposa le silence d'un geste.

\- Vlad. Stop.

Vladimir n'insista pas, ce qui dénotait avec ses habitudes. D'ordinaire, il fallait compter une bonne demi-heure avant de lui faire entendre raison, à n'importe quel sujet. Darius le croyait même endormi, quand il déclara soudain :

\- Darius... J'ai peur que ça finisse mal.

L'alcool le poussait à évoquer ces pensées qu'il aurait tues normalement. Le commandant se rapprocha de lui et caressa ses cheveux.

\- C'est un peu tard pour se poser ce genre de questions, non ?

\- Je... ne pensais pas...

Un léger rire agita Darius, alors qu'il laissait reposer sa main sur sa chevelure.

\- Je sais, Vlad. Tu ne réfléchis jamais.

\- Je voudrais... faire marche arrière... Retourner au moment où tu es venu me voir... J'aurais dû te repousser...

\- C'est exactement ce que tu as fait, sourit Darius, un peu nostalgique. Je crois même qu'on peut dire que tu m'as foutu une grande claque au sens figuré.

\- Non, parce que je suis revenu vers toi ensuite et...

Il s'embrouillait. Il peinait à garder les idées claires et à les formuler. Ses paupières se faisaient très lourdes. Il fit un effort pour relever les yeux sur son amant.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit... j'aurais dû mourir de la main de Jhin et ne jamais rentrer à Noxus... Tout aurait été moins douloureux pour toi, pour lui... J'ai l'impression que, que j'essaye de faire le Bien ou le Mal, quelles que soient mes intentions... je finis toujours par prendre la mauvaise décision.

Sa main pâle recouvrit celle de Darius.

\- Et c'est toi qui en pâtis.

Le brun pressa sa main, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis solide, Vlad.

 _Je peux encaisser quand tu ne peux pas_. Darius recueillit son visage dans ses mains sèches.

\- Je suis là pour terminer tout ce que tu ne peux accomplir tout seul.

 _Pour faire face quand tu ploies_. Il le proclamait comme un serment solennel.

\- Je suis là pour te débarrasser de ceux qui te gênent.

 _Je suis là pour exterminer les parasites_. Comme Jhin. Pendant une seconde, tant d'amour et de loyauté effrayèrent presque Vladimir. Darius le devina. Mieux valait sûrement qu'il conserve ses sentiments pour lui seul, qu'il ne dévoile pas aussi ouvertement leur intensité. Vladimir était habitué à ce qu'ils se traduisent en actes, pas en paroles aussi franches.

\- Ne... parle pas comme ça... marmonna Vladimir d'une voix pâteuse ; il sombrait doucement dans le sommeil. S'il te plaît...

\- Je voudrais que tu réalises que certaines personnes ne méritent pas que tu endures quoi que ce soit pour elles.

Même enivré, Vladimir reçut très bien le message. Il essaya de défendre l'absent qu'on accusait.

\- Jhin...

\- Jhin n'a fait que te causer des ennuis. C'est un indésirable.

 _Et il sera traité comme tel_. A Noxus, quand un maillon de la chaîne était défaillant, déviant, il était éradiqué. Jhin connaîtrait le même sort. Darius se pencha subrepticement sur l'endormi.

\- Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi...

Un rire étrange passa les lèvres de Vladimir.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis d'habitude...

\- Je suis trop malin pour te le dire quand tu pourras t'en rappeler et surtout pour faire ce que tu voudrais, mais qui te desservirait.

Le mage frotta ses yeux et chuchota sur un ton malicieux :

\- Alors qu'es-tu ?... Mon ange gardien ?

\- Je n'ai pas cette prétention... Disons un vieux soldat plutôt chanceux.

Vladimir le repoussa mollement tout en ricanant.

\- T'as plus l'âge de flirter comme ça...

Sa main s'affaissa, s'échouant sur les couvertures, et sa tête roula sur l'oreiller. Il sommeillait à présent, à deux doigts de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Darius, avec un sourire en coin, l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Dors bien...

* * *

 _\- Quoi d'autre ?... **  
**_

 _Il s'étira. Il était allongé en travers du matelas, la tête appuyée sur le poing. Il tapota sa lèvre, réfléchissant aux milliards de choses qu'il désirait faire avec lui. Souvent, il s'agissait de toutes petites choses ridiculement basiques et anodines. Elles n'avaient pour but que d'être ensemble. Jhin, appuyé contre le mur face à lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il le laissa chercher, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne dise :  
_

 _\- Je veux vraiment te montrer mon pays._

 _Vladimir sourit, un peu bêtement, amoureux comme il l'était._

 _\- Et je veux vraiment le voir._

Le souvenir éclata délicatement, comme une bulle de savon. Jhin serra les dents. Swain passa devant son viseur sans qu'il le note. Le démon laissa échapper un râle agacé et recula pour consulter l'horloge. Il était bien trop tôt de toute manière. Il fit le tour de la minuscule pièce, revint à sa place, pour finalement s'en éloigner de nouveau et s'asseoir à la table pour contempler la rose écarlate qui y était déposée. Elle se mourait déjà. Un peu de suc s'écoulait encore de la tige coupée, mais les pétales perdaient peu à peu de leur vermeil. Aux yeux du démon, dans l'instant, c'était la chose la plus triste qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle le renvoyait à lui-même. Un être coupé de ses racines, abandonné et, comme elle, qui dépérissait lentement, mais sûrement. Il ne lui arrivait jamais de douter autrefois. Il irait jusqu'au bout ; il se vengerait, mais s'en sortirait-il mieux, plus apaisé, que maintenant ? Cela, il ne pouvait l'affirmer. Et, pour ce changement précis qui s'était opéré en lui, il éprouvait à la fois une reconnaissance éternelle et une haine colossale à l'encontre de Vladimir, parce que celui-ci lui avait montré autre chose que la solitude et que, maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, Jhin ne voulait plus s'en passer.

 _Je ne veux plus être seul_.

La pensée le fit enrager ; elle avait des relents d'aveu de faiblesse. Il orienta sa lunette. Une femme aux cheveux violets qu'il avait déjà entraperçue à maintes reprises, rôdant autour du bureau de Swain, qu'il soit là ou pas d'ailleurs, s'entretenait avec ce dernier et, apparemment, l'échange était plutôt virulent. L'homme hurlait, les veines sur son cou toutes dilatées, alors qu'elle semblait se défendre et tenter de le persuader. Soudain, il leva la main sur elle et elle porta la main à sa mâchoire après s'être écartée. Jhin ne comprit pas quand il la vit se rebeller et essayer de riposter. Quand il frappait Vladimir, celui-ci ne répliquait jamais ; il se soumettait et acceptait pour ainsi dire les coups. Sauf les dernières semaines. Tout avait si mal tourné, si vite. _Quel gâchis..._

 _Vladimir... Vladimir... Ne plus être seul. Jamais._

Quelle joie de partager son art et ses créations avec quelqu'un qui, enfin, les comprenait et ne le traitait pas de monstre abject, de rebut de l'humanité ! Le doigt frémit, attiré par la gâchette, mais n'appuya pas. Jhin souffla, fier d'avoir résisté alors que sa cible lui offrait son meilleur profil. Il avait une date à respecter, ainsi qu'une heure. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de Vladimir.

 _Vladimir... Vladimir..._

Le cri partit avant même qu'il n'en ait conscience et, avec une force incroyable mue par la colère, il balança un large coffre non loin de lui contre le mur. La boîte vola en éclats dans un grand fracas heureusement étouffé par le bruit ambiant des rues surpeuplées en contrebas. Puis le silence retomba, parfait et immuable. Jhin se calma aussi promptement qu'il s'était énervé. Il traça du bout de son index crochu des traits sur le bois de la table. Il se demanda si lui était heureux sans lui. Alors qu'il aurait été logique qu'il se sente libéré, une fois débarrassé de l'homme qui le rabrouait constamment, le méprisait, l'avilissait. Qu'importait. Jhin ne demanderait jamais pardon.

* * *

Les chevaux traversèrent le pont-levis au grand galop. Swain, alerté du retour de Darius, accourut dans la cour intérieure du château pour l'accueillir. Evidemment, il était surtout ravi de retrouver son garde du corps attitré. Nulle affection là-dedans. Darius le considéra d'un air ébahi. A en croire ses larges cernes, le gouvernant n'avait point fermé l'oeil depuis son départ. De plus en plus méfiant, il pointa du doigt sur-le-champ les deux inconnues qui accompagnaient Darius et Vladimir.

\- Qui sont...

\- Elles sont là pour arrêter le démon qui en a après vous, répondit sur un ton sec l'hémomancien.

Swain lui lança un regard alarmé ; il ne lui accordait pas une once de sa confiance. Son regard se porta alors sur Darius. Ce dernier adopta son ton le plus rassurant.

\- Enfermez-vous dans vos appartements jusqu'à demain soir et n'en sortez sous aucun prétexte. Nous nous occupons de tout.

Se tournant vers les soldats les entourant, il commanda :

\- Je veux une escorte de dix hommes affectée à sa protection en permanence.

\- Darius, les Du Couteau vous aideront, déclara subitement Swain et, à ces mots, Vladimir vit rouge.

\- Vous placez votre confiance en ces assassins qui revendiquent le pouvoir depuis des lustres ? Etes-vous aveugle ou tout bonnement stupide ?

\- Vladimir ! s'écria Darius, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Il a peur de mourir, trancha Vi, non sans quelque dédain, désignant Swain, et il a le couteau sous la gorge, pourrait-on dire. ça excuse beaucoup d'erreurs.

Vladimir soupira en secouant la tête. Il ne se permit plus de hausser le ton. Il gravit l'escalier conduisant au tour de ronde, d'où il surplombait la majeure partie de la ville. En contrebas, Darius donnait ses directives aux hommes.

\- Je veux des soldats dans tous les endroits surélevés de la ville. Vladimir, viens pour le signalement.

Le mage poussa un soupir. Il redescendit de son perchoir et rejoignit les troupes.

\- Grand, plutôt mince. Il porte des habits de manufacture étrangère, ionienne exactement. Il a été amputé de plusieurs de ses membres et en possède des métalliques. Il est toujours masqué. Croyez-moi, vous ne pouvez pas le louper si vous le croisez.

Ce qui n'arriverait pas. Evidemment. Il n'était pas stupide. Vladimir sentait bien qu'il envoyait tous ces pauvres gars droit à la mort. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire.

\- Et s'il nous repère en premier ?

\- Dans ce cas, vous n'aurez plus beaucoup de questions à vous poser, ricana méchamment Vladimir et Darius lui jeta un regard en biais.

Tandis que Caitlyn et Vi se virent attribuer le secteur sud pour patrouiller et questionner les citadins, Darius partit pour les quartiers ouest. Vladimir se chargerait de ceux du nord de la ville. Il s'apprêtait à y aller quand une voix l'appela discrètement, peu après le départ des autres et surtout de Swain. Il fit volte-face et entrevit entre deux persiennes Leblanc qui l'invitait à la rejoindre. Il inspecta les environs, s'assurant que personne ne le surveillait, et se hâta. Il constata qu'elle avait troquée sa robe très échancrée qui ne la couvrait que très partiellement contre une qui voilait totalement son ventre. Heureusement, elle semblait se remettre de son opération.

\- Tu aurais pu me tenir informée ! s'écria-t-elle tout de go.

Vladimir eut l'air décontenancé. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle n'était pas au courant que son bébé avait finalement survécu.

\- De... quoi ? s'enquit-il sur un ton qui manquait cruellement d'assurance.

Elle croisa les bras, les lèvres pincées dans une moue exaspérée.

\- Ne joue pas les innocents avec moi, Vladimir. Ce mystérieux tueur aux yeux rouges... c'est toi qui l'a mandaté, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne lui accorda pas une seconde pour répondre et enchaîna :

\- Si tu avais vu Swain ! Il n'a même pas pensé à coucher avec moi... Je pense que ce vieux croulant a peur de tout le monde désormais, termina-t-elle avec un rire léger.

Ses yeux d'ambre se détachèrent de son ami, pour tomber sur ses mains, qui tenaient avec une certaine angoisse son ventre désormais vide.

\- Tu m'as libérée, murmura-t-elle, avec un infime tremblement. D'abord de l'enfant, ensuite du père...

\- Leblanc, je...

\- Ce vieux pervers ne posera plus jamais les mains sur moi. Quand j'ai planifié de le séduire, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si... difficile, que cela me... ternirait autant. Maintenant, je me sens... sale.

Vladimir l'enveloppa d'un regard navré et bienveillant.

\- Je suis certain qu'Elise ne le pense pas.

La femme pressa ses bras, comme si elle s'imaginait que d'autres mains l'enlaçaient et la réconfortaient.

\- Je ne l'ennuie pas avec mes états d'âme.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se reprit.

\- Tout cela pour te dire... merci. Tu m'as soulagé d'un énorme poids et, bientôt, d'un second. Par pure curiosité, où as-tu déniché cet assassin ? Il semble... très inhabituel.

Un curieux sourire, à la fois fier et tendre, s'imprima un bref instant sur la bouche de Vladimir.

\- Oui, sourit-il doucement. Il est unique.

Il marqua une courte pause, le temps de réfléchir, puis ajouta, avec une lenteur mesurée, pesant chaque mot :

\- C'est... un très vieil ami à moi.

Leblanc rit tout bas, cachant pudiquement son visage fardé derrière sa main.

\- Une manière édulcorée de dire "un amant" ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix finaude.

La main de Vladimir se referma, hésitante, frissonnante. Leblanc s'adoucit. Un instant, elle sembla presque maternelle. Un comble pour une femme venant d'abandonner son bébé. L'albinos répondit à grand peine :

\- Non... Plutôt... le genre d'ami... qu'on traîne derrière soi et qui refuse de s'en aller.

Leblanc lui offrit son plus affable sourire.

\- Parfois, les gens qui nous aiment... ne le montrent pas comme on le souhaiterait. L'amour fait mal, pas seulement l'acte bien sûr, mais la simple pensée. Je connais des milliers de façons d'aimer et, souvent, elles conduisent à faire du mal à l'être aimé.

La confusion s'empara du jeune homme, dont le visage s'empourpra légèrement.

\- Qu'insinues-tu...

\- Rien du tout, Vladimir. Rien. Je radote peut-être déjà, plaisanta-t-elle. Transmets mes... amitiés à ton "ami" de ma part.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna. Elle préféra garder pour elle ce qu'elle entendait lui demander par la suite. Swain ne serait que le premier d'une très longue liste. Darius aussi représentait une menace considérable pour son ascension vers le sommet. Elle devait à tout prix nouer contact avec ce tueur à gages. Si celui-ci pourchassait Vladimir, pour quelque raison que ce fût, leurs chemins finiraient bien par se croiser.

* * *

Les heures filèrent à une allure foudroyante. Occupés comme ils l'étaient, ils ne les virent pas passer. Midi arriva ; le soleil monta haut dans le ciel azuré, brûlant au zénith. Vladimir scrutait à travers des jumelles le moindre bâtiment environnant. Comme il l'avait présumé, toutes les patrouilles étaient rentrées bredouilles.

\- C'est bientôt le moment...

Darius effleura une seconde l'épaule de Vladimir, puis déclara à l'adresse de Caitlyn :

\- Nous essaierons de le ralentir, mais tu es la seule qui puisse le mettre hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il ne s'enfuie.

La brunette acquiesça avec détermination. Vladimir ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer, mais, finalement, abandonna et s'écarta sans un mot. Son regard s'orienta vers le cadran immense de la cathédrale de la place publique. _C'est l'heure..._ A peine la pensée eut-elle traversé son esprit qu'une détonation retentit. Pile à l'heure. La balle dut manquer son but ; les protections autour de Swain avaient été grandement renforcées.

\- Débusque-nous ce fils de pute ! s'exclama Darius.

Caitlyn, l'oeil collé à son viseur, désigna un vieux bâtiment désaffecté tout au nord.

\- ça venait de là-bas, mais il aura changé de place entre temps ! Il va devoir trouver un nouvel angle de tir !

Darius cogita rapidement.

\- Toi, tu restes là et tu le guettes ! Nous trois, on va essayer de le coincer !

Sur ces mots, lui et Vladimir quittèrent le promontoire. Vi désobéit délibérément. Agitée par un mauvais pressentiment, elle s'attarda quelque peu sur place, ignorant les remontrances de Caitlyn.

\- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Je suis en plein palais ! Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ic...

\- ça, répondit abruptement sa compagne et elle se tourna pour se confronter au groupe à l'air peu sympathique qui se dirigeait résolument vers elles.

Vi les arrêta tout net. Tout de suite, elle ressemblait presque à un agent de l'ordre respectable.

\- Personne n'est autorisé à venir dans ce secteur, décréta-t-elle, avec une assurance qui en fit broncher un ou deux, mais pas leur chef.

Elle se tut, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Le leader ne prit même pas la peine de dévoiler son visage dissimulé. Elle le relança, de plus en plus sur le qui-vive.

\- Vous êtes avec nous ?

Un silence parfait s'ensuivit, puis, avec lenteur, l'homme au centre rabattit son capuchon, avec un léger sourire, comme s'il lui accordait une ultime faveur en lui révélant son identité. Il déclara d'une voix grave et plutôt sombre :

\- Nous sommes là pour nous assurer qu'il achèvera son travail.

 _Contre nous alors..._ Au moins, il se montrait honnête, mais cette sincérité prouvait surtout qu'il la sous-estimait. Une grave erreur qui avait coûté la vie à plus d'un auparavant. Vi échangea un regard avec Caitlyn. _D'accord. Allons-y_. Ses poings géants brillaient déjà, prêts à frapper et les réduire en bouillie. L'inconnu claqua alors des doigts et une vingtaine d'hommes cagoulés, vêtus du même uniforme aux armoiries des Du Couteau, surgirent de tous les côtés. Vi songea à appeler des renforts, mais elle repéra le sang sur leurs bottes et le bas de leurs capes. Ils s'étaient déjà chargés de la garde. Etrangement, Katarina, qui appartenait à la même maison, n'était pas avec eux.

En un instant, l'assassin s'était envolé et il réapparut dans le dos de Caitlyn. Il allait l'égorger quand Vi se jeta sur lui. Les deux combattants roulèrent au sol et Vi le frappa assez fort pour qu'il manque de basculer par-dessus le garde-corps du balcon. Il tenta de remonter, mais Caitlyn le prit de vitesse et lui tira dans la main. Le tueur lâcha prise, dans un cri de douleur, et atterrit des mètres plus bas dans les jardins. Ses sbires ne leur poseraient pas autant de problèmes. C'était une chance, car le temps pressait.

* * *

Au même moment, Darius et Vladimir atteignaient le secteur nord. Ils mirent pied à terre.

\- On se sépare. Sois prudent, ok ?

Vladimir opina du chef. Il hésita une seconde, avant de murmurer dans un souffle :

\- Toi aussi...

Chacun partit de son côté. Darius marchait avec sa hache en mains, sur ses gardes. Avec ses nombreuses années passées à servir et se battre, il avait appris à deviner quand quelqu'un s'apprêtait à l'attaquer en traître et c'était exactement le cas actuellement. Au détour d'une ruelle, il se jeta instinctivement à couvert, la balle lui étant destinée perforant le mur devant lequel il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt.

\- Putain d'enfoiré... grommela-t-il ; sa fureur ne croissait pas si vite d'ordinaire, mais, comme Vladimir l'avait dit, la situation était très personnelle maintenant.

Même si Darius et Jhin ne s'étaient jamais seulement croisés, nul doute ne faisait qu'ils se vouaient une haine féroce et que l'un n'aurait pas de paix tant que l'autre respirerait encore. Darius changea d'abri tout en évitant une salve de balles. Il perçut une exclamation étouffée d'agacement. Le démon n'était pas loin de lui. Il le chercha, parcourut les environs des yeux ; il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, juste le temps que Jhin recharge son arme en réalité. Il le trouva. Ce fut son masque métallique qui le trahit, ou plutôt les reflets du soleil dessus. Jhin se sut immédiatement repéré, mais ne prit point peur. Au contraire, il le railla.

\- Oh tu es un grand garçon, j'en suis sûr ! ricana-t-il derrière son viseur, prêt à faire feu de nouveau. Viens... Approche donc...

\- J'vais te crever, sale bâtard...

La première balle forma un cratère parfait dans son épaulière. Le choc ralentit seulement Darius, mais il ne l'ébranla pas. La deuxième s'encastra dans son plastron, tout près du coeur. L'onde de choc fut plus violente et il en eut une seconde le souffle coupé. Mais il avait connu pire et ce n'était pas ce couard, caché hors d'atteinte derrière son fusil, qui le ferait reculer. Jhin plissa les yeux, détectant les failles de son armure. La troisième, en revanche, atteignit sa cible. Elle se logea dans un interstice de l'armure. Darius ploya. Il tomba un genou à terre, non pas à cause de la douleur, mais du fait d'avoir été coupé net en plein élan. Il compta rapidement. Seulement trois. Vladimir avait bien dit que ce taré ne jurait que par le nombre quatre. Il brandit sa hache devant sa tête et la dernière balle se ficha dedans, fissurant la lame. Un sourire féroce apparut sur la bouche du colosse, un filet de sang dégoulinant sur son menton, et il se remit à courir.

Jhin vit le moment où il allait l'atteindre, mais aussi un rayon se réfléchissant sur le canon du fusil de Caitlyn, postée à des centaines de mètres sur sa gauche. Il balança un fumigène et dispersa rapidement des pièges derrière lui, alors qu'il fuyait. Il courut jusqu'au premier bâtiment qu'il vit, jusqu'à la première opportunité de se cacher. Il se rua à l'intérieur de l'immense tour en pierre délabrée, dont les fondations branlantes, en reconstruction, n'inspiraient guère confiance. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre alternative et, tout compte fait, du haut de cette tourelle, il pourrait aisément les repérer et un par un les descendre. Il empoigna ce qu'il trouva d'utile et barricada comme il put la porte. Puis il se tourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Vladimir. Qui souriait d'un air à la fois sardonique et ému.

\- Je savais que tu te réfugierais ici.

Le Démon Doré le contempla avec une folie maniaque dans ses yeux. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent violemment avant de se rétracter.

\- Vladimir... Quel plaisir de te revoir... J'en... tremble d'excitation.

Jhin avait toujours été doué avec les mots, aussi glauques ses choix fussent-ils ; Vladimir était rodé. Aussi amène son ton était-il, en un éclair, il brandit son pistolet et le braqua sur son ancien partenaire. Vladimir écarta les bras, avec un regard meurtri.

\- Tire. Comme tu sais si bien le faire.

\- Je vais simplement te sommer de t'écarter, répliqua-t-il sur le ton le plus détaché possible, sans baisser son arme un seul instant.

\- Non. D'abord, tu vas me parler.

Le démon dut admettre que cette requête le surprenait. Piqué de curiosité, il rit finement.

\- Tu as toujours aimé poser tellement de questions, Vladimir.

 _Surtout sur moi_.

\- Et toi, tu as toujours aimé y répondre.

L'homme masqué sourit, plaidant coupable. Tant d'intérêt l'avait extirpé de son isolement.

\- Jhin. Est-ce que tu m'as menti ?

Il eut un rire cynique.

\- A quel sujet ?

Vladimir hésita une seconde, craignant la réponse, le mensonge. Il scruta un moment le masque doré. Il devait en avoir le coeur net. Il craqua et demanda :

\- Comment nous sommes-nous rencontrés ?

\- Tu le sais.

\- Non ! riposta-t-il vivement. Je sais comment _je_ t'ai rencontré, mais pas comment _tu_ m'as rencontré !

A ces mots, sans explication, le démon rengaina son arme. Il se détourna, tout en ricanant tout bas. Finalement, lui refaisant face, il déclara d'une voix étrangement enjouée :

\- Quelle importance Vladimir ? Ce qui compte, c'est que je t'ai trouvé.

\- Je veux juste... savoir...

 _Si ça aussi c'est un mensonge_. Jhin regarda brièvement en direction de la porte. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Très bien, Vladimir, mais je dois t'avertir : la vérité peut être parfois décevante.

Il entama son récit, de cette voix claire avec laquelle il lui racontait les contes et les histoires de son lointain pays autrefois. Sa clientèle n'avait toujours été constituée que de gens très particuliers, des riches bourgeois, des nobles pas encore désargentés, qui partageaient tous un point commun, outre leur fortune colossale : ils savaient apprécier son art, à sa juste valeur. Et ils le payaient pour ça, pour qu'il accomplisse ses oeuvres organiques, ses mises en scène sanglantes. Parmi ses mécènes, il comptait une femme.

\- Ta mère. Elle m'a financé pour que je vienne ici, à Noxus, et que je lui livre un de mes travaux. Elle était une de... mes plus ferventes admiratrices, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Vladimir, qui avait cru un instant qu'ils avaient eu une aventure, reprit sa respiration, soulagé.

\- Imagine la surprise que j'ai eue... quand j'ai découvert que ma cliente avait été assassinée.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, le scrutant avec stupeur.

\- Je t'ai vu... Cette nuit-là... Ce n'était pas esthétique, non, non. Ce n'était pas organisé non plus. Mais c'était...

Il marqua une pause, à la recherche de l'adjectif parfait, le plus à même de qualifier ce qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit-là en assistant, en spectateur privilégié et anonyme, à ce spectacle familial.

\- C'était si vivant ! murmura-t-il enfin, les yeux plus brillants que jamais. Dieu que c'était vibrant d'émotion !

Tout ce tourment, ce déluge de pulsions et de sentiments associés au meurtre lui avait fait chavirer le coeur. Et tout cela venant d'un adolescent de quinze ans à peine ! Il en avait été tout retourné. Il se rapprocha d'un pas et Vladimir recula, levant une main pour le garder à distance.

\- Tu étais _la_ personne, cette personne que j'appelais de tous mes voeux, celle qui élèverait encore plus haut mon art, celle qui saurait lui apporter la touche qui lui manquait ! ça devait être toi ! Juste toi !

Il se mouvait toujours dans sa direction, aussi Vladimir le repoussa brutalement.

\- C'est trop dingue ! s'exclama-t-il, son assurance s'amenuisant. Même pour moi !

Il commençait à regretter sa question, à se demander s'il ne le préférait pas glacial et condescendant à l'extrême. Il en avait déjà trop entendu, mais Jhin n'en avait cure. Maintenant qu'il était parti sur sa lancée, il irait jusqu'au bout ; il ne tairait pas un traître mot. Il poursuivit son récit fou, sans cesser d'avancer vers l'autre qui lui cédait du terrain. Celui-ci aurait voulu pouvoir se boucher les oreilles.

\- Un jeune homme qui tuait avec tant de passion... Je t'ai... trouvé magnifique ! Bluffant ! Tu m'as touché, si profondément en moi ! Dans mon coeur, dans mon âme ! Alors, oui. Je t'ai suivi à partir de ce jour-là. En permanence, absolument partout... J'ai vu ce Darius échouer à te contenir ! Quelle honte ! Il ne te méritait pas de toute façon !

\- Tu... Tu nous as observés pendant des semaines et des semaines ! Jhin ! Tu...

Il tolérait qu'il surveille ses proies, lors de leurs excursions précédant leurs tueries, mais qu'il l'ait espionné lui, à son insu, le rendait malade, parce qu'à ce stade, il l'avait traité juste comme n'importe quel autre. Il éprouvait aussi toute la turpitude et le malaise de ceux dont l'intimité avait été violée durant des années. Il se croyait préparé à tout, car il avait subi pire, mais ce nouveau malaise le perturbait davantage.

\- Et j'étais sur tes traces quand tu as fui Noxus, quand tu as traversé le désert, quand tu as pénétré le temple de Dmitri... Je t'ai accordé le temps de te réaliser. De t'épanouir avec la magie du sang et, dès tu as été prêt...

Il avait frappé.

\- J'ai vu le moindre de tes gestes, entendu le moindre de tes mots... Jamais tu n'as été seul, Vladimir. Ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Le Démon Doré éclata d'un rire sinistre.

\- Ironique n'est-il pas ? Toi qui a toujours cru me suivre, alors qu'en réalité c'était moi qui marchais dans ton ombre depuis le commencement. C'était la traque la plus jouissive de ma vie.

Il n'employait pas ce mot par hasard. C'était exactement ce qui inquiétait Vladimir. _La traque_. Jhin adorait la chasse et, depuis toujours en réalité, il était sa proie, d'une manière toute différente qu'il le présumait. Vladimir tâcha de reprendre le dessus, avant que Jhin n'ait anéanti ce qui lui restait de sanité.

\- Arrête ! Tais-toi !

Jhin adopta son ton le plus caressant et, paradoxalement, le plus dangereux. Celui qu'il prenait quand il perforait de balles une victime.

\- Vlad... Je ne veux plus être seul.

Il lui ouvrit les bras. Dans la lumière vespérale, il ressemblait à un immense crucifié.

\- Viens. Viens à moi.

\- Eloigne-toi de moi ! rugit Vladimir et il attrapa une planche qui traînait et frappa Jhin de toutes ses forces, avant de détaler.

Les autres le rejoindraient d'une minute à l'autre. D'ici là, il devait tenir. Le pantin avait chu, mais, comme des mois auparavant, ce coup ne suffit pas ; Vladimir l'entendit se redresser, dans un cliquètement métallique sinistre. Il serra les poings. Tout cela avait un sale goût de déjà-vu et il en appréhendait l'issue. Jhin tituba sur quelques pas, encore sonné, puis recouvrit son équilibre.

\- Encore une fois ?! Encore une ! hurla-t-il à gorge déployée, accompagné d'un rire aliéné. Ma tête ! Aie pitié d'un pauvre homme !

Le démon releva les yeux sur l'escalier qu'il avait emprunté. _Alors comme ça tu prends de la hauteur, Vladimir ? Parfait_. Il s'élança à sa suite. Il boîtait peut-être un peu, mais il avait appris à surpasser ce handicap. Et son coeur qui battait la chamade comme rarement le portait. Il ne savait pas encore s'il le tuerait ou pas et c'était peut-être précisément cela qui l'excitait davantage, qui transformait cette fois-là en une expérience plus incroyable que les précédentes. Tout était neuf, imprévu. Il gravit rapidement les marches, toujours riant.

A peine eut-il atteint l'étage supérieur qu'une volée de pics acérés de sang solidifié se plantèrent dans le mur, le manquant de peu. Le sang se liquéfia quasi-instantanément et s'écoula par les rainures du plancher. Il se jeta à couvert.

\- Tu n'as pas été fait pour te contenter de si peu... Tu es comme moi ! Il te faut tout, absolument tout ! hurla-t-il, adossé à la planche qui faisait office de paroi.

Il s'écarta une seconde pour jeter un coup d'oeil. Il cria encore, de toutes ses forces.

\- Vlaad !

Pas de réponse. Alors il l'appela encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde.

\- Quoi ? souffla-t-il à peine.

Sa voix trahissait une grande fatigue nerveuse ; elle sonnait fébrile. Jhin se le figura totalement pétrifié, partagé entre des envies contraires et luttant contre ce avec quoi il le tentait.

\- Vladimir. Nous pouvons encore nous en sortir, ensemble, si nous nous en tenons à notre plan...

\- Non ! l'interrompit-il. Darius sait tout. C'est trop tard ! Pour ton immunité, pour... "nous", si jamais ça a eu un sens un jour !

Un frisson rageur parcourut le démon. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il dégaina et tira à quatre reprises. Les balles amochèrent sérieusement la poutre derrière laquelle se tapissait Vladimir. Plusieurs centimètres de bois épais sautèrent. Vladimir réprima un tremblement. Un cri qui tenait davantage d'un grondement féroce retentit de l'autre côté du couloir.

\- Quel merveilleux traître tu fais Vladimir !

\- J'ai juste recouvert ma raison, mais toi, tu es toujours enfermé dans le même délire ! Les choses ne s'arrangeront jamais si tu restes dans ce cycle !

\- Tout se déroulait à merveille avant que tu ne fasses marche arrière... Ta vie est un sacrifice inutile... Je ne voulais pas te tuer.

 _Ou, peut-être, inconsciemment..._ Toutes ces fois où ils se disputaient, où ils se déchiraient.

\- Va te faire foutre... siffla le mage entre ses dents serrées.

Le son des balles glissées dans le chargeur parvint à ses oreilles. Le Démon Doré rechargeait et la prochaine salve promettait d'être fatale. Alors il fila. Jhin perçut des pas précipités qui montaient les marches quatre à quatre. Le mage courait vers le sommet ; il se piégeait lui-même. Jhin savait ce qu'il faisait. Il pouvait encore s'arrêter et l'épargner. Il avait sa vie entre ses mains, de nouveau. Une sensation qui lui avait manquée.

Il se pressa dans l'escalier en colimaçon, qui tournait à présent telle cette spirale de mort dans laquelle Vladimir le croyait emprisonné. Il courut à perdre haleine, malgré sa jambe faible. Le coeur battant, il franchit la dernière marche qui le séparait du sommet de la tour. Vladimir se colla à la rambarde, attentif à la moindre de ses inflexions et de ses actions, alerte comme un animal acculé. Jhin continua de marcher vers lui, d'une démarche maîtrisée, parfaitement calculée, et Vladimir, forcé et contraint, le laissa s'approcher de lui. Jhin sourit doucement.

\- Ne me crains pas. Tout ira bien...

Le canon de son pistolet fumait encore. Le démon éclata d'un rire désinvolte et, saisissant son arme qu'il venait de charger une minute plus tôt, il la vida complètement. Les douilles tombèrent les unes après les autres, s'éparpillant sur le sol.

\- Chacune de ses balles représente une partie de moi... Un cadeau... Je t'en ai donnés tellement...

En lui tirant dessus, évidemment.

\- Recule ! Ils vont t'avoir, tu sais ? C'est terminé !

\- Alors tu vas vraiment les laisser ? Me tuer ? Vladimir, que t'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Tu m'as... Ne fais pas l'ignorant ! Tu connais la souffrance ! Tu sais très bien ce que tu infliges aux autres !

\- Mais, Vladimir, ta beauté te condamnait à souffrir, ricana-t-il d'une voix cruelle, puis, passant soudainement du calme à la fureur, il ramassa une poignée de balles et la lui jeta au visage. Tout ce génie gâché par ton ingratitude !

Retrouvant la maîtrise de lui-même, il acheva dans un souffle :

\- Nous étions si... parfaits.

 _Ensemble_. La dynamique selon laquelle ils fonctionnaient lui convenait si bien ; il ne s'en était pas totalement rendu compte avant son départ.

\- Tout à la fois si semblables et si complémentaires. Toi, l'agneau de compassion, qui panse mes plaies, et, moi, le loup, l'élément discordant qui défait tout et te dévore tout en veillant sur toi.

Il y avait à la fois du bon sens et de la folie dans ces mots. Vladimir baissa les yeux. Son bon côté ressortait d'antan avec Jhin ; c'était vrai ; il le choyait, l'aimait. Il s'était senti une meilleure personne durant ces années avec le démon. Ce dernier lui avait donné l'occasion de prouver qu'il pouvait faire passer le bien-être d'une personne avant le sien et aimer, être fidèle, au point d'accepter d'endurer maintes souffrances, psychiques et physiques.

\- Vladimir ?

La poitrine du noble se levait à intervalles réguliers ; sa respiration s'était stabilisée. Peut-être était-il temps de se livrer davantage. Jhin commença doucement à siffloter. Il avança, ses pieds métalliques repoussant les balles disséminées.

\- Voilà... Rappelle-toi ta promesse...

Vladimir se crispa, mais ne riposta pas. Le souffle glacial et un brin rauque, traversant le masque. Jhin n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Il pressa ses épaules et si, dans un premier temps, ce geste conforta Vladimir, il le trouva ensuite extrêmement bizarre de la part de Jhin. ça ne lui ressemblait pas, pas du tout. ça ressemblait davantage à Darius. Oui, c'était même du Darius tout craché. Vladimir comprit. Il poussa un cri de rage et le repoussa derechef. D'une voix attristée, mais dure, il décréta :

\- Tu mens encore.

Il aurait juré voir à travers le masque le visage de Jhin se déformer de fureur. Pourtant, ce fut posément qu'il dit :

\- J'essaye d'apprendre.

En copiant, lui-même étant incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il peinait déjà à ressentir. Vladimir le considéra avec stupeur et émerveillement, comme s'il était confronté à un miracle. C'en était pour ainsi dire un. C'était comme voir une machine s'animer inspirée par des sentiments. Il sourit, l'encourageant.

\- C'est un début, murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante de joie.

Jhin s'était figé. Vladimir inspira, tâchant de diluer sa tension qui était remontée en flèche, et se décolla de la barrière pour étendre la main vers lui, en signe de paix. Il ne parla pas, mais Jhin n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour le comprendre. Le démon hésita, lutta mentalement. Il esquissait un geste quand, tout à coup, une gerbe de sang éclata en plein milieu de son torse et il bascula par-dessus la rambarde.

\- Jhin !

Vladimir se précipita juste à temps. Il bondit sur le rempart et le rattrapa par le bras. Il essaya de le hisser, en vain ; Jhin pesait trop lourd pour lui. Ce dernier n'était pas mort ; pour preuve, il le fixait, alors qu'il était suspendu dans le vide. Vladimir s'escrimait toujours à le remonter. Il avait beau déployer tous les efforts du monde, il n'était pas assez fort. Au contraire, c'était lui qui glissait de plus en plus, vers le vide. Les pas de ses compagnons résonnaient dans l'escalier de la tour. Il tiendrait ; il tâcherait du moins. Soudain, le démon ouvrit la bouche. Un ricanement lugubre le secoua.

\- Comme... des anges...

 _Nous tomberons_. La seconde d'après, le mage dérapa. Ce fut brutal, comme si ses muscles, ses bras, avaient lâché d'un coup. La sensation de la chute libre, sur des centaines de mètres, aurait pu le griser, si seulement son sort seulement avait été en jeu. Mais Jhin filait sous ses yeux, devant lui, tombant inexorablement et, jusqu'en cet instant, il paraissait lui ouvrir les bras, à moins qu'il n'accueillât la Mort. Il ne semblait pas effrayé pourtant, à l'inverse de Vladimir qui voyait le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse. De cette hauteur, il ne resterait rien d'eux que des amas éclatés de chairs et de sang. Subitement, la main métallique l'empoigna par le bras et le tira violemment. Tout à fait de justesse, ils évitèrent la terre ferme et plongèrent dans le canal.

La puissance de la collision avec l'eau étourdit un peu Vladimir, qui toucha presque le fond du bassin. Un bref moment, il fut saisi de panique, comme si son cerveau enregistrait enfin tout ce qui venait de se produire, y compris et surtout l'expérience de mort imminente, puis il regagna ses esprits et nagea vers la surface. Il inhala avec bonheur l'air pollué qu'il exécrait d'habitude et regarda tout autour de lui.

\- Jhin ? Jhiiin !

Il cria une troisième fois, avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'oxygène et de replonger. Il ne l'avait toujours pas aperçu, lorsque les autres le rejoignirent. Darius lui tendit la main pour le sortir de l'eau.

\- Putain de merde !

\- Où est l'autre enfoiré ? s'exclama Vi.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ! bégaya Vladimir, complètement déboussolé. Il... Il est tombé et...

Il tremblait énormément, au point de ne plus articuler correctement. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien l'eau était glaciale tant que son corps déchargeait des quantités folles d'adrénaline. Maintenant, il risquait l'hypothermie.

\- On devrait organiser des fouilles, des recherches sur le périmètre ?

\- Tu l'as atteint en pleine poitrine, cupcake. Même s'il a survécu la chute et la balle, il doit être inconscient.

Il se noierait.

\- Oui, il est sûrement en train de pourrir au fond du canal, raisonna Darius et il décrocha sa cape pour la poser sur les épaules de Vladimir.

Ce dernier jeta un regard éperdu en direction de l'immense étendue d'eau, à présent si paisible. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils n'avaient pas failli périr. Il déglutit difficilement. _Je sais qu'ils ont tort. Je sais que tu es vivant, quelque part... Je le sais.  
_

\- J'aurais préféré le capturer et le ramener vivant à Piltover, déplora la shérif, bouclant ses affaires.

\- Peu importe, maugréa Vi. Justice a été rendue. C'est tout ce qui compte.

La brunette lui offrit un magnifique sourire empli de reconnaissance.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Vous pouvez profiter de notre hospitalité pour cette nuit, déclara Darius, mais, demain, je vous conseille de reprendre la route et de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici.

\- Nous n'y comptions pas, fit Caitlyn, en acquiesçant.

Vladimir les laissa prendre de l'avance. Il s'assura que nul ne l'épiait, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers le lac et chuchota, d'une voix quasi-inaudible :

\- Si, par chance, tu m'entends... Pars et ne reviens jamais. Pour notre bien à tous les deux. Je t'en supplie... Fuis. Fuis très loin d'ici.

* * *

L'homme avait perdu conscience et le courant des tréfonds le porta jusqu'à l'endroit où le canal débouchait sur la mer. Son dos, son crâne, percutèrent en route des roches prisonnières des sables vaseux. Aussitôt qu'il revint à lui, il s'acharna à regagner la surface. Ses poumons lui semblaient enflammés, extrêmement douloureux, comme à cet instant, à la naissance, où le nouveau-né se vidait du liquide emplissant ses poumons pour les gorger d'oxygène. L'eau qui l'entourait était teintée de rouge, de ce sang s'écoulant de son torse transpercé.

Il essaya de nager vers le rivage, au prix de ses dernières forces. Il y voyait trouble et dériva avant d'atteindre son but, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin sa main de métal ne s'accroche à une racine trempant dans l'onde et ne la lâche plus. Il s'efforça de regagner la terre ferme, mais ses forces le trahissaient. Son corps défaillait plus que jamais auparavant. De sa main libre, il arracha son masque et sa cagoule et les jeta sur la rive. Le mal d'être comme dénudé, affaibli, de n'être plus dissimulé, le heurta brutalement. Il toussa violemment, cracha des giclées d'eau saumâtre. Le feu à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique s'atténua insensiblement, mais la douleur de la balle logée dieu savait où dans sa poitrine demeurait. Pour l'heure, il était incapable de la localiser, avec son esprit assommé, ses sens émoussés par le manque prolongé d'oxygène et la souffrance. Il fixa toute son attention sur la berge. _Sortir de l'eau. Survivre. Je veux survivre_.

La main de métal doré libéra la racine et s'ancra fermement dans la terre meuble, rapidement suivie par l'autre de chair et de sang. Il s'immobilisa, resta là une seconde à respirer pour dompter la douleur que lui causait le moindre mouvement. Puis, dans un dernier effort, il se hissa à la force de ses bras. Il ne perdit pas un instant et se départit de ses armes qu'il démonta, puis déposa en plein soleil. Il pria pour qu'elles sèchent rapidement. Maintenant qu'il avait été séparé de Vladimir, elles étaient ses seules amies.

Il n'essaya pas de se mettre debout et se traîna jusqu'à un arbre, contre lequel il s'adossa avant de retirer son haut. Il repéra alors le large trou sanglant qui renfermait la balle. Les bords boursouflés de la plaie, infectée par l'eau sale, semblaient battre comme un coeur. Il ne disposait d'aucun ustensile chirurgical, alors il plongea un doigt dedans et, après d'interminables minutes, réussit à désincruster le projectile. Toute compression ôtée, des flots de sang sombre jaillirent du trou.

Il s'apprêtait à balancer la balle à l'eau, quand il se ravisa et la ramena à hauteur de ses yeux, la scrutant intensément. Une balle toute particulière, vraiment unique, dont seule cette shérif acharnée se servait à coup sûr sur tout le continent. Son regard dévia vers son fusil. Et si... Il sourit d'un air démoniaque. Oui, peut-être que ça marcherait, s'il parvenait à reconstituer le projectile ou à le reproduire. Peu importait le moyen ; il avait du temps devant lui, maintenant qu'ils le pensaient mort.

* * *

 _Voilà un très gros chapitre ! (Pas d'inquiétude pour ceux qui voulaient le passage Riven/Kata, il sera dans le prochain chapitre ^^)_

 _Les répliques sur la solitude de Jhin, sur l'agneau, le loup etc sont des références à la nouvelle théorie comme quoi Kindred, dans le passé, aurait été Jhin, l'homme dans l'histoire de Kindred qui finalement se scinde en deux parce qu'il était très seul._

 _Personnellement, je ne suis pas super convaincu par cette théorie (vu que Jhin est dépeint comme un psychopathe dans le jeu et que ce type de personnalité est la solitude incarnée en général et qu'il n'attache absolument aucune importance à autrui, donc seul il serait très bien xD), mais je trouvais intéressant de placer ces éléments pour moduler dans la fic la personnalité de Jhin. Cela dit, la psychopathie n'est pas une maladie mentale, un trouble psychotique, mais un trouble de la personnalité. Une "amélioration" est donc possible chez le psychopathe sans traitement médicamenteux, mais elle est difficile à obtenir. Dans la fic, ce seraient les années passées avec Vladimir qui l'auraient fait légèrement évoluer. (Après, Jhin n'est pas "seulement" psychopathe ; il a pas mal d'autres troubles xD)  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_

 _Questions etc :_

 _Meh :_ _Et ça me fait tellement plaisir tous ces "tellement"xD Un énorme merci pour ton soutien et je suis ravi que ça te plaise toujours autant ^^ Concernant Swain, je me dis qu'à un poste comme le sien, on doit faire des choix pas forcément nets et sympathiques si je puis dire. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est un homme assez austère et qui, dans ma conception, serait plutôt quelqu'un d'inflexible et d'égocentrique au final. D'un autre côté, comme toi, je peine à imaginer Darius en dirigeant. Son domaine d'expertise se limite aux armées et je trouve ça très bien comme ça xD Je verrai donc pour la suite comment je ferai tourner les choses._

 _Nanaki :_ _Un gros merci à toi aussi pour ta review ! Je suis très très attaché à la psychologie des persos, donc si ça te plaît c'est parfait ^^ (Bravo d'avoir décroché de LoL au passage xD)_

 _Musiques :_

 _\- Moment Zyra : "Tatari Gami" (Princess Mononoke Soundtrack)_

 _\- Moment Vi/Caitlyn : "_ _Ashitaka and San - Piano version"_ _ _(Princess Mononoke Soundtrack)__

 _\- Moment Jhin/Vladimir : "Always on my mind" (Silent Hill Shattered Memories OST) ; "Жить в твоей голове" (Земфира - Zemfira)_

 _\- Jhin survit (On ne tue pas le démon aussi facilement ;) : "Know your enemy" ; "Dear John" (Ghost In the Shell OST)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : Où la vengeance intervient immédiatement  
**

La barge d'apparence cossue sillonnait le canal. Elle vogua, glissant silencieusement sur l'eau, jusqu'à ce que la femme à son bord n'aperçoive celui qu'elle cherchait. Le navire appareilla. L'ancre fut jetée non loin de cette racine salvatrice à laquelle il s'était agrippé. Il n'avait pas eu la force de faire un pas de plus. Après avoir extrait la balle, il avait réfléchi, réfléchi jusqu'à s'en flanquer la migraine. Epuisé, il avait sombré dans un lourd sommeil, duquel l'avaient sorti les éclats de voix des marins. Quand la passerelle fut jetée pour permettre à la femme de descendre sans se mouiller, il avait déjà remis sa cagoule et son masque. Il braqua son pistolet sur elle, haletant, à bout de forces. Il la reconnaissait. La dame aux cheveux violets. La femme battue. Elle parla en conservant son petit sourire, celui de ceux qui en savaient bien plus qu'ils n'y paraissaient.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es et tu ignores tout autant qui je suis, mais nos intérêts peuvent converger.

Il l'écouta, tout en gardant son cran de mire bien aligné avec sa tête, prêt à la faire exploser. Les hommes de main de l'inconnue voulurent intervenir, mais elle les arrêta d'un geste.

\- Je veux un homme mort et tu veux demeurer auprès d'un autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard incandescent s'amincit et la main brandissant l'arme frissonna, mais se stabilisa.

\- Je connais Vladimir. Je peux faire en sorte que tu ne le perdes pas de vue. Je peux te cacher.

Le pistolet tomba dans l'herbe formant un cercle rougeâtre autour de l'homme essoufflé. Son bras avait cédé. Ses implants métalliques seraient bientôt attaqués par la rouille. Il murmura dans un souffle rauque :

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

\- Tu es un artiste, pas vrai ? Voilà ce que je désire comme contrepartie de cette couverture que je t'offre : que tu exerces ton art, susurra-t-elle, avec un sourire sardonique.

Après une courte pause, elle précisa :

\- Que tu prennes la vie de Swain, chuchota-t-elle tout bas, avec une rancoeur formidable. Ne te méprends pas. Je ne souhaites pas juste qu'il meure... Je tiens à ce qu'il souffre, à ce qu'il agonise des heures durant...

Elle se tut d'elle-même, réalisant qu'elle perdait le contrôle et en disait trop. Peu importait ; le tueur avait saisi l'idée. Il semblait d'ailleurs réfléchir, considérer sa proposition. Enfin, il lâcha dans un soupir d'outre-tombe :

\- As-tu d'autres doléances ?

 _Avant que je me remette au travail_.

\- Darius. Débarrasse-toi comme tu veux de celui-là, mais il doit disparaître aussi. Je pense que tu ne peux être que d'accord avec moi...

Pas un geste, ni une parole ne trahit le contentement de Jhin à ses mots. Leblanc poursuivit, d'un air faussement clément :

\- Rassure-toi, je saurai me montrer généreuse envers toi. Tu gagneras un territoire où exercer tes talents et, si tu t'y prends bien, Vladimir te sera restitué.

Le Démon Doré esquissa un mouvement, levant son bras vers la main qu'elle lui tendait en signe d'accord. Ses mécaniques de métal, abîmées par l'eau, grincèrent atrocement. Il replia son membre, le ramenant à lui, sifflant de colère. Ses prothèses métalliques étaient fichues, grippées. Leblanc y vit un nouvel argument en sa faveur.

\- Je connais d'excellents artisans qui sauront clore leurs bouches et t'en fabriquer de nouvelles. Je te cacherai le temps qu'il les façonne et que tu guérisses. Tout ce temps, tu seras si proche de lui... mais il n'en saura rien.

Jhin peina à réprimer un sourire pervers. _Comme avant_. Quand il avait jeté son dévolu sur Vladimir, il ne s'était pas inquiété de savoir s'il lui plairait ou non, comme tout individu. Il s'était demandé plutôt à quoi il ressemblait lorsqu'il se réveillait le matin, ce qu'il faisait en premier une fois debout, quelle mimique il adoptait quand il était contrarié. Tout ce qu'il avait découvert, à l'abri des regards, l'avait enchanté. Il s'était dit : Ce sera toi. Comme s'il piquait ce qui lui convenait le mieux dans un vaste catalogue. L'homme mourant sourit. Il n'avait plus à s'accrocher à la vie. Il vivrait ; ça n'était plus une question, une hypothèse. Il devait vivre. Son sourire s'agrandit. Dieu quel travail il lui restait à accomplir...

* * *

 _\- Comment ? ânonna la guerrière, stupéfaite, alors que Katarina la guidait hors de sa geôle, puis dans les corridors obscurs de la prison._

 _\- Ne pose pas de questions et avance, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tranchante, la poussant doucement._

 _Les deux femmes se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux écuries, la rousse conservant ses distances, ce qui peinait Riven, bien qu'elle le comprît parfaitement. Elles n'étaient pas encore sorties d'affaire ; elle avait si hâte qu'elles aient fui le territoire noxien. Une fois arrivées, Katarina plaça entre ses mains meurtries les rênes d'une monture, ainsi qu'une missive cachetée. Elle déclara d'une voix plutôt neutre pour quelqu'un de si impliqué qui s'était tant démené :_

 _\- Avec les compliments de Swain. Voilà ta clef pour la liberté._

 _Anticipant sa question, elle la devança :_

 _\- Et ne me demande pas encore comment j'ai pu lui extorquer ça._

 _Moins Riven en savait sur les événements qui avaient secoué Noxus, mieux elle se porterait. Le ton était toujours impersonnel. Katarina essayait de se détacher de la situation, afin d'adoucir les adieux. Riven avait ravi la lettre, mais aussi ses poignets._

 _\- Ne sois pas butée comme ta soeur et pars._

 _Avec la récente exécution de Talon, la Maison Du Couteau avait pour ainsi dire perdu tout son éclat. Dans les rues ou les couloirs du château, Katarina se voyait huée. Cette femme de Piltover, Caitlyn, avait révélé que Talon avait attenté à sa vie, afin d'assurer qu'elle ne gêne pas le tueur visant Swain dans son entreprise. Talon avait subi l'horrible traitement réservé à ceux soupçonnés d'avoir voulu s'en prendre au dirigeant ; il avait été torturé de la pire des manières, des heures durant, avant d'être écartelé et ses restes, brûlés. Noxus ne pardonnait pas, Swain non plus. Darius en avait profité pour s'adresser à la population. La guerre se déroulait désormais autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur des frontières. Il n'aurait aucune pitié. Si Katarina avait échappé au sort peu enviable de Talon, ce n'était que grâce à des témoignages ayant garanti qu'elle veillait à la sécurité de Swain, à l'heure où Talon attaquait Vi et Caitlyn.  
_

 _La rouquine poussa un profond soupir. Partir... Oui, c'eut sûrement été la meilleure solution pour elle. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Swain ne dissolve totalement l'ordre d'assassins des Du Couteau et qu'il ne leur retire tous leurs biens. Plusieurs propriétés avaient déjà été réquisitionnées de manière arbitraire, dans le but d'accueillir de nouveaux régiments de fantassins bien endoctrinés. Riven ne pouvait deviner tout ce qui la travaillait, mais elle la sentait si mal qu'elle dût fortement réfréner l'envie de l'enlacer pour la bercer et la réconforter. Katarina, à ses yeux, était un coeur tendre qu'on avait entouré d'une carapace de fer, qu'on avait essayé de rendre "méchant", comme un chien à qui l'on apprendrait à mordre. Des chiens, des pions, ça résumait bien la vision de Noxus de ses citoyens.  
_

 _\- Vous nous quittez déjà ? La libération d'un otage, ce n'est pas fréquent._

 _Katarina et Riven s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre par réflexe. Katarina se crispa. Pas lui. Cette vipère, au figuré celle-là, toujours prête à cracher son venin._

 _\- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que l'on fait un cadeau à un traître, rétorqua vertement Riven, fixant Vladimir, sans sourciller._

 _Elle se rappelait bien de cette petite ordure ; hors de question qu'elle le laissât impunément l'insulter. Le mage parut parcouru d'une onde furieuse d'énervement à ses mots, mais il respira et se mit à rire.  
_

 _\- Pas mal, pas mal. De la répartie ! De l'esprit ! C'est rare de la part d'un soldat..._

 _Le dénigrement. Riven fit fi de la pique. De toute évidence, il savait pour sa libération et il ne cherchait qu'à la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, afin qu'elle s'en prenne à lui et qu'il ait ainsi le droit de la remettre aux cachots où, cette fois-ci, elle croupirait le reste de son existence. Elle était forte, pas seulement physiquement ; il s'en rendit compte. Il s'approcha d'un peu trop près et la toisa, attardant volontairement son regard sur les multiples cicatrices et hématomes qui marquaient sa peau. Des fruits de son séjour en prison. Il sourit d'un air des plus cyniques :_

 _\- Au moins, vous repartez avec de jolis souvenirs._

 _Saloperie. Katarina n'en revenait pas qu'il vienne s'acharner sur Riven, qui ne lui avait pas fait de tort. Il n'avait pas besoin de raison ; il était passé par là, les avait vues et avait trouvé une distraction. Katarina intervint.  
_

 _\- Hémomancien Vladimir, avez-vous une raison valable de nous retenir ? Venez-vous avec des directives de Swain ou du Commandant ?_

 _Le déplaisir se peignit un infime instant sur sa figure d'albâtre. L'adorable minois d'un enfant pas content, frustré parce qu'on lui retirait son jouet. Il leva les mains et recula tout en ricanant de sa voix aigre._

 _\- Vous vous méprenez ! Je ne comptais nullement vous empêcher de partir... D'ailleurs, Katarina... ôtez-moi d'un doute, vous, vous n'allez nulle-part, pas vrai ? acheva-t-il d'un air mutin des plus horripilants.  
_

 _La femme resta sans voix, le regard un peu dans le vague, déstabilisée par ce qu'il sous-entendait. Comme elle se taisait, il répondit lui-même à sa question. Il persifla de sa voix aiguë :_

 _\- Bien sûr que non..._

 _Il s'interrompit de nouveau, fit mine de s'éloigner, pour soudain faire volte-face et lancer avec désinvolture :_

 _\- Katarina, j'oubliais ! Votre soeur n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis plus d'une semaine, mais vous étiez déjà sûrement au courant. Bonne journée !_

 _A ces mots, la rousse n'hésita pas à l'empoigner par le bras. Le noble la considéra d'un oeil glacial, menaçant, la sommant par son attitude et son silence hautain de le lâcher sur-le-champ. Elle s'exécuta, uniquement parce qu'elle voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire._

 _\- Elle est engagée dans une mission périlleuse ? Est-elle en danger ?_

 _Riven, qui ne s'était pas séparée de Cassiopeia en de bons termes, loin de là, manifestait cependant aussi de l'intérêt et beaucoup d'inquiétude. Les yeux rubis de Vladimir voyagèrent de l'une à l'autre. Elles l'écoutaient si sagement désormais. Il ricana.  
_

 _\- Aucune idée. Elle n'était supposée que superviser la reconstruction des bâtiments. Nulle raison de disparaître dans ces conditions..._

 _Le silence qui s'ensuivit était lourd de sens._

 _\- Je dois y aller, décréta Katarina, serrant les poings._

 _Si quelque chose t'est arrivé, Cassiopeia... Elle secoua la tête insensiblement. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais._

 _\- Je ne crois pas que votre place soit là-bas, rétorqua méchamment Vladimir, sans une seule once de compassion. Vous devez rester ici... Vous savez ce qu'il en coûte de désobéir._

 _Katarina et Riven échangèrent un regard, la première interrogeant muettement la seconde. J'y vais, mais, toi, que feras-tu ? Riven soutint son regard, comme pour lui promettre qu'elle serait là, quoi qu'il arrive. Vladimir renâcla avec dédain.  
_

 _\- Comme c'est touchant... Les autorités supérieurs seront ravies d'en entendre parler._

 _\- Fais ce que tu veux, répliqua vivement Katarina, sans la moindre révérence._

 _Qu'elle le tutoie et lui manque ainsi consciemment de respect fit grincer Vladimir des dents. Il prit sur lui pour dompter le désir impérieux de l'égorger d'un coup de griffes._

 _\- Parfait. Bon voyage... marmonna-t-il d'une voix sombre et il tourna les talons, disparaissant bientôt sous les arcades._

Voilà comment Katarina et Riven s'étaient retrouvées à bord d'un navire des Du Couteau faisant voile vers Ionia. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait ensuite reparaître à Noxus, ni si elle serait bien accueillie une fois parvenue dans la colonie noxienne, mais elle ne regrettait rien. Pas plus que Riven. En dépit de leur récente inimitié et de tout ce que Cassiopeia avait pu lui dire de cruel, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Riven rejoignit Katarina sur le pont et captura sa main dans la sienne, avant de la relâcher. La rouquine cessa alors de tourner et retourner la carte griffonnée à la hâte avant son départ de Noxus. Du bout des doigts, elle suivit la route toute tracée. Vingt lieues au nord-ouest, là où la rivière formait une boucle. Cassiopeia campait normalement là. Riven encourait des risques considérables en l'accompagnant ; au fond, bien qu'elle le déplorât, elle espérait que Katarina prenne conscience de l'horreur du régime noxien si jamais il était arrivé malheur à sa soeur, dont personne ne semblait se soucier à Noxus. Swain n'avait même pas pris la peine d'informer Katarina de sa disparition. Pas un mot. Peut-être alors Katarina quitterait Noxus pour fuguer avec elle. Au début, quand Cassiopeia avait cessé de répondre à ses lettres, Katarina avait supputé qu'elle était juste temporairement trop occupée pour s'embarrasser de ces futilités. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait un problème plus grave. Si elle avait réagi plus tôt... Elle se tordit les doigts. Riven ravit de nouveau ses mains et sourit avec tendresse.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle se porte bien... Cassiopeia est pleine de ressources. Elle sait se débrouiller.

La jeune femme eut un sourire timide qui ne collait pas avec la femme froide qu'elle se forçait d'ordinaire à être.

\- Merci, Riven... d'être là. ça doit t'être très difficile de retourner là-bas après ce que tu y as vécu...

Un éclair zébra les yeux clairs de la guerrière, qui frissonna. La bombe. Ses camarades tombant les uns après les autres, rongés. Elle dévia le regard afin que Katarina ne décèle pas sa faiblesse. Elle était traumatisée, comme n'importe qui l'aurait été à sa place, mais elle ne l'admettrait pas. Katarina poursuivit, d'une voix douce :

\- Peut-être que revoir cet endroit te permettra de faire ton deuil...

Riven la repoussa avec rudesse, comme si, en la rejetant, elle détruisait en même temps tous les souvenirs qu'elle conservait du massacre. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt ; elle savait depuis longtemps maintenant que la rousse n'était point complice de ces atrocités. Celle-ci fut heurtée par son attitude. Le coup vint surtout de l'intérieur. Elle eut le sentiment que Riven ne désirer pas partager avec elle ce qu'elle aurait conté à Cassiopeia, ce qui la dérangeait, ce qui la maintenait éveillée la nuit. Toutes ces choses qui terrifiaient même une femme aguerrie. L'assassin toussota pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Pardon... Ce n'était pas très malin de ma part...

De raviver tous ces mauvais souvenirs, de ranimer les morts qui la hantaient encore. Riven fit un geste apaisant de la main, tout en évitant son regard.

\- ça va... souffla-t-elle, l'esprit encore dans les brumes du passé. J'ai juste... besoin de temps.

\- Pour passer à autre chose... Comme avec elle... acheva sombrement Katarina. Je comprends.

Riven voulut la retenir, mais la rouquine esquiva son étreinte et regagna sa chambre, dans les cales.

* * *

Ils avaient dragué le fleuve à maintes reprises, clos les portes de la ville durant plus d'un mois. Sans succès. Le cadavre s'était envolé. A l'inverse de la majorité, Darius, qui s'était fait une assez bonne idée des capacités du démon, se montrait nettement moins confiant de jour en jour, au point qu'il finit par proposer à Caitlyn et Vi de s'éterniser à Noxus, au cas où le Démon Doré referait surface. Vi absente, Jinx semblait se tenir tranquille pour l'heure et Piltover était en paix, à en croire ce que rapportait Jayce dans ses lettres. Aussi la shérif et son adjointe acceptèrent-elles d'allonger leur séjour en territoire noxien. Seul Vladimir paraissait apaisé par ce dénouement. Jhin avait fini par entendre raison et, heureusement, la mort n'en avait pas été le prix à payer. C'était ce qu'il se répétait pour ne pas croire les ragots.

Les semaines filèrent et la vie reprit son cours, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Swain demeura marqué par les tentatives de meurtre dont il avait été la cible, mais sa morgue surpassa finalement sa paranoïa et étouffa sa peur. Il renforça la sécurité, doubla le nombre de gardes, ferma la ville, instaurant un climat d'insécurité permanente et la coupant définitivement du reste du monde, et redevint le tyran qu'il était auparavant.

Accablé par les témoignages de Caitlyn et Vi, considérées comme invitées d'honneur de la cité désormais en ce qu'elles avaient aidé à déjouer une conspiration, Talon avait été mis à mort et Katarina avait hérité de ses responsabilités, seulement pour un temps. Swain, doutant de la perfection de sa loyauté, songeait à la bannir prochainement de la cité. Le secret restait bien gardé. Il ne l'avait confié qu'à Darius.

\- Vladimir ?

Le noble ouvrit la porte.

\- Que veux-tu ? s'enquit-il d'une voix assez désobligeante.

Son regard louvoya sur Darius accoudé à la porte. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il se contenta de répliquer :

\- Le dîner commence dans cinq minutes.

Il était au courant ; il s'était préparé, avait troqué son costume habituel pour une tenue plus élaborée, toujours grenat, et lâché ses cheveux parfaitement lisses et peignés. Il se cantonnait à sa chambre exprès. Son expression très satisfaite et chafouine ne disait rien qui vaille. Il attendait des excuses. Darius savait pourquoi. Il poussa un soupir agacé. Alors il ressassait encore ça ? Au dernier bal, Darius, pour faire plaisir à Swain, avait accepté d'être le cavalier de la fille d'une famille de parvenus selon Vladimir. Ce dernier n'avait pas décoléré de la soirée ; il avait été plus infect que jamais, ne manquant pas une occasion de pointer du doigt le moindre défaut de la jeune femme ou de la tourner en ridicule. Darius se fichait de cette fille, mais la pauvre n'était pour rien dans cette histoire. Dans la nuit, dès qu'il avait pu se débarrasser d'elle, il avait filé aux appartements de Vladimir qui avait fait la sourde oreille.

\- Parce que tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble tout à coup ? Tu n'as pas encore cette cruche à te coltiner ? s'exclama l'hémomancien, en s'énervant de plus en plus.

Darius se défendit assez mollement, ce qui était très inhabituel ; il avait un peu honte d'avoir permis à Swain d'empiéter sur sa vie privée en lui choisissant une cavalière. Le dirigeant lui rabachait depuis des lustres qu'il était temps qu'il prenne femme et fonde un foyer ; il insistait de plus en plus sur ce point.

\- Vlad... Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois...

\- Swain a tellement d'emprise sur toi que d'ici demain tu serais marié à cette pétasse s'il te sommait de l'épouser !

\- Non... Exagère pas... Je ne le souhaite pas du tout...

Vladimir se rebella violemment, l'agrippant par l'épaule, ses ongles rentrant dans sa peau, perçant à travers la fabrique de son uniforme de gala.

\- Comment peux-tu être si détendu prisonnier ? Satisfait de tes chaînes ?

 _Ton plus beau cadeau, mon plus fantastique présent pour toi, ce serait la liberté_. Vladimir essayait de capter son regard, en vain.

\- ça ne t'arrive jamais de te demander si tout ça en vaut le coup ?

Darius lâcha piteusement :

\- Je suis un soldat.

 _Je fais ce qu'on me dit_. _Je ne me pose pas davantage de questions_. Vladimir le relâcha aussi rudement qu'il l'avait empoigné. Ses yeux embués le bombardèrent de sa rage. Ils pleuraient, tout en lançant des éclairs.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas... une réponse acceptable ! s'écria-t-il, tout tourneboulé.

Le géant esquissa un pas en avant, avalant le mage dans son ombre, le soustrayant aux regards indiscrets d'éventuels passants.

\- Vlad, s'il te plaît... Ne pleure pas comme ça.

 _Pas à cause de moi_.

\- Je ne suis pas triste ! rugit-il, avec une voix éraillée d'écorché vif. Je suis juste... en colère ! Oui, je suis terriblement, atrocement, en colère ! Parce que la vie... La vie a l'air d'aimer détruire tout ce que je veux, alors qu'elle épargne les enfoirés !

Darius n'osa pas lui dire que, d'un certain point de vue, il en faisait partie. Vladimir siffla méchamment et maugréa entre ses dents serrées :

\- Et dire que ce connard est toujours vivant...

\- Alors que ton _cher_ Jhin est mort, c'est ça ? s'agaça Darius ; le sujet revenait constamment ces derniers temps et il tapait sérieusement sur ses nerfs.

L'albinos lui décocha un de ces regards en biais très peu amènes dont il avait le secret et qui l'embarrassaient.

\- C'était un homme bien ! Il ne méritait pas ça !

Même si Vladimir s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à l'idée qu'il était en vie, il succombait parfois au doute. Dans ces moments-là, il se haïssait ; il s'estimait responsable de sa perte. Sa relation avec Jhin était autrefois compliquée, mais, aujourd'hui, elle l'était encore davantage.

\- Mais bien sûr, c'était un vrai saint ! ironisa le soldat.

\- Ce que tu peux être immature...

Darius peinait à en croire ses oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi ? Tu sais quoi, Vlad ? Si, éventuellement, tu sors de ton putain de complexe d'Oedipe ou quoi que ce soit, je serai dans le hall en bas à t'attendre !

Il adopta un ton plus tranquille et reprit avec un semblant de ce sourire canaille qu'il avait dans sa jeunesse :

\- Parce que je veux y aller avec toi.

Les yeux vermeils soutinrent son regard, comme pour mesurer sa détermination.

\- Avec moi ? Réellement ? Il y aura un bal.

\- Pas aussi ouvertement... Je l'admets.

Ils auraient choqué les invités et Swain n'aurait assurément pas apprécié. Vladimir souffla de dépit. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Une vague glaciale le parcourut. Darius perçut le moment crucial où le froid tournerait au chaud, où Vladimir s'embraserait de colère. Il lui servit la même promesse qu'il lui avait déjà faite maintes fois auparavant.

\- Prends ton mal en patience. Tout s'arrangera ; je te le promets.

Vladimir n'avait cure de ce qu'il pouvait lui jurer désormais ; il n'avalait plus ces mensonges. Quel curieux duo ils formaient. Ils s'opposaient sur tous les terrains et ils ne cessaient de se jouer l'un de l'autre, même si Darius, à son avis, se voilait davantage la face qu'il ne mentait réellement. Il s'attachait à arrondir les angles, quand tout ce que Vladimir souhaitait était de faire imploser le cadre les retenant.

Il le pria et le noble finit par céder. Ils ne pouvaient se toucher, mais il se rendirent ensemble à la soirée. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de la grande salle, la fête battait déjà son plein. Tout le monde était en effervescence. A peine le couple était-il arrivé que Leblanc, s'extirpant de la foule des danseurs, accourut dans leur direction.

\- Dieu que vous êtes beaux tous les deux ! minauda-t-elle, en se tapissant derrière son large éventail de dentelle.

Darius, passablement embarrassé, maugréa un merci plutôt discret. Révélant son visage très fardé, elle s'écria sur un ton enjoué à l'excès :

\- Permettez, Commandant ?

Il ne parut pas comprendre. Elle rit d'une voix guillerette :

\- Que je vous emprunte votre partenaire ?

Une très légère rougeur que seul Vladimir détecta passa sur le visage du soldat. Elle était au courant depuis longtemps, alors il se permit de répondre :

\- Ah... Oui, évidemment, tant que vous me le rendez...

Sans perdre une seconde, elle attrapa Vladimir par le poignet et l'entraîna dans son sillage. L'albinos, un peu contrarié d'être séparé de son amant, demanda avec appréhension :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il redoutait un nouveau plan. Maintenant que tout semblait réglé, il espérait couler des jours heureux et paisibles. Pour un temps, en tout cas. Elle lui lança une oeillade complice.

\- Je dois te présenter quelqu'un.

Il faisait si chaud à l'intérieur que Vladimir trembla en sortant. La température tomba d'un coup, à la seconde précise où il posa un pied sur la terrasse. Lui tournant le dos, se tenait là un homme très grand. Même s'il avait de toute évidence perçu le son de ses pas, il n'esquissa pas un geste. Leblanc, un fin sourire aux lèvres, chuchota dans le cou de Vladimir :

\- Je vous laisse...

Et elle s'effaça, s'empressant de retourner à la réception. Des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi Swain se préparait à la demander en mariage ; elle comptait saisir sa chance, ce que Vladimir ne comprenait pas, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur Swain et sur combien elle l'exécrait, ayant même parlé de rompre tout contact avec lui. Il ne la trouvait pas cohérente. C'était sans imaginer ce qu'elle mijotait. Contrairement à lui et à tous les autres, elle savait que le compte à rebours pour Swain était lancé.

Vladimir lorgna l'individu appuyé contre la rambarde de pierre. Un grand type d'allure classique, mais d'un classicisme intemporel, raffiné, un tantinet efflanqué avec des cheveux ondulés, mi-longs, d'un noir de jais si profond que les reflets se nuançaient de touches bleutées. Cette vue l'ébranla. _Et si... ? **  
**_

Il s'approcha, redoutant un piège. Leblanc était experte en trahisons ; il s'y connaissait aussi. Il demeurait donc sur ses gardes, spécialement quand elle le laissait en tête à tête avec un homme qui, en dépit de sa beauté, était plus que lugubre, mélancolique plutôt en réalité. Vladimir eut néanmoins le souffle coupé une seconde. Il n'avait jamais aperçu un visage si parfait, parfait au point d'en effrayer ; il n'aurait jamais cru un tel miracle possible. Cette figure manquait cruellement de réalité. Elle paraissait tout droit sortie d'un songe. Il émanait de l'homme une odeur d'eau de cologne assez marquée, comme s'il avait voulu en masquer une autre. _Une de poudre et de roses..._ Un torrent de joie et d'espoir déferla en Vladimir, qui tâcha de le contenir et de raisonner. Il y avait ce qu'il voulait voir et la vérité ; sûrement les deux étaient-elles différentes. Il ne s'emballa pas. D'une voix neutre, il salua l'homme.

\- Bonsoir.

Pas de réponse, mais, après quelques secondes, alors que Vladimir s'apprêtait à partir, énervé par ce petit jeu, l'inconnu ouvrit enfin la bouche, fredonnant une mélodie qui fit se figer le mage. Une mélopée qui signifiait tout, qui prouvait tout. Vladimir sourit, tout en se mordant la lèvre ; durant une très brève seconde, il crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Il réprima ce ridicule flot émotif, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Il fit demi-tour et revint s'installer auprès du brun. Il agrippa fermement le rebord de marbre, comme pour se reconcentrer. La situation était grave ; Jhin n'aurait surtout pas dû se trouver en ville.

\- Ainsi, mes prières ont bien été entendues...

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu prier, objecta le démon, les yeux rivés sur les jardins plongés dans l'obscurité.

\- J'ai commencé... juste pour toi.

La surprise passée, Vladimir s'attarda à le contempler. Ses membres métalliques étaient dissimulés sous ses habits de très bonne facture. Surtout, enfin, il pouvait apprécier les traits de ce visage demeuré si longtemps un mystère entier. Sans que Jhin ne tourne la tête vers lui, ses doigts suivirent les contours, l'angle impeccable des pommettes jusqu'à celui du menton, en passant par la courbure des mâchoires.

\- Parfait... souffla le noble, impressionné.

C'était comme admirer une œuvre d'art. Jhin était si beau qu'il en perdait toute humanité. Une ironie très cruelle pour un homme qui avait passé sa vie à se terrer derrière un masque. Le monstre derrière le masque rivalisait avec les anges. Vladimir en peina à trouver les mots ; il n'en existait pas pour qualifier cette perfection.

\- Tu... Tu es l'être le plus parfait que j'ai jamais vu.

Jhin émit un râle haineux ; il ne le croyait pas. _Tu te moques de moi._ Vladimir sembla presque offensé par son implication.

\- Jhin...

 _S'il te plaît. Ne recommençons pas_. Le démon ne répondit rien, comme s'il avait deviné sa supplique muette. Il y eut un silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne déclare, subitement, comme s'il prenait conscience d'un élément majeur :

\- Je suis né un 4.

Un 4 avril. Tout était effectivement parfait ; tout coïncidait. Vladimir sourit légèrement.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu es voué à chercher éternellement ton chef-d'oeuvre...

 _C'est toi. Tu ne trouveras jamais ce que tu as juste sous les yeux. Tu es trop aveugle_. Les deux hommes redirigèrent de nouveau leurs regards vers les alentours enténébrés, feignant une conversation banale.

\- Que veux-tu ? s'enquit Vladimir, après un moment. Je ne te suivrai pas, ajouta-t-il derechef.

\- Certaines personnes sont de trop.

Notamment une qui aurait dû périr depuis longtemps. L'idée d'avoir échoué, pour la première fois de sa vie, le tourmentait au-delà du possible. Il n'avait pas respecté les délais. Pire, il avait manqué sa cible. Vladimir, se méprenant, fronça les sourcils.

\- Si jamais...

\- Calme-toi, je ne faisais pas référence à ton... ami... marmonna Jhin de mauvaise grâce.

 _Pas pour le moment..._ Mais son heure viendrait très probablement tôt ou tard. L'essentiel était juste que Vladimir ne sache pas par quelle main le sort frapperait.

\- Je songeais plutôt à ces gêneurs, ces nuisibles qui en savent bien trop long sur nous.

Il capta le regard vermeil de Vladimir et dévia le sien vers une baie vitrée chamarrée, à travers laquelle Vladimir put discerner les contours de Swain et Leblanc. La haine que Vladimir portait à Swain croissait de manière exponentielle, chaque fois qu'il tentait de diriger Darius, de le gouverner jusque dans sa vie privée. Il plissa les yeux. _Qu'il meure..._ Vladimir avait participé à son sauvetage, ce qu'il regrettait désormais amèrement en voyant comment il traitait Darius ; officiellement, le redouté Démon Doré passait pour décédé, disparu tout du moins. Tous les éléments semblaient réunis pour qu'ils se débarrassent de lui sans risquer d'être accusés. Jhin vit se succéder sur son visage hâve la rage, l'envie de tuer, puis la confusion, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Leblanc.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il alors dans un souffle à peine audible.

\- Elle m'a repêché dans la rivière... et, à présent, elle connaît mon visage, mon identité... Tous nos sales petits secrets... Elle doit disparaître. Souviens-toi, Vladimir : ne jamais laisser quiconque derrière soi...

Il lui accorda quelques secondes d'une réflexion bien vaine, puisque, quelle qu'elle fût, lui passerait à l'acte. Il avait juste la politesse de laisser l'apparence d'un choix à son ancien protégé. Vladimir pesa le pour et le contre. Darius avait maintes fois dit qu'il essayerait de parler à Swain, de l'amener à adoucir sa politique pour qu'ils puissent se montrer ensemble, mais jamais il ne le ferait. Il ne s'imposerait pas. Vladimir se résigna. _C'est à moi d'agir._ Au bout d'un moment, dans un soupir défait, il lâcha :

\- Fais ce qui doit être fait.

Ce fut le premier sourire qu'il put voir et non juste fantasmer sur le visage de Jhin. Et il était étrangement doux, tendre, et diabolique à la fois, exactement comme il se les figurait. Le tueur décala sa main métallique vers la sienne, sans la toucher ; elle était enveloppée d'un gant de velours. Encore une touche très caustique que Jhin n'avait sûrement pas laissée au hasard. Vladimir hésita à retirer sa main. Finalement, il ne s'échappa pas. Ce n'était pas du tout un petit flirt entre collégiens ; ce simple geste en apparence anodin impliquait des répercussions bien macabres. Dans leur langage à eux seuls, cela signifiait "D'accord, tuons". Jhin hocha légèrement la tête, avec lenteur, baissant à peine le menton, toujours souriant.

\- Je savais que tu comprendrais...

 _Tu comprends toujours._ Vladimir reporta son regard droit devant lui, afin de ne pas être repéré. Il demanda simplement : _  
_

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Mais, recouvrant sa raison, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs ici ; on me reconnaîtrait immédiatement.

Jhin acquiesça avec sérénité.

\- Je le sais bien. Tu es le dernier hémomancien de ce continent et, peut-être, de ce monde.

\- Tout ce que j'attends de toi, c'est que tu me transmettes les horaires des relèves de la garde de ses quartiers et que tu tiennes Darius écarté de cette zone le plus tard possible le lendemain. Le reste, je m'en charge.

Vladimir opina du chef, un peu tendu et dépité. _Je ne peux pas te donner davantage ; je ne peux pas t'aider cette fois_. Et il s'en mordait les doigts.

\- Comment vas-tu procéder ?

\- De la plus simple des manières. Une tellement simple qu'ils ne l'auront jamais envisagée.

* * *

 _\- Il me sera aisé de l'attirer elle... Sa colère contre lui la conduira de son plein gré dans mon piège. Elle s'y jettera à corps perdu... Mais, lui, il a toutes les raisons de se méfier..._

 _Ils se rencontrèrent de nouveau à l'exact même endroit, à l''exacte même heure et Vladimir glissa discrètement dans sa main la feuille avec les renseignements._

 _\- Je t'en conjure : ne te fais pas prendre._

 _\- ça n'arrivera pas._

 _Jhin glissa sa main articulée derrière sa nuque et ramena son front contre le sien. Le geste était malaisé, antinaturel, et Vladimir le ressentit fortement. Il ne s'immobilisa que pour agréer ses efforts. Leurs figures toujours si proches l'une de l'autre, il murmura :_

 _\- Le capitaine de la garde conserve toujours le trousseau de clefs sur lui. Quatre portes se dresseront entre toi et lui._

 _Le démon l'écoutait attentivement, son regard planté dans le sien. Tout était une question de confiance tout de suite. Il chuchota :_

 _\- Je n'interviendrai pas tout de suite. Je patienterai la dernière relève et, là, je frapperai.  
_

 _\- Les soldats se séparent parfois, mais ils ont reçu pour consigne de ne jamais se déplacer à moins de trois._

 _\- Mon arme restera chargée. Je serai prêt. Ne t'inquiète pas._

La pleine lune projetait ses faisceaux blafards sur le couloir au sol tapissé de rouge. Un humain, ça saignait tant. Jhin enjamba les cadavres et vérifia l'état du silencieux de son arme. Il poussa négligemment du pied les corps entravant son passage. Il passa une porte, puis une autre, traversa des corridors bien éclairés que personne ne surveillait plus. Swain avait eu la mauvaise idée de placer toutes ses gardes en amont, histoire que nul ne puisse l'embarrasser quand il réglait des affaires plus ou moins douteuses. Le démon, fusil en mains, marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la dernière porte. Il sourit et sa main glissa sous son long manteau pour en ressortir munie de son masque, qu'il passa sur son visage. Il en ressentit un profond bien-être ; il était de nouveau entier. Il inspira profondément, avec délice et pas la moindre peur. Puis il entra.

 _Vladimir l'avait regardé de cet air un peu enfantin qu'il prenait parfois avec lui et Jhin avait ricané, plus touché que narquois._

 _\- Plus tard, quand ces affaires seront réglées, nous parlerons de tout ce qui te préoccupe..._

Le tireur se mouvait paisiblement vers sa victime.

 _\- Jhin... As-tu déjà eu besoin d'une raison ? Comment était-ce la toute première fois ?_

Le godet que la cible tenait s'était déjà déversé sur le plancher, le vin noyant les éclats de verre éparpillés. Il pencha un peu la tête de côté, le temps de le jauger. C'était toujours différent de plus près. Il discernait un millier de choses nouvelles au sujet de ce cadavre en devenir. Parfois, des traits, des bribes de souvenirs, se superposaient, composant un tableau très éloigné de la réalité sous ses yeux.

 _Le démon sourit. Il leur restait un peu de temps._

 _\- Aimes-tu toujours les contes, Vladimir ?_

La figure émaciée du vieil homme se désarticula d'effroi. L'homme qui souriait toujours leva lentement son index devant sa bouche et souffla, lui conseillant vivement de se taire.

 _\- Il était une fois un petit garçon intelligent, vraiment vif d'esprit, curieux de tout. Il aurait dû couler des jours heureux, mais il semblait que le destin avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui._

Une main disparut sous son habit ionien spécialement choisi pour l'occasion et en ressortit armée de son pistolet.

 _\- Qui lui a fait du tort ?_

Le claquement de l'armement. Toute cette route parcourue pour être ici cette nuit.

 _\- Tous. Ils l'ont tous fait. I_ _ _ls l'appelaient le monstre, la bête ; i_ ls le détestaient. Alors ils le dénigrèrent, lui confièrent les tâches les plus dégradantes qu'ils trouvèrent et ils le jetèrent dans l'endroit le plus sale, le plus noir, qui soit. Dans cette obscurité, le monstre... grandit._

 _\- Où ? De quoi tu parles ? Où l'enfermèrent-ils ?_

Un frémissement traça l'échine du démon. La caresse de l'acier sous ses doigts. Ses épaules asymétriques se soulevèrent doucement, puis de plus en plus, alors qu'il était secoué d'un rire silencieux.

 _\- Peut-être la prochaine fois, Vladimir... Lorsque le temps ne comptera plus pour nous._

Le dictateur voulut émettre un son, mais il suffit au démon de plonger son regard dans le sien pour le réduire au silence. C'était affolant cette pression, cette tension insoutenable que colportaient ces orbes rouges. Le démon caqueta, hilare :

\- Je vous déconseille de hausser le ton. Outre le fait que ce serait fort impoli... cela vous coûterait instantanément la vie.

Comme il s'avançait toujours, Swain recula précipitamment et tomba de sa chaise, qui se renversa avec lui. Son corbeau voulut s'envoler, mais une balle le fit brutalement s'écraser au sol, le stoppant en plein envol. La dépouille de plumes noires s'échoua devant Swain. A cet instant, la fureur remplaça la peur éprouvée face à celui qu'il croyait revenu d'entre les morts pour le chasser. Il voulut utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais rien ne se produisit. Un rire à glacer le sang, guttural, agita le démon. _Merci Vladimir pour cet anti-sort..._ Dire que, par pur ego, il avait failli rejeter son cadeau.

\- Je suis au-dessus de ça...

L'homme âgé balbutia, partagé entre l'ébahissement et la terreur, maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de sa totale impuissance :

\- Vous... Vous êtes mort !

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous décevoir, mais je crains qu'on ne puisse me tuer...

\- Qui... Qui... êtes-vous ?!

Le Démon Doré braqua son arme sur lui. Il sourit.

\- Je suis votre sauveur.

* * *

Vladimir ouvrit les yeux, promena son regard sur l'horloge. Il se dressa sans trop se hâter. Avec la dose qu'il lui avait administrée, Darius ne risquait pas de se réveiller avant une heure ou deux. Juste le temps pour lui de peaufiner quelques détails. Il alla quérir le flacon contenant le puissant sédatif et en humecta légèrement les parois de son verre de la veille. Ils remarqueraient sûrement qu'il n'en avait pas pris assez pour sommeiller aussi longtemps que le commandant. Vladimir perdit un peu pied, à tort. Il ne retournerait pas en prison et, plus que tout, il devait se blanchir aux yeux de Darius, faire croire à une machination qui ne relevait pas de lui. ça ne marcherait pas. Il lui avait trop menti, trop souvent ; il paniqua. _Merde !_

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il consulta de nouveau la pendule. Oui, peut-être bien qu'il était assez tard pour se permettre d'agir. Il attrapa le paquet que lui avait remis Jhin. _Uniquement en cas d'urgence_. Il courut vers les appartements de Swain, en évitant soigneusement les serviteurs qui s'affairaient dans les environs. Nul ne pénétrerait en ces lieux avant sept heures et l'aube pointait à peine le bout de son nez. Il passa la première porte, comme Jhin une heure auparavant. Tout était chronométré. Une fois qu'il eut atteint le cercle de cadavres, il stoppa. Bientôt, il serait parmi eux et nul ne pourrait faire la différence entre ceux abattus une heure avant et lui. Il haletait ; fermant les paupières, il prit une minute pour tâcher de se calmer. Il ne devait pas se louper. Il inspira et expira une ultime fois et cria, donnant l'alerte. Venait la partie complexe. Il ne disposait que d'une poignée de minutes avant que quelqu'un ne rapplique. Il déplia le paquet à toute vitesse, en sortit le pistolet. Ses mains tremblaient ; il allait se rater ; il en était sûr. Le pire des tirs ; le tir à bout touchant. _Je vais morfler... Quelle idée de merde !_ Il jura à voix inaudible.

 _\- Si tu le tiens fermement, il n'y aura pas trop de recul. N'aie pas peur. Je sais que ça te semble inutile et fou, mais c'est ta meilleure chance de ne pas être suspecté et d'échapper à la torture quoi qu'il arrive. La fois précédente, ne l'as-tu pas sauvé ? Ils n'auront aucun mal à gober que tu aies pris une balle pour cet enfoiré._

Vladimir retourna l'arme contre lui. Il avait peur ; il avait putain de peur. Il enfonça le canon dans son flanc, à l'endroit indiqué par Jhin, pour qu'il puisse en réchapper. Son coeur s'emballa. Il crevait d'envie de renoncer, mais il était trop tard. Il actionna la gâchette.

\- Putain !

Il étouffa son cri en apposant sa propre main sur sa bouche, tuant les râles qui s'ensuivirent. Il n'avait pas fini. Une main pressant son flanc, la plaie par laquelle il perdait son précieux sang, il essaya de se remettre debout, mais la souffrance le fit s'écrouler aussitôt. _Non, pas maintenant !_ Son regard alla de la fenêtre donnant sur la rivière au colis remis par Jhin et à l'arme. Il devait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Déjà, des pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Il les empoigna et marcha à quatre pattes, incapable de se tenir droit tant la douleur le laminait. Il se traîna ainsi misérablement jusqu'à la vitre et balança le tout au-dehors, avant de se laisser retomber au sol, épuisé mais heureux. Il eut le temps de sourire doucement, juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et qu'une brigade ne fasse irruption dans le corridor. Vladimir n'eut pas à feindre sa peine. Il pointa du doigt le fin fond du couloir.

\- Ils l'ont emmené !

Les soldats voulurent l'aider, mais il leur commanda de pourchasser les kidnappeurs. Ils filèrent dans la direction qu'il leur montra.

* * *

Les épais murs de pierre des catacombes étouffaient les hurlements qu'il lançait, comme des appels à l'aide, depuis le début du supplice. Il aurait pu payer pour bon nombre de choses peu flatteuses accomplies au cours de sa vie, mais il avait la sensation que tout cela le dépassait, qu'il était le malheureux jouet de mauvaises circonstances. Le masqué retourna le pique dans sa main, avant de le replanter dans sa cuisse. Une gerbe écarlate lui explosa au visage, inondant son masque et ruisselant selon ses contours anguleux. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas pareil sans Vladimir.

\- Pourquoi faites...

Un geignement douloureux l'interrompit.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? reprit-il, non sans difficulté, avec tout ce sang dans lequel macérait sa langue.

Il mourrait ici ; il en détenait la certitude désormais. Cette chose malingre ne le laisserait pas filer. Le démon ne se pencha pas pour répondre. Il se détourna et reposa avec précaution le piquet ensanglanté. Le silence régna pour un temps, puis, choisissant soigneusement ses mots, il confessa :

\- J'ai fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

Un rire d'ironie amère secoua le torturé, qui rejeta la tête en arrière, le sang dévalant son menton et sa gorge.

\- Comme maintenant ?

\- Non, pas du tout, répliqua-t-il tout de go, d'une voix si grave qu'elle fit se figer Swain. Vous n'y êtes pas.

Il se désintéressa de ses ustensiles de torture pour en revenir au supplicié.

\- J'ai causé énormément de tort à une personne qui m'était... très chère.

Swain se sentit accusé. Il répliqua sur un ton acide et empli de déni :

\- Je ne battais pas Leblanc.

\- C'est vous qui le dites, répondit-il tranquillement, le laissant méditer une minute durant.

Cette minute parut durer une éternité pour Swain, sur qui pesait toute cette malfaisante atmosphère dans laquelle ils baignaient. ça empestait la mort, crue, rude, désespérée. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir ici-bas, sous le sol.

\- Voyez-vous... La personne dont je parle ne s'est pas rebellée. Elle a tenu... très, très longtemps.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien ! s'enflamma Swain et il se débattit, en vain, sur sa chaise de fer rouillée, ne parvenant qu'à s'entailler les poignets et les chevilles.

\- En effet, agréa le démon, vous avez raison. Vous êtes juste très malchanceux.

L'homme, stupéfait un instant, voulut riposter, quand il tira sans sommation à travers son pied droit. Le démon sans visage le contempla longuement, avec ses deux pieds percés et ses mains perforées par les clous, fixées aux accoudoirs.

\- Elle sera satisfaite.

Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa les pupilles de Swain, difficile à saisir avec ses yeux bouffis par les coups. Sa confusion n'était pas vouée à durer. Son kidnappeur le déconcerta en s'asseyant sereinement sur le siège bien plus confortable que sa chaise de torture, situé en face de lui, dans la pénombre. C'était comme avant ; il ne discernait plus de lui que ses deux yeux écarlates, luisants comme des lucioles. Swain ne croyait pas ça possible, mais le silence qui s'installa se révéla plus affreux que le concert de ses propres cris. Il s'efforça de le briser.

\- Que se passe-t-il maintenant ?

Mais son bourreau ne parlait plus. L'étrange situation s'éternisa. Elle ne prit fin qu'après une bonne heure. Quelqu'un toqua à la lourde porte du cachot et le démon se leva pour aller ouvrir et laisser entrer une femme que Swain reconnut sur-le-champ.

\- Sale pute ! Salo... hoqueta-t-il, entrecoupé de gargouillis ; il cracha du sang à plusieurs reprises. Salope !

\- Bonjour, mon ami. Quelle mine affreuse vous avez en ce radieux matin.

Sans se départir de son air contenté, elle se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et, tout en lui souriant du plus cruel des sourires, dit :

\- Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde qu'une femme comme moi puisse être éprise d'un rustre dans ton genre ?

Il fulminait, littéralement incapable de parler tant il écumait de rage. Elle se recula brutalement, son expression changeant du tout au tout.

\- Tu es l'être le plus abject, le plus répugnant que je connaisse...

Elle se tut d'elle-même, rit à voix basse, puis rectifia d'une voix malicieuse :

\- Que j'aie connu...

Elle prit encore une bonne minute pour admirer l'oeuvre du démon sous tous les angles, avec beaucoup d'intérêt et de ravissement. Jhin l'observa tranquillement. Au regard concentré et attentif qu'il rivait sur elle, Swain se dit que, peut-être, avec un peu de chance, il aurait sa vengeance plus tôt qu'il ne l'eût supposé. C'était ce regard qu'il avait entrevu toutes ces fois où le démon l'épiait, alors qu'il se préparait à frapper. Alors qu'elle le frôlait de près, Swain grinça d'une voix sifflante :

\- La vengeance n'est pas toujours un plat qui se mange froid, ma chère...

Elle le considéra sans réaliser, d'un air d'ingénue qui le fit doucement rire. Son hilarité grimpa ; il rit d'un rire sombre, révélant des gencives sanguinolentes.

\- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt...

\- Contrairement à toi, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton acrimonieux, j'ai ce qu'on appelle des amis, sur qui je peux compter...

Elle ne comprit point pourquoi il secoua la tête ainsi.

\- Méfie-toi de tes "amis"...

Jhin fronça les sourcils. Il se dressa et interrompit la conversation.

\- Puis-je ? s'enquit-il, une fois qu'elle eût admiré son oeuvre sous tous les angles.

Jhin farfouilla dans une sacoche et en sortit deux balles identiques à celle qui avait percé son flanc. Des répliques parfaites aux balles de Caitlyn. Il en avait fabriquées deux, ou plutôt avait contraint un petit armurier local à les reproduire. Le cadavre du malheureux gisait désormais quelque part, dans des bois éloignés, sous une couche de terre et de feuilles. Pas de témoin, que des bouches closes. C'était l'assurance de s'en tirer. Jhin poussa les balles dans le chargeur. Une partit et elle traça sa route, vive, sifflante, traversa le crâne dégarni de part en part. Il avait suffi d'une seconde pour que Swain ne soit plus. La bouffée de joie délirante qui envahit Leblanc et lui fit tourner la tête fut de courte durée. En un éclair, Jhin s'était retourné, la menaçant à présent de son fusil.

\- Comment... Notre accord ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'alarma-t-elle, tout en reculant.

Elle créa un double et se rua sur la porte pour s'enfuir, mais elle était fermée et scellée. Il n'agissait pas sur une impulsion ; il avait prévu de la tuer aussi, sûrement dès la seconde où elle l'avait abordé sur cette rive. Elle paniqua. La pièce entière présentait des sceaux anéantissant le moindre sort. Au début, elle avait cru cette précaution réservée pour le cas de Swain. Elle ne s'était pas méfiée. Quel intérêt aurait-il eu à l'assassiner aussi, alors qu'elle était de son côté ! Et d'où tenait-il ce savoir ? Puis elle se rappela auprès de qui elle l'avait conduit. _Vladimir..._ Elle gémit.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Elle se rappela combien de fois elle avait touché le cadavre, apposant ses empreintes partout. Elle observa ses habits qui avaient trempé dans son sang. Pire, Darius la savait la tête pensante de la Rose Noire désormais. Comme Jhin ne soufflait mot, elle lança :

\- Tu comptes faire de moi la coupable idéale, n'est-ce pas ? Mais... Les balles ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne manie pas d'armes !

\- Je sais bien, rétorqua-t-il avec désinvolture.

Avec détachement, sans aucun affect pour cette femme à qui il devait finalement la vie, il poursuivit :

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui sera inculpée.

Et il sourit avec délice et une certaine douceur, suave et sadique.

\- Tu seras... morte de toute façon. Alors pourquoi s'en faire ? Je te libère de ton fardeau.

\- Non ! Attends, je...

La détonation éclata et son corps s'écroula en travers de la pièce, alors que son clone s'évanouissait. Jhin franchit avec précaution les corps. Les gazouillis d'un oiseau parvint jusque dans ce lieu sombre et souterrain. Le démon détacha son masque et le retira. Un pâle rayon de soleil tomba sur son visage et il ricana tout bas.

\- Nettoyage de printemps.

* * *

 _Voilà ce qui était prévu après le chapitre plus "sympathique" d'avant (désolé au passage pour le temps d'update ; j'ai eu beaucoup de soucis entre temps, de trucs à régler BREF) !_

 _Toujours un gros merci aux lecteurs et vraiment désolé pour ce contretemps xS_

 _Beast Out_

 _Musiques : _

_\- Moment Jhin/Leblanc : "In the Face of Evil" (Hotline Miami 2 OST)_

 _\- Moment Katarina/Riven : "Surrender To Hope" (_ _Immediate Music)_

 _\- Moment Darius/Vladimir : "Dream is collapsing" (Inception OST)_

 _\- Moment Jhin/Vladimir : "Is it a crime" ; "No ordinary love" (Sade) **  
**_

 _Réponses :_

 _Meh : Pour tout t'avouer, je voulais prendre le contrepied du chapitre précédent (donc tu avais bien deviné ;) et un personnage principal devait mourir en prime dans ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas eu le coeur de le faire et j'ai donc revu tout le scénario._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13 : Où il est temps de tourner la page  
**

 _A la violence des coups portés contre leur porte, les deux femmes surent que quelque chose clochait. Définitivement. Vi fit signe à Caitlyn de rester allongée et se dirigea vers la porte, qui tremblait et dont les gonds menaçaient de sauter d'une seconde à l'autre. Le visage tendu à l'extrême et passablement éprouvé de Darius apparut dans l'embrasure. Il ne semblait pas heureux du tout de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Vi l'interrogea du regard, puis elle distingua les dizaines de soldats qui le suivaient._

 _\- Commandant ! eut-elle à peine le temps de s'écrier ; il l'interrompit derechef, d'une voix toute aussi harassée._

 _\- En vertu de la loi noxienne, je vous arrête, pour les meurtres du dirigeant Swain et de sa concubine Leblanc._

 _Tapie sous les couvertures, Caitlyn s'en extraya à toute vitesse. Elle se rua sur les gardes._

 _\- C'est forcément une erreur ! s'exclama-t-elle, totalement chamboulée._

 _Son regard plana sur elles une brève seconde et elle crut percevoir un murmure :_

 _\- Toutes mes excuses._

 _L'instant d'après, il commanda :_

 _\- Gardes, emparez-vous d'elles._

 _\- Nous sommes ici sur votre demande ! protesta Vi, en se démenant, mais elle ne recourut pas à ses pouvoirs, faute d'être munie de ses poings. Nous avions fait serment de veiller à la sécurité de votre chef !_

 _Elle regretta de ne point être armée ; il les avait surprises au saut du lit et elle n'avait pas songé une seconde se voir inculpée si soudainement._

 _\- Nous ne sommes même pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé ! renchérit Caitlyn, déboussolée._

 _Ils ne prirent pas de gants ; ils les conduisirent aux cachots en chemises de nuit, ne leur permettant même pas de se rhabiller, de peur qu'elles ne récupèrent leur armement. Les hommes les balancèrent au sol comme si elles n'étaient que de vulgaires animaux. Vi trembla de colère.  
_

 _\- Vous allez nous expliquer ?!_

 _Darius soupira d'un air très las et leur jeta les douilles découvertes autour des cadavres._

 _\- ça tilte ?_

 _\- Comment... bredouilla la shérif en retournant les projectiles entre ses doigts ; son cerveau peinait à réaliser, puis il fit le rapprochement. Quand je... Je l'ai descendu ! Quand j'ai tué le Démon Doré ! N'importe qui aurait pu récupérer la balle ! A moins que ce soit lui !  
_

 _\- J'en ai conscience. Le problème est : personne ne me croira si j'annonce qu'il est le tueur. Ils n'avaleront jamais l'histoire d'un homme touché en pleine poitrine, chutant de dizaines de mètres de haut, tombant dans un canal et ne finissant pas noyé. A ce jour, les apparences jouent contre vous._

 _La brune, les sourcils froncés, remise de sa surprise et offensée, darda sur lui un regard perçant._

 _\- Alors vous allez ordonner notre exécution tout en sachant pertinemment que nous sommes innocentes ?_

 _\- Non. Les officiers vont mener leur enquête._

 _\- Une enquête inutile. Vous connaissez l'identité du meurtrier tout aussi bien que nous..._

 _Elle faisait évidemment référence à Vladimir._

 _\- Sans doute... Peut-être, marmonna le guerrier à voix basse, mais il est dans l'exact cas opposé au vôtre. Il a pris une balle..._

 _La voix de Darius s'éteignit une seconde, avant qu'il ne reprenne, avec une certaine douleur :_

 _\- Il a frôlé la mort.  
_

 _Vladimir avait été effectivement suspendu entre la vie et la mort durant plusieurs heures, des heures pendant lesquelles Darius avait poursuivi ses activités apparemment normalement, sans affect, sans perturbation, alors que ses entrailles, sa gorge, étaient nouées tout ce temps._

 _\- Et pas pour vous, compléta Vi, sans méchanceté._

 _Au contraire. Tout était pour lui, uniquement pour lui. Mais, cela, le commandant l'ignorait encore. La brune s'évertuait à clarifier son esprit, en quête d'une solution à cette méprise. Se remémorant la veille, elle déclara subitement :  
_

 _\- Hier soir encore, au banquet, nous conversions avec Swain pour lui garantir que Piltover mettrait un terme à ses négociations d'alliance avec Démacia et que nous vous laisserions régler votre différend sans intervenir. Piltover n'est pas Frjelord ; nous ne nous battons pas encore sous l'étendard de Jarvan IV !_

 _Darius haussa les épaules, bras croisés devant son imposante cuirasse._

 _\- Vous avez des témoins pour en attester ?_

 _Au moment où ils évoquaient le sujet, elles n'étaient qu'en présence de Swain et de Leblanc. Caitlyn secoua négativement la tête et son regard se posa sur Vi, qu'elle contempla comme si tout était perdu._

 _\- Tenez-vous tranquilles et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour vous sortir de là, ok ?_

 _\- A-t-on vraiment le choix ?_

 _Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit. Caitlyn s'effondra d'abattement. Sa frêle main rejeta sa chevelure en arrière ; elle tremblait bien trop, même s'il ne faisait pas bien chaud dans les donjons. Vi, quant à elle, surveillait leurs geôliers qui les lorgnaient d'un oeil torve depuis le départ de Darius et échangeaient des messes-basses. Elle se rapprocha instinctivement de sa shérif et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, dans une attitude protectrice, tout en adoptant son air le plus féroce. Tout à coup, la brunette nichée contre elle murmura :  
_

 _\- C'est lui ?_

 _\- Voyons, cupcake, de qui..._

 _\- Tu le sais très bien. Le Démon Doré. Il a survécu. Il est vivant._

 _Vi l'envisageait aussi, mais elle craignait que Caitlyn ne retombe dans sa spirale obsessive. Elle n'avait osé évoquer le sujet. Elle voulut tuer la conversation dans l'oeuf, mais Caitlyn la relança. Le teint vitreux et les yeux grand ouverts dans la pénombre, elle chuchota d'une voix fébrile :  
_

 _\- Et si ce n'était pas qu'un surnom ?_

 _\- Cait... Allons, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse, pouffa Vi, bien qu'elle dût se forcer pour rigoler._

 _\- Pourtant, tout semble indiquer qu'il... qu'il n'est pas comme nous !_

 _\- Il dort, mange, boit et même baise. Il est aussi humain que nous._

 _La shérif émit un faible soupir témoignant de son scepticisme. Elle s'efforça de faire abstraction des yeux pervers louchant sur elle. D'une voix cassée, elle souffla tout bas :  
_

 _\- Je fais des cauchemars, Vi._

 _Vi ne parut pas la prendre au sérieux, ce qui la déçut._

 _\- Cait..._

 _\- Non ! Arrête ! Ecoute-moi ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Ces... rêves... Il me parle._

 _Vi la considéra d'un oeil inquiet._

 _\- Chaque nuit, il annonce un jour de moins. Il m'a condamnée._

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un homme, cupcake, et aucun homme ne t'enlèvera à moi._

 _Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Caitlyn, qui se contenait jusque-là, riposta avec une violence non souhaitée :_

 _\- Alors comment sait-il de quelle manière mes parents sont morts ?!_

 _Le regard de Vi s'immobilisa, figé sur elle, sur son visage transfiguré._

 _\- Il sait, répéta la brune, agitée d'un tremblement. Il sait. Il me l'inflige, encore et encore, nuit après nuit, la vision..._

 _De la mère battue à mort, face au père impuissant, descendu ensuite d'une balle en plein front._

 _\- C'est comme ça qu'il a prévu de nous finir._

 _Pendant un moment, Vi fut prête à croire tout ce qu'elle racontait, puis elle se ressaisit, réveilla sa raison, se secoua et retrouva l'esprit clair._

 _\- Cupcake, tout cela ne provient que de ton imagination._

 _Caitlyn s'agrippa à elle avec une sorte d'acharnement désespéré, comme si elle était son dernier espoir._

 _\- Vi ! Tu ne me crois pas ?!_

 _\- Je pense que tu es sous le choc, admit son adjointe, avec autant de tact que possible, par peur de la froisser ; elle était à fleur de peau, habitée par une tension telle qu'elle semblait osciller entre la violence et l'apathie._

 _\- Vi ! Vi ! Si je mentais, si je... fabulais, comment expliquerais-tu que je les voie ?_

 _\- Tu "les" vois ?_

 _\- Lui et Vladimir... Par bribes... balbutia Caitlyn, totalement perdue, incapable d'exprimer ce qui ne pouvait être résumé par de vulgaires mots. Comme si j'assistais à la scène sans exister... Je suis témoin de ce qu'ils ont fait, de ce qu'ils ont vécu, de ce qu'ils ont subi..._ _ _Le démon... C'est comme... s'il était entré dans ma tête !__

 _A ce stade, elle tremblait si fort que Vi la recueillît au creux de ses bras pour la maintenir. Elle passa sa main dans son dos, la caressant doucement pour la réconforter._

 _\- Parfois, je peux même... ressentir leur haine, leur colère, leur peine... C'est... C'est si triste... C'est comme... plonger dans des abîmes ; c'est noir et sans issue. Je... ne me rappelle pas avoir éprouvé une tristesse pareille, même après le décès de mes parents, termina-t-elle à grand peine._

 _\- Il faut vraiment que tu te reposes..._

 _Vi se recula légèrement pour la contempler ; elle paraissait si fatiguée._

 _\- J'ai souvent entendu parler d'une femme... une chasseuse spécialisée dans ce genre de créatures... Vampires, loups garous, démons... Avec son aide, peut-être..._

 _\- Cupcake, désolée de démolir ton plan génial, mais on ira nulle part tout de suite !_

 _Se rendant elle-même compte de l'excès de son emportement, elle reprit plus calmement :_

 _\- Et si, je dis bien et si, ce Jhin est véritablement un démon et qu'il t'a jeté un sort ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, c'est plutôt aux services d'un prêtre qu'il faudra songer._

 _Mais je suis certaine que tu dérailles. Il faut que ce soit ça. Sinon... nous sommes effectivement perdues._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une malédiction, Vi. C'est juste... un duel à mort. C'est lui ou moi._

 _Vi plaça ses mains sur ses joues pâles. Elle aurait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes si les paires d'yeux indésirables n'étaient pas encore braquées sur elles._

 _\- Alors il faudra que ce soit lui._

* * *

 _Il était étendu sur le sofa, raide camé, plus pâle qu'un fantôme, plus givré qu'à l'ordinaire. Il s'émerveillait devant la façon dont les rayons se reflétaient sur ses mains engoncées dans ses gantelets métalliques, qu'il dépliait à intervalles réguliers. Il lâcha soudain :  
_

 _\- J'ai envie de sortir._

 _Le démon, occupé à consulter une carte, dressa un sourcil. Vladimir se retourna, s'appuya sur le rebord du canapé qu'il agrippa avec ses griffes, pareil à un fauve, et lui lança une oeillade obscène. Il susurra, d'une voix toute aussi impudente, appuyant sur chaque mot :_

 _\- J'ai envie de sortir et de tuer quelqu'un._

 _Pas difficile de trouver une auberge. Les poivrots du coin se retournèrent à peine quand les deux types à l'allure louche passèrent les portes. Ils ne notèrent leur présence que lorsque l'albinos se mit à siffloter un air particulièrement agaçant, presque agressif et menaçant. L'homme, ou plutôt l'être qui l'accompagnait, se terrait sous un capuchon rabattu. Ils commencèrent par leur jeter de sales regards, puis des insultes fusèrent à travers la salle. Comme les étrangers n'en avaient cure, les gros bras se dressèrent de leurs sièges. Celui aux cheveux immaculés les suivit des yeux sans cesser de fredonner.  
_

 _\- Tirez-vous, commanda le tenancier, sur un ton qui n'admettrait pas la moindre protestation._

 _Une voix qui ébranla ce grand baraqué provint de sous la capuche._

 _\- Mon compagnon vous importune ?_

 _\- Ouais. On peut dire ça, alors, maintenant, j'vais vous demander de déguerpir.  
_

 _\- On dirait que l'hospitalité n'est pas leur fort, rétorqua l'homme plongé dans le noir, à l'adresse de son partenaire._

 _\- En effet, acquiesça le jeunot, avec un sourire encore plus irritant que la mélodie qu'il chantonnait auparavant._

 _L'aubergiste devait sentir le danger qui irradiait d'eux, car il marqua un temps d'hésitation. Malheureusement pour lui, il prit la mauvaise décision. Braquant son fusil à pompe sur eux, il rugit :_

 _\- Vous allez dégager de mon établissement ou j'vous..._

 _Il s'écroula avant de pouvoir achever sa phrase. Son corps bascula en arrière, sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux, remplacés par un trou béant rougeâtre. La mare sanglante gonfla sur le plancher, s'étendant jusqu'aux pieds des danseuses qui fichèrent le camp, dans un concert de cris aigus. La fumée qui s'échappait du canon du pistolet fut soufflée. Le jeune contempla son vis-à-vis avec passion, alors que les autres autour d'eux attrapaient leurs armes._

 _\- Je t'aime mon démon._

 _Pas de réponse, mais, dans le noir, les yeux rouges reluirent, miroitant les siens._

 _\- Ne faisons point attendre notre audience._

 _Immédiatement, les deux bondirent sur leurs pieds. La cape vola et ce qu'il y avait en dessous inquiéta bien davantage les hommes les encerclant. La voix hystérique du gamin retentit dans le tripot.  
_

 _\- Vous allez bouffer vos entrailles, sales fils de pute !_

Vladimir essaya de s'accrocher davantage au souvenir pour tenir le coup, bien qu'il y associât une certaine culpabilité. Ils avaient partagé des moments de connivence après tout. Darius le cuisinait depuis des heures, sans relâche, et ne paraissait pas prêt à lui accorder le moindre répit. Toutefois, Vladimir ne flanchait pas. Quand il se sentait sur le fil du rasoir, prêt à se confesser, il se détournait pour échapper à son regard et feignait de l'indifférence. Une stratégie à laquelle Darius était sérieusement rodé.

\- Pour la dernière fois, Vlad !

Il perdait patience. Combien de fois déjà s'était-il joué de lui ? Darius ne préférait pas les dénombrer.

\- Darius... Je suis blessé... bafouilla le mage alité. Je t'assure que je voulais le protéger...

Les médecins avaient bandé le bas de son ventre. Il ne portait rien d'autre ; il paraissait si chétif ainsi, les cheveux défaits, avec sa maigre carrure et sa mine blafarde. Darius devait prendre sur lui pour le malmener.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! Soit tu as vu qui c'était, soit tu es personnellement impliqué... Peut-être même que tu l'as fait disparaître ! Alors, maintenant, hurla le commandant, abattant ses deux mains sur la table qui se fissure sous le choc, parle putain de merde !

Vladimir lui décocha un regard en coin des plus apathiques, trahissant son épuisement. Il surjouait un peu, mais si peu. Son tir n'avait pas été aussi précis que prévu. D'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu, il avait réellement failli y rester. Darius enrageait d'autant plus pour cette raison. Vladimir lui cachait encore quelque chose et ce quelque chose, une fois de plus, aurait pu s'avérer mortel pour lui. Le commandant avait été à deux doigts de le perdre pour un autre motif futile. C'était le mensonge de trop.

\- Vlad ?! Réponds ! Bordel !

En se lançant dans cette entreprise, il s'attendait à ce que Darius le suspecte. Il n'aurait cependant pas de problème tant qu'il ne recueillerait pas de preuve à son encontre et, même si cela devait arriver, Darius l'aimait, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne l'aurait quand même pas jeté aux cachots et fait exécuter ? Vladimir baissa les yeux. Il jouait souvent les fiers à bras, mais, lorsque Darius sortait vraiment de ses gonds, il devait avouer être intimidé.

\- Darius ! Je t'ai aidé à secourir cet homme un mois plus tôt !

\- Un excellent alibi, en effet, rétorqua-t-il avec une froide ironie. Vu comme ça, on jurerait que tu avais absolument tout prévu !

La riposte ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Des millions de gens souhaitaient sa mort ! Pourquoi serait-ce forcément moi ?! s'indigna Vladimir, ulcéré. Cet homme était le plus haï de tout le pays ! De plus, comment expliques-tu la présence des balles de la shérif ?! Tu oublies que Piltover était en négociations avec Démacia pour s'allier contre nous ?

Darius le chopa par l'épaule, Vladimir pestant au passage, et lui colla sous le nez l'une des douilles retrouvées près des cadavres.

\- Caitlyn et Vi n'avaient aucune raison de l'assassiner, surtout après avoir accepté de rester pour veiller à sa sécurité, et je ne pense pas qu'une shérif aurait été assez bête pour utiliser son fusil de prédilection pour l'abattre !

Pour couronner le tout, les marques de torture sur Swain ne ressemblaient pas du tout au profil des deux femmes. ça ne s'alignait qu'avec deux personnes, à la connaissance de Darius.

\- Tu ne les as pas tués, mais tu l'y as aidé, déclara-t-il sur un ton sans équivoque ; sa voix se raffermit encore davantage. Maintenant, dis-moi où il se cache. ça a assez duré !

Et il irait seul, pour que la situation ne dérape plus. Il voulait voir jusqu'où sa dévotion pour ce salopard irait. Il cogna de nouveau la table et Vladimir crut qu'elle se fendrait littéralement en deux. Il ne sourcilla pas, mais se sentait extrêmement mal, comme piégé. Comme il s'emmurait dans le silence, Darius céda à la colère de nouveau. Davantage qu'auparavant. Vladimir n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter ou réaliser ; il ne vit même pas le coup venir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la seconde suivante il gisait au bas du lit, face contre le plancher, avec une violente douleur au crâne. Et Darius, il hurlait comme il ne l'avait jamais entendu le faire. Il ne l'aurait pas frappé ainsi auparavant, pas de son propre chef ; Vladimir était en train de le changer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, pas du tout.

\- Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule ?!

Vladimir cracha un peu de sang. Il palpa anxieusement son flanc. Par chance, il ne semblait pas s'être remis à saigner. Il s'aida du montant du lit pour se remettre debout. Les larmes aux yeux, avec toute la rage que pouvait contenir ce petit corps, il cria :

\- C'était pour nous, Darius ! Il aurait fini par te marier à cette salope !

Pas même une question de pouvoir ? Darius dut avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. En fait, il tombait des nues. La logique de Vladimir, il ne la saisirait jamais. Il récapitula lentement, d'une voix incrédule :

\- Tu es en train de me dire que deux personnes sont mortes juste parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?!

Vladimir ne décoléra pas. Au contraire, il hurla, encore plus fort.

\- Oui et j'en tuerais des centaines d'autres s'il le fallait ! Des milliers ! Parce que toi... Toi... soufflait-il, sa respiration erratique, sa voix grondante, tu ne fais rien pour nous ! Rien !

\- Tu te figures que j'aurais laissé Swain faire sans broncher ?!

Darius n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire ; il hallucinait ; il le fallait. Pourtant, Vladimir, lui, semblait si absolument convaincu que sa version des faits était la réalité pure et dure.

\- Oui, comme toujours ! Tu allais m'abandonner pour le contenter !

Ils en étaient parvenus à un point où Darius ne savait plus que faire, ni que dire. Le silence qui s'abattit sur la salle terrifia Vladimir, lui glaça le sang, car il lui était inconnu ; il était atrocement lourd et oppressant. Ce n'était pas normal. Darius poussa soudain un profond soupir, comme si, mis au pied du mur, il répugnait à commettre l'irréparable, mais le devait. Puis, d'un pas pesant, le commandant se rapprocha de la porte sur laquelle il toqua trois coups. Il s'en écarta et, la seconde suivante, elle s'ouvrait et des soldats entraient. Vladimir dévisagea son amant, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Darius, que...

\- Gardes, emmenez-le.

Les hommes s'avancèrent vers Vladimir, trop estomaqué pour réagir sur-le-champ. Cependant, quand l'un l'empoigna, il sortit brutalement de sa torpeur et se mit à se débattre comme un fou furieux.

\- Darius ! Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Ses yeux affolés cherchèrent ceux de Darius. Le guerrier en avait mal au coeur, mais il fit de son mieux pour demeurer de marbre. L'expression de Vladimir vira alors de la panique et l'incompréhension à la rancune la plus tenace. Il eut tout juste le temps de planter son regard si chargé de haine que Darius peina à le soutenir et il s'écria d'une voix acide :

\- Tu vas le regretter ! Crève ! Crèèève !

Il lui cracha au visage, avant de se remettre à l'invectiver tout en hurlant et se démenant pour se libérer. Lorsque ses hommes l'eurent finalement sorti de la chambre, ses cris et menaces résonnant dans le couloir, Darius soupira de nouveau et essuya d'un revers de main la salive sur sa joue. Il ne comptait pas lui faire du mal, le soumettre à la torture ; il ne serait pas capable de le heurter, ce que Vladimir ignorait parfaitement, puisqu'il ne plaçait apparemment pas une once de confiance en lui. En l'envoyant aux cachots, Darius espérait juste lui donner une bonne leçon. Peut-être retiendrait-il enfin celle-là. Le commandant se tourna vers l'officier demeuré auprès de lui.

\- Veillez à ce qu'il soit correctement nourri et soigné. Qu'il ne manque de rien.

* * *

Il releva les yeux pour apercevoir le corps appuyé contre le mur, son fusil coincé sous le bras. Le type était libre comme l'air, à l'extérieur, tandis que lui croupissait dans sa cellule. Au moins, il ne se mourait pas dans les derniers étages de la prison. Vladimir n'initia pas la conversation ; il devina avec justesse que Jhin ne se priverait pas de quelques commentaires.

\- Je t'avais prévenu qu'il te décevrait, mais tu n'as pas écouté.

\- Je ne le blâme pas, répliqua aussitôt le noble. Je... Merde, je n'aurais pas dû lui balancer ces choses horribles...

Dont il ne pensait pas un mot en réalité. Une fois de plus.

\- Tu comptes me faire sortir d'ici ?

L'ombre projetée sur le sol sale opina du chef.

\- Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de temps pour concevoir des explosifs.

Le silence retomba, entrecoupé de gazouillis d'oiseaux qui volaient au dehors. Vladimir pouvait discerner le son de leurs battements d'ailes et la brise paisible, à peine tiède. Il cessa de marcher de long en large et s'assit, juste sous le démon. Dans son ombre, par le plus grand des hasards.

\- Maintenant que nous avons achevé notre travail, parle-moi de l'endroit le plus sale et le plus noir.

Jhin n'avait jamais parlé de son passé, de ce qu'il était avant de devenir le redouté Démon Doré et de recouvrir sa face de ce masque.

\- Le jour où je suis né, l'aîné de la famille mourut. D'abord, ce fut ma mère... Elle prétendait que j'avais volé son âme, mais la vie reprit son cours et ils se calmèrent. L'incident cessa d'être évoqué, sans pour autant quitter les mémoires. Puis...

Il inspira profondément. Pas de remords ; juste de la rancoeur.

\- Puis j'ai grandi... et mes traits se sont précisés... Je les effrayais, parce que j'étais différent d'eux.

 _Parce que j'étais parfait et que, pour ces gueux, la perfection ne pouvait appartenir à ce monde._ Vladimir n'osa pas avouer que sa beauté l'avait aussi effrayé dans un premier temps, dans le sens où elle apparaissait comme irréelle, impossible. A la place, il bredouilla :

\- Mais tu... tu es magnifique.

\- Pour eux, j'étais un monstre, répliqua vertement Jhin. Une chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas ! Le bruit a couru rapidement. Il s'est propagé à tous les villages voisins. Dans certaines contrées reculées de Ionia, comme d'où je viens, les gens ne possédaient pas la tolérance ou l'esprit éclairé des citadins. Bientôt, tout le monde fit circuler la rumeur que mes parents abritaient un être surnaturel dans leur chaumière. Cet être monstrueux, c'était moi...

Il le susurrait maintenant avec une quasi-satisfaction, comme s'il tirait sa force de leur peur et de leurs stupides croyances.

\- On parla d'incendier la maison pour que je brûle avec le reste... Mon père...

Il s'interrompit de lui-même un instant. Qui aurait cru que même le Démon Doré puisse cacher des faiblesses ?

\- Il décida alors de me mettre dans la porcherie.

Il avait vécu ainsi de ses huit ans jusqu'à ses seize ans. Huit ans passés dans la fange, avec les cochons, à vivre comme un animal, nourris à coups de détritus, exactement comme les porcs. Soumis au même régime, aux mêmes mauvais traitements. A force de s'entendre répéter que leur progéniture était l'oeuvre du Malin, ses parents en étaient venus à le détester à leur tour ; il s'était mué en un objet de honte extrême qu'ils espéraient éliminer. La haine de la mère s'était ravivée, aussi sûrement que si les badauds avaient jeté de l'huile sur du feu. Elle avait rené de ses cendres. Sa propre parente l'accusa de tous leurs malheurs, à commencer par le décès prématuré de son frère aîné et elle se mit à le battre, tout en priant pour que les coups finissent par entamer ce visage incroyable, inhumain. Ce ne fut pas le cas. A seize ans, Jhin vivait nu, dans la boue et les excréments, totalement délaissé, à peine capable de parler tant ce qu'il lui avait été infligé l'avait traumatisé. Il avait régressé à un stade où tout apprentissage semblait désormais relever de l'utopie. Son univers se limitait à la porcherie, à ses poutres poussiéreuses ; jamais il ne devait en sortir ; jamais il ne devait être vu. Vladimir fit ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il compatit. Jhin se retint à grand peine de sourire. _Il m'aime encore_. Même si une partie de Vladimir se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une nouvelle histoire montée de toutes pièces, un nouveau rôle créé par Jhin pour l'occasion.

\- Tu t'es enfui ?

Le murmure lui parvint depuis les ténèbres de la geôle.

\- Non...

Jhin ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu autant envie de lui. Mais il savait que Vladimir ne l'y autoriserait pas et il y avait ce mur dressé entre eux de toute façon. Il essaya de refouler la pulsion.

\- Pas tout de suite. J'ai stoppé de manger... pour mourir. C'était tout ce que je désirais. **  
**

Il ne se rappelait que très vaguement de cette époque, comme si sa conscience elle-même avait été tuée dans l'oeuf par sa vie misérable et les privations.

\- Je ne savais rien ; je ne connaissais rien. Ni la lecture, ni l'écriture...

Il avait tout appris en autodidacte, d'abord à se défendre, puis il avait commencé, à tuer, et il n'avait plus pu s'arrêter. Parallèlement, il avait développé une véritable passion pour les arts, la culture, tout ce dont il avait privé, tout ce qui différenciait l'homme de l'animal. Cette passion se mua en obsession suite à son emprisonnement. Il tuerait au nom de ce qu'ils lui avaient refusé. La culture, ce qui constituait l'humanité.

\- Ainsi... c'était ça... La raison.

\- Ou peut-être que je suis juste né comme ça.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es débarrassé d'eux ?

\- Non.

 _Je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire ce que toi, tu as fait_. Jhin se tut un instant et décréta :

\- Demain soir. A minuit.

Il ne quitta pas les environs de la prison tout de suite. Il prit garde à ce que tout son corps soit dissimulé et dégagea son masque. Alors il pénétra dans le vaste hall, qui donnait sur divers corridors plus ou moins engageants. Là, il alla droit à un homme aux allures de bourreau ; il semblait si sûr de lui, si confiant, que nul ne l'aurait pris pour une personne recherchée. Avant que le tortionnaire en charge ait pu proférer une traître protestation, il plaça au creux de sa main une bourse d'argent et murmura d'une voix sombre :

\- Ne posez pas de question. Contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous ordonnerai et dites que c'est de la part du commandant Darius.

* * *

Vi les avait attendus patiemment. Elle laissa Caitlyn s'assoupir et ne la sortit pas de son sommeil, quand ils marchèrent vers la grille. Le plus grand des deux, qui empestait la sueur, désigna la shérif d'un signe de tête. Le regard qu'il dardait sur elle fit se raidir Vi et l'emplit de rage.

\- Faudrait la réveiller ta copine. On voudrait pas faire de jalouse.

Sans un mot, Vi se rapprocha des barreaux sur lesquels elle s'appuya, dans une attitude provocatrice mêlée de séduction et de défi.

\- Un peu de muscles ne gâche rien, ricana l'autre garde, en observant ses avant-bras et ses biceps.

\- Avec ce que je vais vous faire, vous n'aurez plus du tout envie d'elle, murmura Vi d'une voix grondante, qui semblait suinter la luxure, mais ne reflétait en fait que de l'ironie.

Elle renchérit, avec une oeillade provocante :

\- Deux, ce n'est pas de trop pour moi...

 _Je vais vous massacrer_. Elle devait les conduire à prendre confiance et entrer dans la cellule. Ou, à moins, à se rapprocher suffisamment pour que... Son poing traversa pile entre les barreaux et fracassa le nez du premier, qui tomba à la renverse, étourdi, tandis que, déjà, son autre main agrippait la gorge du second. Elle l'attira vers elle et lui cogna rudement la face contre la grille de la geôle. Elle le vit farfouiller à sa ceinture pour dégainer sa dague. Immédiatement, de sa main libre désormais, elle lui enfonça le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à la dernière phalange. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il glapit, avec son trou sanguinolent. Vi le rattrapa de justesse alors qu'il voulait filer, fuir cette femme qui le menaçait malgré des barreaux pour chercher des renforts. Elle s'écria à l'adresse de Caitlyn que les chocs et les cris avaient sortie de sa torpeur.

\- Les clefs ! Cupcake, les clefs !

La brunette se précipita et arracha le trousseau accroché à la ceinture, en profitant pour se munir du poignard par la même occasion. Par chance, le trousseau ne comportait pas une dizaine de clefs, seulement celles des cellules à cet étage, au nombre de cinq. Aussi Caitlyn eut-elle tôt fait de trouver laquelle ouvrait la leur. Dès qu'elles furent dehors, Vi lui arracha le couteau des mains et elle le brandissait au-dessus du garde éveillé, prête à l'achever, quand Caitlyn l'arrêta net.

\- Vi ! se contenta-t-elle de s'exclamer, mais ce rappel à l'ordre suffit.

La mine mauvaise et gouailleuse, Vi se pencha alors sur l'homme.

\- C'est qui la fillette maintenant ? ricana-t-elle et, faisant mine de le poignarder en pleine face, elle balança finalement la lame sur le côté, avant de l'assommer d'un crochet du droit.

Se redressant, elle serra la main de Caitlyn dans la sienne et déclara avec détermination :

\- Maintenant, Jhin.

Le seul nom sur sa liste noire. Lui, Caitlyn l'encouragerait même à le tuer.

* * *

Darius parcourut la cellule du regard. Vide. Et pas de traces d'évasion, ni au grillage, ni au niveau du soupirail. Comme si le précieux oiseau carmin s'était envolé de sa cage. Il ressortit dans le corridor, tout en se questionnant. Peut-être était-ce l'oeuvre du Démon Doré ? S'il parvenait à disparaître tel un spectre, il pouvait sans doute permettre à Vladimir d'en faire de même ; il connaissait le moyen. A l'idée que Vladimir soit de nouveau captif, volontairement ou non, de ce malade, Darius écumait de rage. _Pauvre taré..._ Mais il ne le laisserait pas mourir, ni de cette manière, ni d'une autre. Il le sauverait malgré lui.

Il n'avait pas parcouru une centaine de mètres qu'un hurlement strident, encore confus du fait de la distance, lui parvint des souterrains, et plus précisément de la salle de torture. Son sang se glaça, parce que ce cri n'avait pas raison d'être ; il n'aurait pas dû retentir. Ce cri avec cette voix. Darius descendit à toute allure les escaliers conduisant au dernier sous-sol. Les hurlements s'amplifiaient. Darius n'avait plus le moindre doute maintenant sur la personne qui s'égosillait ainsi, d'autant plus que les mots qu'elle criait si désespérément se précisaient. Désormais, il pouvait les comprendre ; la victime hurlait son nom, l'appelant.

Quand il déboula dans la salle de torture, il ne se figea qu'une infime seconde ; la suivante, son sang si refroidi par les hurlements se fit brûlant et bouillonna dans ses veines. Il ne réfléchit pas ; il agit par instinct, par l'instinct de protéger l'être qu'il aimait. Il chopa à bras-le- corps le bourreau le plus proche de lui, celui qui s'apprêtait à apposer un fer incandescent sur le torse de Vladimir, et le poussa si violemment contre le mur que le crâne du type fût fissuré. Il empoigna le bras du second tortionnaire, qui était sur le point de perforer la main droite de Vladimir à l'aide d'un marteau et d'un large pic. Il l'éloigna, lui tordant le bras, le fracturant ; un os ressortit, perçant les chairs et le derme. Le gars cria de douleur, pendant que Vladimir s'acharnait à se libérer de ses liens. Darius secoua le gars qu'il tenait désormais par le cou et le souleva sans effort.

\- Qui a ordonné ça ?!

\- Vous ! gémit-il en se débattant mollement ; une tache d'urine apparut à l'avant de son pantalon. Comman-

\- Conneries ! rugit Darius et il raffermit tant sa poigne que le bourreau sombra dans l'inconscience.

Sans doute s'était-il évanoui de peur en réalité. L'être suspendu pendait dans sa main, sans vie, comme une poupée de chiffon. Darius le lâcha, fit volte-face et esquiva de peu le tisonnier. Vladimir, haletant, le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il avait tiré sur ses liens jusqu'à saigner, s'arracher la peau, mais il était libre.

\- Vlad ! Tu fous quoi ?!

\- C'est ta faute ! Ta... faute !

\- Vlad, j'te jure que non ! Pourquoi je t'aurais aidé dans ce cas ? répliqua Darius, mais il paraissait illusoire de tener de le raisonner dans l'instant.

\- On avait des remords ?! hurla le mage, avec une voix folle furieuse. Connard !

Il palpa frénétiquement la table recouverte d'ustensiles de torture, chopa une machette et lui courut dessus. Il ne voulait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il voulait que ça soit sale ; il voulait voir du sang gicler, de la peau s'ouvrir, tout se déchirer ; il voulait le lui faire payer.

\- Vlad ! C'est pas moi ! On va interroger ce gars et on saura...

Même s'il avait déjà une excellente idée de qui pouvait se terrer derrière ce type de machination perverse, et Vladimir aussi. Seul un hurlement de pure rage lui répondit. Darius attrapa Vladimir par les poignets et serra assez fort pour le forcer à lâcher son arme. Il le secoua très violemment, pour le sortir de sa crise et lui faire recouvrir ses esprits.

\- Crois-moi bordel de merde ! Crois en moi pour une putain de fois ! Tu sais qui est le responsable ! Des meurtres et de ça ! De tout ! C'est toujours lui ! Il veut nous séparer !

Les monter l'un contre l'autre. Le regard vide de Vladimir plana sur lui, sur son visage, puis se teinta progressivement d'abattement. Tous ses soupçons se cristallisaient au même moment et tous ses démons intérieurs, tout ce que Jhin avait implanté en lui, se fracassaient. Il acceptait d'y voir. Et il détestait ce qu'il voyait après des années et des années de déni acharné. La pensée le frappa comme une flèche, en plein coeur.

 _Il ne peut pas guérir. C'est fini. Tu dois cesser d'espérer._

Soudain, sans crier gare, Vladimir repoussa Darius ; celui-ci ne craignit pas pour lui-même, à raison, puisque Vladimir l'ignora totalement. Il alla droit à la table la plus proche, renversa en criant de rage tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, comme s'il pouvait ainsi balayer ces vingt ans aux côtés de Jhin. Il continua à racler le bois de ses ongles, avec une haine féroce, imaginait qu'il s'agissait de la peau de Jhin. Il se retourna, jeta contre le mur sans se soucier des brûlures le pot de cendres brûlantes dans lequel avait été plongé auparavant le tisonnier. Puis tout stoppa aussi subitement que ça avait commencé. Il s'immobilisa, resta debout, haletant, presque nu, le corps et la face tachés de suie et de sang. _  
_

\- Est-ce que... c'est bon ? souffla Darius, qui avait assisté à ce déchaînement, cette libération plutôt, sans intervenir, en silence, parce qu'il savait que c'était ce que devait traverser Vladimir pour trouver l'apaisement.

Vladimir détourna son visage d'abord enragé vers lui. Darius vit s'y succéder la neutralité, l'absence d'expression, puis enfin, au moment du dernier craquage, l'éplorement et la culpabilité. Ses traits se tordirent et deux larmes formèrent deux sillons sur ses joues, les lavant de toutes les souillures.

\- Je crois... que oui...

Darius s'approcha de lui, mais Vladimir le maintint à distance. Toujours pantelant, il ânonna :

\- Il doit venir me délivrer cette nuit à minuit.

\- Il te faut des soins, rétorqua Darius. Hors de question que tu restes en prison et, si tu n'es plus dans ta cellule, il comprendra qu'il est trop tard. Je dois agir avant.

Vladimir serra les dents, les poings. Son coeur se comprima douloureusement. Il résolut le dilemme qui le tiraillait et lâcha finalement :

\- Remonte la rivière. Au bord de l'eau, au nord de la ville, tu apercevras une bâtisse aux armoiries de Leblanc. Elle est bien cachée, à l'abri des regards. Voilà où il se terre. Il n'y aura personne à l'intérieur, excepté lui et les cadavres des serviteurs.

Darius anéantit la faible distance les séparant et le ramena contre lui. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne sentit pas l'ombre d'une réticence de la part de Vladimir. ça semblait enfin si vrai de nouveau.

\- Compte sur moi.

* * *

 _Petite anecdote : le souvenir avec Jhin et Vladimir est une référence à la scène de "Pulp Fiction" avec Pumpkin et Honey Bunny.  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_

 _Réponses : _

_Meh_ _: Merci ! ^^ L'étau se resserre pour Jhin pour le coup. Il est allé un peu trop loin dans ses manigances._ _J'espère en tout cas que la réaction de Darius ne t'a pas déçue. Honnêtement, j'ai pensé à ce qu'il tue Vladimir dans un accès de rage, mais comment dire... ça enlèverait du piment aux derniers chapitres ;) et Darius est un soldat qui a appris à se maîtriser un minimum.  
_

 _Yosh :_ _Merci pour le soutien à toi aussi ^^ Il est toujours difficile de dire ce qui détermine vraiment Vladimir à faire telle ou telle chose. Pour les filles Katarina, Riven et Cassio, c'est dans le chapitre suivant (Désolé xS)  
_

 _Musiques :_

 _\- Moments Caitlyn/Vi : "He who brings the night" ;_ _ _"Strength of a Thousand Men"_ (Two Steps from Hell) _

_\- Moments Darius/Vladimir : "History repeats itself" (_ _Natural Born Killers OST) ; "All is Hell that ends well" (Two Steps from Hell)  
_

 _\- Souvenir Jhin/Vladimir : "Youth knows no pain" (Lykke Li) ; "Back in my baby's arms" (Patsy Cline)  
_

 _\- Moment présent Jhin/Vladimir : "Theme of the Shadows of the Damned" (Shadows of the Damned OST)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 : Où il atteignit la perfection**

Deux jours déjà qu'elles sillonnaient la forêt. Katarina ne s'expliquait pas comment la végétation repoussait si vite. Ce qui ne paraissait au départ qu'une vulgaire petite forêt s'était mué en une jungle épaisse, étouffante, fourmillant de ronces et autres plantes vénéneuses et piquantes. Riven essuya d'un revers de main la sueur perlant sur son front.

\- Comment peux-tu être certaine qu'elle soit ici ?

\- Les soldats l'ont vue partir dans cette direction, rétorqua la rousse.

Malgré les multiples coupures sur ses jambes, toutes les estafilades laissées par les ronces, elle poursuivait sans relâche sa marche forcée. Plus elles s'enfonçaient dans ces bois, plus Riven se sentait nauséeuse. Quelque chose de malsain habitait ici. ça respirait, par la terre, sous leurs pieds, par les troncs, par leur écorce, par les feuillages, partout. ça les enveloppait et resserrait son étau autour d'elles. Riven se remémora la Ionia fleurie et verdoyante qu'elle avait connue et qui ne dégageait pas cette animosité.

\- J'espère juste que nous ne perdons pas un temps précieux... marmonna-t-elle, en tranchant des arceaux épineux bloquant la voie.

Tout à coup, elle releva la tête, reconnaissant les environs. Elle se rappela la source, la sensation de confort dans ce havre de paix si différent de ces bois agressifs, inhospitaliers.

\- Je connais un endroit sûr pour passer la nuit, déclara-t-elle alors.

Elle peina à reconnaître le lieu qui avait apaisé son âme auparavant. Quelque chose semblait s'en être retiré. En dépit de ce mauvais pressentiment persistant, elles allumèrent un feu et campèrent là, les yeux dans les yeux, bien que ce "rendez-vous" ne fût pas des plus romantiques. Les flammes se reflétaient dans les yeux verts de Katarina, qui semblait ne pas savoir où les poser.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix, assura soudain Riven.

\- Et toi ? rétorqua-t-elle tout de go.

Riven inspira profondément, tout en dardant un regard scrutateur sur les alentours, comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue.

\- Je pense avoir rectifié le tir, avoua-t-elle enfin, arrachant un sourire tendre à Katarina. Parfois, il faut savoir se rendre à l'évidence...

 _Qu'une personne chère peut changer et ne plus jamais être la même_. Elle soupira en souriant et quitta sa place pour rejoindre Katarina.

Elle ne discerna point les subtils changements qui s'opérèrent alentour, comme l'eau qui noircit ou le ciel qui s'enténébra.

\- Je...

Katarina l'arrêta tout net, plaçant son index sur sa bouche ; elle rit d'un air féroce.

\- Pas de ça. Certaines choses valent davantage le coup d'être vécues que d'être dites.

Riven sourcilla un peu.

\- Ici ? s'exclama-t-elle, un peu prise de court.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua l'assassin avec une mine lascive.

Après tout, elles pourraient même faire un brin de toilette ensuite. Riven l'étreignit et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, écartant le col du mantelet de cuir pour embrasser la peau pâle dessous. Elle l'aimait, bien davantage que sa soeur autrefois. C'était peut-être injuste ou mal. Elle tâcha de ne pas y songer pour les heures qui suivirent. Quand vint l'heure de dormir, Katarina s'emmaillota dans un drap emporté pour leur servir de couche et s'allongea non loin de la source. Riven, quant à elle, prit la peine de se rhabiller et s'étendit dans son dos, la serrant contre elle. Elle percevait le parfum de Katarina, mêlé à l'humus. Réconfortée par cette douce odeur, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Ce fut un bruit étrange qui l'extirpa des brumes du sommeil. Elle peina à entrouvrir les yeux. Pas plus d'une heure devait s'être écoulée depuis leurs ébats. La lune brillait là-haut, juste au-dessus de sa tête, et projetait ses rayons blafards sur son corps étendu. Elle avait la sensation que quelque chose comprimait sa trachée de l'intérieur, que sa peau était en train de fondre. Brutalement, un soubresaut la saisit et ses muscles se crispèrent ; elle convulsa. Elle suait à grosses gouttes, même si elle était gelée. Essayant de garder son calme, elle redressa le buste. Aussitôt, elle vomit. Le contenu de son estomac flottait dans une mare visqueuse violacée. Elle voulut y tremper ses doigts, mais la substance brûlait comme de l'acide. Son regard enveloppa les environs. On pataugeait dans ce liquide violet écoeurant. Mais, surtout, pas de trace de Katarina. Riven s'apprêtait à l'appeler, quand une voix démentielle résonna depuis les entrailles des bois.

\- Riven !

La guerrière se redressa, incertaine, risquant de perdre l'équilibre à chaque seconde. Elle tituba sur un mètre. _Droguée... Suis-je droguée ?_ Elle peinait à s'orienter. La distance entre elle et le sol semblait tour à tour se raccourcir et s'allonger. Parfois, elle se sentait sur le point tantôt de s'envoler, tantôt de s'écraser. Un faux pas la conduisit la tête la première dans le bassin. Ses jambes s'emmêlèrent dans les algues. Elle se débattit pour remonter, mais quelque chose résistait et l'attirait vers les profondeurs. Elle allait se noyer. Comment cette mare pouvait-elle si profonde maintenant ? _Je délire_. Elle sortit une lame de sa botte et, dans un dernier effort, trancha les plantes entravant ses chevilles. Aussitôt libre, elle nagea à la surface. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et rampa hors de la mare en respirant avec difficulté, éprouvée et toujours comateuse, dans cet état de confusion mentale où tout se confondait autour d'elle.

Ce qui lui fit penser à des aiguilles chopèrent son crâne et la traînèrent sur un mètre. Elle réalisa soudain qu'il s'agissait en fait de doigts griffus. Un visage inhumain aux yeux d'un jaune vif se rapprocha du sien. Une langue serpentine se déroula et siffla. Riven contempla Cassiopeia avec incompréhension.

\- Où est... Katarina ? hoqueta-t-elle, tout en crachant un peu d'eau saumâtre. Qu'as-tu... fait d'elle ?

\- Les plantes avaient faim, répondit-elle d'une voix cruelle et acérée.

Riven se figea d'horreur et remarqua alors toutes les énormes ronces croissant ça et là, formant comme une énorme toile organique partout autour, bloquant toute issue, la piégeant dans la clairière.

\- Nous étions là pour... te sauver !

\- Inutile ! riposta le serpent, en s'écartant vivement. Quelqu'un d'autre l'a déjà fait... Ce monde m'a accepté et ce monde dévore les faibles comme toi !

\- C'est... juste de la jalousie ? Tout ça pour ça ?!

\- Tu ne comprends rien, Riven ! vitupéra Cassiopeia en se dressant sur sa queue de serpent, paraissant ainsi plus effrayante encore. C'est à propos de ce que tu n'as pas fait pour moi et pour notre cité ! Tu as fui !

\- Tout comme toi...

\- C'est votre monde humain qui m'a rejetée et pas l'inverse.

 _Folle. Folle à lier._ Riven voulut récupérer son épée, mais des ronces s'enlaçaient autour de la lame, lui présentant leurs énormes épines. La guerrière serra les dents ; elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle agrippa les véritables barbelés à pleines mains et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Les lianes finirent par céder, mais ses mains et avant-bas s'en sortirent dégoulinants de sang, percés de toutes parts. Cassiopeia, tout ce temps, l'avait contemplé avec une sorte de sadisme tranquille. Une fois que son ancienne compagne fut armée, prête à se battre, elle la dévisagea d'un air plus méfiant, la soupesant.

\- Serais-tu prête à me tuer pour elle ?

\- J'en aurais fait de même pour toi si elle attentait à ta vie...

Le serpent siffla méchamment et se jeta sur elle, touts crocs dehors. Riven se jeta de côté. Son corps lui paraissait si pesant. Elle vit au ralenti des jets de venin passer près d'elle. Elle serra les dents ; elle devait se reprendre et vite. Mais le poison, il la rongeait, la désorientait. Elle frôla une énorme plante, qui rappelait un bulbe géant. A cette seconde, elle perçut un souffle, comme si, à l'intérieur, dans ses entrailles, quelque chose qui respirait.

\- Katarina ! hurla Riven et elle voulut entailler la plante pour la libérer, mais Cassiopeia s'interposa et lui cracha son venin en plein visage.

Aveuglée, Riven recula et s'essuya avant que la sécrétion corrosive ne lamine sa peau. Cassiopeia se précipita sur elle pour la mordre, quand des lianes la capturèrent. Ses yeux jaunâtres se rivèrent, haineux et enflammés, sur Riven qui l'observait avec incompréhension. Elle ne la reconnaissait définitivement plus. Le serpent siffla furieusement tout en se démenant.

\- Que fais-tu ?!

Elle fixait Zyra apparue derrière elle, le visage crispé de colère et de déception. Lorsque le serpent avait requis son aide, en prétendant que des personnes dangereuses avaient pénétré les bois, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Zyra ! s'écria le serpent, tout en se débattant toujours, pour briser ses liens.

La guerrière l'observait, de plus en plus confuse par la situation. Cependant, elle ne s'en souciait plus. Elle n'écoutait que la Dame des Ronces.

\- La nature n'est pas là pour servir tes péchés. Surtout pas pour accomplir une vengeance qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

La dame vêtue de végétaux alla au devant de Riven et la toisa un instant, comme si elle sondait son âme.

\- Je te connais. Je me souviens de toi. Je sais ce que tu as enduré... J'ai senti ta détresse...

Riven ne souffla mot, toujours ébahie. Se détournant vers Cassiopeia, Zyra reprit, d'une voix autoritaire, mais clémente :

\- Tu n'as pas été frappée d'une malédiction. Au contraire. C'est une bénédiction, un cadeau des dieux.

Comme la tension décroissait, elle desserra l'emprise de ses ronces et l'énorme fleur qui retenait Katarina captive s'ouvrit, déversant un suc âpre. La peau de Katarina était marbrée de rougeurs, de brûlures légères dues à l'irritation, mais elle se remettrait. Riven déchira un morceau de sa tunique et la nettoya du mieux qu'elle pût. Elle plaqua son oreille contre son torse, prit aussi son pouls au niveau de son cou ; sa respiration était quasi-indétectable.

\- Elle se meurt ! rugit Riven et elle désigna Cassiopeia de la pointe de son épée, éludant totalement Zyra. Tu l'as tuée ! Tu... as tué ta propre soeur !

 _Et ça, ça fait de toi un vrai monstre_. Cassiopeia le lut dans ses yeux. Elle essaya de soutenir son regard, en vain. Zyra passa devant elle sans lui accorder un regard et s'accroupit auprès de Katarina. Elle murmura, avec l'ombre d'un sourire :

\- Il n'y a rien qui puisse être défait à jamais.

Et ses yeux étaient posés sur l'épée brisée. Doucement, elle étendit son bras au-dessus de Katarina, paume ouverte vers son visage. Elle arrêta Riven, sur le point d'interférer, d'un simple regard.

\- Le monde entier ne te décevra pas. Tu dois réapprendre à faire confiance. J'ai vu... trop de bonnes personnes tourner mal par peur de croire.

La guerrière se ravisa, tout en restant prête à réagir. Elle souffla :

\- Qui...

Elle savait sans savoir. Elle était soudainement si différente. L'esprit devança sa question. Il rit tout bas :

\- Une très vieille femme qui a trop vécu. S'il te plaît... Laisse-moi... chuchota-t-elle, en désignant l'évanouie d'un signe de tête.

Le regard inquisiteur de Riven s'efforça de détecter toute fausseté dans son expression. L'accalmie se superposait à l'ire sur le visage du serpent ruminant sa colère. Riven perçut le son de gouttes venimeuses s'écrasant contre une roche. Elle baissa ses yeux une seconde et le releva sur Zyra, dont l'attitude était toute autre.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Bien qu'elle sût parfaitement la réponse.

\- Je suis la gardienne de cette forêt.

ça semblait si vrai.

\- Très bien... Je te laisse cette dernière chance, consentit-elle alors, non sans appréhension, mais sa main droite glissa vers un couteau.

Juste au cas où. La confiance, ça se gagnait. A la dure.

* * *

Les fleurs d'acier tranchant reluisaient sur la table. Le démon, tout en souriant, d'un air très serein, glissait les balles dans le chargeur. Puis il se dressa et se dirigea très lentement vers sa fenêtre. Il revint s'attabler. Là, il referma les pétales métalliques, comme si les fleurs n'avaient pas encore éclos, et les disposa méthodiquement sur le plancher, dans des fissures, de manière à ce qu'elles soient indécelables. Enfin, il plaça son masque et sa cagoule sur sa tête. Pour la dernière fois.

Il perçut, dans le lointain encore, le son de sabots martelant la route caillouteuse. Il serra les dents. _J'espérais que tu n'en arrives pas là..._ Il entrevit au travers d'une fissure le commandant, son rival, mettre pied à terre et s'approcher du manoir d'un pas décidé et franc. Ses pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, macabres, lourds ; pour une fois, ce n'était pas Jhin la mort en marche. Le démon respirait calmement pourtant, malgré la fatalité qui venait vers lui, inéluctablement. Ses pièges explosèrent ; il les entendit, mais toujours les pas se poursuivaient. Vladimir avait probablement tout dit à Darius de ses stratégies. Jhin réalisa, avant même que Darius ne franchisse la porte, le dernier barrage entre eux, que c'en serait fini de lui. Darius connaissait ses méthodes, ne pouvait être surpris, et, surtout, en revanche, il ne connaissait pas la peur. Ce qui, au fond, constituait la plus grande puissance du Démon Doré n'existait pas tout de suite. La terreur était inexistante. Privé de tout avantage psychologique, stratégique, Jhin perdrait. Mais pas sans se battre et, s'il pouvait l'emporter avec lui, il ne s'en priverait pas. Il se posta à l'endroit prévu.

Darius grimpait quatre à quatre les marches. Il approcha de la porte, l'abordant de côté, prudemment. Il retenait sa respiration. Il devait ouvrir, car l'autre ne s'approcherait jamais. C'était à lui de courir sur sa cible. Sa main recouvrit la clenche de la porte et, brutalement, il ouvrit, prêt à se jeter sur le démon. Il eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir Jhin tapi derrière son fusil, l'attendant patiemment. Quatre détonations éclatèrent, coup sur coup, et quatre balles de fusil le frappèrent en plein torse. Il bascula en arrière, dévala l'escalier qu'il venait de monter. Tout ce temps où il chuta, Jhin le suivait en descendant tranquillement, sans se presser, sifflant son air habituel.

Darius retrouva ses esprit au bas des marches. Son armure avait eu beau encaisser les balles, la force du choc lui avait fracassé plusieurs côtes. A ces fractures s'ajoutaient celles causées par sa chute. Sur sa joue s'écrasa le canon encore brûlant et fumant d'un fusil. Darius émit un grondement douloureux, qui le fit rire, quand il enfonça son talon dans son côté et appuya de l'autre pied sur son dos.

\- Tu sais... débuta le démon, son regard plus rouge que jamais. Je ne suis pas une "mauvaise personne". Pour ma défense, je crois que ça n'existe pas. Il y a juste ceux qui osent et ceux qui n'osent pas briser le tabou, dépasser la limite.

Il ouvrit sa poche et en extirpa une dernière balle. Darius l'entendit glisser jusqu'à sa place finale. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle serait dans sa tête. Un mélange de suie, de sang et de crasse obstruait sa vision. Il discernait vaguement sa hache, par terre, à quelques mètres devant lui. Mais pas seulement. Plus près, il y avait une vieille épée.

\- Dire qu'il n'est même pas venu me dire au revoir, déplora Jhin ; pour un peu, il aurait vraiment semblé éploré.

Quel comédien. Il lui offrait précisément ce dont il avait besoin ; du temps.

\- Pourquoi il devrait ? répliqua le soldat, agité d'un ricanement qui provoqua des souffrances atroces dans son corps aux os brisés. Tu l'as fait torturer. En fait... tu l'as même torturé toi-même pendant vingt ans.

\- Je voulais... qu'il revienne. Tu peux comprendre ça, termina-t-il accompagné d'un rire plein d'amertume.

\- Non, pas du tout.

L'amour ne justifiait pas tout. Surtout pas la souffrance. Le pantin secoua la tête toujours en riant tout bas.

\- Pour être franc... je ne pensais pas que ce serait si aisé. Je vais t'achever et... je vais le ramener. Et...

Il appuya davantage le fusil sur le visage de son rival. Darius le dévisagea en coin ; il voulait prendre une seconde pour le contempler, pour scruter ce déchet pathétique qui n'était pas, à ses yeux, la moitié d'un être humain. Il y avait de la haine dans son regard, pas d'incompréhension, pas de compassion ; juste un orage de rancoeur et de colère. Il ne transigerait pas ; il ne ferait montre d'aucune pitié. Jhin non plus. Ce dernier acheva d'une voix obscène et cruelle :

\- Je le violerai jusqu'à ce qu'il m'aime de nouveau.

Darius vit rouge. En un éclair, il étendit le bras et agrippa la lame proche de lui. D'un revers, il lui trancha une main. La seule humaine qu'il lui restait. Jhin poussa un cri rauque proche d'un feulement furieux. Il n'avait pas cru le commandant capable d'être si rapide. Il l'avait sous-estimé. Il aurait dû se fier à sa première impression et ne pas se laisser griser par son semblant de victoire. Jhin recula, son moignon inondant le plancher de sang, son fusil jonchant le sol et trempant dedans. Darius, une large brûlure sur la joue, le contemplait souffrir, heureux mais toujours concentré. Ce n'était pas terminé. Jhin récupéra très rapidement. En dépit de sa très grave mutilation, il dégaina son pistolet et fit feu. Darius se jeta à couvert et, lâchant l'épée, récupéra au passage sa hache. En plein mouvement, il eut une seconde d'arrêt. Il frisait dangereusement la limite, celle de son corps. Son organisme le rappelait à l'ordre, lui hurlait qu'il était grièvement blessé et perdait trop de sang.

 _\- Laisse-moi t'aider._

 _\- Non. Contente-toi de guérir._

En réalité, il avait eu peur de perdre et que Vladimir se retrouve alors à la merci de Jhin. Darius déglutit avec peine. Il sentait la dizaine de ses os qui avaient volé en éclats. Mais il avait été formé pour endurer l'insupportable, sans sourciller, sans cesser le combat. Les tirs s'interrompirent et Darius jeta un coup d'oeil sur la salle. Jhin n'y était plus. Quand il se retourna, une balle rasa sa tempe. Jhin en tira une deuxième, qui perfora sa main, mais Darius ne lâcha pas sa hache.

\- Je sais que tu as l'impression de devoir le protéger, mais... il ne mérite pas tant de dévotion de ta part, tu sais ?

Il sentit qu'il avait capté l'attention du commandant, au silence qui lui répondit et à la lueur d'étonnement dans ses yeux. Darius ne comprenait pas pourquoi il paraissait vouloir gagner du temps, alors qu'il avait l'avantage tout de suite. Jhin émit un ricanement sinistre.

\- Un jeune homme très malin, n'est-ce pas ? Et qui sait s'entourer.

Darius fronça les sourcils, ce qui conduisit Jhin à s'expliquer.

\- D'abord, il t'utilise pour dissimuler les dépouilles de ses parents, puis pour réintégrer Noxus. Ensuite, vient mon tour. Il m'amène à éliminer tous ses rivaux pour le trône... Swain... Leblanc... Il éloigne la dernière descendante des Du Couteau au bon moment... Combien de prétendants au pouvoir restent-ils, dis-moi ? ricana-t-il, sans réellement attendre de réponse. Deux. Seulement deux. Toi et lui. Et, maintenant, il mise sûrement sur le fait que nous nous entretuions.

 _Pour qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un_. De préférence, lui. Le démon marqua une pause, sentant le doute qu'il instillait chez son interlocuteur. Il jeta la dernière pierre.

\- Au final, il sera servi de nous. Toujours. Jusqu'à la fin. Voilà son jeu favori.

Darius grinça des dents, de minces filets de sang dégoulinant entre, sur ses gencives, sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu essayes juste de me manipuler aussi pour t'en tirer. Pas de chance, ça ne prend pas avec moi, "démon", acheva-t-il avec hargne.

Faisant fi de sa remarque, Jhin reprit, d'une voix qui sonnait mélancolique :

\- Voilà pourquoi je l'avais choisi. Un acteur, un menteur invétéré, si convaincant qu'il en arrive à se persuader lui-même parfois. Le plus... beau des mythomanes. Mais il ne perd pas de vue son objectif...

 _Le pouvoir_.

\- Il joue les faibles, alors qu'il maîtrise l'une des magies les plus puissantes de notre ère... ça ne t'intrigue pas ?

Darius remercia presque sa confusion et son éreintement ; il se foutait bien de ce Jhin pouvait lui dire. Il demeura grave un certain temps, pour soudain éclater de rire.

\- Pour un peu... j'aurais aimé que cette version soit la vérité. Et qu'il n'ait pas enduré tout ça pour une merde dans ton genre.

Le soldat raffermit sa prise sur la hampe de sa hache. Avec un sourire carnassier, il grogna :

\- Rien ne peut te sauver de moi.

Et il le chargea sans perdre une seconde.

\- Très bien ! s'égosilla subitement Jhin, d'une voix qui changea du tout au tout, passant du calme à l'hystérie. Tu te figures que me tuer mettra un terme aux problèmes ? Tu vas juste signer ton arrêt de mort ! Il t'achèvera Darius ! Il t'achèvera ! Tu es le prochain !

Il tira, à de multiples reprises, les balles se fichant dans l'armure, la perforant de toutes parts. Heureusement, il avait perdu pas mal de sang et sa précision en pâtissait. Darius courut droit sur lui et, au lieu de le frapper directement, il chopa son bras et l'envoya dans la paroi la plus proche. Jhin la traversa de part en part, peinant à se relever après ce terrible coup. Il toussa, emprisonné dans un nuage de poussière et plâtre. Une main l'empoigna et le souleva pour le tirer dans la pièce. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais le soldat le coupa net :

\- Inutile de supplier.

Darius vit un reflet métallique et, aussitôt, abattit sa hache sur son cou, juste à temps pour qu'il ne déclenche pas les pièges qu'il gardait sur lui. La tête dodelina à ses pieds, avant de rouler plus loin et de buter contre un pied de meuble. Elle s'immobilisa et resta là, à sourire. Avec cet affreux masque.

 _ça y est._

Même s'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Vladimir ou qu'il ne rêvait pas toutes les nuits à l'instar de Caitlyn, Darius eut la sensation que quelque chose d'extrêmement important, de majeur, avait changé. Le Démon Doré était mort. Sa tête était posée sur le plancher, inanimée, comme un vulgaire bibelot. Mort. Darius, tout en reprenant son souffle, murmura dans un grondement satisfait :

\- Essaye de survivre à ça.

Il poussa un profond soupir, l'observa et, éventuellement, il rit, soulagé. Malgré les deux yeux fixes, vermeils, qui continuaient de le scruter. Il fit un pas vers la porte et, tout à coup, se figea au son du métal rapant le plancher. Il se tourna pour se retrouver face à Vladimir, le pistolet de Jhin en mains, pointé sur lui. Le mage affichait un sourire en coin diabolique et infiniment ravi. Durant un instant, Darius commença à croire que Jhin n'avait pas menti. Ses yeux se fermèrent une seconde, le temps d'une pensée. _Non, par pitié..._ Il était en sang, épuisé. Vladimir ricana. Puis il fit mine de tirer tout en soufflant, d'une voix enfantine :

\- Pan !

Darius fronça les sourcils et esquissa un mouvement, prêt à se défendre. Alors Vladimir éclata de rire. Il musa sur un ton désinvolte :

\- Où est la confiance ?

Avant de retourner l'arme contre la dépouille de Jhin et de vider son chargeur en la criblant de balles. Puis il regarda de nouveau Darius. Sa face dégoulinante de sang se détendit. Il se remit à sourire et toute tension disparut de ses traits. Il balança le flingue vide et, d'une démarche gracieuse et assurée, il s'avança.

\- Nous avons certainement... un ultime détail à régler et je préférais le faire ici plutôt qu'en ville.

\- Le trône, pas vrai ?

Vladimir, sans se départir de son doux sourire, acquiesça sensiblement.

\- Oui, exactement.

\- Pas comme ça, Vlad, implora sans en avoir l'air Darius. Pas comme ça... S'il te plaît.

\- Je ne veux pas te tuer non plus... murmura le jeune, avec un regard navré, mais... pouvons-nous réellement faire fi de toutes nos divergences ?

Darius retrouva un semblant de calme. Il hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, j'crois bien.

Le sourire de Vladimir s'agrandit et se fit plus sincère.

\- Je savais.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu resterais à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'au tout dernier moment. Quelque part, je le savais.

Il marcha de long en large, avec lenteur, comme s'il calculait mentalement son prochain mouvement.

\- Il faudra bien que quelqu'un se dévoue...

\- Nous avons un héritier légitime, rétorqua Darius en croisant les bras.

Vladimir lui jeta un regard agacé, aussi aigre que sa voix.

\- Ce n'est qu'un bébé, Darius.

\- Un régent sera nommé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la majorité, mais ce régent se chargera de l'éduquer comme il se doit.

Un ricanement amusé accueillit ses paroles. Darius fit craquer sa nuque et se débarrassa de son plastron qui l'encombrait désormais plus qu'autre chose.

\- Pas à mort ? lança-t-il sur un ton badin ; il était très mal en point, mais il espérait encore que Vladimir reculerait.

\- Pas à mort, garantit Vladimir, agité d'un léger rire.

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge, lorsque ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les multiples hématomes sur son torse. Le colosse se déplaçait avec davantage de pesanteur que d'ordinaire ; il était au bout du rouleau. Physiquement et aussi mentalement. Une pensée le tourmentait. Vladimir devina son malaise.

\- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ?

Encore une fois, c'était de sa faute. Darius hésita à lui confier ce qui constituait probablement son unique avantage sur Vladimir, au cas où ce dernier envisagerait en effet de l'éliminer. Il ferma les paupières une seconde, soupirant. _Non, ce n'est pas possible. ça ne ressemble pas à Vlad_. A "son" Vlad. Il n'était pas machiavélique, pas à ce point ; il était trop émotif pour être aussi maniaque, pour planifier de la sorte. Darius répondit alors :

\- Oui. Effectivement. Il a dit...

Tout en se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix, il poursuivit :

\- Que tu avais tout prévu, depuis... le tout début, et que, maintenant, tu vas me faire disparaître pour revendiquer le trône.

Vladimir émit un rire à peine audible. Il ne chercha pas à réfuter ou confirmer les accusations qui pesaient sur lui. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il s'enquit :

\- Et toi, le crois-tu ?

Darius détourna le regard un instant, s'accordant un bref temps de réflexion, même s'il tenait déjà sa réponse. Finalement, replongeant son regard dans le sien, il déclara, avec fermeté :

\- Non. Pas du tout.

Puis il ajouta, avec un sourire :

\- Je te fais confiance.

 _Et je te pardonne_. Vladimir se détendit visiblement. Il écarta légèrement les bras, montrant ses paumes comme s'il désirait faire la paix avec quelque ennemi.

\- Et tu fais bien.

Tournant subitement les talons, il lâcha par-dessus son épaule :

\- Le trône t'appartient. Et le petit recevra tes enseignements.

 _Je plie. Tu as gagné_. Pas besoin de combat pour en tirer cette conclusion ; elle s'imposait, même à Vladimir qui était souvent si buté. Le mage esquissa un pas en direction de la porte, pour être immédiatement stoppé.

\- Allons, Vlad, c'est trop facile venant de toi.

\- Disons juste que j'ai pitié d'un vieil homme, rétorqua Vladimir sur un ton apparemment froid et ironique, mais ponctuant le tout d'une oeillade qui disait tout le contraire.

Il se remit en marche vers la sortie, laissant traîner ses griffes sur les murs, les meubles, tandis que Darius demeurait en retrait, immobile. La lumière éclairait à peine le visage encore sale de Vladimir, quand le soldat s'écria dans son dos, plutôt virulemment :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux !

Vladimir se figea net. Un sourire commença à poindre sur sa bouche aux lèvres peintes de sang sec. Il resta muet ; il le laissa continuer.

\- A deux, on s'en sortira.

Il ferma les yeux, en souriant de plus en plus, tandis que Darius poursuivait :

\- On collaborera. On mènera cette cité ensemble tant que le gosse n'en sera pas capable. Ensemble.

Il insista encore davantage sur ce dernier mot, prouvant qu'il entendait ne plus freîner leur relation non plus. Les lèvres de Vladimir tremblèrent légèrement. _Enfin... Enfin ! Merci. Merci Darius_. Pour cette reconnaissance. Ils seraient sur un pied d'égalité. Une compréhension mutuelle. Un dialogue. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

\- On... se complète bien. Si on travaille main dans la main, ça marchera. Je le sais. Je suis... juste désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à comprendre...

 _Qu'il n'y avait pas que Noxus qui rentrait en compte_. Surtout qu'ils pouvaient tout conjuguer.

\- Ce qui se passe au palais restera au palais. Le peuple ne sera pas au courant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Ils pourraient vivre comme ils l'entendaient. Persuader le personnel de se taire serait sans doute chose aisée. D'abord, Darius ne comprit pas pourquoi les épaules de Vladimir se soulevaient ainsi, de plus en plus violemment, puis il réalisa. Qu'il riait, tout en pleurant. Il sourit à son tour.

\- Vlad. Allons... Est-ce si extraordinaire ?

 _Oui. ça l'est_. Il avait fallu tant d'années, de sang versé et de hargne pour en arriver là. Vladimir se retourna pour lui faire face. Il baissa ses yeux rougis, presque avec timidité, et murmura :

\- Il ne manque plus qu'une demande en mariage dans le sang de Jhin...

S'il l'avait pu, peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait. Vladimir lui en fit gré. Posant sa main sur sa joue brûlée, il ricana d'une voix languissante :

\- Mais tu me dois aussi une revanche, tu te souviens ? ça fera l'affaire.

\- Alors... on est quittes ? rit Darius, avec un sourire sanglant.

Le noble se contenta d'acquiescer. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Tout était comme il aurait dû l'être. A un détail près... Vladimir, dont les yeux étaient rivés sur la tête de Jhin, rejeta sans rudesse Darius qui voulait enlacer sa taille et l'entraîner à l'extérieur. Il le contourna et alla droit à la tête tranchée. Très lentement, il s'accroupit devant et murmura, en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de main :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas.

 _Je ne t'aime plus. Et je ne te hais plus_. Puis, avec une infinie délicatesse, il recueillit la tête dans ses mains. Il la transporta jusqu'au corps auquel elle appartenait et qu'il tourna sur le côté. Il en joignit les mains, comme si le défunt avait trouvé la mort en pleine oraison, et déposa la tête juste au-dessus. Enfin, il se recula, admira d'un air nostalgique la composition, au coeur de la salle théâtrale, parsemée de sang et d'éclats de métal.

 _Voilà... Ton chef-d'oeuvre. Tu peux reposer en paix maintenant._

* * *

 _La posture dans laquelle Vladimir met le cadavre évoque un tableau de l'église de Saint Lupien représentant Saint Lupien à la tête tranchée et emportée par un aigle._

 _Pour ceux qui ont été confus par le duel Riven vs Cassiopeia, vous aurez l'explication dans le chapitre suivant ;)_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_

 _Réponses :_

 _\- Yosh : J'espère que le duel ne t'aura pas déçu. Pour ce qui est des références, tu as deux clins d'oeil à Kill Bill ;) D'abord, quand Darius se prend le coup de fusil avant d'entrer et, ensuite, quand Vladimir pleure en riant et remercie Darius. La première scène renvoie au moment où l'héroïne vient tuer Budd et la seconde renvoie à la fin juste avant les crédits._

 _Musiques :_

 _\- Moment Riven/Katarina : "On a quest" (Claudie Mackula)_

 _\- Duel Riven vs Cassiopeia :"Blackheart" (Two Steps from Hell)_

 _\- Duel Darius vs Jhin : "Xemnas fight theme - Darkness of the Unknown" (Kingdom Hearts II OST)_

 _\- Moment final Darius/Vladimir : "We are here for each other" (Patryk Scelina)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15 : Le nerf de la guerre  
**

 _Les ombres des trois femmes attablées s'agrandissaient, projetées sur les murs fissurés de la misérable masure. **  
**_

 _\- Il n'y a pas de "démon" ou autre être de ce genre. Il n'y a que l'importance que vous accordez à l'autre._

 _Celui qui avait vaincu le Démon Doré était le seul à ne lui en attacher strictement aucune, le seul à ne percevoir en lui qu'un "misérable parasite". Caitlyn déglutit difficilement, gardant les yeux baissés, ployant sous ces implications évidentes de sa faute. Elle avait le sentiment de se faire gronder par cette femme qui n'était que de quelques années son aînée, mais qui semblait déjà si grave et si accomplie. La femme aux cheveux d'un noir terriblement profond baissa légèrement ses lunettes pour lui jeter un regard entendu.  
_

 _\- Ce n'est pas fini, jeune fille. Rentrez chez vous. Faites ce que vous savez faire de mieux. Reprenez votre vie là où vous l'avez laissée._

 _Vos gens comptent sur vous_. Caitlyn sourit. Elle et Vi échangèrent un regard en coin, complice, tendre même. Elles se tenaient devant un énorme tag coloré signé de la main de Jinx. Piltover lui avait manqué. Une poignée d'hommes, affichant de sévères yeux au beurre noir, menottés et attachés les uns aux autres, patientaient en maugréant non loin d'elles. La shérif appuya son fusil en travers de ses épaules et releva le menton avec un sourire satisfait et heureux.

\- Une belle prise.

\- Mais toujours pas de Jinx dans le panier.

La brunette secoua la tête en riant tout bas. C'était à ça qu'on reconnaissait une némésis ; elles avaient la vie dure, mais elles rendaient la vôtre si palpitante. Parfois, vous finissiez par les apprécier ; parfois même, vous en tombiez amoureux, comme Darius avec Vladimir, car, après tout, le duel ne s'était-il pas déroulé entre eux en réalité. Jhin n'avait été qu'un leurre, une dissension de plus. D'autres fois, sans que vous le sachiez, elles veillaient sur vous, à leur manière ; elles vous donnaient envie de continuer, d'aller de l'avant. Caitlyn releva le regard et entrevit la figure toujours hilare de Jinx, qui observait Vi à son insu. Les deux femmes se scrutèrent longuement, la première paisible, la seconde surprise. Comprenant que Caitlyn ne soufflerait mot, Jinx lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de disparaître.

Jhin n'avait rien fait de tout ça pour Caitlyn, mais la jeune femme était inconstestablement sortie renforcée, grandie, de cette traque. Personne ne l'impressionnerait plus. Surtout pas ce drôle de type avec son chapeau à larges bords et sa barbichette qui jouait les charmeurs. Vi, agacée par les regards enjôleurs qu'il lançait à sa partenaire, le chopa fermement par l'épaule et le traîna en salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Ton nom.

L'homme ne paraissait pas intimidé du tout. Il semblait accoutumé à cette atmosphère antipathique de poste de police. Il retournait entre ses mains une carte dont la couleur changeait à chaque seconde. Bleu, rouge, jaune. L'ordre ne variait pas. Après un moment, il daigna ouvrir la bouche.

\- Vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence de faire une phrase complète.

Vi s'appuya violemment sur la table, abattant ses deux mains à chaque coin.

\- Tu vas recevoir mon poing dans ta face, si tu ne réponds pas. ça te va comme phrase complète ?

Le brun ricana tout bas avant de relever brièvement les yeux. Son regard luisait dans l'ombre de son chapeau.

\- ça semble... correct.

Vi longea la table en tapotant de ses doigts sa surface tachée de café et de cendres.

\- Si monsieur est satisfait... nous ferait-il l'insigne honneur de nous donner son nom ?

Le barbu se gaussa doucement.

\- Je crois que vous vous méprenez à mon sujet. Je ne suis pas là pour vous défier, mais pour vous prévenir. A compter de ce jour, je suis votre meilleur ami.

\- Voyez-vous ça... ricana ironiquement Vi, en croisant les bras.

\- Le nom de... Malcolm Graves vous parle sûrement ?

A ces mots, la shérif quitta la vitre teintée derrière laquelle elle assistait à l'interrogatoire et se rua dans la pièce.

\- Vous avez bien dit Malcolm Graves ?

\- Je savais que ça vous intéresserait, acquiesça l'inconnu avec un fin et mystérieux sourire qui horripila Vi.

Caitlyn prit sur elle pour demeurer altière, calme et ferme. Seuls ses poings serrés trahirent sa colère.

\- Où est ce sale enfoiré ?

Ce sale enfoiré sans lequel ses parents seraient toujours de ce monde. Hormis ce détail qui n'en était pas un, Graves passait pour le braqueur le plus réputé du continent. L'homme au chapeau murmura d'une voix ravie :

\- Voilà. Maintenant, on discute.

Il s'interrompit un instant, puis reprit, avec une désinvolture presque insultante :

\- Je prendrais bien un café et une cigarette.

* * *

 _Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait sans cesse depuis sa mort. Pas une raie de lumière n'avait dissipé l'épais manteau sombre avalant la ville. Vladimir tira nerveusement sur les rideaux, les refermant de nouveau. Aussitôt qu'il se tourna vers les convives, il reprit un sourire accueillant et affable, monté de toutes pièces. Il fit le tour de la tablée pour rejoindre sa place. Là, il marqua une courte pause, debout, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Darius, sans cesser de sourire. Le commandant se remettait doucement._

 _\- Vous avez tous dévoué votre vie, tout comme nous, à Noxus. A ce titre, vous comprendrez sûrement que nos inclinaisons personnelles n'entachent pas notre loyauté._

 _Plusieurs officiers toujours déconcertés par les nouvelles et ce qui leur était demandé échangèrent quelques messes basses. Un frisson furieux d'agacement devant pareil manque de respect remonta l'échine de Vladimir. Darius savait que Vladimir ne laisserait rien passer ; ils devaient se montrer intraitables, dès le début. Le mage s'enquit très poliment, voire trop :  
_

 _\- Un problème, messieurs ?_

 _Le plus âgé des soldats, un général qui avait longtemps servi sous les ordres de Darius, jeta à ce dernier un regard empreint de dégoût, avant de riposter :_

 _\- Vous vous foutez de nous ? Swain, au moins, suivait ses propres règles !_

 _\- Oui, mais, voilà, Swain est mort, répliqua l'hémomancien d'une voix plus tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir, et, désormais, nous sommes vos chefs. Que cela vous plaise ou non._

 _Le vieux guerrier bondit sur ses pieds, sa main beaucoup trop proche de son épée au goût de Vladimir. Avant qu'il ait le loisir de dégainer, il le tua d'une balle en plein front. Avec le pistolet de Jhin. Il n'avait pu se résigner à l'abandonner. Quelques gouttelettes de sang aspergèrent le visage de ses voisins, dont l'expression se figea. Vladimir déposa son arme sur la table, bien en évidence, et dit en souriant :_

 _\- Désolé, je ne désirais pas salir le tapis._

 _Son sourire défaillant, il continua, d'une voix venimeuse, comme s'il leur crachait au visage à tous :_

 _\- Et je ne tolérerai pas que quiconque me prenne ce que j'ai eu du mal à gagner._

 _Se détournant vivement, il lança sur un ton agressif :_

 _\- ça te concerne aussi, Draven !_

 _Le silence. Je n'aurai aucune pitié. Pas la moindre. La main de Darius enveloppa son bras. Ce bon vieux rappel à l'ordre. Se calmant, Vladimir reprit, tout en désignant froidement les officiers complices du tué :  
_

 _\- Que l'on tranche la langue aux deux autres._

 _Qu'ils comprennent qu'on ne transigera pas. Des hurlements l'interrompirent. Darius soupira._

 _\- Draven, va chercher la nourrice. Dis-lui qu'il s'est encore réveillé._

 _\- Il s'en fiche d'elle._

 _En réalité, ce qui en surprenait beaucoup et Vladimir le premier, le poupon ne s'apaisait qu'en sa présence._

 _\- Personnellement, je ferais plutôt l'inverse, ricana Draven, mais il se leva et quitta la pièce pour quérir la femme._

 _Vladimir ne tarda pas à quitter également. Le message était passé de toute évidence, à en croire le silence religieux qui régnait et la manière dont les hommes rassemblés baissèrent les yeux sur son passage._

 _\- Où vas-tu ? s'étonna Darius._

 _\- Je vais prier._

* * *

 _Ses cheveux formaient des dessins sanglants sur l'oreiller pauvre et taché de sueur. Elle avait connu des hauts et des bas, bien plus terribles d'ailleurs, mais avait survécu. Elle n'avait pas succombé au poison et, maintenant, elle semblait tirer d'affaire. Des mouvements de tangage et de roulis se succédant en alternance la sortirent de son profond sommeil et la maintinrent éveillée, quand ses paupières ne demandaient qu'à se clore. Elle toussa. Sa gorge était horriblement sèche, ses membres ankylosés. Elle se sentit brutalement très vieille et éprouvée._

 _\- ça passera, déclara une voix qu'elle mit du temps à reconnaître._

 _Puis Riven quitta le recoin ombreux de la petite chambre pour appliquer sa main sur son front encore chaud._

 _\- Ta température a considérablement baissé, statua-t-elle avec beaucoup de soulagement._

 _Une main l'agrippa brutalement par le cou et la figure encore marquée par l'empoisonnement de Katarina se rapprocha de la sienne._

 _\- Où est Cassiopeia ?_

 _Sans se laisser démonter, ni essayer de briser sa prise, la guerrière murmura :_

 _\- Elle était devenue folle, Kat._

 _Elle essaya de ne pas paraître attristée, de refouler sa peine._

 _\- Elle se parlait à elle-même. Elle prétendait être... quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas._

 _\- Riven, réponds-moi. Est-ce que tu l'as tuée ?_

 _Un lourd soupir lui répondit. Ce qu'elle comprit n'était pas forcément la vérité, mais il valait mieux qu'elle croie sa soeur décédée plutôt qu'aliénée, errant dans des bois et se repaissant de vermine. Dans les deux cas, l'issue était la même ; elle ne la reverrait jamais. La confronter dans son état de démence n'aurait de toute façon emporté que des conséquences négatives. Katarina lâcha aussi subitement la gorge de Riven qu'elle avait saisie et se laissa retomber dans sa couche de paille. Elle éclata en sanglots. Riven se pencha sur elle, pour la réconforter, mais elle reçut un poing dans la pommette. Elle ne ressentit quasiment rien ; Katarina demeurait très affaiblie. Le coup avait été mou et prévisible. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas voulu l'éviter.  
_

 _\- J'ai essayé... J'ai vraiment essayé, Kat... mais elle n'était plus elle-même...  
_

 _Cela faisait longtemps déjà. Elle s'enfonçait dans sa folie paranoïaque depuis des années. Riven réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour contrer ça._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas savoir où nous nous rendons ?_

 _Piètre tentative de renouer le contact. Katarina se redressa brutalement et planta son regard noyé de larmes dans le sien, tout en répartissant d'une voix glaciale :_

 _\- Non. Ma soeur est morte._

 _Riven hésita à lui avouer qu'elle s'était enfuie en emportant son corps et que, par conséquent, Cassiopeia n'avait pas été tuée, pas de sa main en tout cas. Finalement, elle garda le silence._

 _\- Nous rejoignons Bandle. De là, nous voyagerons jusqu'à Piltover, cachées parmi des marchands..._

 _\- Je ne me battrai pas pour Démacia, la coupa sèchement Katarina, hargneuse. Tu ne sais pas ce que ma loyauté m'a coûté, ce qu'elle a coûté à ma famille, à mes amis ! Cassiopeia était tout ce qui me restait !_

 _\- Tu envisages de retourner dans ta cité ? répliqua Riven, les sourcils froncés. Attends d'entendre les nouvelles. A Noxus, maintenant, c'est la Trinité Sanglante qui commande._

 _\- "La Trinité Sanglante" ? répéta-t-elle, d'un air incrédule._

 _\- Darius, Draven et Vladimir. Trois régents chacun doté d'un pouvoir décisionnel englobant tous les domaines de la politique noxienne, assistés d'un conseil qui, en réalité, n'a pas son mot à dire._

 _\- Mon dieu... balbutia Katarina, en portant la main à son front trempé de sueur. Combien de temps suis-je rester inconsciente ?_

 _\- Pas si longtemps. Ces nouvelles sont fraîches. J'ai simplement entendu les marins avant que nous embarquions._

 _\- Je dois y retourner..._

 _\- Non, Kat. Tu te figures vraiment qu'ils t'accueilleront bien ? Réfléchis deux secondes. Ils ne partageront rien avec toi. Si tu mets un pied à Noxus, dès le lendemain, ton cadavre flottera dans le fleuve._

 _\- Le commandant est un homme de parole, pas un vulgaire meurtrier._

 _\- Possible, mais accorderais-tu vraiment ta confiance à Vladimir ? Même Draven ! Il n'est pas réputé pour être fair play !_

 _Elle rit doucement, puis reprit, avec davantage de légèreté :_

 _\- Il ne laisse ses proies s'enfuir que parce qu'il est certain de les abattre quand même._

 _L'assassin demeura pensive un long moment, au terme duquel elle décrété avec détermination :_

 _\- Dans ce cas, j'oeuvrerai dans l'ombre._

 _Pour ma nation._

* * *

Les deux hommes baladaient leurs regards acérés sur les ruelles grouillant de monde. Chaque petit être les traversant, tout ce qui s'y trouvait, relevait de leur responsabilité. Le troisième régent était absent pour le moment. Il sommeillait encore dans ses appartements ; le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon s'empourprant. Une nouvelle journée débutait à Noxus. Darius arborait un léger, indéchiffrable sourire, signe probablement qu'il était heureux. Heureux d'être né ici, d'y vivre encore et toujours, avec la personne qu'il aimait en prime. Draven acceptait toujours aussi mal cet état de fait. Il avait été choisi comme troisième régent et s'était constamment opposé aux mesures adoptées par Darius et Vladimir, en prétendant que ce n'était que "pour la forme", son veto n'ayant finalement aucune incidence puisque la majorité l'emportait. Darius et Vladimir avaient débuté progressivement. Afin de voir comment réagissait la population, ils avaient d'abord supprimé la peine capitale en matière d'homosexualité. Les plus conservateurs avaient manifesté, mais la plupart n'avait pas fait grand cas de ce changement. Ils hésitaient encore à pousser leur réforme plus loin. Darius pensait qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt. Les gens n'étaient pas prêts.

\- Les gens suspecteront quelque chose...

Darius balaya sa remarque d'un geste las de la main.

\- Je m'en moque.

Il savait faire face désormais ; il avait compris ce qui comptait réellement. Même si sa réputation perdait de sa superbe, il poursuivrait à servir sa patrie de son mieux. Qu'il aime un autre homme n'entachait pas sa dévotion envers son pays. Les gens finiraient par le réaliser. Draven haussa les épaules, puis il s'enquit :

\- Vas-tu me la dire à moi ? Ton propre frère ?

\- Quoi donc ?

L'exécuteur se détourna pour le fixer franchement.

\- La vérité. La vérité derrière tous les événements d'il y a quatre ans.

Cette vérité qui avait coûté tant de vies et précipité le pouvoir entre leurs mains. "La Triade", parfois "la Trinité Sanglante". Voilà comment on les appelait désormais. Jusque-là, leur collaboration se déroulait bien. Ils avaient connu quelques différends, bien entendu, mais ils avaient toujours su rebondir. Le commandant baissa légèrement la tête, tout en la secouant, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Et la fille Du Couteau ? Cette "Katarina" ? insista Draven, agacé par le mutisme qu'ils lui opposaient, lui et Vladimir. Il l'a tuée aussi ?

 _Non_. Mais c'était tout comme ; Katarina ne reparaîtrait jamais à Noxus. Une disparue de plus en territoire ionien. Tant de forces perdues. Sans compter Elise qui avait déserté à la mort de Leblanc. La colonie s'avérait dure à repeupler. Les noxiens répugnaient à s'y installer. L'archipel était réputé hanté, après toutes ces disparitions. S'ajoutaient à cela les dernières défaites essuyées par l'armée noxienne sur son front ouest. Décidément, les choses n'allaient pas si bien que ça. Draven soupira, abandonnant. Il changea de sujet.

\- Tu penses que le gosse fera l'affaire ? s'enquit-il, tout en raclant le bord tranchant d'une de ses haches, sur lequel étaient demeurés collés des fragments de chair séchée.

\- Dur à dire pour l'instant. Il est encore si jeune, mais je crois... qu'il reçoit la meilleure éducation possible.

Ils avaient commencé tôt, le garçon paraissant extrêmement éveillé et réceptif malgré son très jeune âge. Il dessinait beaucoup ; il s'exprimait incroyablement bien par rapport aux autres enfants de quatre ans, presque cinq. Darius lui inculquait sa vision des choses, tandis que Vladimir le modérait en y ajoutant la sienne. Avec un peu de chance, ils se compenseraient et aboutiraient à un équilibre. Darius était plutôt optimiste, même si, de temps à autre, il le trouvait salement étrange ce gosse. Ses yeux surtout. C'était dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise, sans qu'il réussisse à en pointer du doigt la raison. Heureusement, l'enfant se montrait discipliné et respectueux, en particulier à l'égard de Vladimir qu'il semblait adorer plus que n'importe qui. Son affection pour lui n'avait pas décru avec les ans, bien au contraire. Il n'était pas rare de le trouver dans ses pattes, le suivant partout, même dans son laboratoire ou dans la salle de réunion, là où il n'aurait jamais dû poser un pied.

\- A mon tour de te poser une question, dit soudain Darius.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, mais elle lui passait par la tête de temps en temps. Il ne la formulait jamais, tout simplement par manque de temps ou d'opportunité ; ils croulaient sous les choses à faire. Les conversations badines de ce type se raréfiaient.

\- Pourquoi hais-tu à ce point Vladimir ? lâcha enfin Darius et il sentit Draven se tendre un brin. Je ne me rappelais pas que tu le détestais tant quand nous étions jeunes, avant que lui et moi...

A peine avait-il débuté sa phrase que Draven s'était mis à ricaner d'une voix sombre et assez lugubre. Néanmoins, il ne paraissait plus lui attacher d'attention. Darius persista.

\- Y a un truc que j'ignore ? Comprends-moi, je ne veux pas qu'un conflit sous-jacent et personnel interfère avec notre mission.

Sans répondre, Draven replaça ses haches dans son dos. Il soupira d'un air désabusé, hésitant un instant, puis finalement s'esquiva.

\- J'dois y aller. J'ai des prisonniers à buter...

Rien de bien incroyable susceptible de constituer un de ses spectacles cependant. ça ne lui prendrait guère plus d'une demi-heure. Darius songea à le retenir, mais s'en abstint. A la place, il se contenta d'acquiescer et de le laisser filer. Son cadet s'éloigna en marmonnant, inaudiblement :

\- Y a un paquet de trucs que t'ignores.

 _Et tant mieux pour toi_.

* * *

Cette journée-là commença exactement comme toutes les précédentes. Il se réveilla dans le grand lit, seul. Darius se levait toujours en premier, une bonne heure auparavant. Il était aussi le premier habillé et au travail. Vladimir reprenait goût à la vie. A la vraie vie. Pas celle où la seule source d'excitation résidait en des tueries gratuites. Désormais, il n'assassinait que sur le champ de bataille, en ces moments où la Triade infernale se mettait à l'oeuvre. Certes, Darius et lui ne se marieraient pas ; ils ne pourraient jamais s'unir officiellement, mais ils partageaient la même chambre et ils s'étaient jurés de massacrer l'importun qui oserait le révéler au peuple. Pour l'heure, tout se déroulait parfaitement. L'intimidation fonctionnait. Tous gardaient leurs bouches closes.

Il s'extirpa des draps, enfila sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il alluma une des torches et s'observa dans le vaste miroir. Il ne haïssait plus autant l'être qui lui faisait face, mais, parfois, les regrets l'assaillaient. Il ressassait de temps en temps, se refaisait l'histoire. Il y avait tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire et n'avait pas fait, ce qu'il avait fait alors qu'il aurait dû s'abstenir. Il démêlait ses cheveux quand un léger craquement retentit depuis un coin de la pièce. Il se tourna pour ne plus bouger.

Une forme étrange se tenait là, tapie dans la pénombre, quatre yeux luisants braqués sur lui. Il plissa les yeux et s'approcha, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. L'obscurité se resserra, l'étreignit, mais il continua de se rapprocher, toujours plus près de la source. Et les ténèbres devinrent lentement lumière. Peu à peu, la masse noire se détacha, se scinda en deux organismes. L'un était pâle, pur comme un agneau, au masque noir, tandis que l'autre, fantomatique et sombre, ressemblait à un loup. Vladimir retint son souffle. Etait-ce réel ? Il n'osa esquisser un geste durant plusieurs minutes ; pas un son ne filtra. Le loup ne montrait pas les dents. Il attendait paisiblement, tout comme le mouton. Ses immenses yeux brillants semblaient lui sourire. Il y avait dans cette lueur, en même temps, quelque chose de très sombre et inquiétant. Vladimir se rappela brièvement les mots de Jhin. L'Agneau de compassion et le Loup de discorde. _Tu es l'agneau et, moi, le loup..._ Les lèvres de Vladimir s'entrouvrirent lentement et sa langue se détacha enfin de son palais. Il murmura dans un souffle :

\- Jhin ?...

\- Vladimir ?

L'interpellé fit brusquement volte-face pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un petit bout de chou. Il avait les cheveux noirs de son père, mais ses yeux... Vladimir ne se souvenait pas qu'ils eussent été si intenses à sa naissance. Il se les rappelait aussi plus pourpres. Mais il était alors un nouveau-né, voilà tout. Il refusait de chercher plus loin. Le coeur battant, il jeta un regard derrière lui, mais déjà l'apparition s'était envolée. Sans doute avait-il rêvé ? Tournant de nouveau son attention vers l'enfant, il sourit et se baissa en demandant :

\- Comment es-tu arrivé là toi ?

Le garçonnet ne répondit pas, mais il avança ses mains. Dans le creux de ses paumes, il y avait une rose. Une rose comme les siennes. Les pétales, leur rouge profond. Vladimir se pétrifia. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Dans un éclair douloureux, il fut ramené des années en arrière. Il leva la main pour le gifler, mais s'arrêta subitement, sa main demeurant suspendue en l'air pour finalement retomber à son côté.

\- Elle est... magnifique, balbutia-t-il, incapable de prononcer correctement avec ce flot de souvenirs qui le submergeaient. Mais, dis-moi, où l'as-tu trouvée ?

Il n'en poussait pas de telle dans les jardins. Le petit refusa effrontément de répondre et Vladimir préféra ne pas insister. Il tourna et retourna la fleur entre ses doigts. Une voix fluette de bambin s'éleva :

\- Tu pleures Vladimir ?

Le mage s'accroupit doucement. Comme devant son cadavre trois ans auparavant. Il sourit.

\- Je me suis piqué sur une épine, prétendit-il sur un ton tranquille. Ce n'est rien.

L'enfant inclina légèrement la tête de côté, d'un air espiègle. Il ricana avec une malice très étrange pour son âge, qui déstabilisa totalement Vladimir :

\- Tu pleures comme une fillette.

La main de l'adulte s'abattit sur sa joue rose. Le petit ne pleura pas ; il ne versait plus de larme depuis un certain temps maintenant. Puis, soudain, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, Vladimir se radoucit. Il voulut s'excuser, mais le garçon le devança. Tout en le scrutant fixement, ce dernier articula clairement avec un sourire :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas.

Vladimir en resta frappé. _Ne partira-t-il jamais ? Peut-être que c'est juste dans ma tête ?_ Encore plus décontenancé, il déglutit à grand peine. Il tâcha de se ressaisir et passa sa main sur cette même joue qu'il avait frappée. Il respira profondément, s'accorda un temps pour simplement se calmer. Puis il s'efforça de sourire le plus gentiment possible.

\- C'est gentil. Tu es un ange, murmura-t-il en le recoiffant sommairement. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de me préparer et je crois que tu as une leçon bientôt.

Le petit, sans faire la moue, ni avoir une traître expression, protesta.

\- Raconte-moi la suite de l'histoire du vampire et du pantin vivant.

L'adulte lança un vif coup d'oeil sur la pendule. Le temps filait trop vite.

\- Une fois qu'il eut libéré le vampire, qui... n'était pas aussi mauvais que les gens prétendaient, le pantin l'emmena en voyage.

\- Ils ont rencontré des ennemis ? s'enquit le garçonnet, dont le regard brillait.

\- Oui, un tas ! Mais le pantin maniait les armes à feu comme personne. Il les descendit tous avec son pistolet.

\- Un pistolet comme celui dans ton tiroir ?

Le regard de Vladimir s'amincit et il le scruta avec un léger sourire surpris.

\- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? le gourmanda-t-il d'une voix à peine accusatrice, puis, comme le petit se refusait à avouer, il chuchota : Ce n'est pas grave, mais ne le fais plus, entendu ?

Le chant du coq retentit dans le lointain. Vladimir rit intérieurement. _En voilà un aussi en retard que moi._ Il attrapa la menotte du gamin et le pressa vers la porte de ses appartements.

\- Allez, en avant.

Ils venaient de franchir le seuil que Draven traversait le couloir. Les deux régents se figèrent derechef et se toisèrent, dans une tension palpable.

\- Peux-tu... l'emmener auprès de son professeur ? s'enquit Vladimir, après un moment.

Draven le considéra d'un air ennuyé, comme s'il requérait une faveur immense.

\- Toujours besoin de moi pour dégager des corps, huh ?

Sa remarque fit tellement mouche que Vladimir priât le petit de s'écarter pour les laisser discuter. Il baissa les yeux, prenant sur lui pour conserver un ton relativement poli et ne pas trop s'animer.

\- C'était il y a près de trente ans, Draven. Pouvons-nous...

\- Une saloperie reste une saloperie, l'acheva l'exécuteur, aussi sûrement que s'il lui avait glissé la tête sous un couperet. Trente ans n'y changeront rien.

Il ne laissait pas aussi crûment libre cours à sa rancune d'ordinaire ; il fallait dire qu'ils s'évitaient comme la peste et ne se rencontraient qu'en cas de stricte nécessité. Vladimir, déjà perturbé par son face-à-face incongru avec l'enfant, ne se sentait pas de se disputer.

\- Tu sais quoi, Vladimir ? J'ai essayé d'être sympa avec toi, de pas t'en tenir rigueur et, toi, t'as été infect, affirma-t-il sans détour.

\- J'avais... peur...

\- Non ! Gardes ces conneries pour mon frère ! J'suis pas mon frère ! J'suis pas mon putain de frère ! répéta-t-il, enfonçant son index dans le creux de sa clavicule.

Le mage ne lui accordait pas vraiment d'intérêt. Il n'escomptait pas s'excuser. Tout ce qui le préoccupait, c'était s'il envisageait de parler à Darius. Il joua franc jeu.

\- S'il te plaît. Ne lui dis pas.

\- ça dépend de toi... J'espère que tu t'aies racheté une conduite... et t'avise pas de faire souffrir mon frère, pigé ? Finies les sales blagues. On s'fout souvent sur la gueule lui et moi, mais ça reste mon frère.

\- Tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir.

Il poussa un léger soupir, songeant combien il était étrange de confesser cela à cette personne.

\- J'ai été le pire des salopards, reconnut-il et son aveu fut accueilli par un ricanement sonore de Draven.

\- Content de te l'entendre dire.

 _Mais tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement_. Draven se faisait un malin plaisir de le taquiner plus ou moins méchamment ; il ne se priverait pas de continuer. Se tournant vers l'enfant, il l'enjoignit à le rejoindre.

\- Suis-moi le morveux.

\- Il s'appelle Khada, le reprit sur-le-champ Vladimir, subitement crispé et agacé.

 _\- Quel est ton nom ?_

 _\- Khada Jhin, mais tu peux m'appeler Jhin. Juste... Jhin, mon cher Vladimir._

Parce que Vladimir n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à faire son deuil, même quatre ans après, même après avoir libéré sa rancune et détruit son amour charnel. De plus, Darius n'aurait jamais admis qu'il le baptise Jhin. Alors le mage avait dû se contenter de ce deuxième prénom, Khada, pour faire perdurer l'être cher défunt, pour le faire demeurer encore un peu plus longtemps dans sa vie, sous une autre forme, sous un différent visage. Il nommait l'enfant en superposant à lui le mort, lui offrant ainsi l'enfance qui lui avait été refusée de son vivant. C'était morbide. C'était se bercer d'illusions, mais Vladimir était si doué pour ça. Draven renifla avec dédain, tout en toisant Khada d'un sale oeil empli d'une indifférence blessante.

\- Peu importe...

Vladimir eut une attitude qu'il ne comprit pas du tout. D'abord tendu, voire sur le point de s'énerver, ses traits se détendirent soudain et il se mit à sourire, d'un sourire presque ingénu. Sur un ton un peu trop amène, il lui conseilla doucement :

\- Tu devrais être prudent, Draven.

L'homme ne parut pas comprendre et l'hémomancien le planta là, sans davantage d'explication. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder davantage. Il avait tant de temps à rattraper avec un certain commandant. De plus, ils devaient régler des questions urgentes. Aussitôt qu'il eut pénétré dans la salle de réunion, il vit Darius froncer les sourcils. Il adoptait un air faussement sévère, plutôt tendancieux en fait.

\- La prochaine fois, je te force à te lever.

Vladimir connaissait ce regard-là, celui que lui donnait Darius en ce moment même.

\- Je me souviens d'un homme très sage, susurra-t-il d'une voix malicieuse, qui a dit "Pas de sexe au travail".

Le commandant rit un peu, réalisant qu'il s'était lui-même tiré une balle dans le pied. Vladimir avait raison ; maintenant qu'ils pouvaient davantage se détendre, converser sans se préoccuper de si quelqu'un les apercevrait, les entendrait, il appréciait davantage son quotidien. Il vivait plus sereinement, ce qui était assez ironique au vu des récents événements aux frontières.

\- Ma pensée n'impliquait pas "ça", se défendit-il.

Vladimir ne répondit que par un sourire équivoque, avant de se pencher sur l'immense carte dépliée sur la table ronde.

\- Ils pourraient nous encercler si aisément.

\- Nos soldats les repoussent, rétorqua Darius ; en bon général, il avait foi en ses hommes.

\- Pour l'instant, le modéra Vladimir. Nous avons... besoin de plus d'alliés, Darius. Zaun ne suffit pas.

Sa technologie, la plupart du temps, éradiquait leurs propres forces en même temps que celles de l'adversaire. Exactement comme en Ionia.

\- Merde, Vlad. Personne ne négociera une alliance avec nous. Surtout pas après l'incident ionien... et Démacia assomme le continent avec sa propagande anti-noxienne et nous fait passer pour des brutes sanguinaires !

\- Si. Des tueurs à gage et autres gars sans scrupules, se battant sans considération morale.

Darius ricana d'une voix sombre.

\- Tu en connais encore un paquet ?

\- Et si je te disais que j'ai exactement la personne qu'il nous faut ?

\- Une seule personne ?

Avec un peu de chance, Vladimir espérait que son messie ait encore une troupe sous ses ordres, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Néanmoins, une rumeur courait, relatant le massacre de ses hommes par leur leader lui-même, dans un accès phénoménal de rage aveugle.

\- ça ne suffira pas, évidemment, concéda Vladimir, mais il est capable de dévaster une petite armée à lui tout seul.

Le guerrier parut réfléchir un instant. Subitement, comme s'il désirait s'ôter une dernière inquiétude, il demanda :

\- T'as couché avec ce type ?

Vladimir leva les yeux au ciel, profondément agacé par ses imprécations.

\- Je me suis pas fait baiser par tous les tarés dont j'ai croisé la route !

\- C'est bon à savoir, lâcha simplement Darius sur un ton neutre.

Vladimir le pinça de ses griffes au biceps.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Draven, qui revenait de chez le professeur de Khada. Il minauda d'une voix mauvaise, les parodiant :

\- Oh le joli petit couple que nous avons là...

Immédiatement, Vladimir lui renvoya la balle, ce que Draven n'admettrait au grand jamais, pas même sous la torture, mais qu'il savait apprécier de temps en temps.

\- Oh le joli petit fils de pute que nous avons là... En parlant de pute d'ailleurs, repartit-il avant que Darius ait pu couper la dispute naissante, j'ai croisé une salope dans le hall. Je l'avais déjà vue celle-là. Tu as fait le tour de toutes les catins de Noxus pour taper dans le recyclé ? ça y est ?

Draven attendait patiemment qu'il ait fini de balancer toutes ses petites piques. C'était bien la seule personne à le rabaisser de la sorte ; ça le changeait des femmes de petite vertu qui le vénéraient pour ses shows spectaculaire. Au fond, ils en étaient venus à aimer se détester. L'exécuteur s'installa tranquillement dans la chaise qui lui était réservée et balança ses pieds sur la table, arrachant un soupir énervé à son frère aîné. Il regarda bien Vladimir et lâcha avec un sourire assuré :

\- Pas tout à fait, puisque je t'ai pas baisé toi.

Il aurait pu entendre les dents de Vladimir grincer.

\- Va te faire f...

\- Peut-on faire ce pour quoi nous sommes ici ? coupa Darius, en se massant les tempes ; il se détourna vers son amant, qui enrageait toujours. Ta machine à tuer, où on peut la trouver ?

\- Nous devons prévenir le conseil que nous allons absenter, déclara Vladimir, tout en se dressant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous devons lui prouver à quel point nous sommes sérieux. Tous les représentants de l'autorité noxienne doivent se déplacer, c'est-à-dire nous trois. Nous confierons le pouvoir au conseil durant ce laps de temps.

Mieux valait ne pas froisser l'ego du tueur qu'ils envisageaient de recruter. Surtout de ce guerrier-là, qui plaçait autrefois, lorsque Vladimir et Jhin l'avaient rencontré, l'honneur au-dessus de tout. Peut-être la folie l'avait-elle changé, mais Vladimir préférait ne pas encourir de risque.

\- C'est encore un traquenard ? ironisa Draven et, derechef, Vladimir fit une grimace agacée.

\- Combien de temps ? s'enquit juste Darius.

Vladimir plaça ses longues mains sur ses épaules et rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille. Avec un sourire, il chuchota, d'une voix qui flanqua des frissons agréables au soldat :

\- Compte bien... deux ou trois semaines.

 _Mais il en vaut le coup._

* * *

 _Musiques :_

 _\- Moment Caitlyn/Vi : "The Sunday Woman" (Ennio Morricone)  
_

 _\- Moment Katarina/Riven : "Romanza Quartiere" (Ennio Morricone)_

 _\- Discussion Darius/Draven et discussion Draven/Vladimir : "Grindhouse Main title" (Planet Terror OST)  
_

 _\- Moment Khada/Vladimir : "Bang Bang" (Nancy Sinatra)_

 _\- Le conte : "It was always you, Helen" (Candyman OST)  
_

 _Les petites anecdotes sur la fic :_

 _Si j'avais pu, j'aurais séparé cette fic en deux volumes. Dans mon idée, le volume 1 s'achève ici, d'où la petite section qui suit pour mettre les choses au clair avant de poursuivre._

 _\- La traque de Jhin par Caitlyn représente une sorte de voyage initiatique, qui, finalement, l'aurait préparée à être confrontée au meurtrier de ses parents (ce qui explique aussi que Caitlyn n'ait pas tué Jhin elle-même ; ce n'est pas sa némésis en réalité).  
_

 _\- La femme au début du passage de Caitlyn et Vi est bien évidemment Vayne._

 _\- A la base, une "very bad ending" était prévue avec Jhin les tuant tous, Vladimir en dernier, et laissant à ce dernier trois questions à poser. Vladimir lui demandait de retirer enfin son masque et il s'avérait que Jhin était véritablement un démon.  
_

 _\- La Zyra qui apparaît dans le chapitre précédent est un simple alter ego, un sursaut de la conscience, de Cassiopeia, cette dernière ayant tué la vraie Zyra._

 _\- Le_ _"Je ne t'en veux pas" de l'enfant est la phrase exacte dite par Vladimir à la tête tranchée de Jhin dans le chapitre précédent. La suite est donc libre d'interprétation. Soit tout relève du pur hasard et Vladimir a des hallucinations, soit... hé bien notre démon en était en effet un et a survécu. A vous de choisir :)  
_

 _\- La personne qui tue Vladimir dans la fin intermédiaire au chapitre 9 est Shaco._

 _Si vous avez des questions, des points à éclaircir avant qu'on enchaîne sur la suite (je peux avoir oublié des choses xS), n'hésitez pas (par PM ou review, comme vous voulez ^^).  
_

 _Toujours un gros grand MERCI aux lecteurs ^^_

 _Beast Out_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16 : Où l'heure de se repentir approche  
**

 _\- T'es malade ?! s'exclama Vi, en chopant fermement le poignet de Caitlyn. Je compte pas te laisser partir avec un parfait inconnu pour aller traquer un autre malade !_

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Pire, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! répliqua la shérif et elle dut se débattre, tirer, pour se libérer de sa poigne de fer._

 _Pourtant, j'ai survécu au Démon Doré. Et à quel prix... Durant des semaines, ses nuits avaient été peuplées de monstres sans visage, aux longs doigts métalliques grattant contre les murs. Peu importait ; tout cela était derrière elle désormais. Son fusil dans son dos, elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Vi la poursuivit hors de la maison dans laquelle elles résidaient désormais ensemble. Caitlyn lui avait demandé d'emménager de son propre chef et voilà qu'elle rejetait son aide sur une affaire qui la concernait au plus près. Vi tombait des nues. Consciente de son amante qui courait après elle, la brune s'arrêta subitement. Elle pivota sur elle-même et planta son regard dans le sien._

 _\- C'est quelque chose que je dois régler seule._

 _C'est entre moi et lui, uniquement. Elle alla droit à celui qui se faisait appeler Twisted Fate et qui se tenait tranquille derrière les barreaux de sa cellule. Quand il les entendit arriver, il n'eut qu'une seule pensée :_

 _\- Pas trop tôt._

 _Sans un mot, ni un regard, Caitlyn déverrouilla le cadenas et la serrure de la porte._

 _\- Vous l'aurez. Vous avez raison de vous fier à moi._

 _\- Je ne me fie à personne, rétorqua-t-elle, mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide et naïve que vous le croyez. Je détiens son ancien collègue, alors j'espère qu'il daignera se montrer._

 _\- Pour moi ? ironisa le gitan, avec un sourire étrange. Rien n'est moins sûr._

Vi massacra le dernier mannequin de la salle d'entraînement. La sueur suintait de tous ses pores et des centaines de gouttes parsemaient le sol. Caitlyn devait avoir atteint Bandle à cette heure. Prochainement, un navire l'emporterait vers Bilgewater.

\- Je ne saisis toujours pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas suivie.

Elle se détourna vers Jayce, qui, appuyé contre le mur de béton, dardait sur elle un regard sceptique.

\- Tu collectionnes les nanas pourtant... Tu devrais savoir, par conséquent, qu'une femme a besoin de préserver son jardin secret, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire non moins ironique, tout en ôtant les bandes entourant ses phalanges.

\- Si tu la perds...

\- Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Oui... mais, à force de la surprotéger, je la bride. Je la bloque ; je l'empêche d'avancer. Parfois, les choses doivent être réglées par soi-même, pour soi-même.

\- Si tu le dis...

Elle détesta la façon dont il prononça ces mots, parce qu'elle dénotait parfaitement la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. Il lui proposa de passer au bar pour boire un coup, mais elle déclina son invitation. Au lieu de filer se saouler et rire avec ses collègues, elle rentra chez elles. Chez elles. Elle stoppa face à l'immense maison qui semblait subitement vide, voire abandonnée. Son souffle se raccourcit. Au fond, elle avait été égoïste en demeurant ici ; elle avait préféré la contenter plutôt que de la fâcher, quitte à la laisser affronter seule tous ces dangers. Peu importait si Caitlyn lui en voulait par la suite, voire la quittait, mais elle devait y aller. Elle se rua à l'intérieur et ne prit même pas la peine de claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle gravit les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, attrapa ses poings mécaniques, grappilla de quoi se sustenter jusqu'à la prochaine ville et ressortit. A peine venait-elle de franchir le seuil qu'elle tombât nez-à-nez avec Jinx, qui la toisait de son regard mutin. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, puis Vi lâcha :

\- Sois sage.

L'adolescente rit finement.

\- J'essaierai, mais reviens vite.

* * *

L'aubergiste s'empressa d'ouvrir grand les portes, tandis que tous les clients, les uns après les autres, multipliaient les courbettes avant de se jeter genoux à terre, sur leur passage. Vladimir, avec son immuable petit sourire bien trop sûr de lui, traversa la salle en premier au côté de Darius, tous deux prenant garde de ne pas seulement s'effleurer. Ces gens qui les entouraient appartenaient à la populace. Draven, quant à lui, s'arrêta subitement face à un homme pas assez courbé à son goût.

\- Allons, je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux, ricana-t-il en lissant sa moustache entre son pouce et son index.

La jeune femme qui accompagnait le pauvre misérable prit la parole. Pareille impudence fit se retourner Vladimir.

\- Mon père est très âgé. Il souffre énormément. Pitié, seigneur...

Draven fit une moue peinée grandement exagérée, vite remplacée par un sourire sadique.

\- Alors il convient d'abréger ses souffrances...

Un sourire irrépressible apparut sur les lèvres de Vladimir, qui salivait déjà. Il échangea un regard avec Draven. _Juste fais-le !_ Il le lui cria en silence.

\- La sentence est tombée... rit tout bas l'exécuteur.

Il chopa la fille qui voulait protéger son père et la poussa brutalement dans la foule rassemblée, avant de dégainer ses haches. Il en levait une quand Darius l'empoigna fermement par le poigner, son regard noir de colère planté dans le sien. Exactement comme quand il était gosse et qu'il venait de faire une énorme bêtise. Sauf que Draven n'avait plus l'âge de recevoir ses sermons et son ego souffrit grandement de cette intervention, en public qui plus était.

Les deux frères se dévisagèrent avec une froideur qui n'avait d'égale que la fureur qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant. L'attitude de Draven révulsait Darius et inversement. Draven se demandait comment son aîné avait pu lui manquer de respect de manière aussi flagrante devant tout ce monde. L'enthousiasme de Vladimir était tombé d'un coup. Ne sachant comment désamorcer la situation, il héla le tenancier de l'auberge.

\- Nous désirons un salon privé.

Puis son regard chercha celui de Darius. Ce dernier, comprenant là où il voulait en venir, relâcha Draven.

\- Nous passerons la nuit ici.

\- La Triade dans ma modeste pension ? s'exclama l'homme, fou de soulagement ; durant une seconde, il avait cru qu'ils se battraient et ravageraient sa propriété.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'au vu de leur statut, il n'aurait absolument pas pu les en empêcher. Ils avaient tous les droits. Il s'écria, tout en les enjoignant à lui emboîter le pas vers l'étage supérieur :

\- Très certainement, vos altesses. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Il leur offrit gratuitement sa plus magnifique salle, qui avait tout à envier aux pièces luxueuses du château, mais n'était pas non plus un bouge infâme. Vladimir respira profondément, dépité et énervé. Il n'était pas le seul ; aussitôt que l'aubergiste eut quitté, Draven se précipita sur Darius.

\- T'as osé m'insulter devant tous ces gens...

Darius soutint son regard avec au moins autant de hargne.

\- On ne tue pas un noxien sans une excellente raison.

\- Ce vieux...

\- Ployait autant que son dos en miettes le lui permettait, riposta Darius, sur un ton sans équivoque. Ne m'oblige pas à te maîtriser... ajouta-t-il, en voyant Draven avancer de nouveau dans sa direction.

Un soupir las les interrompit. Vladimir, une moue ennuyée sur sa face aristocratique, les observait du coin de l'oeil. Il désigna la sonnette déposée sur la tablette.

\- Appelle le service, commanda-t-il d'une voix élégante, mais plutôt autoritaire.

Avant que Darius ait pu répliquer, il ajouta :

\- Demande-leur de livrer ce qu'ils pourront trouver comme psychotropes... De l'ergot, de la mescaline, je m'en fous...

Il se releva, gratta du bout de ses griffes une rangée de livres poussiéreux. Qui pouvait bien lire dans ce trou à rats ? Il ricana.

\- Et de l'alcool. Beaucoup d'alcool.

Draven partit d'un grand rire et se jeta dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

\- Ah là je t'apprécie !

Vladimir se contenta de répondre d'un poli hochement de tête, accompagné d'un tout aussi discret et réservé sourire. Darius rappela illico tout le monde à l'ordre.

\- Hors de question. Nous sommes en mission, alors pas d'alcool et encore moins de drogues !

\- Dieu que t'es rabat-joie... maugréa Draven en s'enfonçant dans son confortable fauteuil. Sérieusement... tu casses l'ambiance, mon frère.

\- Il a oublié ce que s'amuser signifiait, renchérit Vladimir en fixant Darius d'un regard si intense que cela déstabilisa ce grand guerrier.

Le mage, avec un sourire de plus en plus lascif, se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura tout bas, d'une voix aussi suggestive que son attitude :

\- Je te promets une nuit que tu n'es pas près d'oublier, chéri...

Et il s'écarta, toujours en souriant et le regardant droit dans les yeux. Draven balança brutalement, anéantissant tout le numéro de Vladimir :

\- La salope a parlé et, pour une fois, elle a raison !

Vladimir perdit son sourire charmeur et persifla, irrité :

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi il est aussi régent !

Darius répondit très sérieusement, en apparence en tout cas :

\- Le peuple n'aurait pas compris que les pouvoirs soient juste partagés entre toi et moi et... Imagine ce qu'auraient dit les généraux en apprenant notre relation en plus de ça...

\- Ce ramassis de vieux conservatistes arriérés... marmonna le mage entre ses dents serrées.

\- Peut-être, peut-être, mais nous avons besoin d'eux pour mener la guerre.

Vladimir baisa rapidement la bouche de Darius, forçant du même coup Draven à détourner le regard, ce qui l'amusa infiniment.

\- Juste un peu d'alcool fort, dans ce cas... Darius, nous sommes toujours en territoire noxien... S'il te plaît...

* * *

La plupart des clients avaient déserté le bar au rez-de-chaussée depuis plusieurs heures. Darius avait raisonnablement remonté trois bouteilles, ce qui, en soit, représentait déjà suffisamment d'alcool pour qu'ils soient très détendus, mais Draven avait filé en quérir d'autres et la soirée s'était immanquablement prolongée. Ils avaient fermé la porte à clef pour plus de sûreté. Darius et Vladimir occupaient le canapé. Le soldat avait troqué son armure contre un ensemble rappelant ce qu'il portait en compétition de basket, durant sa jeunesse. Vladimir était complètement saoul, depuis un moment déjà. Sa tête reposait contre le pectoral de Darius et ses jambes étaient allongées en travers de l'accoudoir. Toujours dans sa chaise, Draven sirotait la bouteille qu'il s'était attribuée. Dans l'instant, la discussion tournait autour de la sempiternelle guerre contre Démacia et son roi, Jarvan quatrième du nom. Vladimir, plutôt échauffé, était parti sur sa lancée. Il vouait une haine sans bornes à la famille royale démacienne, preuve qu'il n'avait pas été totalement épargné par l'endoctrinement en oeuvre à Noxus.

\- Je te jure que, le jour où je le tiendrai, je lui arracherai les yeux, la moëlle épinière...

\- Et la langue ? fit Darius, baissant le menton.

Ses lèvres frôlaient ses cheveux ; il lui suffisait de pencher la tête. S'il avait su qu'un jour, il pourrait faire ça... Il sourit. C'était presque romantique, exception faite de la présence de Draven et de la réponse de Vladimir, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Non. La bite.

Draven éclata de rire.

\- Merde, Vlad, c'était dégueulasse.

\- Même Draven le dit, rit Darius.

\- Pas autant que ce qu'il nous a raconté tout à l'heure, objecta Vladimir, d'un air pincé.

\- C'était un peu déplacé... admit Darius et il déposa un baiser sur le front glissé sous son menton.

Vladimir tressaillit insensiblement ; pourtant, il le ressentit extrêmement fort. Pendant une seconde, il détesta Draven pour se tenir là, ici et maintenant.

\- Mais ton... je ne sais pas comment vous qualifier...

\- Petit ami, amant... Il y a une tonne de noms pour ça, fit remarquer son aîné.

\- Oui, mais tous m'écoeurent. Enfin, peu importe. Ton "partenaire" parle d'émasculer notre pire ennemi. Il manquerait plus que ce soit avec les dents. Je ne pense pas que mes histoires de baiseries, même les pires, surpassent ça.

Vladimir bâilla, en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche, ce qui lui valut des railleries de la part de Draven. Il y répondit par un doigt d'honneur. Darius, un sourire aux lèvres, observa l'horlogue qui indiquait trois heures du matin. Ils devaient être partis dans trois heures. Demain, ils quitteraient la zone d'occupation noxienne et passeraient en territoire pro-démacien.

\- Nous ferions mieux de dormir...

Les mains froides de Vladimir, qui avait retiré ses griffes, se joignirent derrière sa nuque.

\- J'ai envie...

\- J'vais dormir ici aussi et je jure que je vous tue tous les deux si vous faites ça ! s'exclama Draven en les pointant d'un doigt menaçant.

Il n'en avait pas été question pour Darius, de toute manière, mais Vladimir rétorqua d'une voix sombre, avec un regard tout aussi assassin :

\- Sauf si je te tue avant...

Il ne se rappela pas de grand chose quand il rouvrit les yeux. Rien dans ce marasme noir hormis une énorme explosion. La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité, toutes les ampoules du lustre vacillant au plafond, dans un grincement sinistre, explosées. Au-dehors, il faisait encore nuit noire. Il avait chu du divan et était allongé en travers de la pièce, au milieu de verre brisé. Toutes les fenêtres avaient volé en éclats. Du sang suintait d'entre les rainures des boiseries murales. Il palpa son visage, incroyablement indemne ; le sang qui le maculait provenait de plaies à son cou et ses mains. Il se mit à quatre pattes, frissonnant, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé, déboussolé.

\- Da... Darius ? balbutia-t-il.

Il l'appela de nouveau, toujours à voix basse, tremblante ; seul le silence lui répondit. La porte n'était pas ouverte ; elle avait été comme arrachée, broyée. A sa place, s'ouvrait désormais un passage béant, noir. Vladimir se redressa non sans mal. Il glissa à pas feutrés vers le tiroir dans lequel il avait déposé l'arme de Jhin. Elle était encore là, de même que ses griffes. Il les prit, le pistolet davantage pour se rassurer que pour s'en servir, et emprunta l'ouverture. Toujours pas de lumière. _C'est un cauchemar._ Deux yeux s'allumèrent dans l'obscurité.

\- Celui que tu cherches est le vrai cauchemar.

Vladimir réprima un sursaut en se retrouvant face à face avec Jhin. Il sourit peu à peu et rit avec euphorie.

\- Très bien ! Très bien ! A présent, je sais que je suis en train de halluciner ou... de rêver...

Le pantin ne se mut pas, mais il murmura, d'une voix caressante :

\- Non. Non, tu ne rêves pas, pas plus que tu n'inventes des choses.

Seule la respiration accélérée de Vladimir troubla le silence qui s'ensuivit. Puis, soudain, Jhin reprit :

\- Maintenant, retourne-toi. Vite !

Il obéit sans comprendre, mais juste à temps pour éviter ce qui ressemblait à une massue et qui balaya le couloir et défonça le mur. Il ne perçut rien en dehors d'une masse imposante, de quelques points lumineux brillants et Jhin s'était envolé, disparu. Comme le spectre qu'il était réellement désormais. Il se remit debout et détala. Il dévala les escaliers et se rua à l'intérieur de la première pièce sur sa route, dont il ferma la porte, tout en sachant que ça n'arrêterait sûrement pas cette chose qui avait ravagé les lieux. Une respiration erratique lui parvint. Il esquissa un mouvement et se retrouva plaquée au mur. Son assaillant plaça contre sa gorge une lame et il fit de même avec ses griffes. Dans un mince rayon de lumière, il discerna les traits de Draven.

\- Merde Vlad ! murmura l'exécuteur en éloignant sa hache de son cou, et Vladimir déglutit douloureusement. J'étais persuadé que tu étais mort.

Vladimir aurait juré qu'il déplorait que ce ne fût pas vrai, mais le brun ajouta, comme s'il se sentait après tout vraiment concerné :

\- ça va aller ?

\- Où est Darius ? se contenta-t-il de répliquer, pétri d'inquiétude.

\- J'en sais rien ! Quand ils ont fait sauter la porte, tu as été soufflé par l'explosion et, pour pas qu'ils finissent leur travail, il a riposté.

\- Qui ça "ils" ? le pressa Vladimir.

\- Aucune idée. On les connaît pas ces gars-là... Sûrement des tueurs envoyés par Démacia.

\- Il y en a encore un à l'étage... chuchota le mage, puis il déchira un pan de sa manche et, avant que Draven ait pu se récrier, le noua autour de son bras blessé.

Draven poussa un profond soupir, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qui l'énervait presque, l'ennuyait au moins énormément, puis laissa rouler sa tête contre le mur pour regarder Vladimir, qui pansait une autre plaie plutôt profonde.

\- J't'aime bien, enflure.

\- C'est réciproque. Enfoiré.

Ils se turent, Vladimir interrompant sa tâche et Draven saisissant ses deux haches. Ils échangèrent un bref regard dans la pénombre. _ça arrive_. Draven fit signe à Vladimir de se placer en retrait et s'approcha silencieusement de la porte. Vladimir savait ce qu'il comptait faire et cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Tout à coup, il ouvrit grand la porte et une forme sombre apparut. Sa main gantée s'avançait vers la poignée à la seconde où Draven l'avait ouverte. Ce n'était pas l'homme de l'étage, mais une femme. La pointe d'une flèche d'argent reluisit. La seconde d'après, un carreau tiré clouait Vladimir au mur.

\- Pétasse ! s'écria Draven.

Il balança une hache, mais la femme roula à temps sur le côté et évita de finir transpercée. La lame entailla seulement son épaule, mais assez gravement pour l'obliger à battre en retraite. Une raie sanglante gicla sur le mur. Draven rattrapa sa hache. Il entrevit à peine un reflet sur des lunettes noires et la femme s'enfuit du bâtiment. Il songea à la poursuivre, quand un juron retentit dans son dos :

\- Merde !

Draven se tourna avec un petit sourire.

\- Attends.

Et il arracha le carreau qui épinglait Vladimir à la paroi, comme un vulgaire insecte. La blessure était plutôt laide ; heureusement, grâce à sa magie, il récupérait plus vite qu'un humain normal. Draven comprima la plaie pour stopper le flux de sang. Vladimir le repoussa sans rudesse. Il bredouilla, tâchant de concentrer ses pensées sur une seule et unique chose :

\- Darius... Darius...

\- On va le chercher.

Draven l'aida à se relever et ils n'avaient pas fait un pas que des bruits résonnèrent à l'étage. Ils levèrent les yeux et entrevirent le guerrier à la masse bondir par-dessus eux pour atterrir dans leur dos. L'inconnu n'émit pas un son ; seule la vibration stridente de son arme fendant l'air à toute vitesse retentit, envahit toute la salle mise à sac. Le coup foudroyant que personne ne vit venir propulsa Draven à travers le mur. L'exécuteur vola comme s'il avait été une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

La chose, toujours muette, s'immobilisa et tous ces petites lumières qui semblaient autant d'yeux se posèrent sur Vladimir. Un pied trop énorme pour appartenir à un vulgaire homme glissa vers lui en faisant craquer le plancher. Le mage projeta une vague de sang sur l'être inhumain et essaya de gagner de la distance. A peine ralenti, le monstre sauta en avant et abattit son arme. Par chance, il le manqua. La masse lui frôla le crâne et fendit en deux une poutre. Vladimir continua de courir ; il devait l'éloigner de Draven. Il redoubla de vitesse et essaya de le perdre dans la bâtisse qui lui paraissait soudain, dans ces ténèbres, un véritable labyrinthe. Et l'être ne le lâchait pas, détruisant tout sur son passage, sans se soucier si tout ne s'effondrerait pas. Tout à coup, une poutrelle céda de nouveau et tout un pan de plafond s'écroula sur la créature. Vladimir s'arrêta, effaré. Mais il vit les gravas trembler et le monstre reparut, s'en extrayant peu à peu. Vladimir aspira autant d'essence vitale qu'il put, tant qu'il était piégé sous les décombres et cela confirma ses doutes ; ce n'était définitivement pas humain. Mais, désormais, il savait que ça saignait. Si ça saignait, alors ça pouvait mourir. Il continua de le frapper de ses sortilèges et le monstre commençait à fatiguer, quand il se retrouva acculé, dans un cul-de-sac.

 _Non, je ne vais pas mourir. Pas ici, pas comme ça !_

Pendant que l'autre arrivait, il chargea le pistolet, avec la même sensation que lorsque la main de Jhin guidait la sienne, autrefois. Il tira, manqua sa cible qui se déplaçait à toute vitesse. Le monstre voulut lui asséner un coup et son arme resta coincée dans la paroi. Vladimir voulut faire feu et lui exploser le crâne, mais l'arme s'enraya.

\- Jhiin ! cria-t-il, comme si le mort était à blâmer.

L'être n'arrivant pas à déloger sa masse du mur, il essaya de choper le mage par le cou. Ce dernier lui balança un formidable coup de griffes en pleine face avant de mordre à pleines dents dans sa main. Le monstre eut beau le cogner contre le mur pour qu'il lâche prise, il n'en fit rien. Tout à coup, Vladimir retomba au sol ; la chose avait été tirée loin de lui. Dans l'obscurité, il vit une immense silhouette la décapiter. Vladimir se précipita vers elle.

\- Darius !

Darius, dont le visage était tout aussi sali que le sien, passa sa main sur sa joue, nettoyant le sang tout en l'étalant.

\- Où étais-tu ? glapit Vladimir, tout bas pour ne pas être entendu.

Il traça une croix sur son front. Darius l'attira à lui à peine un instant.

\- Où est Draven ?

\- Dehors. Cette chose... l'a balancé à travers le mur...

Lorsqu'ils déboulèrent à l'extérieur, Draven était aux prises avec la femme à l'arbalète. Elle se détourna pour observer les deux arrivants. Elle portait de sévères blessures, mais ne paraissait pas prête à abandonner. Des gouttes de sang perlaient au bout de sa lourde natte noire.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ?

\- Si vous parlez de vos deux équipiers, ils sont morts, déclara Darius, de l'intonation la plus neutre et implacable qui fût. Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous allez mourir pour une cause qui n'était pas la vôtre.

Deux ? Vladimir se tourna vers Darius. Il sourit. Bien sûr qu'il s'en était chargé.

\- Au contraire, objecta-t-elle, avec le sourire de ceux sur le point de mourir dans la gloire. Votre patrie est mon ennemie. Elle soutient Zaun et ses expériences impies. Elle ranime les morts... Au-delà de ces considérations de chasseur nocturne, un gouvernement qui recale les faibles et les cantonne à des tâches exécrables dans l'espoir qu'ils meurent utilement pour ne préserver que les forts... ça me rend malade.

\- Que faisiez-vous ici ? **  
**

\- Le roi Jarvan IV nous envoyait vous présenter son ultime offre.

\- C'est comme ça que vous négociez ? ironisa Draven, faisant tournoyer une de ses haches, éclaboussant la joue de la femme de son sang. Dites plutôt que vous avez compris que vous alliez crever et que vous vous pissez dessus !

Darius s'avança, poussant légèrement Vladimir et Draven. Il déclara, sans rage, ni même animosité :

\- Regardez-moi bien dans les yeux.

La chasseresse lui accordait visiblement assez de respect pour ôter ses lunettes et lui obéir. Son regard sombre et très lumineux à la fois croisa le sien et s'y arrêta.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais accepter de transiger ? demanda alors le commandant, toujours calmement, mais d'un calme qui laissait présager la pire des tempêtes.

 _J'ai été trop longtemps un soldat._ Trop longtemps pour continuer à craindre la mort ou pour changer d'idéaux. Il n'exerçait sa liberté, n'en profitait que depuis si peu de temps, comparé à une vie entière de servitude.

\- Transmettez mes amitiés à Jarvan IV, gronda Darius.

Il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer, lorsqu'elle disparut, se fondant totalement dans l'épaisse nuit noire. Vladimir projeta ses lames de sang à la ronde et ils perçurent un bruissement, comme si quelqu'un roulait sur l'herbe qui resta aplatie.

\- Chopez-la ! rugit Darius ; si elle s'échappait, elle pourrait confirmer leur position aux démaciens.

Draven demeurait immobile, aux aguets. Un sourire germa sur sa bouche, quand il aperçut des feuilles se plier ; quelqu'un s'engouffrait entre les arbres. Il lança sa hache dans cette direction. Un bruit de chairs déchirées accompagné d'un craquement retentit. S'ensuivit le son mat d'un corps s'écroulant et, instantanément, la femme réapparut.

\- En plein dans le mille... ricana Draven et il alla jusqu'au cadavre pour en retirer sa hache.

\- Démacia sait que nous nous déplaçons... murmura Vladimir.

Un silence s'ensuivit, jusqu'à ce que, subitement, Darius ne tranche dans le vif.

\- Nous rentrons.

\- Non ! Hors de question ! s'exclama Vladimir, en le rattrapant par le bras.

\- Nous rentrons ! répéta Darius, haussant drastiquement le ton.

Il en fallait plus pour impressionner l'hémomancien.

\- Nous allons finir ce qu'on a commencé ! Ensemble ! Comme avec Jhin ! Nous allons aller jusqu'à sa cachette, déloger ce guerrier de là et le ramener à Noxus ! Et, pour finir, nous gagnerons cette putain de guerre !

\- Vlad ! J'en ai assez entendu !

Ils s'engueulaient en plein milieu de la pelouse teintée d'écarlate, en s'envoyant des injures à la figure et en argumentant. Ils se criaient dessus en même temps, sans seulement écouter ce que l'autre répondait. Draven restait près du cadavre, muet comme jamais, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre. _Dieu. Jamais je ne serai en couple_.

\- On a besoin de ce type ! s'égosillait Vladimir, qui semblait proche de la crise de nerfs et qui, ce que même Draven devait reconnaître, était plutôt effrayant tout de suite. Admets-le ! Nous perdons ! Regarde, Jarvan engage des étrangers !

\- Tu commences à m'emmerder, Vlad ! J'en ai marre de tes plans à la con !

\- Ne hurle pas comme ça ! Ne hurle pas ok ?! ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans un état pareil !

\- Très bien ! Très bien ! On va aller le chercher ton putain de malade et, toi, tu arrêteras de me faire chier avec ces conneries !

\- Parfait ! s'exclama Vladimir, en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air furieux.

\- Parfait !

\- Wouh ! s'écria Draven, après avoir patienté une poignée de secondes, histoire d'être certain qu'ils avaient fini leur dispute. Bon ! Maintenant que la crise est passée, je propose qu'on se bouge, parce que j'viens de passer à deux doigts de crever dans cette barraque et j'veux plus la voir !

* * *

Le type plutôt massif gratta son menton garni d'une belle barbe brune, tout en exhalant un nuage de fumée. Il déposa son cigare et reposa la photo, avant de passer sa veste. Peut-être était-il allé un peu trop loin avec ses gars ce jour-là. Il savait se montrer ferme, voire impitoyable, mais n'était pas cruel d'ordinaire. ça avait juste été dans la façon que le père avait eu de résister ; ça l'avait rendu fou de rage. Surtout, ça lui avait foutu la frousse. Il était encore jeune, inexpérimenté, à l'époque. Rencontrer de la résistance avait chamboulé son plan et il avait paniqué. Deux personnes avaient trouvé la mort. Voilà le prix. Il observa attentivement le visage de la brunette qui rappelait la petite fille terrifiée de cette fameuse soirée.

Le bandit éprouvait des remords, mais il n'était pas du genre à se livrer. Néanmoins, si jamais l'enfant venait réclamer sa vengeance, il serait prêt à l'accueillir. Il ne lui dénierait pas ce droit. Il ramassa son fusil à pompe et sortit de sa bicoque craquante, qui semblait toujours à la merci de la marée. S'il avait dû choisir un endroit où attendre la mort, c'eut été cette maison. Il suivit le ponton qui semblait s'enfoncer sous chacun de ses pas. Les hommes l'attendaient derrière une taverne malfamée, tous glissés dans l'ombre, mais riant et buvant. Il y avait là des marins, des dockers, des truands comme lui, de sa trempe, et d'autres moins chevronnés. Certains s'en étaient remis au brigandage par absence de choix, d'autres par pur plaisir. Mais tous ces gars, de quelque horizon qu'ils viennent, formaient sa seule et unique famille. Il brandit la photo et le silence se fit, alors qu'il déclarait :

\- Cette femme va venir pour moi. Si vous la voyez, amenez-la moi.

Des sifflements retentirent, sifflements auxquels Graves mit immédiatement un terme. Il déclara d'un air sévère, presque solennel :

\- Non. Elle veut se venger.

 _Et elle en a le droit_. C'était leur affaire. A eux.

\- Ne la blessez pas. Sous aucun prétexte.

Un vieillard s'approcha de lui, s'appuyant sur sa canne et, avant même qu'il n'ait soufflé mot, Graves lui affirma :

\- C'est elle.

\- Je t'avais dit de la tuer aussi... grogna le vieux bandit, en chiquant son tabac, la mine rabougrie et renfrognée.

\- Et, moi, je ne touche pas aux enfants.

\- C'est ce qui causera ta perte, tu le réalises ?

Il suffirait d'un conseil négligé, pas écouté.

\- Ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces, Buck, ricana Graves et il lui piqua sa bouteille de rhum et la termina d'un trait. Cette gamine va comprendre vite à qui elle a affaire et elle fera demi-tour derechef, direction Piltover.

\- Non, Malcolm, non, rétorqua-t-il en secouant sa tête baissée, le jeu d'ombre et de lumière amplifiant ses rides profondes. Je ne crois pas.

Son interlocuteur lui jeta un regard surpris ; nul ne l'appelait d'ordinaire par son prénom. Pas même le vieux Buck, son fidèle compagnon, l'homme qui lui avait tout appris, qui l'avait lancé dans le métier. Un filou comme il n'en existait plus, au point que, pour beaucoup, il s'était mué en légende urbaine. Il préférait se terrer plutôt que de vivre au grand jour et de révéler son visage actuel, celui d'un vieillard malingre qui n'y voyait plus à trois mètres.

\- Elle est là pour venger ses parents, Malcolm, et il n'existe rien de plus fort que la soif de vengeance. T'ai-je déjà conté l'histoire du roi barbare ?

Cette remarque arracha un soupir empli de lassitude au bandit.

\- Oui, Buck, des centaines de fois.

\- C'est la vengeance qui l'a fait devenir ce qu'il est ! Elle a corrompu son âme et son corps et il ne connaîtra pas le repos tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu réparation.

Graves tapota l'épaule de celui qu'il considérait comme son propre père, tout en riant, le coeur léger :

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, des contes pour les enfants... et je ne suis plus un enfant depuis longtemps, Buck.

Exaspéré, le vieillard haussa brutalement les épaules, rejetant sa main, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle.

\- Permets-moi d'ajouter que je doute fortement que cet homme soit réel pour commencer. Où est-il dans ce cas ? Un guerrier immortel, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

\- Il se cache. Il vit parmi les bêtes, parce qu'il devient comme elles...

\- ça suffit, Buck. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que, moi, je mette les voiles ? Que je fuie devant elle ?! s'écria-t-il tout en tâchant de ne pas parler trop fort, afin d'éviter d'être entendu par leurs compagnons. Que je perde le respect de tous mes pairs ?!

\- Sois prudent alors, au moins... Je t'en prie, Malcolm, balbutia le vieillard en s'agrippant à sa veste de ses mains exsangues et osseuses. Toi et Twisted...

\- Ne prononce plus ce nom devant moi ! cracha-t-il soudain rageur ; il se calma en se rappelant qu'il s'adressait à son aîné.

\- Vous étiez mes deux prodiges, mes deux protégés... termina-t-il malgré tout, d'une voix faiblissant. Fais juste attention à toi.

Graves expira nerveusement. Soudain, l'atmosphère lui pesait. Il glissa un doigt dans son col de chemise, l'élargissant avec malaise.

* * *

Ils évitèrent les routes et les sentiers fréquentés, voyagèrent à travers les marais, les forêts, par tous les temps. Il leur fallut pas moins de deux semaines supplémentaires pour atteindre la forêt sombre aux abords de laquelle les villageois rapportaient avoir entraperçu cette bête sanguinaire pour la dernière fois. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment accorder foi aux témoignages de ces pauvres hères, dont la moitié se mourait de faim et délirait. Vladimir tint cependant à conserver le cap qu'il s'était donné. Ils avaient eu vent de tous les ragots possibles. On leur avait parlé de hurlements stridents, de brames de cerfs qu'on égorgeait à la nuit tombée et d'un tas de disparitions inexpliquées de porcs, de chevaux, de bétail dans les fermes environnantes. Les villageois se cantonnaient à leurs masures après le crépuscule, les rues se vidant et la bourgade prenant des airs de ville fantôme.

Ils traversèrent les bois, qui semblaient plongés dans une pénombre constante. Tout ce temps, Vladimir eut la sensation de se tenir dans le repaire de quelque animal terrible. Mais ce fut tout à fait différent lorsqu'il se retrouva véritablement devant l'antre. Une odeur de chair putréfiée et de moisissure émanait de cet orifice percé dans la roche. Draven en eut un haut-le-coeur.

\- Hors de question que je rentre là-dedans. J'me suis tapé la bouffe pourrie, les moustiques, les nuits à la belle étoile, la boue, les coups dans la gueule et vos bruits dégueulasses ! ça, c'est non, acheva-t-il en pointant du doigt la caverne enténébrée.

Son pied cogna dans des ossements mêlés aux herbes folles.

\- Des animaux, déclara aussitôt Vladimir, en se penchant sur les restes. Rien de bien inquiétant.

\- Ce gars... T'es sûr qu'il n'est pas encore plus fou que tu ne le crois ?

\- Un seul moyen de le savoir, rétorqua le mage et, non sans appréhension, il franchit le seuil et passa d'un faiblard rayon de lumière aux ténèbres. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'accoutumèrent à l'obscurité et il discerna les contours de la roche creusée, sûrement par l'eau il y avait bien longtemps de cela.

\- Putain, Vlad... J'te jure que si, au final, c'était que des rumeurs stupides ou que le gars est mort, je...

\- Tu vas faire la tête ?

\- Je risque un peu ! s'exclama-t-il, avant que Vladimir ne lui fasse signe de baisser d'un ton. Ouais !

Ils progressaient désormais en se fiant à leur toucher, l'obscurité se resserrant, s'épaississant. Le tunnel s'enfonçait dans le sol et, plus ils descendaient, plus la puanteur allait croissant. ça empestait un mélange de viande avariée et de sueur. Vladimir crut qu'il allait vomir. Darius le vit respirer sous sa main, en essayant de contrôler son réflexe.

\- Les saloperies qu'on va choper si on continue...

\- Je suis sûr que même les microbes s'enfuiront en te voyant, ricana le mage tout bas.

Environ une minute plus tard, ils aboutissaient à un cul-de-sac. Vladimir eut à peine le temps de pousser une exclamation qu'il se retrouvât plier en deux à rendre son repas.

\- Avec le temps que tu passes dans ton labo à faire des autopsies, je pensais que tu serais habitué à ce genre de choses.

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Darius observa le fin fond du repaire. Des fourrures avaient été étendues sur le sol afin de former un semblant de couchage. De toute évidence, elles avaient été arrachées à même l'ours et très sommairement nettoyées. Des morceaux plus ou moins entamés de viande crue, certains grouillant d'asticots, traînaient ça et là dans le désordre ambiant. Des braises rougeoyaient encore très faiblement au centre ; le feu de camp qui avait été allumé ici allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Tout est conservé au froid là-bas, rétorqua sèchement l'albinos, qui s'escrimait pour garder un semblant de dignité. Ne fais pas l'idiot.

\- Chose sure, il est pas là.

\- C'est impossible. Il doit être sorti ; il va revenir.

\- On ne l'attend pas ici, Vlad. Hors de question. En plus...

Il jeta un nouveau regard à la ronde.

\- ça pourrait être le repaire de n'importe quel clodo taré.

\- Et moi, je te dis qu'il vit ici et qu'il rentrera tôt ou tard.

Darius leva les mains, signe qu'il ne discutait plus, et ils remontèrent à la surface. A la seconde où il les aperçut, Draven poussa un grand soupir exaspéré.

\- Ne t'y mets pas ! le devança tout net Vladimir, avec un regard furieux, et il passa devant lui pour aller s'asseoir sur une roche et se passer de l'eau de sa gourde sur la figure.

\- Tu as bien fait de ne pas nous accompagner, marmonna Darius, dont les sinus ne parvenaient pas à se libérer de cette puanteur infernale.

\- J'le sens d'ici, fit Draven en se bouchant les narines. Maintenant, si "la princesse" a enfin eu la preuve qu'on perdait juste notre temps, est-ce qu'on peut mettre les voiles et rentrer à Noxus ? Je suis le premier étonné à le souligner, mais nous avons une ville à gérer et pas de temps pour courir après des fantômes !

\- Dormons une nuit ici, pour être certains...

\- Non, putain ! s'opposa illico Draven, en le prenant entre quatre yeux. Darius a été bien conciliant ; même moi j'ai été conciliant, donc estime-toi plutôt veinard ! Y a un moment où il faut arrêter de courir après des chimères, ok ?!

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Vladimir ne le fixait plus lui, mais quelque chose, apparemment dans son dos.

\- Draven...

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il, énervé au possible, et il fit volte-face.

A l'orée de la clairière, il y avait un homme, immobile, une dépouille plus massive que lui dans sa main gauche, qui les regardait. Vladimir lui-même parut choqué par ce spectacle. Il n'était pas du tout comme ça autrefois. Il hésita, esquissa un pas en avant et prit son ton le plus aimable :

\- Tu te souviens de moi ?

* * *

 _Après un long moment encore... Désolé xS_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_

 _Réponses :_

 _Ce n'est ni Aatrox, ni Azir, ni Volibear ;) Vous verrez au chapitre suivant du coup ^^_

 _Musiques :_

 _\- Arrivée de la Triade à l'auberge : « Cells – Sin City theme song » (The Servants)_

 _\- Moment avec Graves : "Too old to die young" (Django OST)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17 : L'Homme qui ne pouvait pas mourir  
**

Katarina repoussa les mèches rousses qui tombaient de son bandeau de lin blanc. Au départ, se débarrasser de sa combinaison d'assassin, de ses bottes, de ses gants de cuir, de tout ce qui constituait son uniforme officiel, l'avait profondément atteinte. C'était le synonyme de tourner définitivement cette page de sa vie. La caravane progressait lentement et elle faisait halte, en cette soirée plutôt chaude, sur un col élevé d'où ils surplombaient une étendue immense. Dans le lointain, en plissant les yeux, Katarina pouvait même deviner les contours des plus hautes tours de sa ville. Tout là-bas, dans le lointain, perdue dans une fumée étrange qui n'était pas sans rappeler un fin Gris zaunien, cette chape de pollution mortelle qui enveloppait Zaun.

\- Un imbécile arrogant, un sadique pervers... et un homme qui ne s'exprime qu'avec sa hache... Voilà qui dirige ma nation aujourd'hui... grinça-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Une voix résonna dans son dos. La rouquine ne se détourna pas et laissa Riven venir à elle et prendre place à ses côtés, sur le bord du ravin.

\- Kat, notre pays était perdu depuis longtemps. Son déclin et sa ruine ont été écrits dès qu'il a adopté ce régime autoritaire. Réfléchis. Quand bien même la Triade gagnerait la guerre contre Démacia, Frjelord et Bandle et remporterait tous leurs territoires, tu te figures que les populations qui ont vécu des siècles avec des droits, la liberté de choisir leur avenir, vont se soumettre sans poser de question au régime noxien ? Elles refuseront cet esclavage. Il n'existera aucune unité. Le continent tout entier ne sera que le théâtre d'une gigantesque guerre civile.

Katarina soupira et déposa sa tête contre son épaule. Riven avait sacrément bronzé, avec toutes ces heures passées à voyager au grand soleil avec les marchands, du matin au soir. Le contraste avec ses cheveux toujours aussi blancs était saisissant et assez inhabituel.

\- Te sens-tu vraiment capable de te battre contre les nôtres ?

Elle lui renvoya un regard interloqué, ce qui conduisit Katarina à reprendre :

\- Je ne parle pas des frères et de Vladimir. Je parle de nos gens, de ces hommes et femmes avec qui, à un moment ou à un autre, tu as dû combattre contre les démaciens ou les ioniens.

Riven répartit sur un ton très acide :

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tous mes frères d'armes partis avec moi en Ionia sont morts là-bas ?!

Katarina détourna les yeux sans répondre. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

\- Kat, nous en avions déjà discuté.

\- Je quitte le caravansérail demain, la coupa-t-elle subitement. Je retourne à Noxus.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle ; elle ressentit instantanément de la colère, qu'elle tâcha de dominer.

\- Pas pour toujours. Je tiens juste à prendre les choses en main le temps que la Triade n'est pas en ville... Tu as entendu les ragots ? Il paraît que c'est le conseil qui est aux commandes actuellement. Je veux m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Une fois que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, je repartirai.

\- Tu hésites encore, sinon tu ne dirais pas ça. Tu finiras comme ta soeur, si tu continues ainsi, asséna Riven assez rudement, pour la faire réagir.

Katarina darda sur elle un regard dangereux.

\- Tu me menaces ?

 _Tu me tuerais plutôt que de me laisser rejoindre ma cause ?_ Riven secoua la tête.

\- Je ne t'ai rien promis, affirma Katarina, en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

Sur ces mots, elle se dressa pour se diriger vers la roulotte dans laquelle elle dormait la nuit. Elle n'avait pas fait deux mètres que Riven lui dit :

\- Moi, j'ai eu vent d'une autre rumeur... qui t'intéresserait probablement...

Elle sentit les yeux venimeux rivés sur elle instantanément. _Parle_. Elle le lui intimait en silence.

\- Un vieux type dans le village qu'on a traversé hier... Il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux la Triade et que les démaciens étaient au courant et leur réservaient bien des embûches...

\- Ils escomptent...

\- Les tuer tant qu'ils seront hors du bercail. Oui. Le prochain piège sera tendu par un homme que je connais...

Katarina la dévisagea d'un air dur et grave. Soudain, elle ordonna :

\- Laisse-moi.

 _Laisse-moi aller les avertir_. Certes, elle ne les appréciait pas et ne percevaient pas du tout en eux de bons dirigeants, mais Noxus ne s'en remettrait assurément pas s'ils décédaient. A l'heure actuelle, ils étaient malheureusement les plus aptes à tenir la ville. Au moins, le peuple croyait en eux, les assimilait à des héros, même si leur morale laissait à désirer.

\- Pourquoi te retiendrais-je ? Tu arriveras de toute façon trop tard.

Katarina en demeura pantoise. Bien que folle de rage et déçue, elle se retira dans sa piteuse chambrette sans un mot.

* * *

Vi se jeta à bas du chariot et adressa un léger signe de tête sympathique à l'homme qui la conduisait. Il l'avait menée à bon port pour pas un sou. Caitlyn et Twisted Fate étant partis à pied, elle aurait peut-être la chance de les rattraper si elle parvenait à se payer une place dans la diligence du lendemain matin. Elle se pressa d'entrer dans l'auberge. Seuls quelques pas l'en séparaient, mais cela suffit à ce qu'elle y parvienne trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle se rua à l'intérieur, tapie sous sa capuche et sa cape. Elle était une représentante de l'ordre plutôt connue désormais, après leur intervention à Noxus. Aussi devait-elle voyager incognito.

\- Le convoi de demain matin ?

\- Complet, lâcha l'homme bedonnant derrière son comptoir qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la poitrine.

\- Ecoutez, on doit pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente, suggéra Vi à voix basse et elle glissa des pièces devant lui.

Il lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

\- J'crois pas m'dame.

\- C'est une affaire de vie ou de mort ! s'emporta alors la femme, sa voix changeant du tout au tout, au point qu'il bondît sur ses pieds.

Il lui répétait de se calmer, pendant qu'elle tambourinait du poing sur la table en insistant. Soudain, des pas retentirent dans son dos. Vi fit volte-face, mais pas assez tôt. L'homme colossal qui lui faisait face avait déjà la main sur le pommeau de son épée toute aussi démesurée.

\- Cette femme vous ennuie ?

\- Elle cause du tapage, messire ! J'ai beau lui dire que la diligence est complète, elle veut partir !

Le guerrier acquiesça lentement, signe qu'il se chargeait de tout.

\- Si vous désirez une escorte...

\- Nullement ! l'interrompit-elle, outrée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle ait besoin de protection. Je cherche juste un moyen rapide de rallier Bandle.

\- Alors vous allez au sud. C'est aussi notre cas, déclara-t-il en désignant d'un geste rapide une tablée d'hommes et femmes armés.

\- Et vous vous dirigez plus précisément vers...

\- Nous descendons sur Noxus, madame.

 _Mais, avec un peu de chance, nous n'aurons pas à aller si loin pour attraper nos proies._ Vi le dévisagea avec méfiance. Avec un type de regard qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant chez une autre femme de même trempe, aussi robuste et énergique. Elle l'observa attentivement alors qu'il déposait une bourse remplie de pièces clinquantes sur le comptoir. _  
_

\- Vous n'êtes pas noxien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'interrompit dans son geste pour se détourner et la scruter avec un curieux sourire. Il était inutile de mentir, de contredire l'évidence.

\- En effet. Vous êtes observatrice.

\- Les soldats noxiens ne payent pas pour leur consommation. Je sais ça.

 _Parce qu'ils s'estiment supérieurs aux autres. Voilà ce qu'on leur répète depuis le début de leur formation._ L'homme en armure de chevalier eut un fin sourire.

\- Nous sommes ici pour rectifier cela. Qu'en est-il de vous ?

\- J'ai laissé partir quelqu'un... que je dois ramener à la maison, murmura-t-elle après un bref moment d'hésitation.

\- Un sentiment qui ne m'est pas étranger, sourit-il d'un air de connivence, puis, se détournant, il ajouta par-dessus son épaule :

\- Demain, à 5 heures.

* * *

Ils le scrutaient tous, comme s'il était quelque bête étrange, ce qui était presque vrai après tout. A demi-vêtu, la peau scarifiée de toutes parts et sale, tachée de sang, de boue. Il ne s'était sûrement pas lavé depuis des lustres. La chevelure noire, hirsute, longue et tombant en amas mêlés, englués dans la crasse, dans son dos. La peau, à partir de son épaule droite, avait été remplacée par une épaisse corne striée. Des pics acérés en partaient, formant comme une épaulière naturelle ignoble. Mais le pire restait ces tentacules qui s'enroulaient autour de son bras, de son torse, et gigotaient de temps en temps, comme animées d'une vie qui leur était propre. Il n'existait plus la moindre frontière, la moindre différence entre son avant-bras droit, sa main droite, et son arme colossale qui traçait un large sillon dans le sol pourtant dur. Son membre s'était comme fondu en l'arme, l'ensemble formant désormais un tout indivisible monstrueux.

Essayant de demeurer le plus normal possible, Vladimir répéta doucement :

\- Tu te souviens de moi ? Je sais ; c'était il y a bien des années... En Frjelord... J'étais avec un ami, Jhin, prononça-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître affecté. Tu nous as payé des pintes. On a bu ensemble...

L'homme sortit brutalement de sa torpeur. Sa voix grognait comme celle d'un fauve.

\- Je me... souviens de toi... C'est toi... tu as amené la malédiction sur mon village, sur mon clan ! C'est toi qui a amené cette chose ! Hurla-t-il et, en un instant, il se jetait sur Vladimir pour l'écharper.

\- Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Arrête !

\- Le grand être rouge et noir qui puait le sang... C'est toi qui l'a fait venir ! C'est toi le responsable de tout ! Ils ont tous péri à cause de toi !

Darius poussa vivement Vladimir en arrière, le mettant hors de portée du fou furieux, qu'il bloqua à grand peine. Un coup de lame qui ne lui était pas destiné effleura son armure et la fendilla. Il n'en revint pas. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et empoigna l'homme pour tenter de le maîtriser, mais ce dernier l'envoya balader comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire brindille. Darius écarquilla les yeux. Avec l'aide de Draven, il réussit heureusement à le tenir éloigné de Vladimir.

\- Tryndamere ! Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec ce qui s'est produit ! J'ai appris beaucoup plus tard que ton clan avait été décimé et les rumeurs racontaient que tu en étais le responsable !

\- C'est faux... fit le guerrier en secouant avec véhémence la tête, comme s'il se débattait contre une vilaine pensée. C'est faux ! C'était ce... monstre ! Pas moi ! Mais il a disparu !

Il parut se calmer et, plongé dans ses souvenirs, de plus en plus embrumés, il se mit à répéter :

\- ça vient du sang... ça vient du sang... ça se dissipe, puis ça revient...

Vladimir, intrigué, commanda à ses deux compagnons :

\- Lâchez-le.

Comme Darius hésitait, craignant pour sa sécurité, il renouvela sa demande d'un geste, lui signifiant d'un regard que tout irait bien. Non sans prudence, le mage se rapprocha de ce qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un être humain. Bien que l'homme fût bien plus imposant que lui, il tâcha de se faire le moins menaçant possible et demanda doucement :

\- Tu as dit que ça venait du sang ? Tu veux dire... C'est dans le sang ?

\- Oui... mais ça parle, ça vit. ça voyage à travers le sang. Comme une maladie.

Une image s'imposa brièvement à Vladimir et, plus précisément, une voix. Celle qu'il avait entendu murmurer juste après le meurtre de ces deux adolescents, à l'école. ça lui avait parlé. Il blêmit. Dmitri ne l'avait jamais entretenu d'une quelconque puissance, divinité, liée au sang et à leur magie. La voix un peu anxieuse de Darius le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Vlad, est-ce que ça va ?

L'hémomancien essaya de regagner contenance.

\- Oui, oui... Je réfléchissais juste...

Il prit sur lui, domptant son dégoût naturel et bien compréhensible, pour effleurer le bras monstrueux de Tryndamere et capter de nouveau son attention, avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans son délire ; toutes ces années de réclusion, à dévorer des animaux au fin fond d'une grotte, suite au cataclysme traumatisant qu'il avait vécu, ne risquaient pas d'avoir arrangé sa santé mentale.

\- Pourquoi t'es ici "Vladimir" ? lâcha Tryndamere, presque péniblement, en accentuant curieusement son prénom.

\- Je te cherchais. J'ai besoin de toi, affirma-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante. J'ai besoin du guerrier légendaire qui ne peut pas mourir.

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire très noir, ironique et dur.

\- Evidemment... Mais tu ne t'es pas dit, une seule seconde, que je me terrais ici pour une excellente raison ?

\- Je sais ce qu'ils racontent...

\- Et c'est vrai ! lui hurla-t-il en plein visage.

Tant de moments où il ne contrôlait plus cette rage qui le consumait jusqu'à le métamorphoser physiquement et mentalement. Tryndamere se recula légèrement, avant de murmurer d'une voix moins sèche :

\- Tu veux savoir le plus cruel, le plus... stupide dans l'histoire ? C'est que, maintenant que je veux crever, je n'en suis même plus capable.

Il ajouta, après un court silence, une étrange flamme dansant dans ses pupilles noires :

\- J'ai tout perdu. Absolument tout. J'étais devenu roi... La fierté de ma tribu. J'avais unifié Frjelord. Et, aujourd'hui, je passe au mieux pour une légende inventée de toutes pièces ou pour un traître, un meurtrier sanguinaire...

Et son état actuel lui causait des souffrances permanentes inimaginables. Il était humain autrefois et sa nature n'était pas faite pour supporter les changements que la rage avait opérés en lui. Ces tentacules. Ces pics. L'organisme se déformant pour se muer en arme. Il craignait aussi de perdre le peu qui lui restait de raison et d'humanité s'il laissait la transformation aller jusqu'à son terme. En tant que barbare, il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde au suicide dans un premier temps. Il avait seulement fui sa terre, ses gens, de peur de tous les anéantir dans un accès de colère, où son esprit s'envolerait et seule sa lame s'exprimerait. Puis les ans avaient passé et, la solitude, le passé pesant de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules, son corps se modifiant, il avait essayé d'en finir de diverses manières. Il s'était jeté du haut d'une falaise, avait cessé de se nourrir, de s'hydrater. Il avait laissé les fermiers des environs lui tirer dessus, le battre. En vain. Il appelait la mort de tous ses voeux, mais elle le refusait incessamment.

Il n'avait pas achevé son récit qu'il vit un éclat dans le regard vermeil de Vladimir. En un éclair, celui-ci avait piqué la hache de Draven et la lui avait planté en plein torse. Tryndamere ne s'ébranla pas. Il ressentait bien la douleur des chairs et organes tranchés, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Le sang qui coulait, les déchirures, les séquelles, tout cela ne signifiait plus rien. Avec lenteur, il enveloppa la main de Vladimir de la sienne et la compressa, le contraignant à lâcher la hache. Alors il la retira. Calmement, devant les airs médusés des trois hommes, il la tendit à son propriétaire qui la reprit d'une main hésitante. Il dit presque sereinement :

\- Maintenant, je veux juste qu'on me libère de ce corps qui ne m'appartient plus.

 _Avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes. Je cherche quelqu'un qui pourra me tuer et mettre un terme à mon calvaire_. Vladimir respirait vite, se demandant s'il n'allait pas le tuer pour ce qu'il avait osé faire, mais le barbare demeurait imperturbable, comme s'il s'attendait à cette curiosité.

\- Tu ne préférerais pas te venger ? lança soudainement Vladimir.

Tryndamere le considéra d'un drôle d'oeil. Il y avait songé ; il en avait rêvé. Mais il avait perdu espoir de ne serait-ce que retrouver l'entité qui lui avait tout arraché.

\- Du grand être rouge et noir qui puait le sang ? reprit le mage, en soutenant son regard. Si tu échouais, lui serait sûrement à même d'en finir avec toi. Dans les deux cas, tu serais enfin libre. D'après ce que tu as décrit, il n'est pas humain...

\- Ni moi non plus désormais, maugréa le barbare, d'une voix mauvaise et chargée d'amertume.

\- Ecoute, je dois pouvoir t'aider à retrouver cette chose qui t'a tout pris, si elle est véritablement liée au sang. Je maîtrise cette magie, bien mieux qu'avant.

Les yeux luisants du barbare examinèrent attentivement son visage, cherchant à déceler le mensonge.

\- Mais toute aide exige une contrepartie.

\- Nous y revoilà... souffla Tryndamere, les traits toujours tendus, se méfiant.

\- Tout ce que j'attends de toi en échange, c'est que tu fasses ce que tu sais faire de mieux. Combats, barbare. Tes ancêtres n'apprécieraient pas ta vie actuelle.

Tryndamere baissa une infime seconde les yeux, parce qu'il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il disait vrai. A l'instar de tous les hommes de son clan, il était né pour devenir un guerrier et se comporter comme tel. En cela, leur philosophie rejoignait davantage celle de Noxus que celle de Démacia.

\- Si tu te bats avec nous contre Démacia, nous veillerons à ce que tu sois récompensé, renchérit Darius.

\- J'ajoute une condition ! les interrompit brutalement Draven.

Les regards convergèrent vers lui. La face agacée de Vladimir lui plut particulièrement et l'enjoignit à achever :

\- Qu'il se lave, par pitié !

Tryndamere ne parut pas s'en offenser, ni même s'en soucier ne serait-ce qu'un peu. L'avis de ce type inconnu l'indifférait au plus haut point. Il répondit placidement :

\- Au sud-est d'ici, au-delà du village, il y a une source d'eau qui n'est pas souillée comme celle des marais. Je ne m'aventure jamais là-bas.

\- Par peur que les villageois te voient ? devina Vladimir.

\- Ils seraient plus effrayés que moi par cette rencontre, mais la peur... de l'étranger... ça peut leur faire faire n'importe quoi...

S'ils devenaient agressifs, il risquait de réagir identiquement. Leur haine éveillerait la bête en lui. Et ils mouraient, aussi simplement que ça. Tryndamere voulait à tout prix éviter un massacre inutile.

\- Nous contournerons le bourg, lui promit Vladimir et il sourit. Marché conclu, "mon roi" ?

\- Marché conclu, "Vladimir".

* * *

Draven poussa son énième soupir de la journée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans son dos. Darius et Vladimir, pour ainsi dire inséparables, marchaient côte à côte en échangeant des messes basses. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de savoir ce que son frère avait pu dire pour que Vladimir ait ce sourire. Ils retournaient enfin à Noxus, mais avec quelle lenteur ! ça le rendait dingue. Son lit lui manquait. ça et sa chambre grand luxe, le bon alcool bien aromatisé. Les femmes aussi, probablement. Il se plaignait depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route, tantôt d'avoir mal aux pieds, tantôt que son ventre criait famine. Le plus amusant était que Vladimir répondait à chacun de ses soupirs, sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte, par un autre, empli de lassitude et d'irritation. Tryndamere, quant à lui, n'avait pas lâché un traître mot depuis leur départ. Il fermait la marche, le regard morne et la bouche résolument close. Les heures filèrent et, ne sachant plus que faire au milieu de cette plaine interminable qu'ils traversaient, Draven se mit à chantonner. Vladimir grinça des dents une fois. Draven esquissa un pas de danse ; Vladimir fronça les sourcils. Il en fit un deuxième et là, avec un sourire totalement faux placardé sur sa bouche, Vladimir se tourna vers lui et articula bien clairement :

\- Peux-tu fermer ta grande gueule et arrêter tes conneries ?

\- Vlad, tu me fends le coeur ! musa l'exécuteur, avant de rire d'un rire franc. Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien !

\- Je t'aime bien quand tu la fermes ! rétorqua le mage, avant de reprendre son chemin, passablement énervé.

Draven ne le laissa pas s'en tirer si facilement. Il continua à lui répondre, à le relancer, alors même qu'il s'éloignait.

\- J'ai adoré cette "sortie pédagogique" en famille, ricana-t-il et, à Vladimir qui avait stoppé net et fronçait les sourcils, il dit d'une voix goguenarde : Oui, parce qu'au fond tu es comme "ma belle-soeur" maintenant !

Le tout accompagné d'un sourire à la fois fier de sa bêtise et très agaçant dont il avait le secret. Même Vladimir ne se sentait pas de rivaliser. Tryndamere observa un instant Draven, puis Vladimir, tout en se demandant probablement dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

\- Alors... le commandement noxien d'aujourd'hui... c'est vous trois ? s'enquit-il avec énormément de scepticisme.

\- ça ne ressemble pas... toujours à ça ! s'empressa de préciser Vladimir. Les circonstances sont spéciales...

\- Et lui, il est toujours comme ça ? reprit Tryndamere, en désignant Draven.

\- Toujours, il ne s'arrête jamais ! déplora-t-il, sur un ton exaspéré.

Une main l'agrippa par l'épaule et il se retrouva presque joue contre joue avec Draven ; il en frémit de rage et de répulsion.

\- Pas d'inquiétude ! On forme une super équipe ! Vladimir est juste un peu grognon !

Vladimir le repoussa aussi rudement que possible, en lui enfonçant son coude dans le flanc. Aussitôt, il s'écria à l'adresse de Darius, qui se retenait de rire à grand peine :

\- Toi ! N'y pense même pas !

Puis, en venant à Tryndamere, il poursuivit :

\- Ce sera forcément mieux pour toi de travailler avec nous que de rester dans tes bois, à te cacher de tout le monde.

Un infime sourire apparut pour la première fois sur la bouche du barbare, qui répondit :

\- Pour être honnête, je sens que je risque presque de m'amuser.

Ils parvinrent au point d'eau indiqué par le barbare à la tombée de la nuit. Vladimir aidait Darius à se débarrasser de son armure afin d'être plus à l'aise, quand, sans crier gare, Tryndamere demanda :

\- Où est Jhin ?

Le malaise qui s'instaura en un quart de seconde était quasi-palpable. Darius se racla la gorge et chuchota à Vladimir qu'il finirait seul, tandis que celui-ci répondait à Tryndamere :

\- Il... Il nous a quittés, finit-il par dire non sans peine.

\- J'suis... Désolé pour ça. Vous aviez l'air si proches, si... heureux ensemble. Pour que je m'en rappelle malgré le temps ! rit-il bas après un moment, maudissant sa mémoire défaillante.

Ses mots laissèrent Vladimir sans voix. Darius, qui leur tournait le dos, les perçut nettement aussi, mais n'en montra rien, bien qu'ils le blessent et le mettent en rage. Il avait l'impression constante que Vladimir ne l'aimerait jamais avec une passion identique à celle qu'il vouait au démon. Entendre ça enfonçait le clou. Au bout d'un moment, le mage murmura, à l'adresse du barbare :

\- Tu trouvais vraiment ?

Tryndamere acquiesça, sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Bien sûr. Vous avez rien dit ou fait devant moi qui trahisse quoi que ce soit, mais ça se devinait dans votre façon de vous comporter l'un avec l'autre.

Vladimir, se détournant un bref instant au soupir de Darius, réalisa qu'il le blessait. Ennuyé, il ne sut que faire et se contenta de se taire. Par chance, ils pouvaient compter sur Draven pour changer de sujet.

\- Vlad ! Le moment que t'attendais toute la journée !

L'intéressé ne parut pas comprendre lui-même ce qu'il sous-entendait.

\- Voire toute ta vie !

Vladimir dressa un sourcil, tout en le toisant d'un oeil plus que sceptique.

\- Tu vas pouvoir me voir à poil !

C'était tellement idiot, presque enfantin, et inattendu que Vladimir lui-même se retrouva à en rire.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je désirais ça, objecta-t-il une fois le calme revenu. A vrai dire, maintenant que j'y pense, je le rangerai plutôt parmi les choses que je veux à tout prix ne jamais voir de ma vie.

\- Arrête ton char ! La dernière fois, t'as admis que tu m'aimais bien et que, sans Darius, tu aurais voulu sortir avec moi !

Vladimir le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça !

Il se tournait vers Darius, qui arborait un léger sourire amusé et qui le devança :

\- Je sais que ce sont des conneries, Vlad, garantit-il. T'en fais pas.

Vladimir se tourna vers Draven et ricana avec un mince sourire malin :

\- Tu peux essayer d'être encore plus chiant ?

Il lui répondit sur l'exact même ton, tout en continuant de se déshabiller.

\- Je pense en être capable.

Pendant que Tryndamere et Draven se rinçaient chacun leur tour à l'étang, Vladimir et Darius demeuraient en tête-à-tête autour du frêle feu qu'ils avaient allumé. Ils n'échangeaient pas un mot, juste des regards, mais qui en disaient bien plus long. Darius paraissait très fatigué, plus que d'ordinaire. Ce fut ce qui marqua Vladimir en premier. Peut-être n'était-ce que la faute des flammes qui accentuaient les sillons de ses rides. Au bout d'un moment, Vladimir finit par se lever et s'installer près de lui. Il l'invita à se confier et Darius répliqua juste, presque sec :

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce qui te dérange. ça fait plusieurs semaines que je te trouve bizarre.

\- On a d'autres choses plus importantes à régler, marmonna le colosse, toujours sans affronter son regard, gardant les yeux rivés au sol.

\- Détrompe-toi. Moi, tu m'importes plus que la guerre.

Darius eut un petit sourire, assez pudique ; il ne s'était jamais montré très extraverti.

\- Vlad...

\- Ne me dis pas quoi dire, faire ou penser. D'accord ? Tu passeras toujours avant Noxus pour moi. Khada aussi.

\- Vlad, l'échéance se rapproche. Dès qu'on sera rentrés, on va planifier la prochaine bataille, qui sera peut-être la dernière.

Vladimir détesta ce ton qu'il prenait subitement, si sinistre et sérieux. Le soldat poursuivit, après un bref silence :

\- Si je meurs ce jour-là...

\- T'as pas intérêt.

\- Vlad, l'arrêta-t-il illico. Je mourrai pour ma patrie s'il le faut. Toi aussi, laisse-moi faire mes choix.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit ne fut entrecoupé que d'un sifflement amer et triste de Vladimir, qui renifla légèrement. C'était à son tour de se refuser à le regarder.

\- Si je devais périr, je veux que tu partes te cacher dans un endroit que je te montrerai dès qu'on sera à la maison. Tu devrais y être en sécurité le temps que tout se calme. Pars avec le gosse et Draven s'il n'est pas mort non plus.

Le mage demeura un moment plongé dans ses pensées, pour soudain décréter abruptement :

\- Non.

Darius fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Khada ira bien quoi qu'il nous arrive. Les démaciens l'adopteront. Quant à moi...

Cette fois-ci, il sourit en l'observant doucement.

\- Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Voilà mon choix.

Darius ricana en secouant la tête. Heureux, il devait l'avouer, tout en le déplorant à la fois. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

\- Ramène-toi...

Leur baiser fut vite interrompu par Draven, qui revenait de sa baignade. Il les scruta un instant, comme s'il les jugeait.

\- Sérieusement...

\- Ce n'était qu'un baiser, maugréa Vladimir, sans oser lever les yeux. Et rhabille-toi, par pitié !

Draven se détourna de mauvaise grâce et commença à s'essuyer, pendant que Vladimir sortait les dernières rations restantes de son sac. Darius mangeait d'habitude le quadruple au bas mot de ce qu'il lui donna, mais il ne se plaignait jamais. Tout le monde se retrouva réuni. Tryndamere mordait à pleines dents dans un poisson cru.

\- Tu peux le cuire...

\- Pas la peine. J'ai l'habitude maintenant.

\- Ouais mais... pas nous, rétorqua Draven, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude et de son frère et de Vladimir.

Si Tryndamere avait été comme Vladimir, irritable à souhait, il lui aurait sûrement craché toutes les arêtes en plein visage. Le mage, qui était responsable de sa présence dans le groupe, tenait donc à ce qu'il n'ait pas l'impression d'être rejeté. Après un silence, il dit d'une voix compatissante :

\- ça doit être... très handicapant.

Il parlait évidemment de son bras muté. Tryndamere haussa les épaules après avoir arraché une bonne part d'un second poisson.

\- On s'y fait.

\- Et comment tu fais pour te masturber ?

Vladimir se tourna aussitôt vers Draven, le regardant avec un regard à la fois atterré et furieux. Mais, bien loin d'être gêné ou offensé, Tryndamere répondit tranquillement :

\- Je ne fais plus ça.

Ce fut au tour de Draven d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

\- On peut parler plus sérieusement ? trancha soudain Darius.

\- Très bien, fit Vladimir, en tapant sur ses cuisses. Notre cible, tu la connais déjà. Jarvan IV.

\- J'avais traité avec lui pour l'alliance entre Démacia et Frjelord, se remémora Tryndamere en se caressant le menton. Enfin "traité"... Moi, je buvais et Ashe réglait les papiers. Tout ça m'emmerdait.

\- Elle te manque ?

Tryndamere fit une drôle de moue pensive, comme s'il avait besoin d'y songer à deux fois.

\- Les unions diplomatiques, tu sais... On fait ce qu'on doit, pas ce qu'on veut.

\- A ce propos, la situation a encore évolué.

Ils lui expliquèrent comment, mis à part Zaun, la majorité des cités s'unissaient progressivement pour contrer l'ambition noxienne. Au terme de l'exposé, Tryndamere poussa un soupir, les sourcils légèrement froncés dans une expression désabusée.

\- Vous vous trouvez dans une sacrée merde et vous m'avez entraîné dans cette merde.

\- Personne ne t'a forcé la main ! se récria immédiatement Vladimir.

\- Tu veux mourir, renchérit Draven, en haussant les épaules. Je vois pas quelle pire merde pourrait t'arriver.

\- Là, il marque un point, acquiesça le mage en hochant la tête.

Le regard blasé de Tryndamere vogua de l'un à l'autre. Puis il admit dans un souffle :

\- Vu sous cet angle...

Il écrasa un moustique sur son biceps. Draven grogna tout bas :

\- Encore une nuit à se faire bouffer par ces saletés...

Vladimir sentit venir la blague douteuse. Il voulut le couper, mais trop tard.

\- J'préfèrerais me faire sucer par autre chose.

\- Irrécupérable, commenta aussitôt le noble, avant de préparer sa couche des plus modestes pour la nuit, une tenture, rien de plus.

Il sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil, en dépit de leurs conditions misérables. Un léger tintement le sortit de sa torpeur. Il redressa le buste en se frottant les yeux, les ouvrit grand, avant de les refermer et les rouvrir précipitamment. Il était seul. Pas une trace de ses équipiers. Pas une trace de Darius. L'herbe n'était même pas affaissée. Exactement comme s'il n'avait jamais été. Vladimir frémit, sous le vent frais nocturne. Dieu qu'il faisait froid soudain. Et ce froid s'insinuait sous ses vêtements, attaquant directement sa peau et même au-delà, franchissant toutes les barrières.

\- Bonsoir, Vladimir.

L'interpellé le scruta. Il était assis, replié sur lui-même, penché sur le brasier qui paraissait tout sauf naturel. En fait, les flammes semblaient tout droit sorties des enfers. Vladimir frissonna de plus belle. Son corps imprima un mouvement de recul que le pantin freina d'un simple geste. Puis il murmura, dans un souffle fantomatique :

\- La maison avec les volets noirs.

Le mage écarquilla les yeux, ses lèvres carmin demeurant entrouvertes. Dans un grincement sinistre, la marionnette tourna sa tête vers lui. Des orifices du masque dégoulinaient des traînées noirâtres.

\- Ne les sous-estime pas. C'est ce que j'ai fait et, maintenant, je suis mort.

Lentement, le métal commençait à fondre là où cette substance noire le corrodait. Du sang se mêla à elle, ainsi que des parcelles de chair rosâtres se détachant du crâne tapi sous le masque et la cagoule. Horrifié, Vladimir se précipita pour l'aider.

\- Jhin !

Alors qu'il l'effleurait, des étincelles jaillirent du feu et embrasèrent l'herbe. Tout s'évanouit, dévoré par les flammes. Il s'éveilla en manquant d'air et avec la sensation d'une brûlure sur ses bras et sa face. Darius le secouait, le tenant fermement par les épaules.

\- Vlad ! C'est moi ! Vlad !

Il cessa de lutter et son regard hébété plana sur Darius et Draven, qui le considéraient d'un air à la fois anxieux et dubitatif.

\- Juste un mauvais rêve... marmonna l'hémomancien, pour les tranquilliser, puis il remarqua que Tryndamere le fixait lui aussi, mais de bien loin, du rocher sur lequel il était assis à l'écart.

Vladimir se dressa, intrigué, et se dirigea vers lui. Le barbare déporta son regard sur le sol, en émettant un grondement féral. Il râcla sa lame contre la pierre, l'aiguisant légèrement. Puis, sans crier gare, il déclara :

\- Nous sommes suivis.

\- Des démaciens ? s'enquit le jeune.

\- Aucune idée. J'suis un guerrier, pas un chien de chasse.

Vladimir prit place sur la roche près de lui, dardant sur lui un regard en coin.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien.

\- J'sais. Sinon j'vous aurai déjà tous tués.

Il brisa de lui-même le silence implacable qui s'instaura ensuite.

\- Je t'aide, mais laisse-moi mourir après. Quoi qu'il arrive, il faut que je meure. Tu as bien compris ?

Vladimir acquiesça vigoureusement. Cela lui paraîtrait sûrement bien plus horrible, après davantage de temps passé ensemble et de combats menés, mais la vie était horrible ; elle l'avait toujours été, cruelle et injuste. Il devait juste l'accepter.

* * *

 _Le passage en voyage où Draven se met à chanter en faisant quelques pas de danse est un clin d'oeil au tout début du film "Les Gardiens de la Galaxie" ;)_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_

 _Réponses :_

 _Powned : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est toujours super plaisant pour moi de me dire que ma fic est appréciée pour le scénario, le développement des personnages, d'autant plus si ça supprime des éventuels a priori. Merci encore et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi le nouveau perso ^^ !  
_

 _Musiques :_

 _\- Moment Katarina/Riven : "You don't own me" (Dusty Springfield)_

 _\- Passage avec Vi : "Memories Of You" (Christian Baczyk)_

 _\- Thème pour Tryndamere : "Pyramid Head theme song" (Silent Hill 2 OST)_

 _\- Discussion au point d'eau : "Surf Rider" ( Pulp Fiction OST)  
_

 _\- Rêve avec Jhin : "The Joker went wild" (Brian Hyland)_


End file.
